Cuando sale el Sol
by Mashiro-Nya
Summary: [SasuSaku] Sakura es la hermana menor de Nagato y ambos han sufrido mucho, Sakura solo siendo una niña decide irse de Akatsuki pero ¿Que sucederá cuando Sakura vaya a Konoha, un mundo donde siempre brilla el Sol, y está conozca lo que es la verdadera felicidad y el amor?
1. Chapter 1

Aclaración Naruto así sus personajes

no me pertenecen, le pertenece a Kishimoto.

_ **Dialogos** _

 **"** _ **Pensamientos**_ **"**

xoxoxoxoxo Cambio De Escena

Aclaro que solo describiré cambios de ropa,

la que no será la misma que en el anime|manga.

Capítulo 1

.

.

.

...Siempre se encontraba lloviendo, algo normal en la Aldea de la Lluvia, llovía de día y de noche, de vez en cuando paraba pero no por mucho, y luego se largaba a llover por días hasta la siguiente vez que parara.

Esa tarde, era de las que no llovía, pero tristemente tampoco se podía ver el cielo azul. Algo que no conocían los aldeanos de la Aldea de la Lluvia era el color del cielo, todos ellos tenían una gran palidez en sus pieles ya que el sol nunca las había quemado.

Una pequeña niña pelorrosa de 4 años, con hermosos y grandes orbes verdes jades luminosos se dirigía a su casa, junto con un niño pelirrojo de 10 años luego de una tarde de juegos y entrenamiento.

 **_Nisan apresúrate, ¡Otoosan preparara la cena!_** Grito la pequeña entusiasmada corriendo adelantándose a su hermano mayor, quien sonrió amablemente.

Sakura volteo a ver a su hermano que caminaba con pereza, y al recibir la cálida sonrisa de su hermano esta le dedico una sonrisa aún mayor.

_ **No me apures_** Se quejaba en un suspiro cansador Nagato.

 **_Deeeemoooooo_** Chillo la pequeña esperando una respuesta complaciente de su hermano, lo cual logro, cuando quiso acordar ambos se dirigían a sus hogares jugando una carrera.

Ella y su hermano Nagato eran descendientes del gran Clan Otsutsuki, muchas personas los alababan ya que a ese gran Clan perteneció el Sabio de los 6 caminos, el creador del mundo Shinobi, y a los integrantes de este Clan no solo los alababan, sino que tenían altas expectativas en ellos esperando que estos poseyeran el Rinnegan al igual que su ancestro.

Los dos niños vivían tranquilamente juntos con sus padres en una casa pequeña dentro del Clan Otsutsuki en la zona norte de la Aldea de la Lluvia, este no era demasiado grande, habían algunos familiares viviendo allí pero no eran tantos.

Esa tarde cuando llegaron a su casa todo el barrio se encontraba vacío, ni Sakura ni Nagato entendían el porqué, pero en ese preciso instante distinguieron humo proveniente de detrás de algunas casas de su Clan, y ambos se dirigieron a donde algo se encontraba incendiándose.

Estos corrieron unas calles y llegaron frente a un gran incendio, ambos se quedaron atónitos, en shock, el terror se reflejaba en sus ojos, frente a ellos se encontraba en una montaña de cuerpos, y no solo cuerpos sino que eran sus familiares y todos estos en llamas.

Nagato intento rápidamente al reaccionar taparle los ojos a su hermana, pero esta no se lo permitió.

Nagato se lamentó profundamente, su hermana menor era demasiado inteligente, demasiado, muchas veces la felicitaba por su gran habilidad, pero en ese momento fue una maldición, la niña con 4 años de edad estaba viendo un genocidio y entendía lo que era.

_ **Sakura_** Nagato se arrodillo junto a su hermana y la llamo para hacerle reaccionar pero al ver que no había respuesta él la cargo estilo princesa y se la llevo de allí.

No se habían adentrado tanto en el bosque cuando se escucharon la charla de varios Ninjas.

_ **Bastardos esos, como nos dejan el trabajo sucio a nosotros_** Se quejó un ambu con el emblema de la Arena en su banda.

_ **Deja de quejarte hombre que nosotros también estamos aquí_** Respondió otro hombre con un emblema de la Aldea de la Hoja en su banda.

 **_Son ninjas, deben hacer estas cosas en silencio_** Pronuncio la voz fría de un hombre del Sonido que callo a todos.

Nagato los seguía cautelosamente desde lejos, llego divisar varios ninja de distintas aldeas.

 _"_ _ **Así que se propusieron entre ellos matarnos ya que este clan les era una amenaza, ¿Eh?"**_ pensó el pelirrojo apretando sus puños.

El chico rápidamente cambio de dirección.

Estos más tarde llegaron al centro de la ciudad donde ya se habían esparcido los rumores sobre la matanza hacia los descendientes del Clan Otsutsuki.

Nagato decidió esconderse en el bosque temporalmente con su hermana.

_ **Sakura me oyes_** Nagato sentó a Sakura sobre su regazo y la abrazo fuertemente _ **Lo Siento_** susurro en ese momento la niña tomo la mano de su hermano con fuerza eh inmediatamente lo abrazó.

 **_NIIICHANNNNNN_** Lloro con desespero la niña asustada con gran horror _ **Kasan y Otosan... pueden... estar en casa todavía_** susurro con miedo a la obvia respuesta que recibiría de su hermano.

_ **Ya lo sabes Sakura... ellos estaban en esa pila de cuerpos_** Pronuncio casi audible mientras que la palabras _"debo proteger a mi hermanita"_ hacían eco en su cabeza pero las lágrimas solo caían, el chico sin pensarlo abrazo a su hermana fuertemente.

 **"** _ **Solo esta vez llorare, así que... por favor**_ **"** el pelirrojo lloro fuertemente junto con su hermana abrazados sabiendo que ahora serian ellos solos contra el mundo.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Ya habría pasado una semana desde que los cuerpos fueron quemados. Días después de esto los cadáveres simplemente desaparecieron, lo que pensó Nagato fue que se desasieron de ellos para que la gente que fuera a vivir a esas casas no se encontrara con esa asquerosa montaña de cuerpos quemados.

Estos dolorosamente regresaron a su casa, no podrían vivir eternamente en el bosque y con la horrible economía del País del Rayo nadie los ayudaría, pero eso fue una mala decisión.

Unos días luego que estos fueron nuevamente a su casa fueron descubiertos por unos ninjas que inspeccionaban el lugar, Sakura se encontraba fuera de su casa se dirigiría a hacer las compras cuando estos aparecieron.

_ **Niña ¿Que haces aquí? esto es zona restringida_** Comento ese ninja pareciera que amablemente.

_ **Yo solo... quería... ver... si ese rumor en el pueblo es real_** comento la niña sudando frío

_ **Tsk esos aldeanos estúpidos_** Se quejó el otro ninja que lo acompañaba **_Hacen parecer nuestro trabajo un juego_** Dijo apretando los puños.

_ **... Ustedes... no querían hacerlo o ¿Si?_** Pregunto frágilmente, su voz re rompería en cualquier momento.

_ **Algunos si, otros no, tu no lo entenderías chibi es cosas de Shinobis_** Dijo el ninja amable.

_ **Matar es cosa de ninjas_** pronuncio una voz detrás de ellos, ambos shinobis voltearon y se encontraron con pelirrojo.

 **_Otro mocoso más, matar... si es cosa de ninjas categorizados como nosotros, somos ambus_** Dijo orgulloso de sí mismo el segundo ninja.

_ **Los... matare_** susurro Nagato agachando la cabeza _ **¡Los mataré!_** Grito este mientras que su Rinnegan se activaba por primera vez.

Con el poder de este Dojutsu el chico hizo explotar los dos cuerpos de los ninja, los ojos de la pelirrosa se ensancharon a más no poder, su querido hermano mayor había explotado los cuerpo y las tripas y carnes de estos se esparcieron por todos lados.

_ **Niich...**

 **_Cállate, ahora debemos irnos no ponerte a llorar_** Nagato rápidamente se puso a caminar, la pelirrosa lo siguió llorando silenciosamente, esta al igual que su hermano estaban bañados en la sangre de esos ninjas así que debían irse lo más rápido posible. En ese momento empezó a llover.

Tras estar un tiempo solos los dos llegaron a la parte sur de la Aldea de la Lluvia donde conocieron a Konan y Yahiko dos huérfanos que los recibieron en su grupo, los cuatros robaban comida del pueblo y así podían vivir.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

3 Años después de unirse con los otros huérfanos los niños conocieron a Jiraiya un Sennin de Konoha que los entreno, haciéndose más fuertes para poder enfrentarse a las crueldades del mundo.

Ya 1 Año desde el entrenamiento de Jiraiya los adolecente y la pequeña pelirrosa vivían tranquilamente en una pequeña casa que Jiraiya les había regalado, pero esa calma fue interrumpida, un ejército de ninja del País del Rayo sabiendo que Nagato y Sakura eran descendientes del Clan Otsutsuki y seguían con vida decidieron aniquilarlos.

Todo eso acabo con el despertar del Rinnegan de Sakura y la Muerte de Yahiko.

xoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxo

 **_Sakura ellos vivirán con nosotros en nuestra guarida_** Comento fríamente Nagato mientras que lentamente entraban a la sala un moreno con el pelo recogido en una coleta baja con una melena larga y un chico pelirrojo despeinado.

Sakura los miro atentamente, esos eran los dos primeros miembros en la Organización de su hermano que decidió crear.

_ **Soy Sasory_** Dijo el pelirrojo de mala gana.

_ **Uchiha Itachi_** Pronuncio el otro sin expresión.

_ **Soy Nagato, pero líder es lo indicado, ella es Konan, y ella mi hermana menor Sakura_** Itachi observo a Sakura atentamente por un momento y a su mente llego la imagen de su hermano menor que minutos antes había hecho llorar desesperadamente.

" **Que personas más extrañas"** pensó la pequeña sorprendida.

_ **¿No es un problema tener a una mocosa aquí dentro?_** Pregunto Sasory, Nagato simplemente lo ignoro

 **"Tsk ¿A quien llama mocosa ese idiota?"** Pensaba molesta la niña observándolo detalladamente hasta que se dio cuenta del cuerpo que poseía este _ **Sasory ¿verdad?_** pregunto la niña de mala gana.

El chico pelirrojo frunció el entrecejo tras la actitud de la niña.

_ **¿Que quieres mocosa?_** Pregunto con molestia.

_ **Tsk_** Pronuncio la niña molesta, _**"¿Que era eso de molestia? yo no era ninguna molestia".**_ _ **¿Eres un muñeco?_** pregunto señalando su cuerpo desinteresadamente.

_ **¿Muñeco?... ¿A quien llamas muñeco imbécil?_** Dijo este realmente molesto.

_ **¿No eres un muñeco?, entonces ¿Que?_**

El pelirrojo estaba cada vez más irritado, hasta que la pequeña decidió no molestarlo más.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Ya habían pasados 4 años desde la creación de la Organización, esta se había hecho conocida al igual que los nombres de sus 9 miembros cuando esta recibió la visita de Jiraiya.

_ **Veo cuanto a cambiado mi primer discípulo_** Hablo con lamento Jiraiya

_ **¿A que has venido?, ¿A detenerme?, ¿A matarme?, ¿A llorarme?, no me fastidies hoy no estoy de humor_** Hablo la seca voz de Nagato

_ **No, no vengo a nada de eso, vengo a llevarme a Sakura_** Lo que pronuncio el Sennin sorprendió verdaderamente al pelirrojo _ **Acaso no has mirado a tu alrededor, realmente pretendes sumergir a esa niña en el horrible mundo que quieres entrar tu_**

 **_Querer la paz no es un horrible mundo_**

 **_Imbécil, estas lejos de lograr la paz, y aún más de la felicidad de una pequeña niña, Acaso has salido a jugar con ella como en los viejos tiempos, ¿Eh?_**

 **_No hay tiempo para juego, solo para entrenamientos_**

 **_Y su vida, ella no decide qué hacer con ella_**

 **_Tsk, Konan trae a Sakura aquí_** La peliazul que se encontraba a su lado salió rápidamente de la habitación dejando solamente a Nagato y Jiraiya.

A los pocos segundos Sakura y Konan entraron a la habitación.

_ **Sakura elige, irte con Jiraiya o quedarte acá_**

 **_¿Eh? No entiendo Onisan_**

 **_Sakura_chan quiero llevarte a Konoha para que veas como es el mundo que quiere destruir tu hermano_**

La ojijade estaba paralizada quería quedarse con su hermano, pero también quería unas vacaciones.

_ **I... ire Niisan, quiero ver como es el mundo de los ignorantes_**

 **_Has lo que quieras_**

La pelirrosa se dirigió a su habitación a recoger sus cosas.

_ **Sakura_** llamo un moreno de coleta parado detrás de ella.

_ **¿Que ocurre Itachi_san?_**

 **_¿Quiero contarte algo?.. y ¿Hablarte de alguien?_**

Itachi le contó a Sakura sobre la masacre que causo a su Clan por la culpa de los ancianos de la aldea y sobre lo horrible que había tratado a su hermano para que este se hiciera más fuerte.

 **_Quiero pedirte un favor_** Comento este seriamente

 **_¿Que itachi_san?_**

 **_Quiero que protejas a mi hermano... no, solo no dejes que muera_** Pidió para luego salir de la habitación.

 **_... Uchiha Sasuke_** murmuro está terminando de empacar.

Esta se fue junto a Jiraiya a Konoha, para ver con sus ojos como viven las personas ignorantes de lo que pasa en el exterior.

CONTINUARA...


	2. Chapter 2

Aclaración Naruto así sus personajes no

me pertenecen, le pertenece a Kishimoto.

_ **Diálogos** _

 **"** _ **Pensamientos**_ **"**

xoxoxoxoxo Cambio De Escena

Aclaro que solo describiré cambios de ropa,

la que no será la misma que en el anime|manga.

Capítulo 2

.

.

.

Los orbes jade se dirigieron hacia el cielo, era realmente hermoso, esta nunca lo había visto, solo los miembros de Akatsuki como Deidara, Hidan o Itachi le contaron como era el sol y el cielo, pero que te lo cuente a la realidad era realmente increíble.

_ **mmm Sakura porque no te quitas esa capa, o mejor porque no la tiras, en Konoha te arrestaran inmediatamente si te ven con ella_** Comento el Sennin de Konoha imaginándose el momento en donde pusiera un pie en Konoha vestida así.

De la pelirrosa lo único que se podía ver de ella era su cabeza, ya que desde que Konan había diseñado la vestimenta de la organización ella no salía de la base sin su capa negra con nubes rojas.

 **_Tiene razón Jiraiya_Sensei_** dijo desabrochando los botones de esa capa y quitándosela, dejando ver un cuerpo bastante formando, y unos pechos bastantes grandes. La ojiverde vestía una blusa negra de manga larga, un corto short blanco, unas medias negras hasta el muslo el estuche ninja en la pierna derecha y unas botas ninjas hasta las rodillas, en ese momento se activó el ero Sennin.

_ **Saku_chan ¿Que te parece casarte conmigo?_** Propuso este moviendo las manos pervertidamente y con un rio de sangre cayendo de la nariz, la pelirrosa de un gran puñetazo estampo a este derribando un árbol.

_ **Solo… bromeaba_** Se quejó el ero_sennin sobándose la mejilla _**"Pero que fuerza aterradora tiene esta niña... al igual que Tsunade"**_

Jiraiya y Sakura luego de viajar en barco, correr a gran velocidad por bosques y llanuras finalmente llegaron frente las grandes puertas de Konoha, ingresaron sin problemas y se dirigieron a la Torre del Hokage.

Ya estos parados frente al Hokage.

 **_Bueno Tercero sobre el tema que habíamos hablado... acá la traje_** Comento Jiraiya con cautela, el Hokage dirigió su vista a Sakura.

_ **Tu apellido será Haruno_** Dijo el Hokage mientras que le entregaba a Sakura una identificación _ **Hasta los 3 años estuviste en la aldea y luego te fuiste con tus padres, ahora regresaste por tu cuenta para convertirte en Gennin, esa será tu historia_**

 **_Ok_**

 **_Mañana conocerás a tus compañeros de equipo_**

 **_Hai_**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_ **¡Naruto ya cállate!_** Grito Iruki con cansancio _**"Desde que le di esa banda ninja a Naruto a estado más activo que nunca"**_

 **_Sasuke_Kun_** Se encucaban los gritos de Ino abrazando a Sasuke como si no existiera el día de mañana _ **Ojala nos pongan en el mismo equiiiiipoooooo_** Se quejaba con voz chillona la chica irritando realmente al Uchiha.

_ **Tsk_** Pronuncio Sasuke _**"Por dios, que fastidiosos son, que se callen de una vez"**_

 **_Bueno ahora diré los integrantes del equipo 7, Uzumaki Naruto, Sasuke Uchiha y...Haruno Sakura_**

Tras nombrar todas las chicas de la clase se quejaron, pero al final Iruka no dio respuestas de nada.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Ya eran las 10:05 AM, dicho peligris le había indicado a cierto rubio y moreno que fueran al campo de entrenamiento número 27 a las 7:30 AM. donde conocerían a quien mierda fuese Haruno Sakura e iniciarían su primer entrenamiento, habiendo pasado 2 horas y media desde la hora marcada dicho peligris no apareció.

Un moreno recostado contra un árbol bufo al ver la llegada de su compañero rubio, el moreno había sido el único que llego a la hora exacta.

 _ **"Soy un imbécil"_**_ Se recalcó el moreno al darse cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido, de seguro ese enmascarado les estaba jugando una broma, Naruto se habría dado cuenta y él era el único que había caído.

_ **Teme_** Dijo Naruto en forma de saludo.

_ **Dobe_** Respondió Sasuke cortante.

_ **Jajaja veo que me salve jajaja, mi alarma no sonó_** Dijo recordando cuando la había apagado pidiendo 5 minutos más _ **Jajaj suerte que el sensei no llego todavía_**

El moreno se sintió menos estúpido ya que su compañero solo se había dormido.

En ese instante el moreno pudo divisar a lo lejos una melena rosada.

Naruto volteo a ver hacia donde miraba su compañero con tanta precisión y pudo también observar a la chica pelirrosa.

La ojijade observo a los dos chicos sentados bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, y decidió acercarse, al estar junto a ellos observo a moreno y definitivamente encontró parecido con Itachi.

_ **Disculpen_** Hablo con lo que a los chicos le pareció una dulce voz _ **Ustedes son Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke, ¿No?_**

 **_Si lo somos_** Respondió Sasuke ya que Naruto de tan embobado que quedo no iba a responder.

_ **Tu eres Haruno Sakura, ¿Verdad?_** La chica de los orbes verdes asintió _ **Kakashi aún no llega tenemos que esperar_** Respondió tratado de reprimir un poco lo cortante que solía ser.

Ambos Naruto y Sasuke no pudieron procesar aun como era que esa hermosa chica de piel nívea, con el cabello largo hasta las rodillas del color de los cerezos y ojos verdes como el jade podía ser su nueva compañera. El negro de su blusa no disimulaba en lo más mínimo sus pechos grandes o su cuerpo ya empezando a tener forma.

La pelirrosa se tensó demasiado, había un silencio incómodo y todavía esos dos chicos la miraban de arriba a abajo como si fuera algo raro e exótico.

En ese momento con la salvación de Sakura llego Kakashi, quien la presento formalmente frente a sus compañeros.

Allí empezó la prueba de los cascabeles, primero debían esconderse, Sasuke se escondió en unos arbustos, Sakura salto hacia un árbol y Naruto ni siquiera se había escondido que ya estaba atacando a su sensei, este rápidamente lo derribo y lo noqueo.

Sasuke había sido el siguiente, este salió a enfrentar a Kakashi, las habilidades de este chico impresiono tanto a Kakashi como a Sakura, pero igualmente Kakashi termino ganando.

Al siguiente Kakashi iba a medir las habilidades de Sakura, con esta cruzo unos choques de kunais y esquivo una que otra patada y puñetazo y en eso sonó la alarma.

 **_Uff que rápido pasa el tiempo cuando uno se divierte_** Comento el sensei corriendo hacia Naruto inconsciente y amarrándolo a un tronco _ **Hora del almuerzo_**

Cuando Naruto despertó y quiso comida Sasuke y Sakura le dieron aprobando la prueba de Kakashi.

oxoxoxoxoxoxox

Ya habían pasado unos meses, a pesar de las grandes habilidades de la pelirrosa esta se mantuvo con el perfil bajo todo el tiempo y dejo todo en las manos de Sasuke y Naruto.

Cada vez que completaban una misión sin importar lo estúpida que era, una sonrisa salía de los labios de Sakura, era como en los tiempos en los que jugaba con su hermano mayor, la sonrisa que mostraba la chica provocaba que el rubio también sonriera y que Sasuke se relajara, una sonrisa capaz de provocar algún sentimiento en Uchiha Sasuke.

Tiempo después surgió la misión Rango C donde debían proteger a una persona, al inicio parecía como que todo iba a ser fácil como siempre, pero que luego aparecieran ninjas de la niebla a atacarlos ya era peligros, instintivamente y por algún motivo Naruto y Sasuke estaban más pendientes de proteger a la pelirrosa, quien se veía frágil como una flor, que al constructor de puentes. Al final de esa misión Rango C de proteger al constructor de puentes Tazuna, Sasuke despertó su Sharingan, Sasuke y Naruto observaron la gran facilidad que tenía Sakura para controlar su chackra con la prueba de subir por los árboles sin los brazos y Sasuke como Sakura por primera vez vieron a Naruto con el Chackra del 9 Colas.

Luego de haber llegado de la misión Rango C...

_ **Me voy** _ Comento Sakura empezando a caminar lo cual hizo que Sasuke y Naruto voltearan hacia la pelirrosa.

_ **Sakura_Chan ¿Ya te vas?_** Pregunto Naruto desanimado

_ **Si, ire a descansar_** Contesto la ojijade para luego desaparecer _ **Ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo chicos, terminaron muy heridos en la misión** _ Dijo la pelirrosa con un tono de preocupación.

Sasuke y Naruto se sintieron relajados al escuchar las palabras con preocupación de la pelirosa.

_ **No digas eso Sakura_chan nosotros estamos bien, Si ahora necesitáramos un descanso no seriamos capases de protegerte ¡deetebayo**!_ Exclamo Naruto con una gran sonrisa.

" _ **¿Protegerme?..."**_ una gran cálida sonrisa se mostró en el rostro de Sakura, sorprendiendo a Naruto como a Sasuke.

_ **Gracias entonces** _ Agradeció para luego saluda con su mano e irse.

Naruto suspiro con pesadez para después empezar a caminar hacia su casa dejando a Sasuke atrás, pero de pronto 3 piedras rectangulares con dos pequeños agujeros empiezan a seguirlo haciendo que el rubio parara su andar y voltee viendo como las piedras detienen su camino atrás de él, al rubio le salió una gota de sudor en la frente al igual que sasuke.

Naruto empezó a correr dando vueltas en el mismo lugar siendo seguido por las rocas cuadradas, todo siendo observado por sasuke el cual miraba todo con varias gotas de sudor en la cabeza.

En ese momento Konohamaru fue descubierto, y se presentó con sus dos amigos Udoon y Moegi como el Ejército de Konoha

Naruto y Sasuke miraban todo con varias gotas de sudor en la cabeza, _**"como si realmente 3 mocosos fueran el ejercito de Konoha"**_

_ **Ahh_** Suspiro el rubio ignorando al chico _ **Como me lo imaginaba Konohamaru y compañía... ¿Que quieres?_** Pregunto aburrido.

_ **Tu dijiste que podíamos jugar a los ninjas_** Hablo Konohamaru emocionado.

_ **No puedo tengo que entrenar** _ Hablo frío el rubio.

 **_¿Qué sentido tiene jugar a los ninjas si ya eres uno?_** Hablo Sasuke **_Bueno a tu caso no se te puede llamar Ninja, mejor te queda... gatito asustadizo** _ Comento burlón Sasuke caminando hacia ellos

_ **No le hables así a Naruto_Nichan imbécil cara de emo desgraciado, que tiene pelo de gallina** _ Dijo el Nieto del Hokage molesto.

_ **Maldito mocoso eres más irritante que Naruto** _ Dijo Sasuke

_ **No le hables así a Konohamaru o te daré una paliza emo desgraciado** _ Exclamo Naruto en forma amenazadora.

_ **Woow Naruto_Nichan es tan genial** _ Comento el pelimarrón con un brillo en los ojos

_ **Si lo soy** _

De un segundo a otro un puñetazo de parte del moreno recibió Naruto y por insultarlo también uno Konohamaru, luego de eso Konohamaru choco con alguien que lo hizo caer de sentón, los demás se detuvieron detrás de konohamaru mirando a la persona con la cual había chocado el chico.

Un chico alto con la banda de la Arena que tenía la cara pintada con líneas moradas, a su lado había una chica rubia de ojos azules y el pelo lo traía amarrado en dos coletas de cada lado.

El chico con la cara pintada tomo de la camisa a konohamaru levantándolo a su altura.

_ **Mocoso me golpeaste** _ Exclamo molesto.

 **_Detente** _ Hablo Temari

Naruto y sasuke se pusieron enfrente mientras los otros dos niños se colocaban atrás de ellos asustados.

_ **Oye suéltalo** _ Grito molesto Naruto corriendo hacia ellos _ **Maldito** _

En eso ese ninja lo derribo solo moviendo los dedos usando su chacra.

_ **Hmp... suelta al mocoso** _ Dijo frío sasuke, la chica rubia miro al pelinegro eh inmediatamente sus mejillas se colorearon.

_ **Este chico... definitivamente es para mí** _ pensó sin dejar de mirarlo _ **Kankuro suelta al mocoso** _ Dijo la rubia mirando al chico que lo acompañaba.

_ **Aprovechare el momento que nadie me molesta para golpearlo** _ Hablo molesto.

El moreno y el rubio corrieron hacia él pero el abanico gigante de Temari los detuvo.

El puño de Kankuro estaba por llegar a la cara del castaño cuando algo lo derribo.

Kankuro rápidamente se levantó y al ver a su derecha se encontró con una hermosa chica pelirrosa, Konohamaru callo de sentón tras el golpe, Sasuke y Naruto observaron impresionados a la pelirrosa la cual lo había derribado.

 **_¿Cuándo demonios llego ella?** _ Pensaron todos viendo sorprendidos a la pelirrosa.

La ojijade se encontraba parada a un lado del castaño, Kankuro la observo con rencor y estaba dispuesto a atacar.

_ **Los mocosos como tu son a los que más odio** _ Comento tomando de su espalda la cosa vendada.

_ **Oye detente no uses a Karasu** _ Lo detuvo Temari, mientras observaba como este le quitaba las vendas.

_ **Kankuro detente** _ Se oyó una voz tétrica haciendo que todos miraran hacia donde habían escuchado la voz viendo a un chico pelirrojo con una calabaza en la espalda, estaba de cabeza sosteniéndose con chakra en la rama de un árbol y con los brazos cruzados.

Los de konoha estaban impresionados ya que tampoco lo habían sentido llegar mientras que los ninjas enemigos lo miraban con temor.

 **_Eres una deshonra para nuestro pueblo** _ Comento sin algún tipo de expresión en su rostro.

_ **G.. Gaara** _ Hablo nervioso.

_ **Gaara** _ Exclamo sorprendida y temerosa la rubia haciendo que el equipo 7 mirara interesados al pelirrojo.

_ **No Gaara ellos empezaron**..._ kankuro fue interrumpido

_ **Cállate o te mato** _ Amenazo el pelirrojo _ **Lo siento chicos** _ Se disculpó Gaara, todos los de la hoja lo observaron sorprendido

Gaara solo salto poniéndose a lado de sus compañeros.

_ **Vámonos._** Ordeno cortante empezando a caminar seguido por los otros dos.

_ **Espera_** Llamo el Uchiha haciendo que los tres desconocidos pararan **_Yo soy Uchiha Sasuke ¿Cómo te llamas?** _ Pregunto cortante el pelinegro.

 **_¿Te refieres a mí?_** pregunto emocionada y sonrojada la rubia volteando a verlo.

_ **Le hablo al que trae la calabaza** _ Contesto indiferente sasuke haciendo que el pelirrojo y Kankuro voltearan a verlo.

_ **Subaku no Gaara** _ Respondió cortante _ **A mí también me interesa saber tu nombre pelirrosa, fuiste muy rápida_** Pregunto Gaara interesado _**"Demasiado rápida para un ninja corriente"**_.

_ **Haruno Sakura_** Gaara asintió y estaba dispuesto a partir.

_ **Oye no son de esta aldea ¿Qué hacen aquí?** _ Pregunto Sasuke.

 **_Somos ninjas de la arena y estamos aquí por los exámenes Chunnin_** informo Temari _ **Este año se realizan en Konoha_ dijo seria para luego irse _Nos vemos luego** _

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Se encontraba un moreno recargado a un barandal de un puente medio adormecido cuando llego una pelirrosa con su cabello esta vez recogido en una coleta alta, también media adormecida.

 **_Ohayo Sasuke_Kun_** Saludo esta sentándose a un lado del moreno.

_ **Hm... Ohayo_** Respondió este suavemente, le sorprendió bastante a la pelirrosa, ese chico Sasuke imposiblemente saludaba pero esta vez si lo había hecho _ **Tsk, nos hace llegar temprano y él es el último en llegar_** Se quejó Sasuke irritado.

En ese momento el moreno sintió como la pelirrosa le tomaba la mano.

_ **Relájate Sasuke_Kun, en primer lugar es nuestra culpa por no aprender_** Comento la chica mientras jugaba con la mano de Sasuke, inicialmente este iba a liberarse del agarre pero al sentir el tacto suave de la chica no se movió.

Este observaba como su compañera adormecida acariciaba su mano, rozaba sus largas uñas en su piel, por un momento parecía una niña pequeña investigando nuevas cosas.

 _ **"Realmente quería tomar su mano"**_ Pensaba la chica mientras jugueteaba con la mano de Sasuke.

En ese momento apareció Naruto, Sakura inmediatamente soltó la mano de Sasuke, estos estuvieron esperando un rato más hasta que finalmente apareció Kakashi para informales que participarían en los Exámenes Chunnin.

CONTINUARA...


	3. Chapter 3

Aclaración Naruto así sus personajes

no me pertenecen, le pertenece a Kishimoto.

_ **Diálogos** _

 **"** _ **Pensamientos**_ **"**

xoxoxoxoxo Cambio De Escena

Aclaro que solo describiré cambios de ropa,

la que no será la misma que en el anime|manga.

Capítulo 3

.

.

.

Al día siguiente...

El equipo 7 se reunió en las afueras de la academia.

Al llegar los tres empezaron a caminar hacia el salón mencionado, pero vieron como unos tipos golpeaban a un chico, el Equipo 7 fue hasta la puerta donde golpeaban al chico que también era donde supuestamente se realizaba la prueba, allí explicaron que el tipo que estaba enfrente de ellos solo era una ilusión haciendo que los que custodiaban la puerta falsa se impresionaran.

_ **Así que ellos son el equipo de Kakashi_san** _ Pensó un castaño que los observaba de lejos " _ **Interesante y según comento Gai_sensei el moreno es el favorito del ninja copy y misteriosamente no se sabe a ciencia cierta nada de la chica como si hubiese nacido ayer**_ " Pensó interesado un chico de pelo largo y ojos perla, mirando a Sakura **_¿Cómo te llamas chica?_** Sakura solo lo miraba indiferente mientras que Sasuke y Naruto fruncían el entrecejo.

 **_¿Porque quieres saber su nombre?_** Pregunto fríamente el moreno sintiendo una gran molestia hacia ese chico. El castaño desvió su mirada de la pelirrosa hacia el pelinegro.

_ **Tú eres un Uchiha, así que debes de tener buenas habilidades** _ Comento serio, Sasuke sonrió arrogante ante el alago _ **Así que también me interesa saber tu nombre** _ Hablo Neji

 **_¿Qué no es de mala educación preguntar un nombre sin decir antes el de uno mismo?_** Pregunto Sasuke arrogante haciendo que el castaño frunciera el entrecejo mientras que una la chica que estaba a un lado del castaño se sonrojaba al ver a Sasuke.

" **Es lindo** " Pensó la castaña junto a Neji viendo a Sasuke con sus mejillas sonrosadas.

_ **Hyuga Neji** _ Dijo cortante.

_ **Uchiha Sasuke.._** Contesto cortante el azabache, el castaño volteo a ver a Sakura esperando su respuesta más esta solo levanto una ceja extrañada haciendo que el chico frunciera más el entrecejo, así que la pelirrosa suspiro con fastidio.

 **_Haruno Sakura_**

 **_Uzu.._**

_ **No me interesa** _ Dijo cortante el castaño haciendo que el rubio se pusiera en cuclillas haciendo círculos en el piso con un aura deprimente a su alrededor.

 **_Ohhh ¿Con que tu nombre es Sakura_chan?_** Comento un chico vestido de látex color verde, mientras se acercaba a la pelirrosa para después tomar su mano entre las suyas haciendo que la chica lo mirara extrañada y Sasuke y Naruto el cual ya había salido de su depresión lo miraran enojados queriéndolo matar **_Igual que las flores de cerezo, eres mi bella flor_** Comento para después besar su mano haciendo que Naruto echara, humo por las orejas, Sasuke frunciera el entrecejo y que los compañeros del chico látex lo miraran avergonzados. Sakura solo lo miraba con una ceja en alto fastidiada.

_ **Mi bella flor, te protegeré con mi vida si es necesario_** dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa y guiñándole el ojo al mismo tiempo.

 **_No necesito protección** _ Dijo seria la pelirrosa mientras se alejaba del chico raro.

 **_Cejotas aléjate de Sakura_Chan_** Grito el ojiazul apuntándolo con un dedo, Sasuke se movió posicionándose a un lado de Sakura, el cejotas iba a quejarse pero se calló.

 **_No perdamos tiempo_** Hablo Sakura empezando a caminar, a un lado de Sasuke.

 **_Adiós mi bella flor_** Exclamo agitando su mano y con ojos en forma de corazón.

 **_No le digas bella flor cejotas_** Dijo Naruto molesto para después empezar a correr tras Sasuke y Sakura.

El chico de látex se quedó viendo el camino por donde se fue el equipo 7 y empezó a caminar por el mismo lado.

 **_Lee_** Grito la chica castaña.

 **_Los alcanzo después Ten_Ten_** Comento mientras corría.

_ **Déjalo** _ Comento Neji y la chica asintió.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto caminaban tranquilamente por un gran salón.

_ **Uchiha Sasuke** _ Llamo Lee haciendo que los tres chicos voltearan _ **Mi nombre es Rock Lee y quiero pelear contigo por el amor de mi bella flor de cerezo** _ la pelirrosa solo lo miro con una ceja en alto mientras que el moreno y el rubio lo miraban molesto.

Lee le mando un beso en el aire a Sakura el cual formo un corazón que iba directo a la pelirrosa pero Sasuke lo detuvo molesto con la mano.

_ **Sasuke** _ pensó Sakura mientras apoyaba su mano contra su pecho al ver que el moreno se molestaba con el cejotas.

_ **Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto y seré yo quien pelee contigo** _ Dijo Naruto corriendo hacia el chico el cual lo esquivo fácilmente para después golpearlo noqueándolo.

Sakura y Sasuke miraron impresionados la velocidad del chico. Y le mando nuevamente un guineo a Sakura el cual volvió a ser detenido por Sasuke.

_ **Bien, peleemos** _ exclamo el moreno activando su sharingan dispuesto a atacarlo.

Lee y Sasuke pelearon, pero lee demostró sus habilidades y velocidad al pelinegro haciendo que Sasuke no pudiera hacer mucho, cuando lee estaba por hacer el ataque final una gigantesca tortuga lo detuvo y Sasuke fue salvado por Sakura para no caer de lleno al piso.

Después de ese encuentro tan extraño entre el sensei de Lee, que era igual a él, el equipo 7 se dirigió al salón donde sería el examen, ahí se encontraron con los 6 novatos de su generación.

_ **Sasuke_Kun** _ dijo Ino corriendo hacia Sasuke, esta se le colgó a Sasuke fastidiándolo.

_ **Los estábamos esperando** _ dijo Shikamaru aburrido _ **El esperar me da pereza** _ dijo recostándose contra la pared.

_ **A ti todo te da pereza** _ se quejó Naruto.

_ **Allí esta aquel acosador rarito** _ pensó la ojijade observando a Lee que momentos después la saludo con la mano.

_ **Wou en este lugar está lleno de ninjas** _ comento Naruto observando a todos _ **Escúchenme todos, yo seré el próximo Hokage, así que nadie me vencerá_** hablo el rubio arrogante, rápidamente la pelirrosa callo a Naruto para que no causara problemas.

 **_...¿Quién eres tu?_** Pregunto Ino observando como Sakura hablaba tranquilamente con Naruto **_¿Tu eres esa tal.. Sa...rura.. Sa?_** Ino trataba de recordar.

 **_Sakura_** Dijo la ojiverde con molestia.

 **_Ah sí Sakura, así que tú eres la compañera de Sasuke_kun…_** La rubia se alejó de Sasuke y se acercó amenazante a Sakura **_¡Te advierto que Sasuke_kun es mío!_** Exclamo está frunciendo el entrecejo.

La pelirrosa solo sonrió de lado mientras caminaba hacia Sasuke, al llegar junto a este lo agarró del brazo, inesperadamente el moreno ni chisto por la acción de la chica.

A la rubia se le hincho la sien y se sujetó del otro lado del moreno y ambas empezaron a competir con quien lo cinchaba más fuerte parecía.

Luego de unos minutos apareció un ninja Peligris llamado Kabuto el cual les mostro tarjetas con su chakra que tenía información de otros ninjas. En ese momento unos ninjas del sonido lo atacaron, rompiéndole los lentes, y asiéndole sangrar.

_ **Pobre chico** _ Susurro Ino mirando como el chico se tapaba la cara.

 **_Que problemático** _ Dijo Shikamaru

_ **Akamaru dice que de seguro ese cuatro ojos se lo busco** _ Comento Kiba serio

_ **Tengo hambre** _ Se quejó Choji y todos lo observaron.

Luego de eso se comunicó que era una prueba escrita y tanto Sasuke como Sakura no tuvieron ningún problema respecto a eso el que si batallo fue Naruto que intento copiarle a Hinata lo cual no logro y termino dejando su prueba en blanco, pero igual había pasado la prueba.

Al terminar el examen escrito, siguió el examen de Anko, el cual consistía en entrar al bosque de la muerte y enfrentarse a los demás equipos para conseguir ya sea el pergamino del cielo o el pergamino de la tierra.

Los chicos entraron al bosque de la muerte con su pergamino, pero a Naruto se le ocurrió ir a mear, y al regresar el rubio, Sasuke se dio cuenta que era un impostor, así que después de deshacerse del impostor y salvar a Naruto, Sasuke invento una clave para confirmar si eran ellos.

Pero luego hubo una explosión la cual los hizo separarse, Sakura y Sasuke se encontraron primero y ambos dijeron su clave para asegurarse que eran ellos después encontraron a Naruto pero como este dijo la frase exactamente igual Sasuke rápidamente lo ataco haciendo que el enemigo mostrara su verdadera forma metiéndolos en un extraño genjutsu.

" _ **Puedo ver cómo voy a morir"**_ Pensó la ojiverde tratando de liberarse, en ese momento aquel hombre arrojo unos kunais para terminar con ello, por lo que Sasuke se hirió en la pierna para poder rescatar a Sakura.

Estos se mantenían ocultos en un árbol.

" _ **Ese chackra… definitivamente es…"**_ A la mente de la pelirrosa llegaron imágenes de un hombre pálido con cabello largo y negro que se habían unido a la organización de su hermano.

 **_Sakura_** Llamo Sasuke a la ojiverde que tenía la mirada perdida, esta lo observo sin ganas _ **Tu huye, yo distraeré a ese hombre, mientras agarras a Naruto y se esconden_** Comento este mientras sacaba varios kunais.

 **_¿…Realmente planeas pelear contra él tu solo?_** Pregunto está sorprendida.

 **_¿Crees que tenemos otra opción?_** Pregunto mientras fruncía el entrecejo.

La pelirrosa largo un suspiro cansador, lo que irrito al moreno.

 **_Realmente a veces te sobreestimas Sasuke_kun_** Comento está irritando aún más al Uchiha.

 **_¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que me sobreestimo?_** Pregunto llegando a la furia.

_ **...Creo que tienes grandes habilidades Sasuke_kun pero… no sé si te has dado cuenta que ese hombre es 100 veces más fuerte que tú, es imposible que le venzas, hasta un rasguños lo veo muy difícil_** Explico está con aburrimiento llevándose una mirada asesina por parte del moreno.

 **_¡No me subestimes! Realmente me molesta la gente débil, eres tan fastidiosa_** Hablo el ojinegro teniendo tantas ganas de golpear a la chica.

 **_Si soy tan débil_** Comento está en tono sarcástico _ **Wou Sasuke_kun, tu podrías vencer a cualquier enemigo, no tienes limites… o es que acaso lo que no tienes limites ¿Es tu imaginación?_** La chica se paró y miro a Sasuke desde arriba estaba tan provocativa, le era tan divertido hacerle hervir la sangre al Uchiha, pero también sabía que ese no era el mejor momento _ **Estoy completamente segura que no me dejarías llegar hasta Naruto que ya te han vencido_**

 **_Quieres apostar_** Hablo Sasuke parándose a la altura de la chica, cara a cara _¿ **Si gano o si te doy el tiempo suficiente para que te escondas con Naruto que me darás a cambio?_** Pregunto este ya más tranquilo.

" _ **Tsk mocoso le gustan las apuestas ¿Eh?, nada que ver a Itachi, tranquilo y reflexivo, el gran respeto que le tengo a Itachi mi primer maestro jamás va a cambiar"**_ Sakura empezó a razonar que apostar, esta sonrió divertida ante una idea **_Sasuke_kun si ganas… si le ganas a ese hombre te recompensare con mi primer beso_** Comento la chica aniñada mientras se tocaba los labios y le guiñaba un ojo _ **Y si al menos me das tiempo de esconder a Naruto mmm… hare todo lo que tu pidas por una semana_** El moreno acepto arrogante.

" _ **Tener una sirvienta personal por una semana" _Acepto_**_ Ambos agarraron sus manos cerrando su apuesta.

_ **Aggg si ya ven a pelear de una vez** _ Se quejó aquel hombre mientras los pedazos de su máscara de caían mostrando sus ojos de serpiente y confirmando su identidad, definitivamente era Orochimaru, el ex-sannin y un exintegrante de Akatsuki.

Estos dos se empezaron a enfrentar con Taijutsu, luego con ninjutsu, ya tiempo después de estar enfrentándose Sasuke estaba demasiado cansado.

Sakura siendo desapercibida por los combatientes ayudaba al moreno con su Rinnegan.

Sasuke constantemente se fijaba dónde estaba la pelirrosa y si ya había escondido a Naruto, en eso que el moreno estaba muy cansado y no podía continuar llego Naruto quien ya estaba consciente y listo para pelear, este también se enfrentó a Orochimaru pero de la nada y sin previo aviso fue tragado por una serpiente gigante.

Sasuke estaba sorprendido por la serpiente gigante, pero a la vez estaba preocupado de que la pelirrosa no estaba en ningún lado, pero se relajó suponiendo que esta estaba escondida.

La pelea continuo, Sakura estaba se mantenía observando, había preferido no intervenir, si lo hacia el moreno se pondría fastidioso.

Cuando parecía ser el fin de Sasuke, nuevamente apareció Naruto, este había hecho cientos de Clones de Sombras en el estómago de la serpiente haciéndola explotar y había regresado a ayudar a su amigo.

Más tarde el rubio había perdido y el hombre extraño mordió a Sasuke dejándole una extraña marca.

_ **Sakura-chan cuídalo bien** _ Hablo Orochimaru observando a la ojivioleta saliendo de detrás de los arbustos.

_ **Oh me recuerdas** _ Comento está sonriendo de lado.

_ **Como no voy a recordar que quiero esos ojos, pero mejor iré por la avecilla que el águila olvido en el nido** _ Comento refiriéndose a Sasuke como la avecilla y a Itachi como el águila.

_ **Hm no pudiste cazar al águila y ahora te pones arrogante por intentar cazar a un mocoso inútil_**

 **_Pareciera que no te llevas nada bien con ese niño_**

 **_Tu que sabes_**

Orochimaru sonrió de lado **_¿Y ya les has mostrado tu verdadera cara?_** Pregunto interesado y solo sonrió plácidamente al ver como la ojijade desviaba la mirada.

 **_Crees que me volverían a hablar si les mostrara como puedo matar a sangre fría, que no tengo ningún sentimiento de compasión y que todo este tiempo eh estado jugando cuando ellos realmente están arriesgando sus vidas_**

 **_Hm, pero si sigues con ese jueguito de la niña adorable, tarde o temprano te descubrirán_**

La ojijade frunció los labios, ya sabía **_Y ¿No quieres un pequeño entrenamiento?_** Preguntó arrogante. El moreno sonrió aceptando.

 **-Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Elemento fuego: Gran bola de fuego)** \- Grito Sakura haciendo de que su boca saliera una cantidad de fuego formándose así una Gigantesca bola de fuego que fue dirigida hacia Orochimaru. Este con dificultad la esquivo dejando todos esos árboles incendiándose.

" _ **Mm una técnica de Itachi"**_ _ Pensó el moreno interesado.

La pelirrosa activo su Rinnegan y género que comenzara a lluvia así apagando el incendio.

En un parpadeo la ojivioleta se posiciono detrás de Orochimaru y con unas varillas metálicas le atravesó varias partes del cuerpo.

 **_Recién as cambiado de cuerpo ¿No?, es muy débil** _ Comento Sakura observando lo lento que era Orochimaru.

Cuando Orochimaru mejoro esas heridas empezó a enfrentar a la pelirrosa con Taijutsu, esta lo intentaba golpear con su fuerza sobre-humana, pero el moreno astutamente esquivaba, Sakura con su Rinnegan varias veces mando a volar a Orochimaru, pero este regresaba como una serpiente.

La chica de cabellera rosada bufó molesta al ver que no generaba heridas problemáticas al moreno, hiciere lo que hiciere, Orochimaru se regeneraba rápidamente.

 **_¿Y Sakura-chan?_** Pregunto provocando a la chica.

En eso Orochimaru distraído, la ojivioleta aprovecho para utilizar barras metálicas y enganchar las extremidades del hombre en el suelo.

 **_¿Cómo lo quieres?_** Pregunto Sakura fría y cortantemente.

 **_Toda una sádica al igual que tu hermano_** Comento intentando zafarse del agarre, la ojivioleta solo lo miro retorcidamente **_Al fin muestras tu verdadero rostro_**

La chica solo rio fuertemente mientras que con más varillas metálicas atravesaba el cuerpo del hombre una y otra vez.

 **_Vamos regenérate nuevamente_** Comento entre fría, arrogantemente y retorcidamente.

 **_Pobres chicos, tienen a un monstruo en su equipo y ni siquiera lo saben_** El moreno se convirtió en serpiente y se relamió los labios con una sonrisa para luego desaparecer.

CONTINUARA…


	4. Chapter 4

Aclaración Naruto así sus personajes

no me pertenecen, le pertenece a Kishimoto.

_ **Diálogos** _

 **"** _ **Pensamientos**_ **"**

xoxoxoxoxo Cambio De Escena

Aclaro que solo describiré cambios de ropa,

la que no será la misma que en el anime|manga.

Capítulo 4

.

.

.

Sakura había llevado a Sasuke y a Naruto al hueco de un árbol. La chica trataba de controlar la fiebre de sus compañeros con paños húmedos, sin dejar de estar al pendiente con lo que pasara alrededor para evitar ser atacados por unos ninjas enemigos.

" _ **Buen chico, peleaste muy bien"**_ Sakura acaricio el cabello azabache del chico.

La pelirrosa estuvo cuidando de Sasuke toda la noche sin pegar un ojo, pero empezaba a sentir sus parpados pesados. Sabía que en cualquier momento los enemigos regresarían a atacarlos.

 **_Ahh maldición que cansancio_** Se quejo está recordando que ella fue la que cargo a sus compañeros hasta el hueco del árbol, luego ella fue esta el río que no era nada cercano a buscar agua, luego atendió a los chicos toda la noche eh había instalado trampas por si enemigos aparecían.

 _ **_Onichan, onichan te quiero_**_ _Hablo una ojiverde mientras abrazaba a su hermano mayor._

 _ **_Yo también te quiero chibi_**_ _Respondió este sonriendo cálidamente_ _ **.**_

 _Inmediatamente la tranquilidad del lugar se borró, se llenó de gritos, llantos, sangre, dolor, sufrimiento, olor a podrido y olor a quemado. En ese momento su pierna le empezó a doler, a doler tanto, tanto, que_ se despertó, se había dormido.

Esta había puesto un hilo de chackra en los alrededores, que si alguien lo tocaba este que se encontraba amarrado a la pierna de la chica le apretaría y le avisaría. En ese momento la chica sabía que había intrusos.

Momentos después los intrusos decidieron salir, cruzándose con las trampas de la chica, estos fácilmente las esquivaron por lo que la chica tuvo que salir.

 **_¿Que quieren?_** Pregunto _**"Hmp ya se lo que quieren, no soy estúpida, obviamente no quieren los pergaminos sino que matarnos, ahh"**_ suspiro con pereza _ **"Pero bueno lo preguntó igualmente para tener algo de charla".**_

_ **Solo matar al tal Sasuke que me imagino es la que esta atrás de ti_** Hablo un tipo cubierto de vendas.

La ojiverde volvió a suspirar realmente no había dormido y no tenía ganas de nada.

_ **Ah sí Sasuke_kun, en efecto él está aquí, pero no te permitiré la entrada** _ " _ **ahg fácilmente podría matarlos con el Rinnegan, pero una vez que lo haga no habría vuelta atrás, los tendría que matar y que no quede rastro de ellos**_ "

 **_¿Crees que te pediremos permiso?_** Pregunto el chico pelinegro del sonido que acompaña al de vendas junto con una chica, mientras corría para atacarla, ambos ninjas empezaron a pelear pero la pelirrosa realmente no tenía ni ganas de esquivar por los que el ninja del sonido absorbía su chakra con las manos con facilidad. La pelea de cierta manera era injusta ya que eran dos contra unos y Sakura ni se movía, solo tenía ganas de dormir.

El ninja de cabellos corto y negros alcanzo a darle una patada a Sakura en el estómago haciendo que esta callera al piso.

" _ **Eh tenido peores golpes entrenando en Akatsuki y este tipo inútil se cree la gran cosa solo porque me pateo**_ "

Sakura iba a simplificar las cosas, los mataría rápidamente con su Rinnegan que esos ninja del Sonido nunca hubieran existido pero, la ojiverde detecto que 3 ninja se habían escondido en unos arbustos.

" _ **Esto es un problema, matar a 6 personas para librarme completamente… no soy una asesina serial mierda"**_

En ese momento llego Rock Lee que para proteger _**"innecesariamente**_ " a Sakura peleo contra los del sonido, este al final fue vencido.

Sakura se dirigió hasta donde estaba el cejotas a cerciorarse que estuviera vivo, pero en eso el ninja de la vendas avanzo rápidamente hacia ella y la sujeto la muñeca tomando a la chica desprevenida y de un movimiento le torció el brazo, dislocando el hombro y rompiéndole el hueso.

La pelirrosa estaba sorprendida, en un parpadeo el tipo vendado le había roto el brazo, pero más que nada estaba sorprendida de que hace años de que no la herían de esa forma.

" _ **Duele… duele tanto"**_ Pensó inexpresivamente separándose del tipo, e inmediatamente tomo su brazo roto, y mientras caía de rodillas lo retorció para posicionarlo en su lugar sin hacer ningún gesto, sorprendiendo así a los presentes.

_ **Si nos dejaras el camino libre para matar a ese tal Sasuke esto no te sucedería** _ Comento el ninja pelinegro y sin previo aviso se acercó a proporcionarle otra patada, la chica disminuyo el daño cubriéndose con el brazo pero al caer varios metros más lejos sintió un líquido recorrer su cara, una herida en su frente estaba llenando su cara de sangre.

" _ **Estoy enojada, estoy molesta, estoy irritada, me han herido mi carita, mi adorable carita"**_ Pensó la chica parando hecha una furia.

_ **Estoy enojada** _ Murmuro mientras apretaba los puños **_Definitivamente te matare imbécil me has herido el rostro** _ Grito frustrada mientras apuntaba a su herida.

 **_Hm otra Ino más, en vez de preocuparse de que no la maten llora de que le hirieron la cara_** Comento Shikamaru desviando la mirada de la pelea de Sakura para mirar a su compañera, que se encontraba a su lado tras los arbustos **_¿Qué hacemos? la pueden matar al intentar proteger a tu gran amor_**

 **_Vamos ayudarlos_** Contesto decidida, Shikamaru asintió al igual que Choji.

El ninja del sonido fue golpeado por Sakura e instantáneamente este le devolvió el golpe cuando su cuerpo se detuvo.

_C **ontrol de sombras** _ El ninja pelinegro volteo y vio a un ninja de coleta mirándolo con sus puños cerrados y dos dedos extendidos a la altura de sus labios _ **Ahora Ino_** Indico el chico, la rubia asintió y posiciono sus manos al igual que Shikamaru para después apoderarse de la mente de la chica pelinegra enemiga mientras Choji cuidaba el cuerpo de la rubia.

_ **Escuchen lo mejor es que se vallan si no quieren que su amiga muera_** Dijo amenazante la rubia en el cuerpo de la ninja del sonido, Sakura miraba incrédula a sus compañeros por haberla ayudado.

" _ **Son idiotas"**_ Pensó mientras una apenas notable sonrisa se formaba en su rostro _ **"Aunque nadie se lo pidió vinieron a ayudar…. Gracias, y ahora que lo pienso Lee también vino a ayudarme y lo estoy ignorando, de seguro es porque odio sus cejas"**_ Pensaba mientras observaba al cejotas.

 **_Realmente piensan que me importa lo más mínimo lo que suceda con esos inútiles_** Comento con burla el ninja del sonido que tenía la cara vendada, los ninja de Konoha se sorprendieron **_Lo importante es cumplir la mis…_**

El ninja no pudo terminar ya que sintió un chakra poderoso, miro hacia dónde provenía el chakra y vio a un moreno parado a lado de Sakura con varias marcas en el cuerpo y con un chakra obscuro rodeándolo.

Los demás siguieron la mirada asustada del ninja vendado y se sorprendieron al ver a Sasuke con el Sharingan activado, marcas negras en la mitad de su cara y cuerpo, y un chakra negro rodeándolo.

 **_Sa… Sasuke** _ Susurro Sakura haciendo que el moreno la mirara de reojo.

 **_¿Quién fue?_** Pregunto con voz tétrica.

 **_¿Eh?_** Sakura lo miro interrogante.

 **_¿Quién te lastimo así Sakura?_** Pregunto enojado el moreno. Shikamaru rápidamente libero la sombra del ninja y se alejó del lugar, cargo el cuerpo de Ino y agarro a Choji del brazo arrastrándolo tras unos arbustos.

_ **Ino regresa a tu cuerpo o te confundirá con el enemigo_** Aviso Shikamaru. La rubia obedeció al instante regresando a su cuerpo, la chica pelinegra quedo inconsciente en el suelo. El equipo de Shikamaru, Ino y Choji observaba desde los arbustos atentos a lo que pasara.

 **_Si te refieres a quien le dio una paliza fui yo_** Hablo el ninja pelinegro. Sasuke volteo a mirarlo molesto.

La ojijade siguió con la mirada a Sasuke, el chico realmente estaba furioso, ese sello era lo que hacía que el chico actuara así.

" _ **Ojala Sasuke_kun se enojara porque yo estoy herida y no por el sello, ¿O es que me veo muy lamentable? Miii cariitaaa"**_

 **_Idiota muévete** _ Grito alarmado el ninja vendado para después extender sus brazos aventándole una gran onda de sonido hacia Sasuke la cual destruyo por completo el lugar, los ninjas del sonido esperaban ver al chico muerto o por lo menos herido de gravedad pero se sorprendieron al no ver nada, empezaron a buscar al moreno.

Cuando los ninjas del sonido vieron a Sasuke este estaba junto a sus compañeros, este a una gran velocidad había cargado a Naruto, Sakura y Lee y los había alejado del peligro, a una velocidad del otro mundo Sasuke se posiciono detrás del ninja pelinegro tomando sus dos brazo y apoyando su pie en la espalda del ninja, para después comenzar a estirarlo hasta desprenderle los huesos provocando que el chico gritara de dolor.

_ **Creo que estos ya no te servirán** _ Comento sonriendo tétricamente para después darle una patada en la espalda aventándolo unos pocos metros _ **Eres demasiado débil creo que lo mejor es matarte de una vez_** El ninja del sonido lo miraba con miedo al igual que su compañero, mientras el Uchiha se acercaba lentamente a él.

" _ **Ese sello de su cuello debe estar causando gran ira en él y ese comportamiento… me pregunto cómo terminara todo esto, ¿Debo intervenir?"**_ Se preguntaba la ojiverde pero instantáneamente observo al equipo 10 detrás del arbusto _**"Esos chicos me ayudaron… no debería dejar que Sasuke que conocen desde niños, mate a alguien frente suyo"**_

" _ **Ese no es mi Sasuke_Kun**_ **"** Pensaba Ino temblando.

Sakura se paró rápidamente del suelo para después corres hacia Sasuke poniéndose delante de él impidiéndole el paso.

_ **Sasuke_kun déjalo por favor, si es tan inútil como dices no tiene importancia el matarlo** _ Pidió la pelirrosa.

Sasuke la miraba incrédulo, todas las heridas que tenía y lo estaba protegiendo.

El moreno siguió caminando hasta estar a centímetros de la pelirrosa y tomo su barbilla para que le mirara directamente los ojos.

_ **Aun recuerdas que tienes que hacer todo lo que yo diga por una semana** _ La pelirrosa sudor frío al recordar el trato, realmente se lo había olvidado.

_ **Pero eso para después Sasuke_kun, para cuando ya sabes no estemos en este examen** _ Hablo nerviosa, " _ **Realmente no quiero ser la esclava de Sasuke_kun por una semana".**_

_ **Hmp** _ Pronuncio Sasuke mientras que soltaba la cara de la chica y dirigía su vista a su brazo roto **_¿Te duele?_** Pregunto indiferente.

 **_No_** Respondió la chica sin importancia, su brazo era lo de menos en esa situación.

 **_Ah_** Exclamo el chico mientras sujetaba el brazo de la chica y lo empezaba a retorcer, todos estaba impresionados, era capaz de atacar a su propia compañera de equipo.

La pelirrosa se sorprendió por el movimiento del chico, le dolía, le dolía mucho, pero lo importante era que Sasuke no matara al chico del sonido.

 **_¿Te duele?_** Volvió a preguntar Sasuke con un poco de arrogancia.

_ **Tsk, ¿Qué quieres que te diga?_** Pregunto está suponiendo que el moreno estaba haciendo eso por otro motivo.

- **Hmp, hace un rato lastimaste mi orgullo, diciendo que me sobreestimaba, y que ese tipo serpiente me vencería inmediatamente_**

" **Ah así que era eso" _Sa..Sasuke_kun jajaj eso fue ayer ya olvídalo_** Comento Sakura riendo nerviosa, pero al sentir que Sasuke apretaba aún más el brazo se puso **s** eria **_Bien, bien, duele, duele, ya deja de apretarlo,… si fuerte y poderoso Sasuke-Sama ya suelta mi brazo_** Hablo en forma media aniñada.

 **_No hay forma que te pongas seria ¿Verdad?** _ Comento el moreno soltando el brazo.

_ **En estas situaciones me es imposible ser seria** _ Comento seriamente, haciendo que Sasuke le mirara incrédulamente.

 **_Como sea iré a matar a ese maldito_** Dijo esquivando a la pelirrosa caminando a su lado.

_ **Te dejare arrancarme los ojos si estas a gusto pero ya detente_** La ojijade lo miro con suplica, Sasuke ensancho los ojos al ver la mirada de la Chica.

 **_Bien_** Se rindió el chico finalmente mientras que las marcas del sello desaparecían de todo el cuerpo.

_ **Ten el pergamino_** El ninja con vendas dejo el pergamino en el suelo _ **Nosotros solo recibíamos ordenes así que nos iremos** _ Dijo mientras cargaba a sus compañeros y se iba.

_ **Me alegra que no lo hayas matado** _ Comento Sakura mirándolo con una sonrisa satisfecha _**"La buena acción del día".**_

_ **Hmp, recuerda que cuando termine este examen serás mi sirvient** a_ Comento secamente el moreno.

_ **Si quieres yo puedo cubrirte** _ Hablo Ino saliendo de los arbustos con su equipo.

 **_Lo prometí, el señor orgulloso no lo permitirá, quiere reírse mientras que yo beso sus pies** _ Comento Sakura mientras se sentaba en el piso con cansancio.

Lo moreno la miro con el ceño fruncido tras su comentario.

_ **No me mires así Sasuke_kun, si eres un orgullosos de mierd…._** La chica se calló cuando el moreno la empezó a fulminar con la mirada.

_ **Realmente quieres hacer ese tipo de comentarios antes de ser mi esclava** _ Comento Sasuke y el resto le dio la razón.

 **_Si mejor me calló_**

La ojijade observo al cejotas que se empezaba a despertar y luego de bufar se paró y camino hasta el chico.

 **_Mmm ¿Sakura_San te encuentras bien?_** Pregunto este sentándose.

 **_Si, al final Sasuke_Kun arreglo la situación_** La chica se sorprendió al ver la cara de tristeza que hizo Lee " _ **Cierto que parece que le gusto**_ " Suspiro con cansancio _ **Vamos Lee no pongas esa cara, si no me hubieses protegido me hubiesen matado, Sasuke_kun arreglo la situación pero mucho después, gracias por salvarme** _ Animo la pelirrosa, el chico rápidamente se recuperó.

 **_Yo daría mi vida por protegerte_** Hablo feliz el chico mientras que en sus ojos aparecían corazones.

Sakura rápidamente se alejó del chico asqueada, y se fue a sentar junto a Sasuke, que se encontraba siendo abrazado y molestado por Ino.

 **_¿Era necesario eso?_** Pregunto el moreno algo sorprendido.

 **-No lo sé** _ Respondió la chica observando al chico de látex que se iba con sus amigos " _ **Pero me siento feliz de haberlo hecho, supongo que estoy en paz conmigo misma"**_

Momentos más tarde el Equipo 10 se fue por su lado y el 7 que ya estaba mejor de sus heridas y con los 2 pergaminos por el otro, Naruto ya había despertado por lo que no tenían que cargarlo, y así fueron a buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche.

Habían acabado cerca de un rio, por lo que podían pescar y beber agua, tenían árboles para el fuego, había encontrado un buen lugar, y allí se quedaron los días que faltaba para luego ponerse en marcha hacia la tercera prueba.

CONTINUARA…


	5. Chapter 5

Aclaración Naruto así sus personajes

no me pertenecen, le pertenece a Kishimoto.

_ **Diálogos** _

 **"** _ **Pensamientos**_ **"**

xoxoxoxoxo Cambio De Escena

Aclaro que solo describiré cambios de ropa,

la que no será la misma que en el anime|manga.

 ***Bueno quería agradecer por todos los comentarios, realmente me motivan mucho y acá esta la conti. :)**

Capítulo 5

.

.

.

Ya habían llegado a la Torre, allí se encontraban todos los conocidos del Equipo 7, la tercera prueba consistía en ir uno contra uno.

La primera pelea fue la de Sasuke, este en esa pelea se le había descontrolado el sello por lo que Kakashi lo sello y se lo llevo al hospital.

Los combates iban pasando, iban pasando, hasta que finalmente fue la pelea de la pelirrosa e Ino.

Ambas bajaron y cuando indicaron el comienzo Ino comenzó arrojando Kunai mientras que la pelirrosa esquivaba, luego siguieron con Taijutsu, la pelirrosa solamente desviaba las patadas y puñetazos que le daba la rubia.

En una brillante estrategia de Ino, la pelirrosa se centró en cubrirse en lo que pensó que era un ataque directo de la rubia, pero en verdad la rubia hizo un amague y de un rápido movimiento saco un kunai y lo clavo en el brazo quebrado de la ojijade.

La rubia aprovecho que la pelirrosa se sorprendía para golpearla y derribarla.

" _ **Si me vieran algunos de la base me golpearían hasta matarme, como hago para que me golpe cualquier persona… Ino, esa chica no vaciló en atravesarme el brazo"**_ Pensaba la pelirrosa parándose mientras que con la más mínima pisca de dolor retiraba el kunai atravesado en su brazo _**"Tengo suerte, no llego a cortar un tendón, ni un nervio"**_

La rubia, al igual que los espectadores, quedaron sorprendidos, a como la ojijade retiro el kunai sin vacilar.

 **_¿Que?_** Pregunto Sakura a la cara impactada de Ino.

 **_¿No.. no.. te duele?_** Pregunto Ino sorprendida.

_ **..._** Sakura observo su brazo _**"En Akatsuki me dejaban heridas abiertas por semanas así que un simple hueso roto no es nada… los entrenamiento que tuve fueron un infierno realmente"**_ Pensaba la pelirrosa mientras apretaba la herida para que no sangrara **_La verdad es que no duele, no siento nada, hace días se rompió, es normal que en determinado tiempo ya ni sienta el brazo** _ Dijo en forma aniñada.

_ **No, lo normal sería que empiece a sanar y que duela mucho** _ Ino estaba de los nervios, la ojiverde tenía todo el brazo quebrado y estaba todo herido, tenía el hombro dislocado, y en unos días el brazo no había empezado a sanar y no le dolía para nada.

 **_Mentira como me va a empezar a sanar sin un yeso_** Hablo aniñada la pelirrosa, haciendo que una gota de sudor resbalaba en las nucas algunos presentes **_Ah como sea_** Suspiro la pelirrosa con cansancio _ **Terminemos esto de una vez quieres** _ Esta comenzó a caminar tranquilamente hacia Ino, la rubia se puso en guardia.

" _ **¿Qué pensara hacer?"**_ Se preguntaban siguiendo con la mirada a la pelirrosa.

 **_Que molesto es este lugar_** Murmuro la ojijade observando el lugar repleto de personas que observaban algunos desinteresados y otros emocionados, como si quisiesen un derramamiento de sangre, los ojos brillosos de la ojiverde quedaron opacos, oscuros, sin vida _ **Me pondré seria** _ Hablo la chica a unos metros de la rubia, la ojiazul asintió, y de un parpadeo la ojijade se encontraba con un dedo en la frente de la rubia, lo que increíblemente la mando a volar.

Todos se sorprendieron, la chica con un simple movimiento derribo a Ino. Sakura camino hacia ella y la sujeto fuertemente del cabello.

 **_¿Porque no simplemente te rindes?, me da fastidió pelear con alguien más débil que yo** _ Dijo cortante.

_ **Crees que soy débil, soy del Clan Yamanaka, y tu ni siquiera pareces tener familia_** Murmuro la rubia causando una gran ira en Sakura.

 **_¿Que te hace decir eso?** _ Pregunto con el entrecejo fruncido.

 **_Es que… Afuma-sensei nos contó que realmente no existe ningún registro de una tal familia Haruno_** La rubia sentía dolor por el golpe de la chica y porque en ese momento le cinchaba fuertemente el cabello.

 **_Tks_** Fue lo único que pronuncio Sakura.

En ese momento y como pudo la rubia se zafó del agarre y posiciono sus manos dispuesta a hacer su técnica de entrar en la mente de Sakura.

 **_Ahora hare que te rindas y así te ganare_** Exclamo triunfante la rubia en el cuerpo de Sakura.

 **_Eso es Ino, nadie puede escapar de tu técnica_** Exclamo emocionado Shikamaru y Naruto lo observaban sin entender.

Ino estaba por levantar la mano de la pelirrosa para hacer que se rindiera pero a medio levantar la mano se detuvo.

 **_¿Qué pasa?_** Pregunto la rubia en el cuerpo de Sakura.

_ **Esto no te funcionara** _ Respondió la voz de Sakura en su menta la cual solo escucho Ino, la rubia se empezó a asustar ya que había una Sakura con ojos violetas observándola fijamente.

 **_¿Que rayos eres?_** Pregunto asustada.

 **_Soy Sakura, crees que puedes entrar y controlar mi cuerpo** _ Hablo Sakura tan fría y seca que Ino tembló.

 **_¿Cómo es posible?_** Se preguntaba la rubia queriendo salir de la mente de aquella chica.

 **_Por esto_** Dijo señalando sus ojos **_Esto me permite tener control de este cuerpo aunque tú lo manipules** _

La rubia quedó sin palabras, realmente no sabía que sucedía o lo que debía hacer, la chica pelirrosa aún tenía control de su cuerpo y ella no podía hacer nada.

 **_Eres un monstruo_** Grito Ino alterada al ver como esa figura atemorizante de ojos violetas se le acercaba.

 **_Me quiero divertir_** Susurro con una sonrisa siniestra mientras Ino intentaba salir de su cuerpo.

 **_De..de.. ¡Déjame salir!_** Grito desesperada.

A los segundos regreso a su cuerpo, está estaba temblando, tenía miedo, terror, horror, pánico, quería irse a su casa y encerrarse eternamente en su cuarto.

La rubia aterrada observo la sínica sonrisa en el rostro de Sakura.

 **_Yo… yo me…. rind..-** Antes de que la rubia acabara la oración Sakura estaba parada delante de ella, a una velocidad del otro mundo se paró frente a Ino que se encontraba a un par de metros.

Ino miro impresionada a Sakura al igual que los demás espectadores, la velocidad de la pelirrosa y sus ojos ya no jades.

Sakura observo a Ino con el Rinnegan activado. Lo que sorprendió a todos fue que la acción de la chica ínsito al Hokage a pararse rápidamente.

El Hokage miro amenazadoramente a la chica, esta le devolvió una mirada arrogante, para luego volver a sonreír sínicamente.

 **_Acabemos con esto Ino-chan_** hablo aniñada mientras que con su Rinnegan la dejaba inconsciente.

En ese momento se sentía la tensión en el aire, todos los jounnis que conocían esos ojos se paralizaron, algunos que conocían esos ojos como leyendas y otros que supieron que los miembros del Clan que los poseía ya estaban extintos.

_ **Sakura** _ Llamo Kakashi detrás de ella _ **Hay que habla.._**

 **_Mejor vaya a hablar con el Hokage** _ Respondió fríamente dejando sorprendido a Kakashi _ **Yo no puedo hablar, lo tengo prohibido_**

El ninja copy suspiro resignado, para luego indicarle a la pelirrosa que subiera, ya arriba Sakura solo se sentó con cansancio apoyada contra la pared.

xoxoxoxoxo

Ya habían continuado con las peleas, y los que habían ganado eran Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Temari, Gaara, Neji, Shikamaru y Kankuro.

Por lo que sería: Naruto-Neji, Temari-Shikamaru, Sakura-Kankuro y Sasuke-Gaara.

Ya se había decidido que Kakashi entrenaría a Sasuke, Naruto de alguna forma se escabullo del Ambu asignado y logro que el ero-Sannin lo entrenara.

Y Sakura se negó a entrenar diciendo que no tenía ganas.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoox

Y ahí fue cuando empezó la semana de Sakura.

El moreno la había obligado a ir temprano por la mañana para que le hiciera el desayuno, la ojijade fue, organizo todo y luego salió a hacer las compras todo antes que cierto moreno se levantara.

Cuando el Uchiha se despertó, con sueño se dirigió a la cocina, tomo asiento y apoyo la cabeza sobre la mesa observando como esta tarareaba cocinando.

_ **Espero que no esté quemado** _ Comento el Uchiha, la ojijade volteo a verlo con una sonrisa.

_ **Más tendrías que preocuparte de que no esté envenenada** _ El moreno se levantó y camino hacia la ojijade y se quedó a su lado observando como cocinaba **_Eres malvado_** Comento la chica llamando la atención del moreno _ **Realmente crees que envenenare la comida** _ Comentó aniñada, el moreno cerro los ojos y sonrió de lado.

_ **Quien sabe_**

La pelirrosa cocinaba arroz con curry, ella tomo una cucharada del curry se lo acerco a Sasuke.

 **_Prueba_**

El moreno observo el curry, luego los cachetes inflados de la chica haciendo un puchero, y luego los ojos vedes jade brilloso de la chica, el chico se sonrojo y lo probo, se sorprendió, estaba delicioso.

 **_¿Y?_**

 **_..Aceptable_** Dijo el chico mirando hacia otro lado algo sonrojado.

 **_Ok_**

Estos habían comido tranquilamente, aunque Sakura tenía el brazo enyesado no hubo problema ya que se comía con cuchara, luego Sakura continuo con la limpieza de la casa mientras Sasuke se iba a entrenar con Kakashi_sensei.

La ojijade limpió toda la casa, no fue algo fácil, hasta necesito la ayuda del Rinnegan para levantar cosas o correrlas si querer tocarlas.

El moreno llego por la noche, la pelirrosa ya había acabado de limpiar, la casa brillaba como nunca, y ya estaba preparaba la cena.

El ojinegro sintió el olor y reconoció que era ramen la cena, se dirigió a la cocina y observo a la pelirrosa sentada en el piso.

 **_¿Qué haces?_**

 **_Esperando que se cocine** _ Comento con cansancio.

_ **Puedes sentarte en una silla_**

 **_Ahg_** Se quejo la chica _ **Esta demasiado lejos estoy cansada Sasuke_kuun_** Se volvió a quejar, el moreno solo la ignoro y se dirigió a bañar, se sorprendió la casa brillaba de limpia, no era que el moreno dejaba todo tirado por ahí o era muy sucio, pero no tenía prioridad con la limpieza.

Al salir de bañarse el chico, se vistió con unos shorts y una musculosa, y fue a comer con la chica, cuando bajo el plato ya estaba servido, pero no divisaba a la chica en ningún lado.

 **_Sakura_** Llamo el chico.

 **_Aquí estoy_** Hablo la chica aun sentada en el suelo de la cocina, al moreno se le resbalo una gota de sudor, si la chica le había llevado el plato hasta la mesa entonces porque no se sentó en una silla, pero el chico noto que Sakura se estaba agarrando el brazo enyesado.

_ **Sasuke ya me voy** _ Aviso la ojijade parándose, esta tapo la cacerola y se quitó el delantal.

 **_¿No vas a cenar?_** Pregunto sujetando su muñeca.

La chica negó _ **Es ramen, y no puedo sujetar los palillos, es muy difícil con la izquierda, así que como ya termino el día ya me iré a casa_**

El moreno seguía sin soltar la muñeca de la chica, esta lo miro a esos ojos negros inexpresivos.

" _ **¿Mierda porque no dices lo que realmente quieres decir? ¿Por qué no dices que te duele el brazo?"**_ Pensó Sasuke fastidiado. **_¿Te quieres ir porque te duele el brazo?_** Pregunto algo molesto.

Sakura desvió la mirada, estaba demasiado cansada y encima le dolía el maldito brazo, solo quería dormir.

 **_Si, me duele el brazo, pero estoy demasiado cansada Sasuke_kun, ya tengo sueño** _ Se quejó con cansancio, **"Realmente no tengo ganas de perder el tiempo tratando de comer con el brazo izquierdo, y me conozco una vez que coma no voy a quererme ir a casa"**

El moreno bufo **_Te ayudo_** Murmuro algo sonrosado, la chica abrió grandemente los ojos sorprendida y sonrió.

_ **Jajajaj gracias, pero me conozco, luego que coma ni siquiera me voy a querer levantar_**

_ **Entonces quédate** _ Hablo seriamente Sasuke.

La pelirrosa estaba demasiado sorprendida, el chico realmente quería que ella estuviera más tiempo allí, pero al final término aceptando, estos habían ido a comer, y Sakura con la ayuda de Sasuke puedo agarrar los palillos y comer.

El moreno le presto ropa a la chica y esta se ducho antes de irse a dormir, el moreno le dejo su cama mientras él dormía en un Futón a un lado de la cama.

El moreno acostado en el futon observo a la pelirrosa dormir cuando vio que las lágrimas caían.

_ **Sakura** _ La despertó el moreno a su lado.

_ **Sasuk.._**

_¿ **Te duele algo**?- Pregunto intranquilo ya que las lágrimas seguían cayendo.

La pelirrosa se limpió las lágrimas.

_ **No, no te preocupes** _ Dijo tratando de sonreír pero las lágrimas seguían cayendo, la imágenes de su familia muerta, y todo lo horrible que tuvo que pasar con su hermano, a tanta gente muerta vio, tanto la hacía sufrir, que constantemente la ahogaba, y tenía pesadillas con eso.

El moreno la abrazo, él no sabía por qué pero simplemente lo hizo, no soportaba el hecho de verla llorar.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

En la mañana el moreno se despertó primero, observo que se había dormido con la pelirrosa en sus brazos, e inmediatamente se separó de ella sorprendido y sonrojado, ni él sabía porque lo había hecho.

Cuando este salió del baño ya vestido y peinado, la pelirrosa se había despertado y estaba preparando el almuerzo.

" _ **Otra vez ese sueño**_ " Pensó la ojijade algo media dormida, odiaba ese sueño, constantemente lo tenía, le dolía, sufría, solamente quería despertar, olvidar, pero ese sueño estaba siempre hay para recordarle que no lo haría.

El moreno se acercó a ella y observo a la chica que cocinaba adormecida, la miro de arriba abajo, esta tenía una remera de él que le quedaba grande al igual que un short, y tenía su cabello hasta las rodillas, largo y despeinado. El moreno sonrió recordando a su madre cocinando temprano en la mañana de la misma forma que la chica.

_ **Ya está listo** _ Aviso con una sonrisa algo forzada. El moreno solo observo la aparente sonrisa de la chica, se irrito pero igual solo la ignoro.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Ya había pasado la semana, la chica hacia los quehaceres de la casa mientras Sasuke entrenaba, y por la tarde regresaba a su casa. Era viernes el último día que la chica se encargaría de Sasuke. El día había trascurrido rápidamente, y ya la chica se encontraba a punto de cocinar la cena cuando sintió un golpe, volteo y observo que Sasuke se había caído.

 **_Sasuke_** Esta se aproximó al chico y noto que este ardía en fiebre.

Luego de cargarlo hasta su cuarto, y atender al chico, noto que la fiebre de este no disminuía, por lo que lo llevo hasta el baño, lleno la bañera de agua helada, y por ultimo luego de dejar al chico en boxer lo sumergió.

A la chica se le complicaba el hecho de que tenía el yeso en su brazo derecho y era muy difícil cargar al chico con una sola mano.

Al notar que la fiebre disminuía lo seco como pudo, lo vistió nuevamente y lo metió en la cama.

La ojijade bajo a preparar la cena y cocino una sopa, la cual le dio al moreno más tarde cuando esté estaba medio dormido. Y así la ojijade se pasó toda la noche.

 **_Uh_** La ojijade se sorprendió al ver que el Sol estaba saliendo, sonrió cálidamente, ni había dormido, pero esa noche no había tenido esa horrible pesadilla que siempre la atormentaba **_Sasuke_kun ya estas despierto_** Exclamo al ver los ojos negros del chico mirándola fijamente.

El ojinegro solo observaba como los primeros rayos del sol iluminaban el hermoso rostro de la chica.

 **_El trato era por una semana_** Comento el chico indiferente, Sakura se sorprendió, realmente no se esperaba esa actitud del moreno luego de haberlo cuidado toda la noche.

 **_No necesitaba ser parte del trato para cuidarte_** Hablo con puchero la chica.

 **_Espero que no pidas nada por haber seguido trabajando por un día más_** Continuo hablando el moreno, pero con una sonrisa, la ojijade también le sonrió cálidamente causando un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas del Uchiha.

Ya más tarde la chica había regresado a su casa, sabiendo que seguramente no volvería a pisar la casa del chico.

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

Ya era el día del evento, hacía ya 3 semanas que Sakura no veía a Sasuke.

La primera pelea seria Naruto vs Neji, la cual gano Naruto utilizando el chackra del Kyubi.

Luego siguió la pelea de Shikamaru Vs Temari, ganando así Temari porque aunque Shikamaru se había planeado una gran estrategia y a punto de ganar la pereza le gano y se rindió.

Luego siguió la pelea de Sakura Vs Kankuro, este había utilizado con hilos de chakra un muñeco envenenado, la pelirrosa evadía constantemente los ataques de este hasta que decidió ir a la ofensiva. La pelea era al parecer bastante reñida, aunque la pelirrosa tenía un brazo enyesado se las arreglaba bien en la pelea, al final la ojijade termino ganando tras haber golpeado con su fuerza sobrehumana al chico noqueándolo.

Sasuke aún no había llegado, y como mucho le dieron cinco minutos para que apareciera o Gaara sería el ganador.

Faltaba unos cuantos segundo para que acabaran los cinco minuto, y Sasuke aún no aparecía en eso vieron como aparecieron Kakashi y Sasuke levantando una nube de arena. Todos miraban impresionados mientras que Sakura y Naruto suspiraban aliviados que el pelinegro llegara a tiempo.

 **_¿Llegamos a tiempo?_** Pregunto Kakashi despreocupado.

 **_Justo a tiempo** _ Respondió el presentador viendo e reloj.

 **_Suerte_** Kakashi sonrió tras su máscara para después desaparecer en una nube de humo.

 **_Comiencen_** Grito el presentador alejándose un poco de ellos.

Sasuke miro arrogante al pelirrojo el cual lo miraba sin expresión en su rostro. El moreno empezó a correr hacia Gaara para tener una pelea de taijutsu pero el pelirrojo se defendía de cualquier ataque del moreno con su arena consiguiendo que esta no pudiera golpearlo.

Sasuke había logrado gracias a su velocidad golpear a Gaara solo que este aún estaba protegido por la arena, pero el moreno con un Chidori logrado romperla. Gaara estaba furioso ya que nunca nadie lo había hecho sangrar, pero en eso unos ambus hicieron un jutsu en la gradas durmiendo a todos los espectadores. Todo se había salido de control, Gaara se lo habían llevado sus hermanos, como Konoha estaba siendo atacada el examen se había suspendido.

Sasuke se fue tras Gaara mientras que Kakashi mandaba a Sakura y Naruto tras Sasuke.

Sasuke en el bosque los alcanzo y comenzó una pelea con Gaara, pero se cansó rápidamente, no podía hacer otro Chidori y encima el sello se había activado y le causaba dolor en el cuello.

Sakura en ese momento llego junto a Sasuke, la ojijade vio que el sello se estaba activando y que Sasuke no podía continuar.

 **_Sasuke_kun_** Murmuro esta al observar como el chico le dolía el cuello.

 **_Lárgate Sakura_** Hablo Sasuke sujetando fuertemente su cuello.

Sakura chasqueó la lengua _ **Otra vez te sobreestimas Sasuke_** Hablo indiferente la chica mientras sus ojos jades de opacaban a unos sin vida y fruncía los labios observando como Gaara empezaba a tener una gran sed de sangre _**"Esto está mal, tendré que pelear yo, no quiero hacerlo, no frente a Sasuke"**_

 **_Imbécil_** Dijo Sasuke parándose apoyándose sobre el tronco del árbol **_No quiero que te mantén_** Los ojos negros del chicos miraron fríamente los de Sakura.

Esta se sorprendió por el cometario del moreno, y sonrió pero luego observo decidida a Gaara, está dándole la espalda a Sasuke activo momentáneamente el Rinnegan y salto a atacar al pelirrojo, la chica se las arregló para hacerle frente al chico de arena sin que Sasuke viera sus ojos.

Fácilmente esquivaba las garras de arena del pelirrojo, e intentaba acercarse al chico en alguna abertura que generase este, pero al momento llego Naruto causando que la chica desactivara el dojutsu, haciendo que Gaara la atrapara con una garra de arena contra un árbol.

Sasuke y Naruto pelearon juntos contra Gaara para que este soltara a la chica.

El rubio consiguiendo invocar al jefe rana y junto a él pelearon con Gaara hasta derrotarlo salvando a Sakura.

Sasuke aún muy débil camino hacia donde estaba la pelirrosa y la vio sentada en una rama recargada junto a Paku.

 **_¿Estas bien Sakura?_** Pregunto al llegar junto a ella, la pelirrosa asintió para después cerrar los ojos.

 **_Sakura_** Exclamo alarmado inclinándose hacia ella.

 **_Solo está cansada_** Aviso Paku, Sasuke solo asintió mientras la cargaba en brazos, momentos después Naruto se preocupado, a lo que Sasuke le dijo que lo mejor sería llevarla de vuela a la aldea.

CONTINUARA….


	6. Chapter 6

Aclaración Naruto así sus personajes

no me pertenecen, le pertenece a Kishimoto.

_ **Diálogos** _

 **"** _ **Pensamientos**_ **"**

xoxoxoxoxo Cambio De Escena

Aclaro que solo describiré cambios de ropa,

la que no será la misma que en el anime|manga.

Capítulo 6

.

.

.

Había pasado ya una semana desde que Konoha fue atacada por Orochimaru. Tras la muerte del Hokage los ansíanos del consejo habían puesto como nueva Hokage a Tsunade la cual fue traída a la aldea por Naruto y Jiraiya.

Se encontraba el Equipo 7 comiendo en el Ichiraku Ramen, por la invitación del rubio.

En ese momento llego el maestro de Naruto, el Ero-sennin.

 **_Hola chicos_** Saludo el peliblanco, este observo a la pelirrosa y le sonrió recordado como momentos antes este se había reunido con Kakashi y Tsunade para hablar del tema del Clan Otsutsuki y la ojijade.

 **_Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan ¿Cuándo nos casaremos?-** Pregunto este mientras una cascada de sangre caía de su nariz.

El rubio frunció el entrecejo y al moreno le irrito la pregunta.

 **_Ehh ¿Realmente quieres casarse conmigo?_** Pregunto mientras alzaba una ceja interrogante.

 **_Si, si ,si, si_** Dijo repetitivas veces mientras asentía con la cabeza.

_ **Je imagine la cara de mi Nisan, viejo pervertido_** El peliblanco cambio a una cara de nerviosismo de Imaginarse a Nagato furioso.

 **_Ehh Sakura-chan ¿Tienes un hermano?** _ Pregunto Naruto sorprendido.

La ojijade suspiro con cansancio imaginándose la cara indiferente y fría observándola, el corazón de Nagato estaba tan cerrado que muy poco le importaba lo que le pasara a Sakura.

 **_Oh si Nagato su hermano_** Hablo el peliblanco _ **Es pelirrojo y es un amargado** _ El Sennin se sorprendió a la no-reacción de la chica, creyó que esta se quejaría.

_ **No te equivocas** _ Comento con melancolía, el peliblanco apoyo una mano en la cabeza de la chica entendiéndola.

 **_¿Usted conoce a su hermano?_** Pregunto Naruto curioso.

 **_Si, recuerdas que te dije que eras mi segundo discípulo_** El rubio asintió _ **Pues Nagato fue mi primer discípulo** _ Naruto al igual que Sasuke se sorprendieron.

_ **Así que tu primer discípulo fue el hermano de Sakura-chan_**

El ero-sennin asintió _ **Recuerdo aquellos tiempos en que intentaba convencer a Konan para que se casara conmigo, Nagato y Yahiko me pateaban mientras tú solo te reías_** Hablo con tristeza.

 **_Oh lo recuerda_** Exclamo sorprendida para luego sonreír tristemente, el moreno y el rubio estaban muy curiosos, realmente querían saber porque la tristeza de la pelirrosa y el sennin.

 **_Sakura vamos_** Hablo Kakashi detrás de esta, Sakura termino rápidamente su tazón de ramen y se fue junto a los dos maestros hasta la torre del Hokage.

 **_Allí conocerás a tu igual_** Comento Jiraiya, la ojijade no le entendió, el peliblanco se refería a la fuerza de Tsunade era igual de monstruosa que la de ella.

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

En la noche los secuaces de Orochimaru atacaron a Sasuke, Sakura que andaba en la vuelta lo vio y fue junto al moreno.

 **_Te apalizaron_** Comento seria, el moreno se enojó **_Que injusto era mucho contra uno_** Dijo fingiendo agobio.

 **_Ya déjate de molestarme_** Hablo cortante.

 **_No_**

 **_¿Porque?_**

 **_Porque perdiste_**

El moreno la miro de reojo.

 **-Eres fuerte Sasuke, pero creo que hasta eres más arrogante que fuerte_** El moreno se levantó y tomo a la chica de la solapas.

_ **Habla claro** _

 **_Deja de hacerte el fuerte, se lo de tu clan, se mucho de ti, pero en vez de volverte más fuerte simplemente te pones arrogante, crees que no te vi recién como por darle un golpe a ese sujeto te pusiste arrogante_**

 **_Cállate, hablas como si lo supieras todo_**

 **_Lo se_**

 **_¿Que sabes?, ¿Que masacraron mi clan?, pero sabes que fue mi propio hermano el que lo hiso y que me mostro con su estúpido Magenkyo Sharingan como lo hiso** _ Grito frustrado **_Lo odio, te odio, lo odio a todo y a todos, realmente me fastidia jugar al maldito ninja cuando quiero volverme fuerte y lograr matar a ese bastardo_**

_ **Resentido_** Cometo la chica mirando fríamente a Sasuke.

 **_¿Que?_** Pregunto el chico apretando el agarre.

 **_Porque no te calmas y piensas, estas muy resentido, si hechas tu vida por la borda que mierda harás cuando mates a tu hermano, te suicidaras porque ya no tienes nada que hacer, te iras a vivir al medio de la selva solitariamente recordando como mataste a tu hermano y vivir solo para recordar ese momento, ¿Eso es lo que quieres Sasuke?_** Hablo cortante la ojijade.

 **_Me importa una mierda eso, lo único que quiero es matarle_**

La pelirrosa sonrió sarcásticamente _**"Tu hermano sacrifico todo para poder salvarte y tu así hablando de puras mierdas"**_ _ **Ok mátalo si quieres, baila sobre su tumba, vive solo para eso, y luego llora por haber quedado solito_** El moreno abrió grandemente los ojos y apretó a más no poder sus diente.

 **_Maldita_** Susurro observando la sonrisa sarcástica de la chica.

 **_¿Qué quieres que te diga Sasuke?_** Pregunto está molesta _ **Porque no intentas se más sincero, di que te gusta vivir así, que te gusta Konoha, que te gusta el Equipo 7, que aunque odias a tu hermano recordar los buenos momentos con él te dan nostalgia_**

 **_¡Deja de decir estupideces!_** Grito el chico furioso **_¿¡Realmente crees que es así lo que dijiste!? Pues no, no me interesa nada de eso, yo solo vivo por la venganza para que te quede claro, así que ya deja de provocarme_**

 **_Mentiroso_** Sentencio Sakura mientras con su mano acariciaba el cabello azabache del chico, sorprendiéndolo _ **Si nada de eso es así entonces… ¿Por qué lloras?_** El moreno rápidamente sintió sus mejillas húmedas, este ni se había percatado de eso.

El ojinegro se limpió rápidamente, estaba sin palabras.

 **_Nos vemos mañana** _ La pelirrosa se empezó a alejar del moreno sin voltear a verle _**"Realmente ni yo lo esperaba"**_.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Ya había pasado algunos días desde lo sucedido, y desde eso ni Sakura ni Sasuke se dirigían las palabras.

Esa tarde luego de regresar de una misión fuera de la aldea, a Sakura un ave con ojos con el Rinnegan se le acercó.

 **_¿Un ave de mi hermano?_** Dijo mientras tomaba la nota que llevaba en su pico y la abría.

 _ **Sakura eh identificado a uno de los dos, Takeda Ryuto.**_

La chica ensancho sus ojos.

Flash Back

Se encontraba la pelirrosa descansando momentáneamente de su entrenamiento con Itachi, cuando llego Pain cargando a un ninja de la cascada.

 **_Lo encontré_** Hablo Pain tirando al hombre frente a Nagato.

 **_¿Quién es él?_** Pregunto la peliazul interesada.

 **_Es uno de los malditos que extermino al Clan Otsutsuki** _ Nagato fríamente lo observo con su Rinnegan, esperaba a que despertara.

 **_¿Que planeas hacer con él Nisan?, si lo quisieses muerto ya lo habrías hecho** _

El pelirrojo miro a su hermana de 10 años fríamente _ **Voy a exterminar a todos esos bastardos, así que necesito entrar en su mente_**

" _ **Planea ver quienes estaban en ese momento y matarlos ¿Eh?, a mi ciertamente no me interesa la venganza, pero mi Nisan.."**_ Pensó suspirando con pesadez.

 **_No suspires** _ Hablo Nagato cortante, la ojijade maldecía que su hermano la conociera bien **_Sabes que yo te dejare a ti a quienes mataron a nuestros padres_** La chica solo asintió con fastidio.

Fin Flash Back

 **_Este fue uno de los asesinos… se encuentra en Konoha_** Hablo apretando el papel, sabía que ahora dependía de ella encontrar y matar al tipo.

Xoxoxoxoxox

Ya la ojijade había investigado quien era el tipo y donde se encontraba.

Era un ambu retirado de Konoha, tenía 2 hijos y una esposa fallecida.

 **_Lo siento, niños_** Comento esta mientras se ponía en marcha.

Llegaba el atardecer, un ninja rubio se dirigía al encuentro con una pelirrosa.

 **_¿Qué quieres niña?_** Pregunto el ex ambu llegando con ella **_¿Porque me citaste en medio del bosque?_**

 **_Sabes Takeda Ryuto que cuando uno se convierte en ninjas se entera de cosas asquerosas** _ La cara del hombre cambio **_¿Dime que sentiste al participar de la matanza?_**

 **_¿De qué hablas?_** Pregunto haciéndose el desentendido.

 **_No te hagas el imbécil, se bien quien eres y lo que has hecho_** El hombre trago duro **_¿Quieres que te diga un secreto?, yo sobreviví_**

El ninja ensancho los ojos _ **Qu..ue.._**

 **_Si, una sobreviviente, y tu mataste a mis padres_** Hablo secamente esta mientras activaba el Rinnegan.

 **_¿Y crees que sé quiénes mierda eran tu padres?, ya supéralo._** Grito Takeda desesperándose por los ojos de la chica.

 **-La verdad que las venganzas me importan muy poco, solo vine a verte para divertirme-** Comento la chica _ **Entonces tú supera esto_** Dijo arrojando hacia los pies del tipo un bolso grande negro.

Él hombre tomo el bolso y lo abrió con cautela, pero cuando abrió el bolso este cayo de rodillas.

_ **Lo..los.. ma..¡Los matastes!-** Grito el hombre mientras lloraba.

_ **Pobres niños no lo crees_** Comento indiferentemente la chica para luego sonreír retorcidamente **_Aun recuerdo como lloraban papi, papi sálvanos_.**

 **_Malditaaaaaa_** El hombre iba a intentar atacarla, pero está de un rápido movimiento rompió las dos piernas del hombre, haciendo que este gritara de dolor.

_ **Y dime que sentiste en el momento que mataste a esas personas inocentes ¿Eh?_**

El hombre desvió la mirada.

Sakura utilizo su Rinnegan para entrar en la mente del tipo y ver en persona lo que había sucedido.

Fue algo muy rápido para la ahora ojivioleta, en aquel momento hubo una asamblea de todas las aldeas de Pais del fuego y rayo y estas consideraron que lo mejor era acabar con una amenaza exponencial, el Clan Otsutsuki.

Los ambus encargados de esa misión atacaron a niños, jóvenes, adultos y viejos sin chistar, de una forma horrible. Gritos, sangre, dolor, sufrimiento, era lo único que había en ese lugar. Y allí fue cuando una mujer de larga cabellera fucsia fue asesinada por un sujeto peliazul también de Konoha a sangre fría, con la peor tortura que podía tener, mientras que un hombre pelirrojo que intento salvarla anteriormente fue asesinado por un rubio, Takeda Ryuto.

La pelirrosa solo frunció los labios, pero quería llorar, quería gritar, había visto a su madre siendo torturada y a su padre desesperado por salvarla. Ese mundo Shinobi tenía que cambiar, era lo que se repetía la chica antes de hacer explotar en pedazos al rubio con su Rinnegan.

_ Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Elemento fuego: Gran bola de fuego)_ Dijo generando una bola de fuego quemando todo el lugar enchastrado de sangre, _Suiton: Tsunami no Jutsu (Técnica de la Ola Gigante)_ Dijo luego generando una ola apagaba el fuego.

Luego se fue como si nunca hubiera sucedido nada.

" _ **Realmente no me gusta ponerme seria, siempre termino matando a sangre fría, en fin y al cabo pertenezco a una Organización de Mercenarios"**_

En eso la chica recordó la charla que había tenido con Tsunade anteriormente, la rubia ojimiel solo la amenazo con que no se le ocurriera a la ojiverde traicionar la villa. Sakura solo bufo aburrida alejándose de ese bosque.

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

La ojijade se había regresado a su casa a intentar calmarse, en su mente se repetía una y otra y otra vez la escena donde mataban a sus padres.

 **_No quiero estar acá_** Murmuro con miedo, miedo a todo y más aun a ella misma **_Quiero ir con Nisan_** Dijo como una niña, teniéndole miedo a la soledad.

Cuando la chica por fin se había calmado se había ido a visitar a Naruto, pero este se iba a las afuera de la aldea con Jiraiya y esta los acompaño.

Cuando llegaron al hotel donde se hospedarían, Jiraiya se fue a buscar a alguna chica que aceptara ser su novia.

En ese momento llego un moreno y un chico pez azul ambos con una capa negra y nubes rojas.

" _ **No puede ser**_ "_ Pensó la ojiverde sorprendida, y al ver el Magenkyo Sharingan en los ojos del moreno fue atrapada en un Genjutsu.

_ **Te has vuelto débil_** Comento el moreno de coleta indiferente.

 **_Itachi-Sensei_** Murmuro agachando la cabeza **_Ya.. ya no quiero estar en Konoha_** Dijo observando nuevamente al moreno, este apoyo su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica **_Me eh dado cuenta que no puedo estar aquí, tengo miedo de lo que puedo llegar a hacer_**

 **_Cumpliste la misión de tu hermano, y viste en la mente de aquel ambu lo que sucedió en aquel entonces, como lo hacia tu hermano, ¿No?_**

La pelirrosa asintió con calma.

El chico retiro su mano **_Mi Ototo es algo molesto ¿No es así?_**

Sakura asintió con razón **_Se sobreestima demasiado_** Hablo sin ganas **_Es bastante irritante, pero cuando quieres es bastante dulce_**

 **_¿Dulce?_** Repitió Itachi con una ceja en alto, ciertamente no se imaginaba al Uchiha menor siendo 'Dulce' _ **Lo siento** _ La ojijade miro sorprendida al moreno

" _ **¿Por qué se disculpa?"**_

En ese momento salieron del genjutsu, e Itachi golpeo inmediatamente el estómago de la chica asiéndole escupir sangre.

" **Ya veo porque se disculpaba"** Pensó cayendo de rodillas sosteniendo sus estómago.

 **_Sakura-chan** _ Exclamo Naruto que se encontraba sosteniendo a Samehada, mientras que esta le absorbía el chakra.

En eso llego Sasuke y al observar a Sakura en el piso escupiendo sangre grito chidori y corrió hacia Itachi para atacarlo, pero este fácilmente sujeto su brazo deteniéndolo.

 **_¿Que pasa Sasuke, no te gusto que golpeara a tu noviecita?_**

 **_Bastardo no es mi novia, vine a matarte!_**

 **_Has formado lazos nuevamente Sasuke, un grave error_** Dijo arrojando al menor de los Uchiha lejos de él. Itachi camino hacia la pelirrosa sujetándola del cuello y levantándola a su altura **_Y si los mato ¿Qué harás?_** Cada vez más apretaba el cuello de la chica impidiéndole respirar.

" _ **Maldición Itachi te estás pasando"**_ Pensaba Kisame observando que estaba ahorcando a Sakura _**"Si el líder te viera"**_

Sakura sujeto con fuerza el brazo del moreno para que aflojara.

_ **Hey esto es demasiado para un simple 'lo siento'** _ Murmuro la chica y el moreno de coleta sonrió de lado.

_ **Ya suelta a Sakura** _ Hablo Sasuke molesto, apretando los puños con fuerza e impotencia.

_ **Hm ahora que me fijo no eres para nada fea** _ A la ojijade se le hincho la sien _ **Podría besar a tu novia Sasuke** _ Hablo Itachi con arrogancia mirando a Sasuke desde arriba.

_ **Ni te atrevas** _ Dijo frustrado Sasuke.

 **_Deja a Sakura-chan_** Grito Naruto

Cuando el moreno de coleta empezó a acercar su rostro al de la pelirrosa, el Uchiha menor corrió rápidamente hacia él, pero paro en seco cuando…

 **_Lo siento, eres lindo y todo_** Hablo la ojijade aniñada tapando con su mano los labios de Itachi **_Pero creo que esto no va a funcionar ya sabes_** Hablo fingiendo lamento _ **No eres tu soy yo_** La chica hablaba fingiendo pesar _ **Yo le prometí a Sasuke_kun que si le gana a Orochimaru le daría mi primer beso, y no puedo romper una promesa** _ Dijo mientras trataba de no reírse.

" _ **Definitivamente estuvo mucho tiempo cerca de Tobi"**_ Pensaron Itachi y Kisame con varias gotas de sudor.

Itachi no podía evitar sentirse rechazado, por lo que soltó a la pelirrosa que se puso a toser.

Inmediatamente Itachi pateo fuertemente a la ojiverde causando un hueco en la pared, Naruto y Sasuke se preocuparon.

Sakura tranquilamente se puso de pie como si no hubiese ocurrido nada.

 **_Ahhhh_** Suspiro cansadamente _**"Realmente estoy cansada, y no sé porque"**_

Sasuke aprovecho que Itachi estaba distraído para atacarle pero este fácilmente le gano, noqueándolo.

Itachi iba a proceder a llevarse a Naruto y en eso intervino Jiraiya salvando la situación.

Itachi y Kisame se fueron con las manos vacías, Sasuke quedo internado por unos días, mientras que Sakura era interrogada a fondo por la Hokage.

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

Sakura salía de la Torre del Hokage, ya era muy de noche, cuando diviso al moreno.

 **_Sasuke-kun ¿Qué haces?_** Pregunto curiosa.

 **_Hm_** Respondió cortante ignorando a la chica.

 **_¿Me vas a ignorar?_** Pregunto está caminando a su lado.

_ **Piérdete** _

 **_Tu no me mandas_**

 **_Tsk** _

 **_Tks igualmente** _

El moreno se estaba irritando cada vez más, este entendió anteriormente, que a la chica le gustaba mucho provocarlo y fastidiarlo.

 **_¿Decidiste que era lo mejor?_** Pregunto está seriamente. El moreno la observo de reojo.

 **_Si_** Respondió cortante.

 **_No hay nada que te haga cambiar de opinión, ¿O sí?** _

 **_Nada, ya no me hables, eres irritante** _

 **_Lo dice el chico orgulloso_**

El ojinegro chasqueo la lengua, habían llegado a la salida de la aldea.

_ **Ya vete a tu casa que mami, papi y hermanito deben estar esperándote** _ Hablo secamente el moreno.

La ojijade sonrió amargamente tras las palabras de Sasuke **_Tú no sabes nada sobre mi Sasuke…así que no hable_** La pelirrosa lo miro inexpresiva.

 **_Y ya sé que no te conozco en lo más mínimo, siempre ocultas cosas, te las callas, lo único que sé es que eres un fastidio_**

Sakura lo siguió mirando amargamente _**"Un fastidio…"**_ _ **Si eso es lo que piensas de mi bien, piénsalo, si quieres que te deje en paz te dejare, solo tienes que decirlo, no salgas con cosas como eres fastidiosa, eres irritante, eres una molestia, aggg los odio a todos_** Hablo burlona la chica tratando de imitar al moreno.

El azabache rápidamente sujeto la barbilla de la chica.

 **_¿Mejor porque no dices lo que realmente quieres decir?, no creo que este acá solo para provocarme, es una de las pocas cosas que aprendí de ti, cuando te pones irritante es porque quieres algo, ¿No es así?_**

 **_No Sasuke, ni yo me conozco_** Sakura miro hacia otro lado frunciendo los labios y sujeto la remera del chico, efectivamente quería decirle algo pero no sabía que _**"No puedo decirle quédate, cuando yo también me iré tarde o temprano, no puedo decirle llévame contigo cuando Akatsuki me espera, no sé qué puedo decirle"**_

 **_¿Y?_**

La ojiverde observo los ojos del chico con tristeza, no podía hacer nada para mantenerse a su lado, al final de todo le había agarrado cariño a Konoha y a Sasuke, pero no podía decir nada.

 **_Quiero que te quedes conmigo_** Hablo finalmente la chica mientras que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, Sasuke ensancho los ojos no esperaba esa confesión de la chica.

 **_Sakura_** Susurro Sasuke aflojado el agarre de la cara de chica **_Yo.._**

 **_No tienes que decir nada Sasuke_kun, yo…._** La pelirrosa se rompió, las lágrimas caían sin parar, Sasuke no sabía que hacer o decir para consolar a la chica.

El ojinegro simplemente la besó.

Aunque fue simplemente un rosee de labios fue capaz de calmar a la chica.

 **_Tú te quejaste de que una vez que matara a mi hermano ya no tendría ningún objetivo ni nada porque vivir_** Recordó Sasuke y Sakura asintió _ **Una vez que cumpla con mi objetivo, vendré a buscarte y…_** El moreno desvió la mirada apenado _ **Me quedare contigo como quieres_**

La ojijade se sorprendió, estaba tan feliz por lo que dijo el moreno que solo quería llorar de felicidad, está con sus manos suavemente acaricio las mejillas del moreno para luego besarlo suavemente, el beso iba aumentando de intensidad, hasta que se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire.

En ese momento se encontraba el Sol saliente por el horizonte. Lo que hizo que al chico le entrara el apuro.

 **_Entonces te esperare en donde quiera que me encuentre en ese momento_** El moreno asintió para luego irse dejando a una pelirrosa feliz.

" _ **Sasuke nunca paras de sorprenderme"**_ Pensó mientras se tocaba los labios **_Creo que eh roto una promesa, Sasuke-kun tu aun no has matado a Orochimaru_** Susurro ya perdiendo de vista la moreno.

CONTINUARA…


	7. Chapter 7

Aclaración Naruto así sus personajes no

me pertenecen, le pertenece a Kishimoto.

_ **Diálogos** _

 **"** _ **Pensamientos**_ **"**

xoxoxoxoxo Cambio De Escena

Aclaro que solo describiré cambios de ropa,

la que no será la misma que en el anime|manga.

Capítulo 7

.

.

.

El rubio había llegado de su misión de buscar a Sasuke cuando se enteró de que también la pelirrosa se había marchado de Konoha.

Sakura en mucho tiempo que no pisaba ese lugar, miró fijamente la entrada de la guarida, para luego respirar profundamente. Entro pesadamente, ella realmente quería ver a su hermano, pero también sabía que este la repudiaría.

 **_Sakura-chiiiiann_** Grito Tobi aniñado abrasándola, todos fueron a reunirse alrededor de la chica.

 **_Regresaste_** Hablo indiferente Hidan.

 **_Bienvenida_** Konan le sonrió feliz.

 **_Al fin apareces** _ Hablo Sasori caminando hacia la chica **_¿Cual arte prefieres, la que perdura eternamente o la que desaparece instantáneamente en una horrenda explosión?_** Pregunto mientras que él y Deidara esperaban una respuesta, la chica suspiro cansada.

_ **Ninguna _** Ambos chicos la miraron molestos.

La pelirrosa camino hasta la sala principal donde estaba su hermano y su Sensei.

 **_Itachi-Sensei_** Saludo con una sonrisa _ **Hermano** _ Hablo seriamente.

Itachi camino hacia la chica y acaricio su cabello, para luego irse.

 **_¿Y cómo viste al mundo de las personas que viven felizmente?_**

 **_...Estúpido_** Respondió secamente _**"Ese mundo realmente me gusto… Sasuke"**_ Pensaba mientras recordaba el beso con este.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoo

Dos Años y Medio Después…

Se encontraban 3 Ninjas de Konoha observando atentamente a un moreno.

_ **Sasuke tienes que venir con nosotros, no importa que tenga que hacer_** Dijo el rubio apretando los puños.

_ **Hmp, solo muere Naruto** \- Dijo el moreno en la sima de las ruinas, este levanto la mano y electricidad empezó a salir a alrededor.

 **_Sasuke_** Susurro Naruto sorprendido, en ese momento Orochimaru sostuvo la mano de Sasuke haciendo que este se detuviera. Segundos después apareció Kabuto.

_ **Saben equipo de Konoha, los dejaremos vivos porque al igual que nosotros ustedes también acaban Akatsuki, y hablando de eso en este preciso momento se dirigen hacia acá dos de ellos_** Informo Kabuto acomodando sus gafas.

_ **Dos Aka..tsuki's** _ Susurro Naruto sorprendido.

 **_¿Naruto-Kun podremos contra ellos?_** Pregunto Sai un moreno que se encontraba a un lado del rubio.

 **_No lo sé_** Dijo con duda, este miro a un pelimarrón **_¿Que deberíamos hacer Yamato?_** Pregunto Naruto, el ojinegro asintió _ **Bien los ayudaremos a acabar con dos Akatsuki's** _

_ **Hmp** _ Pronuncio Sasuke soltándose del agarre de Orochimaru.

Estos caminaron siguiendo a Kabuto, Orochimaru y Sasuke.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

 **_Dei-San es más que obvio que ya saben que estamos aquí_** Hablo la voz femenina.

_ **Puede que si, por eso destruiremos su base por dentro** \- Dijo el rubio ojiazul.

_ **Si** _ Estos ingresaron a la base y Deidara empezó a esparcir su arcilla explosiva por todos lados. Al salir de la base, hizo explotar todo destruyéndola en segundos.

_ **Me pregunto si habrá quedado esa serpiente debajo de todo esos escombros_** Comento arrogantemente Deidara quitándose el sombrero de paja.

El miembro femenino de Akatsuki que acompañaba a Deidara noto que algo era extraño.

_ **Cállate Deidara** _ Dijo seria, este volteo y la observo sorprendido.

 **_¿Que sucede?_** Pregunto el rubio caminando hacia ella

 **_Prepárate** _ Contesto seria y el ojiazul sonrió de lado.

 **_Veo que nos descubrieron** _ Comento Kabuto saliendo detrás de unas roca seguido por los todos.

" _ **Sasuke...Naruto**_ **"** \- Pensó la ojijade, esta no era reconocida aun, ya que la capa y el sombrero de paja ocultaban su identidad.

 **_Veo que quieren pelear, nunca le perdonare a los de Konoha que hayan acabado con Sasori-Sensei** _ Deidara nuevamente saco su arcilla explosiva **–Quédate aquí y no luches, yo soy más que suficiente** \- La pelirrosa asintió mientras se sentaba tranquilamente en una roca.

Deidara empezó a hacer bellas figuras de arcilla y esparcirlas hacia todos lados y luego a explotarla.

" _ **¿Por qué no hay arte más hermoso que el espontaneo antes de ser destruido?"**_ Recordó Sakura las palabras de Deidara respecto a su arte cuando discutía con Sasori.

Luego de un rato haciendo eso tanto Sasuke, Kabuto como el equipo de Konoha se estaban cansando.

 **_Deja de jugar Deidara y sella a Orochimaru de una vez_** Hablo Sakura aburrida.

 **_Déjame divertir un poco más_** Se quejó Deidara sacando más arcilla explosiva.

_ **Ahh_** Suspiro la ojijade sentada en un roca _"_ _ **Este idiota nos meterá en problemas**_ **"** Pensó la ojijade mirando al cielo _**"Nunca pensé que Naruto estaría acá con amigos"**_ La pelirrosa observaba como todos se alejaban antes de que explotara la arcilla de Deidara.

 **_Sakura tiempo sin verte_** Hablo una voz detrás de ella _ **Sí que has crecido** _ Orochimaru le lamio el cachete de la chica, esta volteo apenas la cabeza y se limpió con asco el cachete.

_ **Veo que te has dado cuenta, pero no me impresionas_** Comento arrogante mientras se paraba enfrentando al moreno.

 **_Aun quiero esos ojos_** El moreno apunto hacia los ojos de Sakura **_Una vez que tenga el cuerpo de Sasuke, yo mismo te buscare para arrancarte esos ojos… o los de tu hermano_**

 **_Hazlo, has lo que quieras, no me importa_** Está se volvió a sentar sobre la roca con aburrimiento.

 **_Naruto-Kun si seguimos así, solo esquivando, tarde o temprano nos cansaremos_** Hablo Yamato esquivando las arcillas explosivas de Deidara.

 **_Él tiene razón_** Afirmo Orochimaru tras este _ **Tarde o temprano se cansaran y los mataran, ¿Por qué no mejor atacan al otro que está allí sentado?, luego de vencerlo será fácil acabar con este de las arcillas_**

Los de Konoha visualizaron al Akatsuki sentado en la roca y asintieron, lo más fácil sería vencer a ese primero.

Yamato posicionó sus manos y creo un montón de madera alrededor del Akatsuki sentado en la roca sin dejarle escapatoria.

Deidara rápidamente se acercó a ver si Sakura estaba bien.

 **_Deidara…. Aléjate lo más que puedas_** El rubio sudó frío, para luego crear un ave con su arcilla y alejarse lo más que podía, los de Konoha solo pensaron que este estaba escapando.

La ojivioleta suspiro para luego **_Shinra Tensei (juicio divino)_** Grito para que luego todo lo de alrededor fuese empujado hacia atrás creando un gran cráter.

La serpiente invocada por Orochimaru protegió a Sasuke y a Kabuto, mientras los de Konoha fueron protegidos por Yamato y un gran escudo de madera.

 **_No deberías hacer ese tipo de técnicas_** Rezongo Deidara molesto.

 **_Es que si me encerraban no podría ver tu pelea_** Hablo aniñada la chica, Deidara solo bufó molesto.

 **_Realmente te pareces a ese idiota de Tobi_** Este suspiro **_Te dije que no pelearas que yo era más que suficiente, solo nos meterás en problemas con Itachi_** Se quejó Deidara

- **Si quieres acabar a Orochimaru deja de divertirte con esas molestias y has algo de una vez_** Dijo está a punto de sentarse en la roca, pero noto que esta ya no estaba, por lo que siguió por sentarse en el suelo.

_ **Tú y tu estúpido hermano se lo van a lamentar, el no tomarme enserio_** Dijo Orochimaru detrás de ella lamiéndose los labios _ **Yo seré quien le arranque los ojos a tu hermano_**

_ **Si puedes hacerlo hazlo... él es mucho más poderoso de lo que tú crees_**

 **_Que Saku... ¿Tienes miedo?, sabes que tu hermanito está mal y puede morir en cualquier momento y tienes miedo de que yo lo mate antes, ¿No?_** Comento Orochimaru serio **_Pelea conmigo, quiero ver si tú con tu Rin'negan eres capaz de proteger a tu Oniichan_** Susurro, está se paró molesta y asintió.

 **-Deidara… te encargo a los otros_** Deidara asintió.

Orochimaru se convirtió en serpiente y se arrastró hacia la chica que estaba despreocupada, esta lo esperaba paciente, al estar a un metro cerca la ojivioleta esta hizo explotar a Orochimaru en pedazos con su Rinnagan sorprendiendo a todos.

" _ **Esa persona ni se movió**_ " pensó Naruto asombrado observado cómo mientras un Akatsuki evitaba que ellos se acercaran, el otro atacaba a Orochimaru.

" _ **¿Quién mierda es?"**_ Sasuke apretaba los dientes.

 **_Eso es... ¿Una mujer?_** Pregunto Yamato sorprendido llamando la atención de todos.

De entre los pedazos de serpiente salió una serpiente pequeña que salto hacia la cara de la pelirrosa, está la agarro de la cabeza con su mano y la apretó hasta arrancársela.

 **_Hmp_** Fue lo único que expreso mientras que pateaba los restos de la serpiente _ **Nunca me gustaron estos animales que se arrastran y que son viscosos_** Comento pisoteando los pedazos de serpiente **_Ya sal que sé que no te pueden matar con técnicas_** Avisó buscándolo con la mirada. Cuando Sakura lo encontró este se encontraba detrás de Deidara _**"Maldito"**_ Pensó la chica apretando los puños.

Cuando la Akatsuki desconocida miro hacia Deidara, todos miraron hacia él y se sorprendieron al ver a Orochimaru detrás del rubio.

 **_Hmp, soy más rápida_** Murmuro la ahora ojivioleta.

 **_¿Que har...?_** Orochimaru no termino la oración porque la pelirrosa se había trasportado detrás de Deidara justo enfrente de él y lo había golpeado con su fuerza sobre-humana en el estómago mandándolo a volar unos metros.

Kabuto se acercó al hombre de tez pálida **_Orochimaru-Sama esa niña es..._** Kabuto se calló tras la mirada amenazadora del moreno de ojos amarillos.

 **_Si_** Contesto cortante.

 **_Vamos ataca_** Hablo arrogante la ojivioleta observando como lentamente Orochimaru se paraba **_Vamos_** La chica lo observo de manera retorcida.

 **_Si tanto lo deseas_** El ojiamarillo y la ojivioleta empezaron a enfrentarse con taijutsu, a gran velocidad impresionando a todos, atacaban con patadas, y el otro se defendía o puñetazos y el otro las esquivaba.

En un descuido, Orochimaru apareció detrás de Sakura y la derribo.

 **_Voy a matarte impertinente_** Aviso lamiéndole los labios mientras pisaba fuertemente la cabeza de esta.

 **_Hmp... jeje_** Esta observo los ojos de Orochimaru con una mirada siniestra.

" _ **Odio cuando hace eso"**_ El rubio de coleta observo la mirada de la chica.

 **_¿Crees que esto me matara? Jajajajaj_** Dijo riéndose tétricamente.

 **_¡Sakura ya no juegues!_** Grito Deidara dejando en shock a todos.

" _ **Baka"**_ Pensó la chica negando con la cabeza **_Era no llamar la atención_**

 **_Gomen_** Se disculpó Deidara arrascandose la nuca **_Jejejej... jejeje... jejejej_**

 **_¿Sa...kura-...Chan?_** Pregunto Naruto en shock.

Sasuke quería dejar de pensar, pero… ¿de qué se había perdido?, ¿porque la pelirrosa estaba en Akatsuki?, ¿Por qué ella estaba allí?, la mente del chico estaba a punto de colapsar.

Sasuke solo apretó los puños para luego desvainar su espada y correr hacia ella.

 **_Sasuke_** Llamo Naruto posicionándose frente a este deteniéndole el paso.

La pelirrosa logró zafar del pálido moreno y saco un kunai sabiendo que Sasuke le atacaría con su espada.

 **_Sa-ku-ra-Chan_** Llamo Orochimaru **_Nuestra pelea después la terminaremos... pero quiero esos ojos, los tuyos o los de tu Oniichan** \- Comento desapareciendo **_Adiós_** Este aparecio junto a Kabuto.

 **_Vámonos Deidara _** Dijo quitándose el sombrero de paja mostrando así a una melena pelirrosa, sus hermosos ojos verdes Jades, su cara afilada y encantadora.

" _ **Más hermosa que antes"**_ Pensó Sasuke mientras apretaba los dientes _**"Por eso lo que me distrae tiene que desaparecer**_ " Este desapareció de enfrente a Naruto, para luego aparecer detrás de Sakura con su espada, la ojijade paro la espada de Sasuke con su kunai sin siquiera voltearse.

_ **Tu nivel sigue siendo muy bajo... si sigues así, no podrás acercarte a Itachi, ni servirle a Orochimaru_** Comento seriamente, para luego desaparecer en un remolino junto con Deidara.

Sasuke apretó fuertemente los puños tras el comentario de la chica y luego se fue junto a Kabuto y Orochimaru.

Los de Konoha se fueron con las manos vacías, llegando a la Hokage para avisarle todo lo ocurrido.

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

El moreno se encontraba acostado en su cama, miraba fijamente el techo.

Flash Back.

 **_Quiero que te quedes conmigo_** Hablo finalmente la chica mientras que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, Sasuke ensancho los ojos no esperaba esa confesión de la chica.

 **_Sakura_** Susurro Sasuke aflojado el agarre de la cara de chica **_Yo.._**

 **_No tienes que decir nada Sasuke_kun, yo…._** La pelirrosa se rompió, las lágrimas caían sin parar, Sasuke no sabía que hacer o decir para consolar a la chica.

El ojinegro simplemente la besó.

Aunque fue simplemente un rosee de labios fue capaz de calmar a la chica.

 **_Tú te quejaste de que una vez que matara a mi hermano ya no tendría ningún objetivo ni nada porque vivir_** Recordó Sasuke y Sakura asintió _ **Una vez que cumpla con mi objetivo, vendré a buscarte y…_** El moreno desvió la mirada apenado _ **Me quedare contigo como quieres_**

La ojijade se sorprendió, estaba tan feliz por lo que dijo el moreno que solo quería llorar de felicidad, está con sus manos suavemente acaricio las mejillas del moreno para luego besarlo suavemente, el beso iba aumentando de intensidad, hasta que se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire.

En ese momento se encontraba el Sol saliente por el horizonte. Lo que hizo que al chico le entrara el apuro.

 **_Entonces te esperare en donde quiera que me encuentre en ese momento_** El moreno asintió para luego irse dejando a una pelirrosa feliz.

Fin Flash Back.

" _ **¿A esto te referías cuando dijiste que me esperarías en el lugar donde te encontrases en ese momento?"**_

La moreno no entendía porque estaba pensando demasiado en eso, las imágenes de la pelirrosa lo invadían y sofocaban, como si hubiese perdido algo muy importante.

 **_Solo fue una compañera de equipo_** Comentó sentándose en su cama con molestia **_Si, solo fue eso_**

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Dos meses después…

 **_Sakura al fin llegas de la misión que tenías con Deidara y Tobi de capturar al 3 Colas_** Hablo Nagato serio.

 **_Captura sin problemas_** Informo la ojijade sonriendo.

 **_Sakura... quería avisarte que... Itachi... ha muerto en manos de Sasuke** _ Aviso Nagato.

 **_Era con tacto y delicadeza_** Dijo Konan molesta.

La sonrisa en la cara de Sakura se borró totalmente, sus ojos se opacaron a unos sin vida y frunció los labios con fuerza.

 **_Saku…_** Deidara fue interrumpido.

 **_Ahhh_** Suspiro Sakura sin ganas **_No importa** _ Hablo fingiendo no importarle **_Ya me voy_** Aviso para luego desaparecer en un torbellino de pétalos de Cerezo.

Esta fue al bosque que rodeaba la base y allí callo de rodilla.

 **_Itachi...-Sensei_** Murmuro con tristeza mientras que lágrimas de deslizaban por sus mejillas.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoo

Ya había pasado unas semanas desde la muerte de Itachi, y recientemente también había muerto Deidara, ambos a manos de Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura se había enterado de la reciente noticia de que el chico azabache se uniría a la organización junto a sus secuaces.

 **_Nagato idiota, como se atreve a no escucharme, él mato a Itachi y a Deidara y se atreve a aceptar en la organización a ese..._** La pelirrosa que se encontraba sentada en una roca en un lago fue interrumpida.

 **_¿Ese qué?_** Pregunto un moreno parado detrás de ella.

 **_Ese idiota, imbécil, maldito, mal nacido, mediocre, bastardo_** Decía molesta con la cara roja de furia.

 **_¿Algo más que añadir?_** Pregunto nuevamente esa voz detrás de ella.

 **_No lo sé_** Dijo mirando el cielo con desánimo **_Quizás tenga algo más que agregar… _** Murmuro mirando el reflejo de la otra persona en el agua **_Sasuke_** Susurro abriendo los ojos como platos, esta se paró y miro al chico cara a cara.

 **_Pues te tendrás que acostumbrar al hecho que también voy a estar en Akatsuki_** Comento fríamente avanzando hacia la ojijade.

Este tomo la barbilla de la pelirrosa. Observo sus ojos jades, su piel nívea y sus labios, aquellos labios que había probado años atrás.

 **_Ya vencí a Orochimaru_** Informo entre arrogante y fríamente.

_¿ **Oh lo recuerdas?, Que te besaría si le vencías_** Recordó la chica fingiendo sorpresa _ **Pero… no te creo, un debilucho como tú no vencería a Orochimaru, y mucho menos a Itachi_**

 **_Si no quieres no lo creas, pero si, los vencí a ambos y a ese novio tuyo_** Comento cortante.

 **_Ohh Deidara-Chiannn_** Hablo en forma aniñada **_Mi Deidara-Chian, que nos casamos hace poco y ya eh quedado viuda_** Esta lloro estilo anime, con las cascaditas.

Sasuke solo frunció el entrecejo **_No has cambiado_** Comento con molestia **_Sigues comportándote estúpidamente cuando quieres decir otra cosa_**

La ojijade aparto su vista del moreno **_¿Y qué quieres Sasuke?, ¿Qué te diga que no quería que los matases? ¿Qué aunque intente odiarte no puedo?, ¿Qué realmente estoy triste?, recuerda que ya no estamos en Konoha, ya no somos amigos y ya no somos niños_** Esta tomo la mano de Sasuke que sujetaba su barbilla e hizo que la soltara lentamente.

Sasuke estaba sorprendido por la confesión de la chica, ella tenía razón, ya no eran niños, ya no eran amigos 'aunque él dijese que nunca lo fueron' y ya no estaban en Konoha, pero a él no le gustaba verla con esa cara triste, nunca le gusto verla así, y en ese momento tampoco.

 **_Ya sueltamente_** Dijo mientras intentaba retroceder.

En un impulso posesivo del chico, este sujeto la mejillas de la chica y la beso apasionadamente, la chica estaba tan sorprendida, pero al final correspondió.

La besaba tan apasionadamente, succionaba sus labios, los mordisqueaba, este había mordido el labio de la chica haciéndole sangrar. Sus lenguas jugaban, se sentían, sentían que necesitaban al otro, que necesitaban más, que eso no era suficiente.

Estos se separaron a falta de aire, este observo los labios hinchado de la chica y la sangre que había en el.

 **_Ay Sasuke-sama es tan atrevido, soy una mujer viuda, tú mataste a mi esposo, esta relación es algo imposible_** Hablo aniñada fingiendo pesar y tristeza.

El moreno solo sonrió de lado tras la actitud de la chica **_Estas tan avergonzada que empiezas a hacer esos estúpidos actos tuyos** _ Comento el moreno arrogante, la ojijade ensancho los ojos, realmente estaba tan avergonzada que solo se quería encerrarse en su dormitorio eternamente, el moreno la conocía tanto que hasta ella se sorprendido **_Tu cara lo dice todo, ya te conozco demasiado bien_**

La ojijade miro hacia otro lado mientras que su cara quedaba roja como un tomate. El moreno la observo mientras sonreía tranquilamente.

 **_Crees que ganaras algo al saber cómo pienso, te equivocas Uchiha, no ganaras nada** _ Decía en forma de puchero mientras se separaba del chico y se dirigía a la guarida.

El chico solo suspiro, este se sorprendió, se había dado cuenta de lo relajado que de sentía cuando estaba junto a la ojijade. Más tarde este también se dirigió a la base.

CONTINUARA…


	8. Chapter 8

Aclaración Naruto así sus personajes

no me pertenecen, le pertenece a Kishimoto.

_ **Diálogos** _

 **"** _ **Pensamientos**_ **"**

xoxoxoxoxo Cambio De Escena

Aclaro que solo describiré cambios de ropa,

la que no será la misma que en el anime|manga.

Capítulo 8

.

.

.

Ya habían pasado algunas semanas desde la integración de Hebi a Akatsuki llamándose ahora Taka.

 **_Mooo bastardo me has vuelto a ganar_** Hablo aniñada Sakura tirando sus cartas con impaciencia.

 **_Jajaja lo siento, pero nadie me gana en estos juegos_** Comento Suigetsu arrogante.

Sasuke entraba a la habitación, le molestaba, pero ya era una costumbre encontrar a la pelirrosa jugando juegos de cartas con Suigetsu.

 **_Sasukitoo_** Karin que se encontraba aburridamente observando como jugaban, se quitó las gafas y fue inmediatamente a abrazar a Sasuke.

Este frunció el entrecejo irritado intentando separarse de Karin, en ese momento noto como la pelirrosa lo observaba inexpresivamente, y al cruzar miradas con ella, esta inmediatamente dirigía su mirada a otro lado, el moreno la ignoro y solo siguió intentando separarse de Karin.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoo

A Taka y a Sakura Tobi les había insistido para que estos fueran a relajarse en las aguas termales, todos sospecharon que planeaba algo raro, pero al final aceptaron.

Se encontraban todos saltando las ramas de los árboles dirigiéndose al lugar.

 **_Sakura_** Llamo Suigetsu. Esta lo observo atenta **_¿Que estarías haciendo ahora sino estuvieses en Akatsuki?_** Pregunto interesado, Sasuke que se encontraba delante de todos miro de reojo a la chica.

" _ **Qué estaría haciendo"**_ Pensó mirando al cielo _ **Realmente no lo sé** _ Respondió para luego suspirar _ **No es que me importe mucho Akatsuki, solo estoy acá por mi hermano** _

 **_¿Y si tu hermano muriese o abandonara Akatsuki?_** Pregunto observando fijamente a la chica.

La chica tras la pregunta del chico ensancho los ojos, nunca se había preguntado eso, sobreestimaba demasiado a su hermano, el simple hecho de que alguien matase a su hermano era imposible, pero cayó en cuenta de que…

 **_La verdad sé que es totalmente imposible que mi hermano abandone Akatsuki_** Respondió secamente **_Pero… es posible que lo terminen asesinando o que simplemente muera_** Comento causando una gran sorpresa a Taka.

 **_¿De qué hablas?_** Pregunto el peliblanco.

La ojijade suspiro cansada _ **Nagato está enfermo del corazón, y puede morir en cualquier momento, o está lo suficientemente vulnerable como para ser asesinado, bueno sigue siendo poderoso, no cualquiera puede ganarle** _

_ **Nunca me lo hubiese imaginado_** Comento Suigetsu despreocupado.

 **_Y a tu pregunta, si muriese mi hermano no tendría nada que hacer Akatsuki_**

 **_¿Te irías?_**

 **_Si** _ Respondió cortante.

 **_¿Y te podría acompañar?_** Preguntaba el peliblanco acercándose a la pelirrosa _ **Ya sabes dejaría Taka e iría contigo_**

El peliblanco sudo nervioso al ver el rostro amenazante del moreno.

_ **Estoy bromeando** _ Se defendió el chico, el moreno le seguía mirando amenazadoramente, el chico ojivioleta noto lo cerca que estaba de la pelirrosa " _ **¿Sera por esto?**_ " Se preguntaba curioso acercándose más a la chica.

Sasuke se detuvo bruscamente haciendo que el peliblanco chocase contra él.

 **_Presta más atención por donde vas_** Comento Sasuke amenazadoramente, Suigetsu trago duro asintiendo.

" _ **Maldito fuiste tú quien freno"**_ Pensó el ojivioleta molesto _**"Eres celoso de Sakura y ni siquiera le prestas atención"**_

Estos siguieron su camino si mencionar ninguna palabra más.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoo

En Konoha. El actual equipo 7 se encontraba en la torre del Hokage dando un informe de una reciente misión.

Estos ya se estaban retirando cuando…

 **_Naruto quédate, necesito hablar contigo** _ Llamo la ojimiel.

El rubio volteo atento, cuando Sai y Kakashi se fueron la Hokage reanudó la charla.

 **_Quiero hablarte de algo, tú cuando llegaste de la misión de buscar a Sasuke te sorprendiste al descubrir que Sakura estaba en Akatsuki** _ Hablo seriamente la rubia.

El ojiazul asintió **_Si, en aquellos tiempos cuando regrese de la búsqueda de Sasuke, Sakura se había ido de la aldea, no sabía a donde o el porque** _

_ **Te quería hablar de eso_**

 **_¡Usted sabe algo vieja!_** Exclamo sobresaltado.

 **_A quien llamas vieja estúpido_** Grito la Hokage furiosa, el rubio trago duro calmándose un poco _ **Esto que te voy a contar es un tema delicado y casi nadie lo sabe, así que por eso no te lo había dicho antes_** El rubio asintió y la rubia prosiguió.

La rubia le conto sobre el Clan Otsutsuki, la masacre de este y los sobrevivientes.

Naruto cayó de rodillas, recordó cuando en su última pelea con Sasuke, dos años y medios atrás, este le conto sobre la masacre de su Clan, Naruto creía que conocía al moreno, quería que fuesen amigo y no sabía nada sobre él, y ahora nuevamente estaba ocurriendo, creyó que conocía todo sobre Sakura y ahora había descubierto lo horrible que era el mundo.

El ojiazul salió de la Torre del Hokage, camino abatido, no había un lugar a donde quisiese ir, solo queria andar.

 **_Naruto vamos al Ichiraku Ramen_** Propuso Ino que estaba siendo acompañada por sus compañeros de equipo y el equipo 8.

 **_...No, no quiero_** Murmuro deprimido, todos se sorprendieron por la actitud del chico, supieron que algo andaba mal, Naruto no era de derrumbarse tan fácilmente.

 **_¿Qu..e te sucede… Na..ruto-kun?_** Tartamudeo tímidamente Hinata dando un paso al frente audaz.

 **_... Yo creí conocerlos y no sabía nada_** Respondió apretando fuertemente los puños.

Los chicos se quedaron un rato más junto con el rubio dando palabras de aliento, cuando el rubio se sentía mejor disidió irse hacia su casa.

Cuando estaba a punto de entrar en su casa **_Na… Naruto-kun_** Llamo Hinata detrás de este.

 **_¿Hinata que sucede?_** Pregunto volteando a verla indiferente.

 **_Y..yo… ¡Yo no me rendiré, así que tú tampoco te rindas Naruto-kun!_** Animo la ojiperla con valor.

 **_Hi.. Hinata_** Susurro Naruto sorprendido, este sonrió felizmente **_No me rendiré** _ Exclamo agarrando las manos de la peliazul entre las suyas _ **Gracias por animarme Hinata_** La chica se avergonzó forzosamente separándose del chico, se inclinó despidiéndose para luego irse rápidamente.

Xoxoxoxoxoxxoo

Después de un rato los Akatsuki's finalmente llegaron al sitio de las aguas termales, pero para ser un lugar turístico recomendado este se encontraba vacío.

Estos entraron a la recepción, luego se dirigieron a los baños, había tres entradas, una con el kanji de mujer, otro de hombre, y por ultimo uno de mixto.

 **_Sakura ¿Por qué no entramos al mixto?_** Propuso Suigetsu abrazando por los hombros a esta **_Sera divertido, te enseñare figura con agua, como un pulpo** _ La pelirrosa observo a Sasuke que fulminaba con la mirada al peliblanco, cuando el moreno y ella cruzaron miradas, la chica miro instantáneamente a Suigetsu.

Sasuke solo levanto una ceja, no era la primera vez en esos días que la ojijade lo observaba y cuando cruzaban miradas esta miraba hacia otro lado. El moreno quería realmente preguntarle a la chica porque hacia eso, pero el momento y las circunstancias no lo dejaban.

" _ **Ya no estamos en Konoha, ya no somos amigos y ya no somos niños"**_ Recordó las palabras de la chica.

Este en un suspiro desganado sujeto la remera del ojivioleta y lo arrastro al baño de hombre **_Déjate de ser tan fastidioso_** Comento fríamente mientras que era seguido por Juugo.

Las chicas se dirigieron al baño de mujeres.

La ojijade se encontraba mirando hacia el cielo, las agua termales eran al aire libre, cuando largo un largo suspiro, ni siquiera ella sabía porque.

Sakura observo como Karin se paraba y se iba, luego de un rato le pareció escuchar como esta le gritaba a Suigetsu, al parecer había entrado al lado de hombres.

La pelirrosa salió del baño envuelta en una toalla, el agua caliente y el vapor le estaba empezando a marear. Cuando salía se encontró con Sasuke que salía del lado de los hombres también solo con una toalla. Sakura observo el cuerpo de este detenidamente, luego que el moreno volteara a verla esta desvió la mirada y siguió caminando.

El moreno entrecerró los ojos para luego sujetar el brazo de la chica, esta volteo a verlo algo sorprendida, pero al cruzarse con los ojos negros del chico nuevamente desvió la mirada.

El azabache chasqueo la lengua para luego agarrar la barbilla de la chica para que le mirara los ojos, esta seguía mirando hacia otro lado.

 **_Sasuke te matara si sales ahora_** Murmuro Suigetsu observando como Karin se mordía las uñas con rabia y furia por la escena _**"¿Te gusta Sakura Sasuke?"**_ Se preguntaba Suigetsu seriamente.

 **_Te estoy mirando, ¿Porque no me miras?_** Sasuke frunciendo el entrecejo. La ojijade lo miro unos segundos y luego miro hacia otro lado **_¿Que mierda te ocurre Sakura?_** Pregunto Sasuke tranquilizándose un poco.

 **_Eso te lo tendía que preguntar a ti Sasuke_** Hablo inexpresivamente

El moreno chasqueó nuevamente la lengua, la chica tenía razón, ¿Que le estaba ocurriendo?, ¿Porque se comportaba así?, ¿Porque le desquiciaba tanto que ella lo ignorara?

 **_... Ya basta Sasuke-Sama_** Hablo Sakura aniñada _ **Deja de hacerme un escándalo, ya sabes que no te perdonare por haber matado a mi marido_** Comento fingiendo tristeza.

 **_¡Ya deja de hacer esos actos que me fastidia, habla seriamente maldición!_** Exclamo irritado.

 **_A ti todo te fastidia Sasukito_** Hablo aniñada inflando sus cachetes con puchero mientras que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

El moreno se paralizo momentáneamente, observo los ojos de la chica llenos de lágrimas.

" **No son solo un acto ¿Verdad? Esas lágrimas"** Pensó mientras soltaba a la chica.

La chica retrocedió unos pasos inexpresivamente observando los ojos negros de Sasuke, luego entro al baño de mujeres.

Esta se dirigía al vestuario a tomar su ropa cuando observo sus manos temblar, temblaban fuertemente, tenía miedo, se sentía tan vulnerable cuando estaba frente al moreno que tenía tanto miedo de que este le hiciera daño.

" **¿Qué ocurre conmigo?, ¿Por qué ocurre esto cuando estoy cerca de Sasuke?"** Se preguntaba mientras se abrazaba a sí misma.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoo

Ya era de noche.

Taka y Sakura ya estaban de regreso en la base, cuando observaron todo destruido y a un cadáver tirado. Konan y el resto de los miembros miraron a los recién llegados.

 **_¿Que ocurrió Konan?_** Pregunto la ahora ojivioleta frunciendo el entrecejo.

La peliazul suspiro resignada _ **Pain acaba de enfrentarse a…-** Esta miro hacia otro lado **_A Jiraiya** _

Sakura ensancho los ojos, esta observo a Pain, que en realidad era el cuerpo de Yahiko siendo controlado por la técnica los seis caminos del dolor de su hermano.

 **_¿Estas feliz?_** Pregunto caminando lentamente hacia Pain **"Era para que no estorbáramos que nos mandaron a las aguas termales ¿No?"** Pensó apretando los dientes

 **_Todo es por la creación del mundo perfecto_** Contesto cortante, la pelirrosa frunció los labios imaginándose a Naruto destrozado por la muerte del sennin.

 **_El mundo perfecto, el mundo perfecto, el mundo perfecto, ¿Acaso no sabes hablar de algo más que no sea eso?** _ Pregunto apretando los dientes.

 **_¡Sakura!_** Llamo Konan, sabía lo que ocurriría.

Sakura a una gran velocidad apareció frente a Pain y con su mano atravesó la cabeza de este sorprendiendo a todos.

 **_Me fastidias, me molestas, me irritas, te odio, te odio, te odio** _ Decía mientras pateaba a Pain en el suelo, en ese momento aparecieron los otros cuerpo que eran controlados por Nagato. La ojivioleta empezó a pelear con todos los cuerpos de Nagato.

 **_Sakura ya para_** Pidió Konan tristemente, pero sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás _ **Hidan ayúdame, tú también Tobi_**

 **_Ehh ¿Por qué?_** Se quejó Hidan _ **Deja que se maten ellos solos** _ La peliazul lo miro fulminante.

 **_Tobi es un buen chico ayudara** _ Comento el enmascarado aniñado.

 **_Maldición, ¿Cómo quieres calmar a Sakura? Sabes que cuando a Sakura le venían esos ataques de ira el único que la podía frenar era Itachi y ya está muerto_** Comento Hidan observando a Sasuke con fastidio.

Sakura iba atacando a los cuerpos de Nagato sin parar, lo hacía desenfrenadamente, el ver a Jiraiya muerto la enfurecía cada vez más, el imaginarse a Naruto llorando le destrozaba el alma, su hermano que buscaba la perfección del mundo cada vez estaba acabando con lo que ella quería.

" _ **Ya para Oniisan, para, para, para, para, para, para, por favor, para"**_ Se repetía una y otra vez " _ **Tengo miedo…. Me tengo miedo… tengo miedo de quedar sola"**_ Pensaba mientras paraba al escuchar la voz de Tobi.

 **_Ya déjalo si_** Decía Tobi aniñado parado a un lado de Sakura con un Kunai sobre el cuello de esta.

 **_¿Me mataras si no me detengo?_** Pregunto aniñada.

 **_¿Quieres apostar?_** Pregunto Tobi seriamente.

La pelirrosa lo miro arrogantemente. Esta puso su mano sobre la máscara de Tobi dispuesta a atacar.

_ **Shinra Tense…_** Iba a decir pero…

 **_Sakura ni te muevas_** Dijo Hidan parado detrás de esta con su oz en el cuello de Sakura.

Konan había esparcido papeles alrededor de Sakura. Sin ninguna escapatoria.

Taka miraba sorprendido a Sakura, realmente no se imaginaban que fuera tan fuerte.

_ **Es toda una fiera** _ Comento Suigetsu sonriendo de lado.

Sasuke solo lo miro molesto.

El pelirrosa levanto las manos rindiéndose.

Los Akatsuki's suspiraron aliviados de que la pelirrosa no los atacara.

_ **Bien, bien, bien, me tienen contra las cuerdas así que no seguiré_** Hablo mientras empezaba a caminar en dirección al cuerpo de Jiraiya que estaba junto a una pequeña rana.

 **_¿Qué haces?_** Pregunto el cuerpo de Pain con la cabeza ya regenerada.

 **_Me llevo el cuerpo, crees que dejare al Ero-Sennin tirado por aquí_** Decía la ojijade cargando el cadáver de Jiraiya sobre su hombro.

 **_¿A dónde lo llevas?_** Pregunto Konan preocupada.

La ojijade observo como la rana sudaba frío. **_A Konoha_** Pronuncio mientras que agarraba a la rana de su pata.

Los miembros de Akatsuki fruncieron el entrecejo, sabían que Sakura no podía hablar más enserio.

 **_Sakura no deb…_**

 **_Cállate Konan_** La ojijade miro fríamente a la peliazul _ **Crees que dejare el cuerpo del hombre que nos ayudó a los cuatro cuando éramos niños, piensa en lo que diría Yahiko, maldición_**

La ojiamarillo abrió grandemente los ojos recordando a Yahiko, el chico que tenía una personalidad reservada pero alegre y positiva, que seguramente pensaría lo mismo que Sakura con respecto al cuerpo de Jiraiya.

Konan solo miro hacia otro lado tristemente.

 **_Lo siento Sakura pero yo no puedo permitir eso_** Hablo Nagato caminando lentamente hacia Sakura **_No serviría de nada_**

 **_¿Qué quieres decir?_**

 **_Prontamente iré a hacer una visita a Konoha, y los restos de Jiraiya serán destruidos_** Susurro en el oído de la chica.

 **_Igualmente lo hare_** Respondió seriamente

 **_Soy Dios obedéceme_**

 **_Solo eres mi hermano, hare lo que se me venga en gana, líder_** Esta rápidamente desapareció en un torbellino de pétalos de cerezos.

CONTINUARA…


	9. Chapter 9

Aclaración Naruto así sus personajes no

me pertenecen, le pertenece a Kishimoto.

_ **Diálogos** _

 **"** _ **Pensamientos**_ **"**

xoxoxoxoxo Cambio De Escena

Aclaro que solo describiré cambios de ropa,

la que no será la misma que en el anime|manga.

Capítulo 9

.

.

.

La pelirrosa apareció frente a la entrada de Konoha.

 **_Rana ve a buscar a alguien y avísale del cuerpo de Jiraiya** _ Ordeno fríamente a punto de marcharse.

 **_¿Porque? ¿Porque nos ayudó?_** Pregunto la rana con miedo.

 **_Porque quise** _ Respondió cortantemente, la rana rápidamente entro a la aldea mientras que Sakura le daba la última ojeada al cuerpo de Jiraiya.

En ese momento apareció un rubio ojiazul y observo fijamente al cuerpo de Jiraiya y callo de rodillas al lado de este, la ojijade retrocedió unos pasos.

 **_¿Porque? ¿Porque? ¿Porque?_** Preguntaba Naruto mientras que las lágrimas caían **_Sakura-chan ¿Porque?_**

La pelirrosa apretó los labios, ver al rubio en ese estado la conmovía a tal punto que también quería llorar.

 **_Naruto fue el líder de Akatsuki quien mato a Jiraiya-Sama, la chica solo nos trajo hasta aquí_** Intervino la rana a un lado de Naruto.

_ **Lo se Sakura-chan, se lo que has sufrido, pero no tienes que estar allí, no tienes que estar allí, ¿Realmente quieres asesinar, matar a sangre fría, hacer sufrir a las personas, solo para complacer a tu hermano?_** El rubio se paró y camino hacia la inexpresiva chica, el sujeto los hombros de esta y la sacudió _ **Sakura-chan por favor contéstame, háblame, grítame, enójate, por favor di algo, di lo realmente quieres decir_** Pidió Naruto mientras lloraba.

Naruto apretó aún más los hombros de la chica **_¿Realmente no te importa la muerte de Jiraiya?, ¿Realmente no te importa que haya muerto el viejo pervertido?, dímelo por favor_**

En ese momento Naruto perdió el control a tal manera que se estaba convirtiendo ya en la Quinta Cola, la chica con un Shinra Tensei alejo al chico lo más lejos posible de la Aldea.

La ojivioleta se empezó a esquivar las colas de Naruto, ella no sabía cómo sellarlo. Estos continuaron peleando, el ahora seis colas atravesó el abdomen de la chica, causándole una gran pérdida de sangre.

 **_Naruto lo siento_** Murmuro mientras que elevaba rocas gigantescas del suelo y se las arrojaba a este, aun así el seis colas se seguía regenerando.

La pelirrosa con el Rinnegan elevo al chico por los aires y lo golpeaba contra el suelo una y otra y otra vez, hasta que el chico ya no se pudo regenerar más y volvió a su cuerpo normal.

 **_Sakura-chan_** Susurro Naruto despertando observando la gran herida que tenía en el abdomen esta.

_ **Naruto… lo siento** _ El rubio abrió grandemente los ojos observando las lágrimas que caían por los ojos jades _ **No es que no me importe la muerte de Jiraiya… si me importa, como si me importan tus lágrimas, pero…_** La ojijade se limpió las lágrimas para luego apoyar su mano en la cabeza del chico _ **Recuerda que yo estoy con los malos, no puedo mostrar que si me importa lo que suceda con los buenos_** Contesto para luego noquear al chico.

Rápidamente se fue mientras observaba con la rana iba en busca de ayuda.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoo

Sakura regreso a la guarida destruida.

 **_Regrese_** Aviso tranquilamente.

 **_Al fin Sakura, ya me estaba muriendo del aburrimiento_** Tobi salto a abrazarla.

 **_Ya no te pongas pegajoso_** Decía mientras lo alejaba.

 **_¿Qué ocurrió?_** Pregunto Konan observando la sangre y la heridas que tenía la pelirrosa.

 **_Ah eso_** Sakura miro hacia otro lado **_Cuando deje a Jiraiya en la puerta de la aldea apareció Naruto_** Comento arrascandose la nuca.

Los ojos de todos se ensancharon.

 **_¿El** **Jinchuriki** **del Kyubi te hizo eso?_** Pregunto Hidan sorprendido.

 **_Vio a Jiraiya muerto y se descontrolo en seis colas_** Dijo sin importancia.

_ **Ehhh, tu eres más que capas de traernos al Jinchuriki del Kyuby_** Se quejó Tobi **_No me digas que después de ganarle lo dejaste allá y no lo trajiste_** La ojijade desvió la mirada, el enmascarado le había atinado.

 **_Tenemos que irnos de este lugar ¿Qué tan grave es?_** Pregunto Nagato fríamente.

La ojivioleta observo sus manos llenas de su sangre y suspiro _ **No es nada** _ Hablo presionando su abdomen.

Todos estos se pusieron en marcha a la nueva guarida.

Karin frunció los labios observando a Sakura.

 **_¿Que sucede zanahoria?_** Pregunto Suigetsu.

_ **Cállate dientes de serrucho… la pelos de chicle está perdiendo demasiada sangre, y por lo que supongo sus heridas son profundas** _ Susurro Karin, Suigetsu miro a Sakura triunfante.

 **_Ok_** Dijo mientras se posicionaba a un lado de la ojijade.

" _ **Mierda, mis ojos se están cerrando, estoy demasiado débil"**_ Pensaba Sakura tratando de seguirle el paso al resto

 **_Estas muy cansada ¿No?, peleaste con el Jinchuriki del Kyubi_** Comento Suigetsu a un lado de esta **_¿No quieres que te cargue?_** Pregunto el peliblanco sujetando la manga de la chica haciendo que esta parara.

 **_Gracias_** Suspiro la chica mientras se subía a la espalda de Suigetsu y este la cargaba, todo bajo la mirada del resto de los miembros de Akatsuki y Taka, cuando el ojivioleta iba a mirar a Sasuke burlón abrió grandemente los ojos, sentía como la gran cantidad de sangre que estaba perdiendo la chica mojaba su espalda.

" _ **¿Qué hago?"**_ Se preguntaba nervioso " _ **Podría decirle a Karin para que Sakura absorba su chakra, pero sé que la zanahoria se negara, pero sé que lo mejor es no mencionar lo herida que esta Sakura, esto le traería muchos problemas con su hermano"**_ Pensó mirando a Karin. La pelirroja observo la mirada de Suigetsu.

 **_¿Qué te pasa?_** Murmuro molesta.

 **_Dale de tu chakra a Sakura, se está desangrando_** Murmuro seriamente, la pelirroja lo miro con una expresión asqueada.

 **_Estas bromeando ¿No?_**

 **_No, se está muriendo imbécil_** Murmuro mirando a Sakura que se encontraba inconsciente.

La ojiroja chasqueo la lengua, estos frenaron un momento y bajaron al suelo.

 **_Despiértala_** Hablo molesta Karin, el peliblanco la despertó, cuando la ojijade abrió los ojos, la pelirroja hizo que mordiese su brazo para pasarle chakra.

 **_¿Que sucede?_** Pregunto Tobi frente a ellos, todos sudaron nerviosos.

 **_Sakura se estaba desangrando_** Comento Karin seriamente.

Tobi solo sonrió tétricamente bajo la máscara _ **Tengan cuidado de que el líder no se entere_**

 **_¿No me entere de que?_** Pregunto Nagato parado detrás de Tobi con el resto de los miembros.

Suigetsu y Karin empezaron a sudar frío.

 **_De que Suigetsu se me acaba de confesar_** Hablo Sakura parándose inexpresivamente _**"El chakra de Karin me ha ayudado, pero no sé cuánto tiempo podre aguantar"**_

Todo el mundo dirigió la mirada hacia Suigetsu.

 **_Sa-Sakura jajaj fue... fue una broma_** Pronuncio nervioso el peliblanco observando como Nagato y Sasuke lo fulminaban con la mirada.

 **_Yo te cargare_** Hablo Nagato, todo el mundo ensancho los ojos, era totalmente imposible que Nagato fuera celoso de su hermana.

" _ **Mierda se dará cuenta de la herida y nos matara a mí y a Karin por no decir nada"**_ Pensó el peliblanco abrazando a Sakura **_No, yo la cargare_** Todos volvieron a sorprenderse, el peliblanco iba enserio con la chica.

 **_No, yo la cargare_** Repitió Nagato entrecerrando los ojos.

 **_No es necesario yo puedo hacerlo_** Contraataco Suigetsu nervioso.

Sakura aún seguía observando a Nagato, no podía creer que este se pusiera celoso de Suigetsu.

 **_Ustedes van muy lento atrasan a todos, yo te cargare_** Sakura frunció los labios, no era que su hermano estuviera celoso, solo era que iban muy lento.

 **_Pero tú no puedes_** Intervino Konan, en ese momento apareció Pain, empujo a Suigetsu y sujeto a Sakura como una bolsa de papa, en esta posición el abdomen de la chica fue presionado causando que esta vomitara algo de sangre.

" _ **Maldición"**_ Pensó la ojijade, está activo el Rinnegan y con un Shinra Tensei empujo a Pain lejos de ella, y luego miro a Nagato, este frunció el entrecejo caminado hacia la ojivioleta.

 **_Deja de perder el tiempo** _ Comento este fríamente, esta desactivo el Rinnegan inexpresivamente.

 **_Tobi te cargara_** Rápidamente Tobi la cargo estilo princesa y comenzó a saltar los árboles adelantándose a todos **_¿Es muy profundo?_** Pregunto seriamente, la ojijade asintió.

Cuando llegaron a la nueva base Tobi atendió rápidamente a Sakura para que esta no se muriera.

Xoxoxoxoxoxx

Unos días después…

 **_Sakura, Sasuke, hemos decidido mandarlos en una misión de captura a Killer Bee, el Hachibi_** Informo Tobi aniñado.

La pelirrosa frunció el entrecejo _**"Maldición aún estoy herida, no podría hacer nada"**_ Pensó molesta.

 **_Sakura aceptas, ¿No?_** insistió Tobi serio _ **También insistió tu hermano en que fueras** _ A la ojijade no le quedo de otra que asentir con la cabeza.

La pelirrosa se dirigió a su recamara, esta se quitó la capa Akatsuki, como estaba herida no llevaba ropa cómoda para un combate.

Tenía una blusa ajustada color roja, una falda por las rodillas y unas botas ninjas, la ojijade se desvistió quedando en ropa interior, mostrando sus grandes pechos y las curvas de su cuerpo.

Sakura observo todo su abdomen vendado y suspiro.

Se vistió con una blusa blanca con mangas largas, abajo llevaba un corto short gris oscuro, tenía medias negras largas las cuales pasaban las rodillas, en los pies llevaba sandalias ninjas negras y en la pierna derecha llevaba la banda negra de Konoha tachada. Por arriba de todo se puso la capa Akatsuki desprendida.

La pelirrosa se recogió su largo cabello en una coleta alta, dejando dos largos mechos cayendo sobre su rostro, esto resaltaba sus ojos verdes jades opacos y su piel blanca.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoo

_ **Ah tanto demoran las mujeres_** Comento un peliblanco que se encontraba recostado en un árbol a pocos kilómetros de la base de Akatsuki con Taka.

 **_Ni yo demoro tanto_** Hablo Karin que se encontraba parada junto a un moreno.

 **_Si porque tú no eres mujer, eres una Zanahoria con patas** _ Dijo burlón mientras observaba a su compañera enojarse.

_ **Maldito dientes de serrucho, la próxima vez no me pidas curar a tu noviecita_** A Karin se le hinchaba una vena de la frente.

Ambos empezaron a sudar frío cuando Sasuke entrecerró los ojos escuchando de los que hablaban.

 **_Jajajaja digo que no te curare_** Karin rectifico nerviosa.

 **_Jajaja quien necesita que me cure, imbécil_** Respondió Suigetsu nervioso, ambos suspiraron al observar a Sasuke mirando hacia otro lado ignorándolos.

_ **Ya dejen de pelear ustedes** _ Intervino Juugo algo molesto _ **Molestan a Sasuke-Sama** _

" _ **Esa idiota demora tanto"**_ Pensó Sasuke suspirando con fatiga.

_ **Ya llegue** _ Apareció la pelirrosa detrás de ellos.

Todos empezaron a moverse.

 **_¿Y cómo te encuentras?_** Pregunto el peliblanco a un lado de ella.

_ **Mejor_** Respondió sonriendo, el ojivioleta abrió los ojos considerablemente. Sasuke fulmino a Suigetsu con la mirada al ver como el peliblanco se sonrojaba.

Taka por fin había llegado con Killer Bee, estos se pusieron en posición bajo la atenta mirada de Sakura y Killer. Sasuke estaba adelante, Suigetsu y Juugo a los lados y Karin detrás.

Sakura se posiciono a un lado se Suigetsu.

 **_Wou nunca me hubiese imaginado que estuvieran bien organizados_** Susurro Sakura al oído de Suigetsu.

Suigetsu asintió dándole la razón. El moreno volteo hacia el peliblanco y frunció el entrecejo al verlo hablando tranquilamente con la pelirrosa.

Taka al principio demostraba que no podían alcanzar la velocidad y agilidad del Hachibi, pero estos poco a poco pudieron hacerlo.

 **_Sakura no te quedes mirando** _ Se quejó Sasuke al ver que la chica no peleaba. Esta chasqueó la lengua para luego activar el Rinnegan.

Sakura con el Rinnegan se trasporto detrás de Killer Bee y lo atravesó con varias barras metálicas. Pero este luego de un rato se regeneraba, la ojivioleta con el shinra Tensei mandaba a volar al Killer, y este al poco tiempo empezó a perder el control y a transformarse en el ocho colas, unos de los tentáculos de este se dirigía a golpear a Sasuke y Sakura con su Rinnegan lo detuvo.

 **_Sakura_** Susurro Sasuke sorprendido, en ese momento otro de los tentáculos del Hachibi golpeo fuertemente a Sakura estampandola contra una roca destruyendola.

Esta se levantó lentamente, pero noto que la herida del abdomen se había abierto. En eso otro tentáculo iba a golpearla, pero Sasuke la salva.

 **_¿Que vamos a hacer Sasuke-sama?_** Pregunto Juugo seriamente mientras cargaba a Suigetsu en su hombro.

El moreno chasqueó la lengua al ver a Suigetsu inconsciente y a Sakura en sus brazos estaba perdiendo mucha sangre.

Sasuke bajo a Sakura al suelo, esta lo miro fijamente y por primera vez este le echo un vistazo y ella no desvió la mirada sorprendiendo a Sasuke _ **No nos queda de otro** \- Murmuro activando el Magenkyo Sharingan, este uso su Amaterasu y quemo a Killer Bee con las llamas negras, con gran esfuerzo Sasuke logro apagarlo sorprendiendo a todos.

Pensaron que estaban a salvo, pero aquel hombre se paró y se convirtió totalmente en el Hachibi, a Taka no le quedo de otra que la retirada.

Estos regresaron a la base con las manos vacías.

 **_¿Dónde está mi hermano y Konan?_** Pregunto Sakura buscándolo con la mirada. En ese momento Tobi empujo a la Pelirrosa a un portal.

 **_¿A dónde mandaste a Sakura?_** Pregunto rápidamente Sasuke molesto.

 **_A donde está su hermano_** Respondió Tobi seriamente.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoo

 **_¿Hm?_** Pronuncio Sakura levantándose de unos escombros, no sabía bien que estaba pasando, estaba todo destruido, parecía un pueblo, esta ensancho los ojos al ver a lo lejos a un rubio con un pelirrojo en brazos.

" _ **Esto es Konoha"**_ Pensó mientras sus piernas empezaban a temblar observando la roca con las cabezas de los Hokages, _ **Y… ¿Aquel es Onisan?_** Preguntaba mientras caminaba lentamente hacia lo que parecía ser su hermano.

 **_Sakura_** Susurro Konan a un lado del rubio, Naruto rápidamente se volteo a ver a la chica ojijade.

 **_Sakura-chan_** Naruto ensancho los ojos, la ojijade observaba a Nagato.

 **_Na-Na... gato** _ Murmuro cayendo de rodillas, las lágrimas empezaron a caer.

 **_Sa-Sakura_** Susurro Nagato débilmente, la pelirrosa lo miro atenta **_Te quiero_** Dijo dulcemente causando una gran sorpresa en Naruto, Konan y Sakura.

_ **Yo... Yo también** _ Respondió esta abrasándolo.

 **_Y… si esta…ba celoso** _ Pronuncio con una sonrisa **_Re..realmente quer..ia car..cargarte.. como cuando niños_** Hablo con dificultad, la ojijde recordó días anteriores cuando la quiso cargar y ella no quería.

 **_Lo.. Lo siento Onisan_** La ojijade se largó a llorar fuertemente viendo que el pelirrojo ya estaba muerto.

_ **Nagato murió con una sonrisa_** Hablo Naruto dejándole el cuerpo a Sakura, esta observo el rostro de su hermano, quería sonreír, pero no podía _ **Él le entrego su vida a las persona que había matado de la aldea_**

La ojijade solo miro al pelirrojo mientras acariciaba su rostro.

 **_Sakura, Naruto dice la verdad, Nagato dejo de pensar en su idea del mundo perfecto y salvo a muchas personas_** Konan apoyo una mano en el hombro de la pelirrosa.

Sakura se levantó cargando el cuerpo de Nagato en sus brazos _ **Vámonos Konan** _ Hablo Sakura seriamente, la peliazul asintió, y ambas desaparecieron en un torbellino de pétalos de cerezos junto con el cadáver de Nagato.

CONTINUARA…


	10. Chapter 10

Aclaración Naruto así sus personajes no

me pertenecen, le pertenece a Kishimoto.

_ **Diálogos** _

 **"** _ **Pensamientos**_ **"**

xoxoxoxoxo Cambio De Escena

Aclaro que solo describiré cambios de ropa,

la que no será la misma que en el anime|manga.

Capítulo 10

.

.

.

Dos semanas después, Tobi había ido tras los ojos de Nagato, Konan que sabía dónde estaba el cuerpo de Nagato se negó a decírselo y Tobi la asesino.

Este luego fue con la pelirrosa, esta también se negó a entregarle los ojos de Nagato.

Una ojijade de largo cabello se encontraba recostada a la sombra de un árbol cuando...

 **_¡Entrégamelo!_** Grito fuertemente un enmascarado corriendo hacia la pelirrosa, Sakura se levantó rápidamente al ver a Tobi correr hacia ella. Ambos se enfrentaron, pero la ojivioleta, que se encontraba aun herida, perdió.

Sakura fue capturada por Tobi, esta se encontraba encadenada de brazos y piernas en una pequeña habitación y no podía moverse. Tobi en un inicio había vendado los ojos de la chica para que no usara su Dojutsu, pero al ver que Sakura ya no tenía lo mínimo de energía, decidió quitarle la venda.

Ya habían pasado Tres días desde que Tobi había secuestrado y torturado a la ojijade.

_ **Sabes que podría arrancarte esos ojos ¿No?_**

_ **Arrancarme los ojos nunca estuvo en tu planes hacerlo ¿Verdad?_** Cuestiono mientras que sus parpados se sentían pesados, hacia días que no comía nada y este la llevaba torturando de barias maneras posibles.

 **_Sakura ya dime donde enterraste a Nagato_** Ordeno el enmascarado naranja seriamente.

La ojijade solo rio ásperamente.

El pelinegro tomo su kunai y lo clavo en la pierna de esta una y otra vez, la pelirrosa solo frunció los labios, no era la primera vez que lo hacía, la chica hasta se reía porque el enmascarado se estaba quedando sin ideas de tortura ya que ella no hablaba.

_ **Vamos, vamos, ¿Acaso quieres que te mate?_** Dijo retirando su Kunai de la pierna de la chica.

 **_Adelante mátame** _ Provoco, ella ya se sentía cansada de todo eso.

El hombre solo se retiró de la habitación, esta supuso que se había quedado sin ideas de torturas y se iba a ver otras maneras de torturarla.

La pelirrosa largo un suspiro cansador, odiaba estar allí, ya ni sentía su propio cuerpo, aunque a ella le parecía mejor no sentir el dolor ya sabía que estaba mal, había perdido mucha sangre, estaba anémica, y no había comido nada.

El hombre ingreso nuevamente a la habitación, este apretó los puños se había dado cuenta que había empezado a levantar sospechas en Taka ya que siempre se iba a no sé dónde, no regresaba luego de horas y todo lleno de sangre.

_ **Sabes ya necesito acabar este juego** _ Comento apretando su Kunai fuertemente _ **Pero antes necesito que me digas donde está tu hermano**

 **_Búscalo, quizás lo encuentres** _ Hablo seriamente, el hombre presiono fuertemente su Kunai en el cuello de esta.

En ese momento una espada presiono el cuello de Tobi.

 **_Así que estabas acá_** Pronuncio una voz detrás de Tobi, la ojijade ensancho sus ojos observando a la persona justo detrás del enmascarado naranja.

 **_Sasuke_** Susurro Sakura en un suspiro.

 **_¿Qué haces aquí Sasuke?_** Pregunto Tobi alejándose de Sakura.

El moreno frunció el entrecejo _ **Me preguntaba a donde te estabas yendo todos estos días cuando desaparecías_**

 **_¿Y me seguiste?_** Hablo con asco.

El moreno miro a Sakura, esta miro hacia otro lado.

 **_Ya vete que tenemos asuntos que atender ambos_** Tobi apretó fuertemente los puños.

" _ **Sasuke ¿Por qué estás aquí? No deberías verme de esta forma"**_ Pensó la chica apretando los labios.

Sasuke se mantenía seriamente mirando a la pelirrosa, esta solamente quería que el moreno se fuera.

Sasuke se puso furioso, el ver a Sakura de esa forma, un odio gigantesco lo invadía, este ataco a Tobi, solo quería llevarse a la chica de allí, no soportaba verla toda herida y sangrando.

 **_Sasuke ya vete_** Hablo débilmente Sakura agachando la cabeza haciendo que su pelo tapara sus ojos _ **Sasuke eres muy molesto e irritante, yo haré lo quiera, si quiero estar aquí me quedo aquí** _ Esta levanto la vista y lo miro fríamente **_Tú no eres nada mío, solo me irritas, no vuelvas más_**

El moreno parpadeo unos segundo, lo único que atravesó su mente fue _**"¿Estas bromeando**_?" pero al ver que la chica no lo hacía solo se fue hecho una furia.

 **_Hm_** Fue lo que pronunció Tobi **_¿Porque echaste a lo único que te podía salvar?_** Pregunto curioso.

 **_¿Porque?... Porque cuando estoy cerca de Sasuke me siento demasiado vulnerable, tengo más miedo de estar junto a Sasuke que de tu… tortura_**

_ **Imbécil** _ Pronuncio tranquilamente, la ojijade lo observo con atención **_Tu corazón fue entrenado para no abrirse a sentimiento estúpidos, y ahora que empiezas a tener sentimiento que eran desconocidos hacia una personas en especial te sientes demasiado vulnerable** _ Explico asqueado **_No puedo creer que no te hayas dado cuenta de que era eso, al reconocer de que no eran los mismos sentimientos que sentías por tu hermano te asustaste, ¿Acaso te gusta el imbécil de Sasuke?_** Pregunto indignado.

_ **Pero yo ya eh experimentado sentimientos diferentes de lo que siento por Oniisan, quiero a Naruto, Konoh…_** La ojijade que trataba de oponerse fue interrumpida

_ **No confundas la compasión y el apego con el querer y el amar, son distintos, el apego y la compasión puedes sentirlo hacia todo el mundo, en cambio el amar o querer solo lo sientes hacia la familia y personas que realmente aprecias y quieres_** Hablo el hombre sabiamente.

La ojijade de momento se quedó sin aliento.

 **_Jajaja solo fue una mala reacción a nuevos sentimientos** _ Carcajeo de repente el enmascarado burlón.

La ojijade apretó los labio, está realmente no imaginaba que fuese eso lo que ocurría.

_ **Jajaja tu misma acabas de echar a ese idiota_** Hablo divertido _ **Déjame contarte que yo también sufrí algo así, pero yo al menos estaba consciente de lo que sentía, la verdad en mi lecho de muerte le entregue a mi mejor amigo para que la protegiera, a mi amor, pero al final ya sabes, ella está muerta y mi amigo ahora es mi enemigo, al igual que todo el mundo, y ese amigo fue… Hatake Kakashi** _ La chica no pestañeo por unos segundos, estaba tan sorprendida. _ **Yo soy el compañero de equipo de Kakashi, Uchiha Obito, y destruiré al mundo que destruyo a Rin** _ Comento apretando los dientes **_Ahora habla donde está tu hermano, no tengo tiempo que perder** _ Hablo apurado.

Este se acercó hasta la pelirrosa, esta rápidamente activo su Rinnegan, sabía que el Sharingan no tenía efecto con el Rinnegan activado, en ese momento el enmascarado con dos finas varillas atravesó ambos ojos de la chica. La pellirrosa gimió de dolor.

_ **Creo que en un futuro me podrían servir esos ojos, por eso no los dañare, pero estarán al menos unas semanas para que se regeneren totalmente** _ Informo retirando las varillas, para luego irse. Sakura solo quedo inconsciente.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxx

Obito llego a una, lo que le pareció, una hermosa escena de furia e ira comprimidas siendo liberada, Sasuke se encontraba atravesando a Karin con su Chidori para así poder asesinar a Danzo que se encontraba detrás de ella.

El Uchiha menor, una vez que el cadáver de Danzo caía al suelo, miro repulsivamente a Obito, el enmascarado naranja frunció el entrecejo, las cosas no iban como el quería, este planeaba que el Uchiha menor estuviera de su lado todo el tiempo, pero ya no era así.

Sasuke se encontraba caminando, con una mirada retorcida, hacia Tobi, pero en eso aparecen los de Konoha, el Uchiha menor batalló contra Naruto, el chico azabache en un estado demasiado ido, desquiciado y desequilibrado recordó momento atrás las palabras de Sakura diciéndole que él era molesto e irritante, que no era nada de ella y que no volviese más, el moreno rabioso cuando termino de pelear con Naruto regreso a donde estaba Sakura, este la encontró inconsciente, los ojos de esta estaban sangrando al igual que todas sus heridas.

El ojinegro con su espada corto todas las cadenas, libero a la chica, y se la llevo de allí.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

La pelirrosa recobro el sentido, al despertarse sintió que sus ojos y partes de sus brazos, de su abdomen y de sus las piernas estaban cubiertas con unas vendas y también noto que estaba sobre algo suave, dedujo que era una cama.

" _ **Posiblemente Tobi me llevo a otro lugar**_ **"** Pensaba mientras se paraba, al llegar a la pared tanteo una ventana, al abrirla sintió una brisa helada de afuera.

_ **Si no quieres congelarte no hagas nada estúpido_** Hablo Sasuke, esta sintió sus pasos acercándose y que luego cerraba la ventana, de pronto de un rápido movimiento este la cargo en sus brazos y la recostó en la cama nuevamente.

 **_...¿Porque?_** Pronuncio Sakura y Sasuke la observo con atención **_¿Porque estoy aquí?, ¿Por qué regresaste a donde yo estaba luego que te dije todo eso?_** Pregunto apretando sus puños.

 **_La verdad recordé todo lo que me dijiste y tenía ganas de decirte que yo hacía lo que se me viniera en gana, pero cuando regrese y estabas inconsciente creí que te estabas muriendo… y si morías no te podría decir eso, así que ya sabes… te traje aquí_** Dijo algo avergonzado mirando hacia otro lado, la pelirrosa al no ver no podía notar la cara algo roja del chico.

 **_..._** La chica iba a decir algo pero se detuvo.

 **_¿Quieres decirme algo? Dilo_** Hablo calmadamente el moreno.

_ **Realmente no sé… si darte las gracias o decirte** _ Dijo seriamente para luego _ **Sasuke-Sama espero que no lo hayas echo con intenciones de que sea tu sirvienta nuevamente o algo raro** _ Hablo aniñada, el moreno solo sonrió de lado.

_ **Realmente no estaba planeando nada importante, lo pensare y si no consigues serme de utilidad con agradecerme bastara** _ Comento arrogante. Sakura solo sonrió.

 **_Te traje algo de comer_** Dijo Sasuke mientras que apoyaba un plato en la falda de Sakura.

 **_Eh no puedo ver, aliméntame tu_** Dijo en forma de puchero, la chica lo escucho chasquear la lengua, luego el chico solo suspiro fatigoso para después sentarse a su lado.

 **_Abre_** Dijo secamente, la chica obedeció, el moreno metió la cuchara en su boca, la pelirrosa frunció los labios, lo que estaba comiendo era demasiado salado, y estaba crudo.

 **_Sasuke… ¿Tu lo cocinaste?_** Pregunto horrorizada.

 **_No te quejes** _ Hablo cortante.

 **_Cuando recupere la vista definitivamente te enseñare a cocinar** _ Comentó aniñada, el chico hizo una mueca **_Hablo enserio_** Recalco seriamente, el moreno solo refunfuñó.

Esta aunque en cada bocado hacia muecas de asco había terminado de comer. El moreno le hiso un recorrido por la casa, le señalo que fuera de la habitación había un corredor que yendo a la izquierda por este se encontraba otro dormitorio y el baño, y por la derecha estaba la sala, la cocina y la puerta de salida.

Este le hablo de que estaban en la aldea de la cascada, en una cabaña en un bosque, aun así estaba bastante cerca de un pueblo.

Luego del recorrido la pelirrosa le aviso al moreno que solo quería dormir, este entendió y la llevo a su recamara, cuando este retiraba de la habitación.

_ **Espera Sasuke** _ Sakura que se encontraba acostada se sentó rápidamente, el moreno solo volteo a ver que quería **_Cuando uno normalmente se compra una casa para sí mismo solo tiene lo necesario, entonces ¿Porque esta casa tiene dos habitaciones?... Acaso ¿Compraste esta casa luego de haberme salvado, sabiendo de que me quedaría aquí contigo?_** Pregunto alzando una ceja. Sasuke se paralizo, la chica ya lo había descubierto.

El chico empezó a sentir su rostro caliente.

 **_Cá-Cállate** _ Pronuncio nervioso y molesto para rápidamente irse.

_ **No te comportes como un Tsundere** _ Comento Sakura aniñada burlonamente. El moreno volvió a entrar.

_ **No soy un Tsundere** _ Informo molesto, la pelirrosa le hiso señales al chico para que se acercara **_¿Qué?_** Pregunto a un lado de la chica.

Sakura al saber dónde estaba el chico lo sujeto de su aori, para que este bajara a su altura, para luego abrazarlo.

Sasuke abrió grandemente los ojos, jamás se habría imaginado a la chica hacer eso tan seriamente.

 **_Gracias Sasuke…_** Murmuro abrazándolo fuertemente, el chico con sus brazos rodeo la cintura de la chica.

 **_No tienes que agradecer** _ Susurro descansando su cabeza en el hombro de la chica.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxx

La ojijade se despertó, esta se levantó y tanteando las paredes se dirigió a la cocina, donde se encontraba el Uchiha.

 **_¿Qué haces Sasuke?_** Pregunto apoyando sus manos en la espalda del chico, este volteo rápidamente.

 **_Idiota necesitas descansar, ¿Por qué te levantaste?_**

_ **Mooo estaba aburrida y solo quise ver…saber qué hacías_** Dijo inflando sus cachetes, esta escucho como el moreno suspiraba.

 **_Solo trato de cocinar, ahora regresa_** Comento cortante dándole la espalda a la chica, esta frunció los labios, se empezó a sentir triste por el rechazo del moreno. Ella quería atención.

La pelirrosa chasqueo la lengua _ **Iré a ducharme entonces_** Comento alejándose del moreno.

El moreno que continuaba tratando de cocinar sin que le quedara horrible reacciono al comentario de la chica.

_ **Sakura imbécil estas toda herida, te dije que te acostaras no que te bañara_** Grito Sasuke golpeando repetitivas veces la puerta del baño, pero este solo escucho como la chica tarareaba aún más fuerte ignorándolo.

En un ataque de ira el moreno pateo la puerta abriéndola. Este quedo en blanco al ver a la pelirrosa desnuda, su el cabello largo y mojado llegaba hasta el piso, sus senos eran enormes, tenía una pequeña cintura y unas caderas anchas, veía como el agua limpiaba toda la sangre de sus heridas.

Sakura dirigió su cabeza hasta donde estaba Sasuke paralizada, poco segundos después reacciono quedando toda roja y cubriéndose con sus manos.

 **_¡Pervertido!_** Fue lo que escucho Sasuke antes de reaccionar, para luego salir rápidamente y cerrar la puerta, este retrocedió por el corredor escuchando los insultos de la chica, cuando llego hasta la cocina sintió su cara totalmente hirviendo y sus manos temblaban nerviosamente. Este estaba tan avergonzado, la imagen de la chica estaba en su mente y no se iba. El moreno reacciono a lo que en ese momento cruzaba su mente.

Una imagen de él y Sakura en una cama cruzo su mente, una imagen pervertida, provocadora, Sasuke se dejó deleitar por unos segundo con esta imagen teniendo a Sakura en sus brazos, haciéndole lo que él quisiese **"** _ **En que mierda estoy pensando**_ " Reacciono a lo que estaba pensando y comenzó a cinchar de sus cabellos frustradamente " _ **Maldición"**_ Pensó ya que quizás la chica futuramente no le iba a hablar.

Ya Sakura había salido baño envuelta en una toalla, y camino hasta la cocina donde se encontraba Sasuke, este que estaba tratando de calmarse.

 **_Sasuke_** Llamo secamente y este volteo a verla, una vez que la vio en toalla miro avergonzado hacia otro lado **_Préstame algo de tu ropa** _ Pidió quedando igual de avergonzada que el chico.

 **_Si** _ Murmuro Sasuke mientras caminaba hacia su habitación, que era al final del corredor junto al baño _ **Luego iré al pueblo y te comprare** _ Comento abriendo su armario y observando que todo lo que tenía le quedaría gigante a la chica. Este le dio una musculosa blanca, y unos shorts.

La chica se dirigió tanteando las paredes hasta su habitación. Allí se vistió con la ropa que le había dado el moreno.

 **_Ya está la cena** _ Aviso Sasuke desde la cocina.

 **_Sasuke no puedo ver, no me presiones_** Comentó cortante está caminando lentamente hasta Sasuke, el azabache la sujeto de los hombros desde atrás y le indicó donde estaba la mesa y las sillas. Allí ambos se sentaron en un silencio incómodo.

 **_...Lo-Lo siento** _ Hablo repentinamente Sasuke sintiéndose grandemente humillado.

_ **Hm, crees que te perdonare solo por un triste lo siento_** Contesto aniñada y ofendida.

 **_¿Que más quieres?_** Pregunto enojado.

 **_Dime… algo adorable** _ Pidió atenta a la respuesta del moreno.

El Uchiha solo suspiro con molestia **_...Me gusta el color de tu pelo… igual que los cerezos** _ Dijo avergonzado, pero se sorprendió a la no-reacción de la chica, creyó que esta se pondría estúpida y se reiría.

_ **Si… ¿Te gusta?_** Pregunto sujetando un mechón de su cabello mientras sonreía bobamente.

_ **Si ya no molestes** _ Soltó fingiendo irritación.

 **_...Tsundere** _ Al moreno se le hincho la sien e inmediatamente pellizco las mejillas de la chica **_Aw aw aw lo siento Sasuke-Sama ya suelta, ya suelta** _ Pidió aniñada.

Sasuke soltó las mejillas de la chica **_Ya come y no molestes** _ La chica solo obedeció.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoo

Tobi suponiendo donde estaba el cuerpo de Nagato lo busco en el cementerio del Clan Otsutsuki, y efectivamente las chicas lo habían enterrado allí. Y prosiguió a sacarle el ojo Izquierdo y haciendo que Kabuto se lo trasplantara demostrando a todo el mundo que él, Uchiha Obito, estaba vivo y se vengaría de todo el mundo con su plan Tsuki no Me.

CONTINUARA…


	11. Chapter 11

Aclaración Naruto así sus personajes no

me pertenecen, le pertenece a Kishimoto.

_ **Diálogos** _

 **"** _ **Pensamientos**_ **"**

xoxoxoxoxo Cambio De Escena

Aclaro que solo describiré cambios de ropa,

la que no será la misma que en el anime|manga.

Capítulo 11

.

.

.

Ya había pasado unos días desde que Sakura y Sasuke vivían juntos, la situación había estado tranquila, Sakura no molestaba a Sasuke, porque no podía ver y estaba en desventaja contra los contraataques del moreno.

Sakura se encontraba sentada frente a una chimenea, el invierno era tan frío en ese lugar.

 **_¿Tanto frío tienes?_** Pregunto Sasuke con una ceja en alto.

 **_Tú-Tú no tienes... frío porque eres un hombre** _ Se quejó mientras temblaba por el frío.

El moreno se levantó del sofá y sujeto el brazo de Sakura para moverla de enfrente de la chimenea, se sorprendió, realmente la piel de la chica estaba helada.

_ **No me voy a mover de aquí_** Dijo soltándose del agarre del moreno.

El chico frunció el entrecejo.

_ **Ya córrete de allí_** El moreno sujeto la cintura de la chica y la levanto con mucha facilidad.

 **_No me alejes, no me alejes_** Lloraba aniñada la chica estirando sus manos hacia la chimenea, esta se calló cuando el moreno la sentó en su regazo abrazándola por la espalda.

 **_Así no tendrás frío verdad** _ Comento envolviéndola en sus brazos fuertemente. La chica solo asintió con la cabeza aun en shock. La moreno se mantenía inexpresivamente, pero por dentro se estaba muriendo de la vergüenza ni siquiera él sabía porque lo había hecho.

El ojinegro ensancho los ojos al sentir las manos frías de la chica acariciando sus manos, este solo sonrió y agarro las manos de la chica entre las suyas.

" _ **Nunca dejas de sorprenderme Sasuke"**_ Pensó la chica sintiendo la calidez del chico **_¿Cuánto tiempo más crees que deba dejarme las vendas?_** Pregunto tocando sus ojos.

 **_Unos días más** _ Respondió recordando cuando Tobi le había trasplantado los ojos de Itachi estuvo bastantes días sin ver. El moreno recostó su cabeza en el hombro de la chica sereno y cerró los ojos respirando el aroma de la chica.

La chica iba a quejarse con el chico de que aún estaba enojada con él porque la había visto desnuda, pero apretó los labios prefiriendo no arruinar ese momento.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoo

La habían pasado 3 Semanas, el invierno ya había acabado y ya había florecido la primavera.

La pelirrosa de largo cabellos se encontraba sentada en la sombra de un árbol cerca de la cabaña, tenía una vestido blanco hasta las rodillas y unas sandalias de madera.

 **_¿Sasuke?_** Sintiendo alguien acercarse.

 **_Un lindo día ¿No?_** Pregunto el moreno sentándose a un lado de la chica, esta asintió _ **Toma** _ Dijo el moreno entregándole una bolsa de papel.

La pelirrosa hizo una gran sonrisa, al tocar lo que había dentro, eran los dangos que ella tanto amaba.

 **_Gracias** _ Agradeció con una gran sonrisa causando un leve sonrojo en Sasuke.

_ **Hm** _ Pronuncio Sasuke mirando hacia otro lado.

Esta los empezó a comer, realmente en ese pueblo hacían cosas deliciosas. Sasuke observo los ojos jades de la chica, está ya se había quitado las vendas mostrando esos ojos tan hermosos.

Xoxoxoxoxxoox

Ese día era uno bastante húmedo, el moreno se había echado una siesta, mientras Sakura andaba por los alrededores.

El Uchiha despertó y dio una ojeada a la ventana, observo que se encontraba lloviendo fuertemente. Se levantó para ver que estaría haciendo la ojijade, pero al no encontrarla supuso que estaría afuera, el chico bufo para luego tomar un paraguas e ir al pueblo a buscarla.

Este buscaba, las calles estaban vacías y ella no estaba en ningún lado. Sasuke paro su andar al divisar una melena rosada.

La pelirrosa se encontraba en un columpio, su largo cabello mojado tocaba el piso, tenía una musculosa blanca, un ajustado short negro y unas sandalias, estaba completamente mojada.

 **_¿Qué haces idiota? Te vas a resfriar_** Hablo Sasuke caminando hacia ella.

_ **Recordé mi hogar** _ Decía melancólicamente mientras volteaba a ver al moreno.

 **_¿Tu hogar?_** Pregunto con una ceja en alto, Sakura asintió.

 **_La Aldea de la Lluvia_** El moreno se posiciono delante de la chica con su paragua cubriéndola de la lluvia **_Esta bien así_** Dijo corriendo el paragua del chico.

 **_Te resfriaras_**

 **_No moriré por un resfriado Sasuke_**

 **_Cuéntame_** La pelirrosa miro con atención a Sasuke _ **Cuéntame más de ti, tu sabes todo de mí, pero yo no sé nada de ti_** La ojijade le dedico una cálida sonrisa a Sasuke, el moreno se sentó en el otro columpio junto a Sakura.

_ **Bueno, como empezar, soy Otsutsuki Sakura** _ Se presentó la chica y el moreno abrió grandemente los ojos.

La chica empezó con una gran sonrisa a contarle al morenos sus anécdotas junto a su hermano de pequeños, le describió como eran sus padres, como lo recordaba ella. Luego empezó a hablar seriamente, hablo sobre la masacre de su clan, la huida con su hermano, cuando conoció a Konan y Yahiko, cuando Jiraiya los entreno, cuando más tarde murió Yahiko y ella despertó el Rinnegan, sobre cuando su hermano creo Akatsuki y ella conoció a sus miembros, y por ultimo cuando Jiraiya le propuso ir a Konoha.

El moreno quedo estático, no sabía que decir, que hacer, la chica frente a él había pasado por situaciones trágicas, por momentos horribles y no se había llenado de odio y queriendo vengarse del mundo, era todo lo contrario.

_ **No me mires así Sasuke** _ Hablo suavemente, el moreno la observo detenido _ **No me mires así con compasión, tú también has sufrido, mucho lo han hecho, este mundo está mal** _ Comento mirando al cielo nublado _ **Este mundo es lo que está realmente podrido… pero eso no significa que yo no este también podrida_** Confeso y el Uchiha ensancho sus ojos, la ojijade bajo la cabeza para continuar _ **Puedo… yo puedo ver morir, matar, torturar, y no es algo que realmente me importe, como las desgracias ajenas a mí, a veces llego a pensar que…_** El cabello le tapaba la cara a la chica _ **Pienso que la muerte es la mejor solución, soy una maldita sádica, si me lleno de ira entonces no me importa mutilar, no me importa matar desde niños a ancianos, mientras estén ahí simplemente me…_**

El moreno apoyo su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica _¿ **Recuerdas el bosque de la muerte?_** La chica asintió _ **Recuerdas que le hice al imbécil que te golpeo ¿No?_**

La chica se alzó frente al moreno rápidamente _ **Fuiste muy cruel sí, pero al final me escucharte y no lo mataste, si mi hermano me hubiese ordenado que matara a todos los niños de un orfanato lo hubiese hecho sin chistar, a diferencia tuya que_** Esta apoyo a mano en el pecho del chico _ **Creo que tú a diferencia mía eres una buena persona, yo desde pequeña estoy podrida** _ Comento mientras que apenas se notaba una sonrisa, el moreno rápidamente se levantó.

 **_¿Que te hacer creer que soy una buena persona? El maldito mundo fue el que nos hizo eso, y yo también mate, yo también torture**.._

_ **Lo tengo claro es que tú nunca mataste a alguien más que no eran los objetivos que Orochimaru te mandaba a matar, mientras que yo estoy loca, a veces hasta me gusta hacerlo_** El moreno frunció los labios.

 **_Yo no siento nada tampoco hacia las personas que sufren, ¡Yo mate a Itachi y a Deidara!, ves los dos estamos podridos ¿entiendes?, y en el caso que te pongas en ese modo sádica como dices entonces seré yo quien te detenga ¿Si?_** Exclamó el chico sujetando los hombros de la chica fuertemente.

La chica asintió lentamente, el moreno se relajó, y empezó a caminar _ **Vamos** _ Hablo volteando, pero solo elevo una ceja al ver que la chica no se movía.

 **_Eres como el Sol_** Soltó de pronto, el moreno solo la miro confuso _ **Sabes, cuando sale el sol me siento como en paz, podría hasta decir que 'feliz', me gusta el amanecer, me alegra verlo en el cielo, lo mismo pasa contigo… cada vez que te veo no quiero alejarme de ti, me alegra el simple hecho de verte** _ Comento con su cabello tapando su rostro, que apenas se podía distinguir rojo _ **Yo… yo… es la primera vez que me siento así_** Dijo mientras que sus lágrimas caían, estas se mesclaban con la lluvia, pero él moreno se dio cuenta igual.

_ **...Yo también me alegro con solo verte sonreír, con estar cerca de ti me siento relajado y tranquilo_** Comento Sasuke con una cálida sonrisa.

 **_Me gusta estar cerca de ti, pero temo que te alejes…_** En ese momento el moreno la abrazó.

_ **No pienses estupideces, a veces está bien no pensar en nada, ambos sabemos que el bastardo de Tobi esta suelto por ahí y podría volver en cualquier momento pero mejor disfruta de esta tranquilidad, eso es lo mejor** _ Murmuro apretándola fuertemente, la chica asintió, Sasuke se separó de ella unos pasos, ambos se miraron por un momento _ **Estas muy roja Sakura** _ Hablo Sasuke juntando su frente con la de Sakura _ **Ardes en fiebre** _ Se quejó para cargarla en sus brazos y llevarla a la cabaña.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoo

La ojijade estuvo tres días en cama por el resfriado que había pescado.

 **_¿Hoy iremos al mercado?_** Pregunto la pelirrosa sentándose en el borde de la cama y observando como el moreno que se encontraba durmiendo refunfuñaba.

 **_Eres molesta ¿sabes?_** Dijo, exhalo sentándose.

 **_Jajaj lo se_** Habló aniñada con una enorme sonrisa.

 **_¿No deberías estar acostada recuperándote de tu resfrió?_** Pregunto el moreno mientras se levantaba de su cama con unos boxers y caminaba hacia su armario, la pelirrosa lo miro embelesada unos segundos.

 **_Nooooooop_** Hizo puchero inflando sus cachete _ **Ya estoy bien vamos al mercadooooo_** Sakura empezó a rodar por la cama del chico.

 **_Tsk ¿Cuántos años crees que tienes? Ya tienes 16, madura_** Se quejó el chico vistiéndose con su aori blanca y su pantalón azul sujetado por una soga violeta.

 **_No lo hare_** Hablo rodando aún más rápido, el moreno jaló de las sabanas haciendo que la pelirrosa terminara en el suelo _ **Malvadoooooo_**

_ **No sé qué te sucede, últimamente estas más irritante que de costumbre** _ Suspiro el moreno, la ojijade solo salió del dormitorio refunfuñando.

Cuando se encontraban caminando hacia el pueblo…

_ **Sasuke** _ Llamo la chica, el Uchiha la observo a ver que quería, esta solo extendió su mano hacia el **_Vamos de la mano_** Propuso con una sonrisa, el chico azabache observo a la chica, luego su mano, y mirando hacia otro lado avergonzado la agarro.

 **_Eres molesta_** Susurro sintiendo toda su cara roja, la chica solo sonrió feliz.

Ya habían llegado al mercado, hay el moreno intento soltar la mano de la chica, pero esta le apretó su mano con su fuerza sobre-humana, no permitiéndoselo. Estos compraron todo lo que necesitaban, y luego de un rato de dar vueltas decidieron regresar a la cabaña cuando sorpresivamente Sakura soltó bruscamente la mano de Sasuke.

 **_Tenemos visitas** _ Hablo frunciendo el entrecejo Sakura, Sasuke solo sonrió arrogante.

 **_Veo que ya nos han descubierto_** En ese momento apareció un enmascarado gris y un encapuchado.

Sakura activo su Rinnegan rápidamente y Sasuke su Magenkyo Sharingan.

_ **Tranquilos, tranquilos, solo vinimos a saludar_** Hablo Kabuto inexpresivo.

La ojivioleta abrió grandemente los ojos al divisar el Rinnegan en el ojo Izquierdo de Tobi.

_ **Oh lo notaste, este es el ojo de tu hermano** _ Dijo seriamente el enmascarado gris apuntando hacia su ojo.

_ **Y hablando de eso, tu hermano tiene grandes ganas de verte, algún día ven a saludarlo_** Hablo Kabuto confundiendo a Sakura y Sasuke _ **Ya los verán** _ Aviso el peligris desapareciendo con Tobi.

La pelirrosa y el ojinegro se observaron no entendiendo nada.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxx

Ya había pasado una semana desde la visita de Kabuto y Tobi.

Sakura se encontraba sentada en un árbol, tenía la cara pálida y estaba nerviosa.

" _ **Esto es posible**_ " Se preguntaba mientras respiraba muy agitada y sus manos temblaban nerviosas.

_ **Sakura** _ Llamo Sasuke saltando algunos árboles hasta ella _ **Mira** _ Le mostro un pergamino, la ojivioleta miro sorprendida que era algo que decía: De Konoha.

El moreno dirigió su atención a Sakura _ **Estas pálida, ¿Por qué activaste tu Rinnegan?_** La chica rápidamente lo desactivo perturbada.

_ **No es nada** _ Esta nerviosamente tomo el pergamino y lo abrió, lo que leyó con Sasuke los dejo a los dos sorprendidos.

 **_¿Como que la Hokage quiere tratar un tema con nosotros?** _ Se preguntaba Sakura **_¿Una trampa?_**

 **_No lo creo, no serían tan idiotas como para invitarnos a su aldea recién reconstruida para una trampa_**

" _ **Acaso será sobre eso… Oniichan"**_ Pensaba recordando cuando envió a diversas aves invocadas por el camino animal del Rinnegan a investigar a Kabuto y a Tobi y con una de estas aves diviso a su hermano antes de que esta fuera destruida por alguien, " _ **Nada tiene sentido"**_

Después de pensarlo detenidamente Sakura convenció a Sasuke para ir a Konoha, allí ella podría averiguar que estaba sucediendo.

CONTINUARA…


	12. Chapter 12

Aclaración Naruto así sus personajes no

me pertenecen, le pertenece a Kishimoto.

_ **Diálogos** _

 **"** _ **Pensamientos**_ **"**

xoxoxoxoxo Cambio De Escena

Aclaro que solo describiré cambios de ropa,

la que no será la misma que en el anime|manga.

Capítulo 12

.

.

.

Ya habían empacados las cosas necesarias, Sakura había propuesto que con su Rinnegan trasportarse a Konoha sería más fácil. De esta forma segundos después se encontraban frente a la entrada de Konohagakure.

Un moreno ojinegro con una aori blanca y pantalones azules, se encontraba acompañado por una chica de melena rosada hasta sus talones, ojos verdes jades y vestida con un vestido blanco hasta las rodillas y unas sandalias de madera.

Estos entraron tranquilamente a la aldea. Los ambus saltaban las casas observándolos de cerca.

 **_Son irritantes** _ Bufo Sakura molesta, él moreno asintió dándole la razón.

Ya habiendo llegado a la Torre del Hokage ambos entraron sin avisar, todos los presentes ensancharon los ojos.

Los que se encontraba allí eran Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Naruto, Sai, Gay y Kakashi.

_ **No pudieron traer a más personas porque no entraban ¿Verdad?_** Murmuro Sakura a un lado de Sasuke, este sonrió de lado.

 **_¿Acaso temen que asesinemos a su Hokage?_** Hablo arrogante Sasuke. Todos los presentes fruncieron el entrecejo.

_ **Que raro que nos llamaran ¿Qué quieren?_** Pregunto Sakura seria.

_ **Primero me gustaría agradecerte que no mataras a Naruto** _ Comento la Hokage, los presentes miraron entre sorprendidos y confundidos a la Hokage **_Se perfectamente que aquella vez pudiste haberle llevado Naruto a tu hermano** _ La pelirrosa frunció los labios.

_ **Si es verdad Sakura-chan, tu no me mataste aunque perfectamente podías haberlo hecho** _ Exclamo el Rubio con una sonrisa, el moreno observo a la pelirrosa alzando una ceja.

_ **No lo pongan de esa forma** _ Hablo la pelirrosa desganada _ **No te mate porque me servías vivo, y no te lleve porque con una de tus colas me había apuñalado, me estaba desangrando, me era imposible llevarte_** Suspiró pesadamente _ **Como sea, hay algo que le quiero preguntar_** Se dirigió a Tsunade.

La ojimiel asintió.

 **_¿Mi hermano… no… todos los Akatsukis… están vivos?_** Pregunto Sakura, todos los presentes se sorprendieron por la repentina pregunta.

_ **Querrás decir revividos_** Corrigió Tsunade seriamente, mirando fríamente como la chica pelirrosa solo cerraba los ojos, y no hacia ningún tipo de reacción.

_ **Me lo temía_** Murmuro apretando sus dientes.

El Uchiha miro a Sakura **_¿De qué hablan?_** Pregunto confundido.

_ **Invoque a algunas aves del camino animal del Rinnegan y las mande por ahí… bla bla bla y con una de ellas vi… a mi hermano** _ Comento desviando la mirada del moreno.

 **_¿Porque no me lo contaste?_** Reclamo molesto, algunos presentes se sorprendieron por la actitud del moreno.

_..._ La chica solo suspiro evitando mirar al moreno " _ **Quizás debí habérselo dicho…".**_

El moreno rápidamente sujeto la barbilla la chica _ **Te hice una pregunta** _

 **_¿Ustedes están saliendo Teme?_** Pregunto Naruto curioso, Sasuke inmediatamente se alejó de Sakura, la ojijade los miro maliciosa.

_ **Si Sasuke-sama ¿Qué somos?_** Preguntaba la chica aniñada sujetando el brazo del moreno.

 **_Ya suelta** _ Intentaba alejarla pero la chica se le pegaba aún más.

 **_Que relación tan cercana** _ Comento Tsunade aburrida.

 **_Si verdad** _ Afirmo Sakura mientras que frotaba su mejilla en el brazo de Sasuke _ **Puede que Sasuke-sama sea un Tsundere, pero se lo quiero igual_** Hablo aniñada, al moreno se le hincho la cien y sujeto la cabeza de la chica fuertemente **_Aw aw aw aw lo siento, lo siento, suelta, suelta** _ Pedía aniñada, cuando el moreno soltó a la chica esta quedo acariciaba su cabeza adolorida. Todos los presentes se les resbalo una gota de sudor a ver como se trataban ambos.

El ojinegro suspiro para luego mirar a la Hokage **_¿Y para que nos necesita?** Pregunto Inexpresivo. La ojijade se recobró seriamente también.

 **_Quiero que nos ayuden con este problema, por lo que sabemos Akatsuki fue revivida por Kabuto, y estos están bajo su control, si acceden les daré lo que este a mi alcance y que deseen** _ Hubo un silencio incomodo, todos observaban las respuestas de ambos ninjas traidores.

La ojijade se empezó a reír por lo bajo, todos la observaron con atención _ **Que arriesgado Hokage, imagine que nosotros nos negamos a su petición y al contrario atacamos y destruimos Konoha** _ Se rio burlona la ojijade _ **En ese caso ¿Qué harías?_** Pregunto sonriendo de lado.

 **_Como buena Hokage los mataría** _ La Hokage al sentirse amenazada se alzó de su asiento.

_ **No sé cómo piense Sasuke, yo no voy con un deseo sino con una acción_**

_ **Habla claro** _ Pidió la Hokage frunciendo el entrecejo.

_ **Pelemos Hokage, si ganas hare este trabajito sin quejas, por lo contrario si yo gano destruyo Konoha_** Dijo arrogante mirando retorcidamente a la Hokage, todos en la sala sudaron nerviosos, estaban sorprendidos por el pedido de la chica.

El moreno a un lado de la chica frunció el entrecejo para luego golpearla fuertemente en la cabeza derribándola, sorprendiendo a todos.

_ **Ya no juegues Sakura** _ Sasuke miro seriamente a la Hokage _ **Aceptamos, limpiara nuestros nombres y dejara el barrio del Clan Uchiha en mis manos_** La ojimiel se sentó para luego suspirar.

 **_Bien, es algo bastante complejo, pero puedo solucionarlo** _

El ojinegro asintió _ **Ya vámonos_** Ordenó Sasuke mirando como la chica aún estaba recostada en el suelo.

_ **Ehh no me quiero levantar… eh perdido una gran oportunidad** _ Se quejó aniñadamente, el moreno chasqueo la lengua, para luego sujetar la pierna de esta y llevarla a arrastrando.

Todos se sorprendieron, realmente no se esperaban que fueran así, se imaginaban a unos sádicos terroristas, no a una chica infantil y a Sasuke malhumorado como siempre.

Xoxoxoxoxxoxox

Ya estaba anocheciendo, el moreno y la ojijade se encontraban caminando suavemente por las calles, notaron que los ambus ya no los perseguían.

 **_¿Porque me detuviste?, hubiese sido divertido** _ Pregunto Sakura refunfuñando.

_¿ **No lo recuerdas?... yo prometí detener tus ataque sádicos_** Comento inexpresivo, la pelirrosa ensancho los ojos.

_ **Ah cierto** _ Murmuro sonriendo _ **Sasuke… yo no quiero separarme de ti jamás** _ Comento en un suspiro que ni ella misma supo identificar porque.

_ **Pero sabes que algún día ocurrirá** _ Respondió cortante, la ojijade detuvo sus pasos, estaba en shock **_¿Qué te pasa?_** Pregunto Sasuke volteando a verla.

La ojijade trago duro, se sentía tonta, porque se preocupaba tanto por el futuro, por él. La ojijade siguió su andar. **_No, es algo obvio, algún día pasara** _ Respondió cortante mientras que sus cabellos tapaban su rostro.

Sakura se encontraba a punto de dirigirse por otra calle cuando Sasuke sujeta su brazo.

_¿ **A dónde vas**?_ Pregunto con una ceja en alto, la pelirrosa lo miro también con una ceja en alto _ **El Clan Uchiha queda hacia allá** _ Señalo a la calle recta por donde iban.

 **_Yo voy a mi casa que queda hacia allá** _ Apunto a otra calle.

 **_¿Para qué?** _ Pregunto desconfiado.

_ **Sasuke… sabes que no estaremos juntos para siempre, algún día nos alejaremos, supongo que lo mejor sería vivir separados…_**

 **_Idiota, yo no me refería a alejarnos así, decía que tarde o temprano vamos a morir…_**

_... **Es mejor así Sasuke, vivir juntos en Konoha es demasiado…** _ La ojijade bajo la cabeza _ **No somos nada, no tenemos ninguna relación Sasuke, no sé si es lo más indicado que sigamos viviendo así, ya sabes tú renacerás tu Clan algún día, y yo estaré por ahí, ya sabes** _ El moreno suspiro entendiendo a que se refería la chica, ella tenía razón, no eran nada, no tenían ninguna especie de relación que los llevara a vivir juntos, pero sentía que no se quería separar de ella.

 **_No me importa, vamos** _ Dijo autoritario mientras sujetaba la mano de la chica y comenzaba a caminar.

La ojijade ensancho los ojos, creía que Sasuke le diría algo así como has lo que quieras, no que tomaría su mano.

Finalmente llegaron al bar **ri** o Uchiha, caminaron por unas calles y finalmente pararon frente a una gran casa. El moreno la observo con agobio.

_ **Podemos ir a otro lado** _ Prepuso rápidamente Sakura al notar la expresión del chico.

_ **No, está bien, aquí está bien** _ Respondió decidido.

Sakura en un rápido movimiento se posicionó frente a Sasuke y lo atrajo hacia sí abrazándolo.

 **_¿Qué haces?_** Pregunto Sasuke confundido.

 **_No tienes que presionarte, si no quieres estar aquí vámonos a otro lado** _

_ **No soy tan débil, puedo hacerlo** _ Respondió Sasuke molesto rompiendo el abrazo, la ojijade lo observo sorprendida.

_ **Si tú lo puedes hacer todo** _ Respondió sarcásticamente Sakura alejándose del chico, el moreno al notar como la chica se alejaba rápidamente la sujeto del brazo **_¿Uh?_**

_ **No, nada** _ Respondió Sasuke soltándola " _ **Porque mierda lo hice, debió ser algo instintivo"**_ Sasuke solo observo el rostro confuso de la chica antes de entrar.

_ **Ahora que recuerdo, ¿Por qué no me contaste lo de tu hermano?_** Pregunto Sasuke mientras recorría la casa con Sakura.

 **_¿Realmente te encuentras bien Sasuke?, no querrás cambiar el tema para que no note que te quieres ir ¿No?_** La pelirrosa miraba hacia otro lado tontamente, el moreno obviamente noto que era ella la que quería cambiar de tema.

_ **Responde** _ Exigió sujetando su barbilla y mirando aquellos ojos jades penetrantemente.

_ **Me gustan tu ojos** _ Confesó repentinamente Sakura sonriendo maravillada.

_ **No cambies el tema_** Contraataco Sasuke frunciendo el entrecejo.

_ **Lo dije enserio**..._ La chica entrecerró los ojos _ **No lo sé, realmente no sé porque no te lo dije… quizás pensé que te marcharías** _

_ **Mientes** _ Acusó molesto, ambos abrieron grandemente los ojos al notar lo cerca que estaban, de a poco en su discusión ambos se fueron acercando, y ya sentían la respiración del otro.

_ **No miento** _ Dijo en un susurro mientras se perdía en los ojos de Sasuke **_No quiero que te alejes de mi** _ Confesó mientras que sentía sus mejillas arder.

 **_¿Y qué te hace creer que lo hare?_** Pregunto Sasuke observando aquellos ojos verdes mientras recortaba el espacio entre ambos aún más.

 **_¿Realmente no lo harás?_** Pregunto acercándose suavemente a él.

_ **No lo hare** _ Respondió sintiendo el rose de sus labio con el de la chica. El Uchiha sujeto delicadamente las mejillas de la pelirrosa, comenzó a besarla suavemente y ella le correspondió.

El moreno saboreo los labios de la chica hasta que se le hincharan, los mordisqueo, succiono, los lamio, y luego dispuso a introducir su lengua, cuando alejo bruscamente a la chica.

 **_Esto… no está bien, somos ninjas, en lo único que debemos pensar es en hacernos más fuertes_** Cuando Sasuke se había empezado a excitar, decidió parar todo, a quien estaba besando no era a cualquiera, era a Sakura, y si la cosa seguía más lejos habría problemas futuros, quizás ni siquiera se volverían a ver a la cara por haber cometido semejante error.

_ **No sé qué debería decir** _

_ **Está bien, solo fue un error** _ Comento Sasuke mentalizándose que eso estaba mal que solo era un error, un error, un error. 

_¿ **Un error**?_

_ **Si, un error** _

El moreno y Sakura siguieron el recorrido por la casa, decidieron cuales eran sus habitaciones, cenaron y se fueron a dormir sin dirigirse una palabra.

Xoxoxoxoxxoxoxoo

Ya habían pasado dos días desde la llegada a la aldea, y Sasuke y Sakura no se dirigían palabras. Sakura no le dirigía la palabra porque aunque no supiera porque a ella le había dolido que Sasuke dijese que ese momento solo fue un error, y Sasuke pensó que lo mejor sería olvidar el tema.

La ojijade se dirigió sola ver a Tsunade. Se encontraba una pelirrosa y una ojimiel en la Torre del Hokage.

 **_¿A que te refieres con que quieres ya ponerte en marcha?_** Pregunto la rubia con el entrecejo fruncido.

_ **Si como escucho, me gustaría ya salir de la aldea a buscar a los Akatsuki's revividos** _ Comento inexpresivamente.

 **_¿Crees que podrás hacerlo sola?_** Pregunto Incrédula la Hokage, Sakura asintió decidida

_ **Yo soy más que suficiente, creo que el resto solo atrasaran** _

 **_¿Tu completamente sola? ¿Y el Uchiha?_**

 **_No lo necesito, yo puedo valerme por mi misma con mi Rinnegan_**

Luego de un largo suspiro la ojimiel asintió _ **Bien, te daré la información que recolectamos y puedes salir esta misma tarde_** La ojijade asintió para luego desaparecer.

_ **Que niña más molesta ¿No?_** Hablo un peligris en la ventana, la rubia solo bufo molesta.

_ **Avísale a Naruto y Sasuke sobre esto** _ Kakashi asintió para luego desaparecer.

La ojijade que vestía un una remera negra, short blanco y unas sandalias ninjas se encontraba saltando los árboles a gran velocidad siguiendo las indicaciones de un mapa.

Ya estando lo suficiente lejos de Konoha, esta pudo divisar unos cuervos en el cielo, sonrió, pues eran unos cuervos inconfundibles.

 **_Itachi-sensei_** Grito con una sonrisa, los cuervos empezaron a dirigirse en una dirección y esta los siguió.

La chica finalmente había salido del bosque, allí a lo lejos se veía a un moreno con una capa roja oscura al igual que su compañero peliblanco que lo acompañaba.

La pelirrosa empezó a temblar, no se podía mover _ **Na-Naga..to_** Susurro trataba de acercarse a estos, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba.

_ **Sakura_** Saludo Itachi con una sonrisa.

_ **Cuanto tiempo** _ Hablo ese peliblanco cansadamente.

La pelirrosa empezó a acercarse a ellos.

_ **No te acerques, sabes perfectamente que nuestros cuerpos son controlados por Kabuto_** Comento Itachi seriamente.

_ **Queríamos hablar contigo Sakura** _ Dijo Nagato _ **Es sobre tu Rinnegan** _ La ojijade asintió escuchando _ **Hay una forma de liberarnos** _

_¿ **Del control de Kabuto?** _ Pregunto sorprendida.

_ **Si con tu Rinnegan vas a la fuente de todos y nos revives entonces ya no estaremos bajo el control de nadie** _ Informo Nagato

_ **No entiendo_**

_ **Encuentra a Kabuto, y mátalo, una vez que lo mates y el sello se rompa utilizaras tu Rinnegan y nos revivirás antes que dejemos de existir completamente** _ Explico Itachi.

_ **Entendí** _ Afirmo la chica.

_ **Yo me iré primero a distraer a Kabuto** _ Hablo Nagato mientras que se separaba de Itachi y se perdía a lo lejos.

_ **Oh gracias por decirme que me quieres** _ Grito sarcásticamente.

_ **Uno debe distraer a Kabuto mientras que el otro esta acá, tu relación con tu hermano era mejor que la mía** _ Comento Itachi avanzando hasta la chica.

_ **Sasuke.**._ El moreno asintió.

_ **Sabes Sakura, siempre te quise como a una hermana menor más** _ Confeso el chico acariciando el cabello de la chica _ **Me gustaba verte esforzándote, y verte feliz, hasta me hubiese gustado malcriarte_** El chico hablaba con una sonrisa.

La chica se rio feliz _ **Yo también te apreciaba mucho** _ El moreno miro hacia el bosque e inmediatamente abrazo a la chica.

_ **Sígueme el juego, Sasuke llego** _ Susurro el moreno en el oído de la chica.

_ **Sakura-chan ten cuidado, recuerda que son controlados** _ Grito Naruto de los nervios.

 **_Sakura aléjate de él ahora** _ Hablo autoritario Sasuke, sacándole una sonrisa malvada a Itachi.

Rápidamente Sasuke sujeto la mano de la ojijade y la tiro hacia él _ **Aléjate de él** _ Ordeno molesto.

 **_¿Están saliendo?** _ Pregunto Itachi divertido.

_ **No te importa** _ Respondió Sasuke irritado.

_ **No, no estamos saliendo, Sasuke no es de esos tipos, ya sabes** _ Hablo aniñada la ojijade _ **El que se tiene que cuidar es Naruto, Sasuke es Gay** _ Afirmo está seriamente haciendo que se echaran a reír a carcajadas Itachi y Naruto, Sasuke inmediatamente soltó a Sakura con la sien hinchada.

_ **Así que no son pareja_** Itachi inmediatamente llevo a la pelirrosa a sus brazos _ **Entonces no te molesta que haga esto ¿verdad**?_ pregunto mientras sujetaba la mejilla de la chica y la besaba con pasión.

Sasuke al ver la escena inmediatamente golpeo al Uchiha mayor alejándolo de Sakura.

_ **Solo bromeaba Ototo** _ Hablo burlón Itachi **_Prefieres golpearme a hablar, no me vas a abrazar felizmente por verme otra vez_** Sasuke solo bufo _ **Pues yo estoy muy feliz de verte** _ Soltó este sorprendiendo a Sasuke.

Al final de un rato Itachi se tuvo que ir para no perder el control.

Xoxoxoxxoxoxxoo

Los ninjas habían regresado a Konoha para informarle a la Hokage sobre su encuentro. Y la ojimiel decidió dejar esa misión para otro día.

Los tres ninjas se encontraban caminando, el rubio cambio su ruta hacia du casa, el moreno y la pelirrosa continuaron caminando silenciosamente.

_ **Sasuk…_** Sakura no pudo terminar la oración porque el moreno la había cargado en sus brazos y se encontraba saltando las casas a una gran velocidad.

_¿ **Para qué me cargaste?_** Pregunto la ojijade confundida, el ojinegro continuo en silencio y sin bajarla, este entro en la casa y se dirigió a un dormitorio **_¿Paraaaaa queeee estamoooo aquiiiii?_** Pregunto irritantemente .

El moreno la bajo de sus brazos, cuando la chica estaba parada este sujeto sus mejillas inesperadamente para besarla ferozmente.

La ojijade de la impresión luego del beso cayó de rodillas, tocándose sus labios.

_ **No te quejaste** _ Murmuro Sasuke apretando los labios, ni más las pelirrosa alzó una ceja _ **Cuando Itachi te beso no te quejaste, ni intentaste separarte, ni nada_** Comento molesto.

_ **Me agarro por sorpresa Sasuke al igual que tu** _ Comento levantándose.

El moreno volvió a besarla pero más pasionalmente, la pelirrosa respondió, pero muy confundida.

_¿ **Porque?** _ Pregunto separándose de Sasuke **_¿Porque me estas besando?, ¿Es solo porque te molesto que Itachi me besara?** _

 **_Si_** Grito Sasuke frunciendo el entrecejo _ **Por supuesto que me molesto eso, me hiso hervir la sangre, quise matarlo de nuevo… ¡Tú eres mía y no voy a permitir que otros te toque!_** Exclamo Sasuke furioso.

La pelirrosa abrió grandemente sus ojos, realmente no se lo esperaba nada de eso.

 **_...Estas enojado porque te llame gay, ¿No es así?_** Pregunto Sakura seriamente, el moreno sonrió de lado.

 **_Te mostrare lo Gay que soy_** Sasuke inmediatamente continuo besando a la chica, Sakura dejo de dudar y le correspondió.

CONTINUARA…


	13. Chapter 13

Aclaración Naruto así sus personajes no

me pertenecen, le pertenece a Kishimoto.

_ **Diálogos** _

 **"** _ **Pensamientos**_ **"**

xoxoxoxoxo Cambio De Escena

Aclaro que solo describiré cambios de ropa,

la que no será la misma que en el anime|manga.

Capítulo 13

.

.

.

El Uchiha de un rápido movimiento le quito la blusa dejando al descubierto su sostén blanco, se seguían besando mientras que este acariciaba suavemente la espalda de la chica. Ambos cayeron en el funton mientras que el moreno bajaba besando el cuello sacándole a la pelirrosa unos cuantos gemidos.

_ **No… espera… Sasuke** _ Hablo entrecortado la pelirrosa.

 **_¿Que sucede?_** Preguntó el moreno deteniéndose.

 **_Creo... creo que aún no estoy preparada para esto…_** Murmuro mirando a otro lado avergonzada.

 **_...¿Es otra de tus bromas?_**

_ **No_** Hablo seriamente.

El moreno soltó un gran suspiro _ **Bien, no te puedo obligar a algo que no quieres_** Dijo para luego levantarse e irse.

La ojijade frunció los labios _**"Realmente no estoy segura de esto… aún estoy muy confusa a lo que siento… ¿Sera simplemente un sentimiento de cariño o amor lo que siento?"**_ Pensó mientras llevaba su mano a su pecho.

El moreno se dirigió a su habitación y se recostó sobre su futon, realmente estaba confundido, no sabía si hace unos momentos simplemente era su instinto masculino el que actuaba o era que se sentía atraído por la ojijade.

_ **Maldición** _ Exclamo mientras cinchaba sus cabellos frustradamente _¿ **En que estaba pensando?_.**

xooxoxoxooxox

Ya había amanecido, la pelirrosa se encontraba preparando el desayuno cuando el moreno finalmente apareció.

 **_¿Que te sucede?_** Preguntó al ver la cara depresiva del chico.

 **_Nada_** Respondió cortante _ **Solo… no pude dormir_**.

 **_Fue por lo de anoche ¿Verdad?** _ Preguntó acercándosele.

_ **No importa_** Hablo cortante mientras se sentaba en una silla junto a la mesa.

_ **Sasuke… quiero estar contigo_** Dijo la pelirrosa de golpe, el moreno la observo sorprendido _ **Quiero estar contigo todo el tiempo, vivir contigo, pasar cada momento contigo, pero… aun no estoy lista para eso, ya sabes… seria mi primera vez y aun no estoy preparada mentalmente_** Confesó rascándose la nuca avergonzada mirando hacia el suelo.

El moreno ensancho los ojos no sabía cómo responder a eso.

 **_... Entonces te esperare... esperare a que estés lista** _ Comento alzándose de la silla, la ojijiade le dedico una dulce sonrisa a lo que Sasuke también sonrió.

" _ **Cuanto has cambiado Sasuke, si te comparara con tu antiguo yo creería que son dos personas distintas"**_

La pelirrosa camino hacia el moreno y beso suavemente los labios del moreno _ **Luego vamos juntos a hacer las compras_** Dijo apoyando su frente en la del moreno.

 **_Uh** _ Respondió cerrando los ojos y sintiendo el contacto con la chica.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Habían salido para el mercado, ambos caminaban suavemente, el moreno se encontraba vestido con una remera azul, pantalón verde oscuro, y unas sandalias ninjas negras, la ojijade estaba vestida con una blusa escotada en v negra, un short blanco, su cabello lo llevaba amarrado en una coleta alta, y tenía unas sandalias ninjas a las rodillas

_ **No me gusta** _ hablo Sasuke dirigiendo su vista a la blusa de la chica _ **No uses esas cosas_**

La pelirrosa largo una carcajada sacándole un resoplido al Uchiha _ **Eres un encanto_** Dijo Sakura mientras agarraba la mano de Sasuke _ **Nadie va a dirigirle la mirada a unos terroristas_**

 **_Ya no somos terroristas_**

 **_Quien sabe, podría aburrirme y matarlos a todos_**

 **_Y yo te detendría_**

 **_Ya lo veremos cuando suceda_** Respondió entrecerrando los ojos, mientras miraba la nada.

_ **A veces me preguntó en ¿Qué piensas?, te veo y creo que tienes tantas cosas en la cabeza_**

 **_... Si son muchas cosas_** Murmuro mientras apoyaba su mano en su pecho _ **Akatsuki esta revivida, nuestros hermanos están siendo controlados, y nosotros de vacaciones a Konoha, realmente se me está dificultando reprimir todo lo que siento_**

 **_No tiene que reprimirte si estas nerviosa, asustada, enojada_**

 **_Si tengo que hacerlo… en todo caso ya quiero ir con Kabuto_** Hablo la ojijade seriamente.

_ **¿Con Kabuto?, recuerda que sabemos que Kabuto es quien los controla, pero no sabemos cómo ayudarlos_**

" _ **Cierto que no conté ese pequeño detalle, si se lo cuento ahora Sasuke hará un drama de porque no se lo dije antes de cómo liberarlos con mi Rinnegan"**_

Sasuke y Sakura ya habían terminado las compras, Sakura notó como todos los observaban fríamente. " _ **Y que quería, somos unos traidores… pero no me gusta que me miren así**_ "

La ojijade y el ojinegro llegaron a la casa, prepararon las cosas y cocinaron juntos.

 **_Teme, Sakura-Chan_** Saludo un rubio entrando en la casa, ambos, Sakura y Sasuke que se encontraban cocinando voltearon hacia el rubio.

 **_Hola Naruto** _ Saludo Sakura sonriéndole al ojijazul.

_ **¿Porque estás aquí?** _ Preguntó Sasuke cortante.

_ **Jajajajjaj te molesta que interrumpa tu momento a solas con Sakura-Chan_** Comento el ojiazul burlón.

_ **Maldito bastardo_** Refunfuño Sasuke con molestia.

_ **Jajaja estoy aquí porque mañana partiremos a la aldea del sonido a la antigua base de Orochimaru a buscar información sobre Kabuto_**

 **_... Así que mañana partiremos_** Murmuro Sakura seriamente.

_ **Tengo mucha hambre ¿Cuando esta la comida?_** Preguntó Naruto sentándose en la silla.

La ojijade miraba divertida como Sasuke le gritaba a Naruto para que se fuera y el rubio se negaba.

Xoxoxoxoxoxxo

Ya estaban preparando sus cosas, en instantes partirían a reunirse con el resto del equipo.

Sakura y Sasuke a una gran velocidad llegaron a la entrada de la aldea con el resto del equipo que iría a esta importante misión de buscar información en la antigua base de Orochimaru.

Allí se encontraban Ino, Shikamaru, Lee, Neji, Hinata, Naruto, Sai, Gay y Kakashi.

_ **Al fin llegan, ¿Acaso no tienen reloj?_** Hablo Ino molesta por el retraso de dos minutos.

El ojinegro y la ojijade solo la ignoraron, estos caminaron hasta su antiguo sensei.

_ **Disculpen la demora, ya vamos_** Dijo Sakura seriamente.

El peligris asintió, se puso en marcha y todos lo siguieron.

Se encontraban saltando a gran velocidad, aunque para Sasuke y Sakura no iban muy rápido.

Delante de todos iban Gay, Shikamaru y Kakashi, siguiente Lee, Neji y Sai, luego Ino, Naruto y Hinata y atrás Sakura y Sasuke.

_ **Van muy lento_** Refunfuño la ojijade, el moreno que la escucho asintió.

Ya luego de horas de saltar árboles, ya estaba cayendo el sol, por lo que propusieron acampar.

La pelirrosa que no quería acampar en el bosque decidió usar una técnica.

_ **Mokuton: Mokujou Heki (Muro de Madera** )_ La ojijade fue creando varios muros de madera permitiéndole crear una especie de casa. Todos ensancharon los ojos sorprendidos.

_ **¿Cómo lo has hecho?_** Preguntó Naruto impresionado **_Yamato-San me ha dicho que solo los descendientes del Primer Hokage pueden usar Jutsus de madera** _.

_ **Soy una Otsutsuki, prácticamente el clan Senju y otras descienden de mi clan, es normal que pueda usar todos los elementos, incluido la madera_.**

 **_Y si siempre la has podido usar ¿Por qué no la has usado antes?_** Preguntó Neji acercándose _ **Recuerdo que Lee tuvo que salvarte de los ninja del sonido en los exámenes chuunin-**

 **_Aun lo recuerdas Sakura-Chan cuando te salve_** Intervino Lee sonriente.

La pelirrosa largo un suspiro " _ **jajaj salvarme, solo permití que me golpearan porque no podía matar a todos con mi Rinnegan, me hubieran descubierto fácilmente, ¿Le digo que en esos tiempos solo estaba jugando?**_ "

_ **Siempre te protegeré, recuérdalo_** Dijo Lee sonriente, el Uchiha le envió una mirada tétrica.

_ **Jajaj los viejos tiempos_** Comento Naruto sonriente, mientras se posicionaba frente a Sasuke y evitaba que el moreno fuese a matar al cejotas.

_ **Si ahora que recuerdo aquellos ninjas del sonido te habían dado una paliza, lo recuerdas… traidora_** Recordó Ino burlona.

La mirada amenazante que le dirigió la ahora ojivioleta hizo que la ojiazul tragara duro.

_ **Déjenme de fastidiarme o los matare a todos_** Hablo tétricamente mientras fruncía el entrecejo, cuando el moreno levanto su mano y se proponía golpearle en la cabeza, ella lo detuvo _ **Eso no es necesario_** Dijo tranquilizándose mientras soltaba el brazo del moreno y desactivaba su Rinnegan.

El Uchiha se sorprendió al igual que el resto, Sakura era muy infantil, y de cierta manera se dejaba golpear por Sasuke jugando, pero en esta ocasión no dejo que el moreno la golpeara, por lo que la pelirrosa estaba hablando enserio.

" _ **¿Qué la llamaran traidora le hizo enojar?**_ " El azabache no entendía la actitud de la chica.

_ **...Hm, recuerden que soy de la Aldea de la Lluvia, no me importa lo que le suceda a Konoha_** Recordó Sakura mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la casa de madera. " _ **De esta manera dejaran de molestarme**_ " Pensaba la ojijade mientras sonreía de lado " _ **Aunque creó que me pase un poco, realmente me cuesta controlarme… Konoha es una linda Aldea aunque no haya nacido en ella, se puede vivir tranquilamente ahí, aún recuerdo como si fuera ayer cuando Jiraiya me llevo a ella**_ " La pelirrosa recordó al Sannin pervertido, cuando este le propuso ir a ese lugar donde el sol siempre brillaba en el cielo azul " _ **Quizás deba decirle a Sasuke que no tome muy enserio lo de recién, solo estaba actuando**_ " Pensó eso ultimo rascándose la nuca.

Todos prepararon sus cosas dentro de la casa sin dirigirse una palabra, les hacía incomodo hablar con la pelirrosa cerca.

La ojijade luego de preparar todas sus cosas había salido, se encontraba sentada en la rama de un árbol observando las estrellas.

_ **... Si querías que te dejaran en paz debías hacer eso ¿No?_** La persona que le hablo se sentó a su lado, la ojijade siguió observando las estrellas.

_¿ **Fue muy obvio?_** Preguntó observando a su antiguo sensei.

_ **Creo que no, todos se la creyeron_** Comento sonriendo bajo la máscara.

_ **¿Cómo te diste cuenta?_** Preguntó curiosa mirando al peligris.

_ **Porque si yo estuviera en tu misma posición posiblemente haría lo mismo_** Confesó el peligris _ **Sé que te molestó que todos reclamaran o dijeran cosas del pasado y simplemente no querías pensar en eso_**

_ **Tienes razón, realmente no quiero pensar en eso, en lo único que quiero pensar es en mi hermano_**

_ **Ya quieres salvarlo ¿Verdad?_**

 **_Por supuesto, quiero verlo, abrazarlo, insultarlo, y decirle cuanto lo extrañe_** Decía con un brillo en los ojos que nunca antes había visto su sensei _ **Realmente me hubiera sentido muy solitaria si Sasuke no hubiese estado hay_**

 **_Es un gran chico_**

 **_Jajajaj ya se lo dije, realmente es un buen chico, jajaja me alegro que alguien más piense lo mismo_** Dijo con una gran sonrisa que incluso hizo sonreír a su sensei.

_ **Esa sonrisa era como las que hacías cada vez que regresábamos de una misión_** Recordó Kakashi.

_... **Esa sonrisa era distinta, muy distinta, sonreía por el interés y la comodidad que sentía por Naruto, Sasuke, por usted, o Konoha, como eran algo nuevo para mí, yo solo los relacionaba a lo que sentía cada vez que jugaba con mi hermano… prácticamente sonreía porque todo fue un juego para mí_**

 **_Para mi seguirán siendo sonrisas de felicidad, aunque solo haya sido porque estabas jugando_.**

La ojijade ensancho los ojos ante la sonrisa amable del peligris.

_ **Kakashi… ¿Qué piensa usted sobre reprimir las emociones, o sentimientos?_** Preguntó seriamente, el peligris rasco su nuca pensativo.

_ **Creo que uno no debe reprimirse, imagínate que le das mucho aire a un globo y este en cierto punto explota, las emociones son iguales, en un punto ya no se podría controlar lo reprimido, y simplemente esas emociones reprimidas saldrán a flote_**

 **_Sabe usted que yo no soy alguien muy sentimental, eh empezado a sentir cariño hacia Sasuke, pero es algo que avanza muy lentamente ya que se me es muy difícil sentir_** El peligris asintió con atención _ **Me eh dado cuenta que últimamente también eh empezado a sentir otra clase de sentimientos, creo que una vez que me abrí a Sasuke lentamente aparecen otros sentimientos… ¿Está bien que esos sentimientos sean negativos?_**

 **_¿A qué te refieres?_**

 **_Que me eh dado cuenta de los sentimientos desagradables que siento cada vez que las personas me miran feo por traidora, antes no me hubiese importando muy poco pero ahora siento como si quisiera matarlos… suena muy sádico quizás, pero no sé si esto lo siento porque me simpatiza Konoha aunque yo no nací allí y odio que sus habitantes me miren_**

 **_Está bien, cada uno quiere muchas cosas, y una de esas es el lugar donde tienes recuerdos felices, tu disfrutaste mucho estando en Konoha, es normal que le quieras, y que también no te guste como te miren las personas de allí no está mal, debes abrir tu corazón como con Sasuke a las otras personas y descubrirás nuevas cosas_**

La pelirrosa miro nuevamente las estrellas. _"_ _ **¿Podre hacerlo con tantas cosas reprimidas en mi interior?**_ _"_

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

Luego de una mañana silenciosa todos nuevamente se encontraban saltando los árboles.

_ **Tengo algo que decirles...** _ Hablo seriamente la ojijade que se encontraba delante de todos junto a su sensei, todos la observaron con atención _ **Se una forma de lograr que los cuerpos de Akatsuki dejen de estar controlados por Kabuto_**

 **_Y ahora vienes a decirlo_** Se quejó Ino.

_ **Eso no cambia los planes ¿No?_** Preguntó tranquilamente Shikamaru.

_ **No, debemos hallar información sobre donde estarían Kabuto y Obito, en la base de Orochimaru_**

 **_¿Desde cuándo sabes? o ¿Cómo lo sabes?_** Preguntó Sasuke fríamente.

La pelirrosa empezó a sudar nerviosa, sabía que cara tenía Sasuke y no quería verla.

_ **Luego hablamos de eso Sasuke_** Comento tratando de sonar seria.

_ **No, dínoslo a todos como lo sabes_** Hablo Neji _ **¿Al menos sabes si funcionara?_**

La pelirrosa largo un suspiro. _ **La forma para liberar a los cuerpos del control de Kabuto es… con mi Rinnegan_** Comento frunciendo los labios, " _ **Seguramente Sasuke no quedara satisfecho y querrá saber cómo lo sé**_ "

_ **¿Cómo lo sabes?_** Preguntó Lee.

" _ **A ti no te pienso contar**_ "

_ **Si Sakura ¿Cómo lo sabes?_** Preguntó Sasuke sarcástico.

La ojijade volteo a verlo con ojos de cachorrito.

En ese momento un par de varillas de metal fue clavado en la espalda de la ojijade.

_ **Sakura-Chan_** Exclamo Naruto.

Sasuke inmediatamente salto hacia ella, la pelirrosa largo un pequeño suspiro mientras volteaba en la dirección de la que provinieron las varillas.

" _ **No esquivar un ataque para que Sasuke olvide el tema jajajajajajajajaj realmente estoy mal de la cabeza, ¿Cómo pude dejar que me atacaran para que Sasuke olvidara el tema?**_ "

_ **Idiota debiste haberlo esquivado_** Hablo Sasuke seriamente.

_ **No tengo ojos en la nuca Sasuke_** Se quejó Sakura seriamente, esta trataba con grandes fuerzas de no reírse, no era una gran herida y no le dolía tanto.

_ **Tan fuerte y ni siquiera puede esquivar un simple ataque_** Hablo burlona Ino, la ojijade observo a Ino tan fría y tétricamente aunque nadie lo notó

_¿ **No sería mejor ir tras la persona que ataco en vez de discutir?_** Hablo Kakashi seriamente, todos asintieron.

_ **Cuando logre sacarme las varillas los alcanzo_** Comento la pelirrosa.

Los demás se pusieron en marcha mientras que Neji los guiaba con su Byakugan.

_ **Tú también ve Sasuke_** Dijo la ojijade al observar como el moreno se quedaba a su lado, el chico asintió y fue con el resto.

_ **Creí que esquivarías_** Hablo alguien detrás de los árboles.

_ **¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo es posible que estés ahí sí con el Byakugan te estaban siguiendo?_**

 **_Ese era mi compañero, vengo a guiarte con Kabuto… Sakura_** Dijo ese rubio mostrándose.

 **_De… Deidara_** Susurro la ojijade sonriendo felizmente.

_ **No te emociones, recuerda que me controlan, te podría atacar en cualquier momento_**

La ojijade asintió con precaución. _ **Podrías decirme donde esta Kabuto, luego iré con los de Konoha, no podría seguirte ahora_**

 **_Es raro que tú digas algo así tan serio, y más con respecto a Konoha_**

 **_Una persona me dijo que tenía que abrirme a ellos, tratare de confiar_**

 **_Me Preguntó qué reacción haría el líder después de escuchar eso, después de todo tú no sabes nada sobre el mundo, si vieras lo que realmente es el mundo de seguro no confiarías ni en tu propia sombra_**

 **_¿A qué te refieres?_** Preguntó desconfiada.

 **_... Solo vine a llevarte a Kabuto, pero si te vas a quedar con los de Konoha, Kabuto está ni más ni menos que en la Aldea de la Lluvia_** Dijo para luego irse en un ave de arcilla.

La pelirrosa se recostó contra un árbol para luego activar su Rinnegan e invocar a Pain, el que era uno de los seis caminos del Rinnegan de Nagato, ella hizo posesión de los cuerpos que controlaba su hermano cuando este murió. Luego de invocar a Pain hizo que este de un rápido movimiento quitara todas las varillas de su espalda.

_ **Tengo suerte de no haber quedado paralitica_** Murmuro observando a Pain recordando cuando le hablaba a ese pelinaranaja para comunicarse con su hermano, y ahora simplemente a través de ese ojivioleta únicamente se podía ver a ella misma.

El pelinaranja vendó la espalda de la chica y luego se pusieron en marcha con el resto del equipo.

La ojivioleta fue cargada por el pelinaranja hasta llegar con el resto del equipo, cuando llego se encontraban Naruto y Sasuke peleando contra Nagato e Itachi, mientras que el resto peleaban contra Sasori, Hidan y Kakuzu, al parecer habían caído en una trampa de Kabuto.

" _ **Supongo que ellos distraerían a Kabuto mientras que Deidara me llevaba para acabar a Kabuto… no puedo aparecer ahora, me mataría mi hermano por no haberme ido con Deidara**_ " Pensaba nerviosa bajándose de Pain. La ojivioleta invoco a los siente caminos del dolor e intervino en la pelea.

_ **No me mates hermano_** Comento Sakura saliendo de detrás de un árbol mientras que los caminos del dolor detenían a los Akatsuki revividos.

_ **Tendrías que haberte ido con Deidara_** Hablo seriamente Nagato corriendo hacia Sakura, bajo el control de Kabuto.

_ **No es mi culpa_** Se defendió Deidara llegando en su ave _ **Ella se negó_**

La pelirrosa tomo un Kunai y a una velocidad increíble empezaron a enfrentarse, los hermanos ojivioletas se enfrentaban con Kunai, hacían algunas técnicas, luego taijutsu, todo a una velocidad que apenas se podía ver.

En ese momento también el moreno de coleta corrió hacia Sakura, eran dos contra uno, y la pelirrosa la llevaba bastante bien. Todos los ninjas presentes estaban inmensamente sorprendidos, hasta el mismo Sasuke estaba sorprendido, ni él sabía los límites de la ojivioleta.

El resto de los caminos del dolor de Sakura se encontraban enfrentándose a los otros Akatsuki, y en ese momento los ojos de Sakura empezaron a sangrar.

_ **Sakura deja de pelear, estas sobrecargando tus ojos, ni siquiera yo podía pelear al mismo tiempo que mantenía el control sobre los caminos del dolor_** Dijo Nagato seriamente.

_ **Sakura hazle caso a tu hermano_** Intervino Itachi.

Cuando los caminos del dolor desaparecieron, todos los Akatsuki revividos fueron contra Sakura, aunque Sasuke, Naruto y el resto de Konoha trataran de intervenir los Akatsuki siempre iban hacia Sakura.

_ **¿Que haremos teme? Son seis contra uno_** Preguntó Naruto preocupado observando como la ojivioleta apenas podía con dos o tres y los otros lograban golpearla fuertemente derribándola.

Nagato había logrado golpear a Sakura fuertemente en el estómago haciendo que escupiera sangre.

_ **Que te ocurre Sakura pelea enserio, ya estamos muertos_** Decía Itachi mientras corría hacia ella, la pelirrosa se puso en guardia y se enfrentó a Itachi con taijutsu, pero luego apareció Sasori derribándola y Deidara la pateo estampándola contra un árbol.

_ **Sakura al menos esquívanos_** Grito Sasori.

_ **¿Que ocurre Sakura?_** Preguntó Hidan apretando los dientes.

_ **Pelea enserio Sakura, o te mataremos, pelea_** Nagato corrió hacia Sakura rápidamente, la ojivioleta se levantó cansadamente.

_ **No quiero_** Susurro agarrándose fuertemente la cabeza **_No quiero_** Susurro nuevamente recordando cuando era pequeña, y se encontraba en Akatsuki, su entrenamiento con su hermano eran horrible, su hermano en esos momento había dejado de ser su adorable hermano mayor a ser unos frío y terrible, ella le temía, odiaba entrenaran con él, siempre que entrenaban ella terminaba media muerta. Cuando ella ya no podía más de esos entrenamientos él se ponía aún más serio y estricto y la torturaba.

" _ **No quiero volver a ese entonces… no quiero, no quiero, hermano ya basta, hermano por favor ya detente, por favor no dejes que te controlen**_ " Sakura desactivo su Rinnegan observando el suelo como ida, ya no quería pelear, no con Nagato, no con Itachi, no con sus antiguos compañeros " _ **No quiero, no quiero hacerles daños, no quiero volver a verlos morir… no quiero volver a sentir lo que sentí en ese entonces, ya no quiero sentir nada**_ ".

_ **¡Sakura pelea!_** Grito Nagato _ **No dejes que mi antiguo yo te atormente, no moriré, así que golpéame fuertemente en la cara por lo que te obligue a hacer_** La ojijade ensancho los ojos _ **Véngate, muéstrame la sádica en la que te convertí_**

La pelirrosa observo a su hermano frunciendo los labios " _ **Tú no sabes en lo que realmente me convertí hermano… más que al mundo, le temo a lo que se encuentra guardado en mi interior**_ " La pelirrosa observo fríamente como su hermano se acercaba a ella.

Itachi abrió grandemente los ojos al ver esa expresión en el rostro de Sakura, no importase como la tratase Nagato, ella nunca le había mirado de esa forma tan fría y afilada, como si fuera capaz de matar a su propio hermano sin importarle.

" _ **¿Qué es lo que ocultas en tu interior Sakura?**_ " Se preguntaba Itachi frunciendo el entrecejo.

La pelirrosa largo un leve suspiro antes de en curvar sus labios.

_ **Si así lo quieres hermano…_ "** _ **Tratare de no pensar**_ **"** La ojijade convirtió su sonrisa en una retorcida.

La pelirrosa activo su Rinnegan e invoco a Pain _ **No me limitare, ustedes ya están muertos_** La ojivioleta les miro retorcidamente mientras todos tragaban duro tras la tétrica expresión de la chica.

La pelirrosa comenzó a enfrentare a los seis Akatsuki con la ayuda de Pain, mientras que Shikamaru pensaba un plan para ayudar a Sakura.

CONTINUARA…


	14. Chapter 14

Aclaración Naruto así sus personajes no

me pertenecen, le pertenece a Kishimoto.

_ **Diálogos** _

 **"** _ **Pensamientos**_ **"**

xoxoxoxoxo Cambio De Escena

Aclaro que solo describiré cambios de ropa,

la que no será la misma que en el anime|manga.

Capítulo 14

.

.

.

_ **Sakura, ¿Segura que con tu Rinnegan podrías sacarlos del control de Kabuto?_** Pregunto Shikamaru seriamente.

_ **Si_** Respondió la ojijade esquivando los ataques de los Akatsuki.

_ **Entonces te abriremos una brecha de 5 Segundos para que te vayas_**

 **_No te entiendo Shikamaru_**

 **_Todos intervendremos en la batalla y tú con tu Rinnegan iras y buscaras a Kabuto._**

 **_¿Y ustedes que harán?_**

 **_Parece que tú eres su único objetivo, quizás se vayan cuando tu vayas tras Kabuto, tu ve tras ese y has lo que tengas que hacer_**

La pelirrosa asintió mientras el plan se ponía en marcha, los de Konoha intervinieron en la pelea mientras que la pelirrosa aprovechaba esos segundos para transportarse en la aldea de la Lluvia, esta debía buscar en ese lugar al peligris.

Xoxoxoxoxooxo

Era de esos días húmedos de los poco que no llovía, Sakura había buscado por todas parte de la Aldea de la Lluvia, a través de los ojos de Pain, que se había quedado con los de Konoha, ella había visto que efectivamente era el objetivo de los revividos, porque al momento en el que se fue los Akatsuki también se habían ido.

Sakura recorrió varios sectores de la Aldea hasta que llego a su antiguo barrio, lo habían reconstruido todo.

_ **Casa_** Murmuro caminando lentamente por esas calles.

_ **Al fin has llegado_** Hablo un hombre frente a ella, la pelirrosa levanto su cabeza y observo a Obito.

_ **Vengo a matar a Kabuto, acaso ¿Quieres que te mate a ti también?_** Pregunto activando su Rinnegan.

_ **No, por supuesto que no, solo vengo a saludarte_** La pelirrosa desactivo su Rinnegan, en ese momento un hombre de cabellera larga y oscura, se posiciono detrás de Obito.

_ **¿Quién es él?_** Pregunto Sakura que se sentía algo atemorizada frente a la presencia de ese hombre misterioso.

_ **Él es… Uchiha Madara_** La pelirrosa abrió grandemente los ojos, era imposible, ese hombre había muerto hace años.

_ **¿Es posible también revivir a Jiraiya?_** Pregunto tragando saliva pensando en revivir al ero-sannin, ya que sí pudieron revivir a ese hombre porque a Jiraiya no.

_ **Lo siento pero eso es imposible Sakura, a diferencia de cualquiera, el cuerpo de Madara había sido sellado, pero Jiraiya ya debe estar siendo comido por los gusanos_** La pelirrosa chasqueó la lengua con molestia.

_ **Ahora solo a matar a Kabuto_** Esta se dispuso a avanzar.

_ **Déjame contarte un secreto Sakura, esta persona, Madara Uchiha, también está bajo el control de Kabuto_** La ojijade se paralizó. _ **Me alegro que sea inteligente, si matas a Kabuto y revives a todos, también revivirías a este hombre, dejándole el completo control de su cuerpo_**

 **_Y qué diferencia haría, un enemigo más por matar_**

 **_Estas frente al Shinobi más frente de la historia mocosa_** Hablo por primera vez el Uchiha de cabello largo.

La pelirrosa dio un largo suspiro _ **Hasta hace poco los Uchiha estaban en extinción, ahora te los encuentras en cada esquina_** Comento Satíricamente.

_ **No me hagas enojar_** Hablo amenazante ese hombre mientras activaba su Rinnegan.

La pelirrosa detuvo su aliento.

_ **Im.. imposible_** Exclamo alarmada.

_ **No es imposible, acaso no lo vez, este hombre posee el Rinnegan también, era tan fuerte que logro evolucionar su Sharingan a un Rinnegan_** Comento Obito seriamente.

" _ **Maldición ¿Qué hago?, nunca me hubiese imaginado que ocurriría esto**_ " _ **Si tanto posee el también el Rinnegan, ¿Por qué no se revive a sí mismo?_** Pregunto inexpresiva.

_ **Está bajo el control de Kabuto, una vez que Kabuto sea asesinado los revividos también morirán, y en ese momento entras tú a revivirlos_**

 **_¿Y qué te hace estar tan seguro de que lo hare?_** Pregunto la ojijade frunciendo el entrecejo.

_ **Porque quieres a tu hermano tanto que eres capaz de revivir al peor de los enemigo con total de salvarlo_** Hablo Obito avanzando hacia la pelirrosa. _ **Sakura-Chan aun eres joven_** Dijo este apoyando su mano en el hombro de la chica que lo miraba inexpresiva _ **Crees que lo sabes todo del mundo, crees que es un lugar lindo y tranquilo_**

 **_Sé que el mundo no… sé que muchas Aldeas del mundo no son lindas y tranquilas_**

 **_¿Porque te detuviste?, acaso te detuviste porque recordaste que Konoha es linda y tranquila ¿No es así?_**

 **_¿Que hay con eso?_**

 **_Lo vez, eres como un niño que sigue a un desconocido solo porque este le ofrece caramelos_**

 **_¿Uh?_** Pregunto alzando una ceja.

_ **Realmente no entiendo tu falta de motivación, porque te interesa venir contra mí, contra Kabuto, contra lo que todo el mundo define como malvado, nosotros queremos un mundo perfecto, y tú, que todo te fue arrebatado por Konoha vives en ella felizmente porque es 'linda y tranquila', cegada vives una vida de ignorancia_**

 **_Realmente no me importa mucho eso sabes, podría vivir siendo una ignorante más en esa Aldea_**

 **_¿Porque te mientes a ti misma?_** Pregunto el enmascarado gris _ **Tu más que nadie tiene claro que no quieres vivir como una ignorante, acaso no recuerdas que cuando tu sufrías las atrocidades de este mundo junto a tu hermano, mientras que los de Konoha, los ignorantes, vivían felizmente con sus familias, esos ignorante fueron los causantes de tu sufrimiento, causante de muchas muertes_**

 **_No me importa_**

 **_Porque dices que no te importa, ellos, los de Konoha mataron a tus padres, acabaron tu Clan, ellos fueron quienes le propusieron al congreso de los kages que ustedes eran una amenaza y lo mejor sería acabarlos_**

La ojijade ensancho los ojos.

_ **El Hokage que se sintió arrepentido de haber propuesto una idea que acabo con vidas de personas inocentes y trato de sentiré mejor consigo mismo permitiéndole a una sobreviviente del Clan vivir tranquilamente en la Aldea, una persona que tu apreciabas, ese Tercer Hokage_** La pelirrosa frunció los labios.

_ **Realmente no estaba enterada de eso_** Dijo mirando hacia otro lado mientras se rascaba la nuca.

_ **Realmente no tienes ninguna motivación, tu verdadero enemigo es Konoha, ¿Por qué quieres pelear contra nosotros si Konoha es tu verdadero enemigo?_**

 **_Está bien, esa corrupción la dejare en manos de Naruto para que cuando se Hokage la arregle, mientas yo seguiré haciendo lo que quiera_** Esta sonrió tranquilamente.

_¿ **Y si te sientes mejor matando, desgarrando, torturando, y mutilando a las personas que llevaron la tragedia a tu vida?_** Pregunto seriamente _C **on nosotros no tendrías que contenerte Sakura, lo sé, cuando descubrirte tus verdaderos sentimientos te cerraste ¿Verdad?_** Finalmente Obito había conseguido plena atención de la chica _ **Cuando viste como asesinaban a tus padre, cuando viste lo horrible que era el mundo, descubriste los sentimientos que nacían en ti, con miedo de esos sentimientos, sintiéndote un monstruo inhumano, encerraste a todos esos sentimientos y simplemente miraste hacia el mundo inexpresiva y fríamente_**

 **_Tengo que admitirlo, realmente eres sorprendente, no sé cuánto tiempo llevas analizándome, pero que deducción más perfecta_** Alabo la pelirrosa.

_ **Llevo años analizándote, y aun no entiendo ¿Cómo te pudiste enamorar de ese Uchiha?, porque intentaste abrir esa caja de pandora y tratar de sentir 'cálidos sentimientos'_**

Madara los observo con atención una vez que nombro a un Uchiha.

_ **Vamos Sakura, ven con nosotros, sé que odias a todo y a todos, sé que cuando tratas de reprimirte muchas veces actúas aniñada, también sé que aún no has abierto completamente esa caja de pandora donde guardas todos tus sentimientos porque tienes miedo _** El enmascarado hizo una pausa retrocediendo.

_ **Sakura, sé que temes a abrir tu caja de Pandora, ya que los pocos sentimientos que sacas de ella son tanto sentimientos cálidos como también un brutal odio, sabes que una vez abierta podrías enloquecer con todos esos malditos traumas que están reprimidos en ella, quizás que cuando la abras ya no sientas nada por el Uchiha, quizás solos tengas esas motivaciones que hasta ahora no has tenido, solo por acabar con todos, imagínate que ahora si quieras acabar con Konoha_**

 **_¿A qué quieres llegar?_** Pregunto la pelirrosa apretando sus puños.

_ **A que si vienes con nosotros podrás abrir esa caja de emociones sin ser juzgada, podrás matar, podrás finalmente vengarte del mundo, podrías hacer lo que realmente quieres hacer, no tendrías que reprimirte o limitarte, no habría nadie que lo hiciera, porque sé cuánto odias, realmente detestas que te hagan reprimir esos sentimientos._**

El rostro de la pelirrosa fue tapado por sus mechones, esta agarro su rostro con una mano.

_ **Jajajajajajajaja_** Carcajeo retorcidamente _ **jajajajajaj realmente no sabes cuánto me eh tenido que reprimir, jajajajajaja eres increíble, nunca hubiese imaginado que alguien viese a través de mi_** Hablo observando al enmascarado retorcidamente _ **Realmente estoy muuuy emocionada de que finalmente alguien sepa cuanto me estoy reprimenda jajajaja mi hermano creía que había visto a través de mí, y simplemente creyó que solo es un sadismo mío, cuando en verdad estos sentimientos me están abrumando a tal punto que me sofocan_**

La pelirrosa se tambaleo hacia una columna en la cual vomito. Sakura se apoyó contra la columna débilmente, bajo la guardia unos segundo y esos sentimientos que salían a frote empezaban a inundarla, sentimientos como la sed de sangre, el temor, el odio, la ira, el dolor, la compasión, la bondad, el miedo, todos los sentimientos que gurdo en un entonces en aquella caja en su interior.

_ **Realmente no puedo sentir una pisca de amor sin sentir una gran sed de sangre, eres increíble Obito, tan increíble que me dan tantas ganas de arrancarte los intestinos_** Comento activando su Rinnegan, Madara ensancho los ojos _ **Dime ¿Esto fue lo que hiciste con Sasuke para que quisiera destruir Konoha una vez que asesino a Itachi?_** Pregunto sonriendo tétricamente.

_ **Efectivamente_**

La ojivioleta chasqueó la lengua _ **Realmente me sorprendes, no me interesa a que viene tu odio a Konoha, pero_** La ahora ojijade recobro la compostura _ **No pienso caer en tu juego, estoy emocionada ya que alguien me ha realmente visto, pero seguiré reprimiéndome ya que el ligero sentimiento de amor que siento por Sasuke causa que me controle, así que no hace falta abrir esa caja, algún día me iré lejos y abriré esa caja para aligerarme de todos estos sentimiento que me abruman, pero por ahora no cambiare de opinión seguiré apoyando a Konoha, seguiremos siendo enemigo, y seguiré con mi objetivo que es liberar a mi hermano, así que dejare de perder tiempo con ustedes e irá a matar a Kabuto, una vez que acabe con el vendré por ustedes_** Hablo notando como Madara la observaba seriamente.

 **_¿Quién eres tú**?_ Pregunto el Uchiha mayor inexpresivamente.

_ **Otsutsuki Sakura_** Respondió cortante, Madara ensancho los ojos sorprendido.

_ **Ya veo, con que un Otsutsuki_** Murmuro el moreno mientras se curvaba sus labios. _ **Muy pocos de ese clan logran despertar el Rinnegan, sin duda eres algún tipo de prodigio_** La pelirrosa sonrió sintiéndose alabada.

_ **Su hermano también logro despertar su Rinnegan, son un par de hermanos increíbles, pero el Rinnegan de esta chica es muy débil, no se compara al tuyo_** Comento Obito, la pelirrosa lo miro molesta _ **No te enojes Sakura, tu misma sabes que tus ojos son mucho más débiles que los de tu hermano, sé que nunca te intereso volverte más fuerte, y ahora estas son las consecuencias_**

Obito y Madara desaparecieron de repente, la ojijade frunció los labios, ese hombre tenía razón todo era como un juego para ella, jamás quiso entrenar y volverse fuerte, y ahora era muy débil.

La chica siguió buscando a Kabuto, estaba bastante molesta por el comentario de Obito, se maldijo ser muy débil, podría simplemente compararse con el nivel de un ninja normal y notaria fácilmente que es muy fuerte, pero si peleara con alguien como Madara perdería muy fácilmente.

_ **Ni siquiera pude con los Akatsuki** _ Recordó frunciendo el entrecejo _ **¿Cómo mierda me volveré más fuerte?** _.

La pelirrosa se adentró al bosque, al notar que no había señales de Kabuto en ningún lado. La pelirrosa se sorprendido al recordar que ese bosque era donde solía jugar con su hermano. La ojijade finalmente notó a un hombre peligris.

El hombre peligris se encontraba parado en medio del bosque, este volteo hacia ella, parecía estar esperándola.

_ **Finalmente llegas Sakura** _ Comento ese peligris con aspecto de serpiente. _ **Te estaba esperando** _

_ **Tan ansioso por tu muerte** _ Comento avanzando hacia él. Esta activo su Rinnegan e hizo aparecer barras metálicas.

_ **Veo que estas dispuesta a matarme, aunque también vayas a revivir a Madara** _

_ **Ya estoy preparada para eso** _ Dijo para luego ir contra Kabuto.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Sakura se enfrentó a Kabuto y revivió a los Akatsuki, nadie supo que había pasado en aquel lugar, Sakura no le había contado a nadie del encuentro con Madara, en cierto punto ya habían dejado de insistir, lo que sabían era que algo importante había pasado en aquel lugar ya que la pelirrosa desde entonces se encontraba muy distante y cortante.

Sakura se reunió con los Akatsuki ya vivos, con estos se mantuvo en la Aldea de la Lluvia un tiempo, hasta que la Hokage autorizó que los Akatsuki pudieran ir a vivir a Konoha.

La Hokage les permitió vivir en Konoha bajo vigilancia, y si causaban problemas serían enviados a sus aldeas.

Sakura se había mudado junto con Sasuke a una casa en el centro de Konoha, junto con todos los Akatsuki, por un tiempo todos estarían bajo vigilancia.

_ **¿Que te sucede Sakura?_** Pregunto Deidara observando como la ojijade se encontraba restada en la sofá vagamente leyendo un manga.

_ **Estoy pensando** _ Dijo cortante mientras seguía leyendo su manga.

_ **¿Porque me hablas así?, estas muy rara últimamente** _

_ **Deidara tienen razón, estas muy rara** _ Comento Nagato entrando en la sala, con Sasori, Hidan y Kakuzu.

_ **Estaba pensando en… irnos de Konoha** _ Comento seriamente mientras soltaba el manga.

_ **¡Hablas en serio Sakura!, finalmente habíamos conseguido un lugar donde estar** _ Grito Sasori molesto.

_ **Explícate Sakura, últimamente estas muy distante, y ahora propones esto, ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?** _ El pelirrojo avanzó hacia su hermana, con el entrecejo fruncido.

_ **Lo eh estado pensando, y creo que lo mejor será dejar Konoha** _ Comentó Sakura levantándose del sofá _ **No encuentro ningún beneficio en quedarnos en Konoha** _

_ **Realmente no te entiendo, inicialmente fuiste tú quien convenció a la Hokage para que todos viniéramos a esta aldea, y ahora quieres irte** _

_ **Es extraño de ustedes que no me preguntaran si hay algún motivo por el que quiero dejar Konoha, simplemente piensan ¿Que me aburrí de Konoha?, además es muy extraño que ustedes estén bien viviendo todo el día siendo vigilados, acaso les gusta Konoha** _ Hablo la pelirrosa fríamente.

_¿ **Realmente quieres dejar Konoha? Sakura** _ Pregunto Nagato seriamente.

_ **Nos pueden explicar el tema de esta conversación** _ Dijo Itachi entrando con Sasuke.

La pelirrosa observó a los dos morenos que la observaban atónitos.

_ **Sakura... ¿Tu realmente quieres dejar Konoha?** _ Pregunto Sasuke desconcertado.

_ **A si es, quiero dejar Konoha** _

CONTINUARA….


	15. Chapter 15

Aclaración Naruto así sus personajes no

me pertenecen, le pertenece a Kishimoto.

_ **Diálogos** _

 **"** _ **Pensamientos**_ **"**

xoxoxoxoxo Cambio De Escena

Aclaro que solo describiré cambios de ropa,

la que no será la misma que en el anime|manga.

Capítulo 15

.

.

.

La pelirrosa observo la mirada desconcertante de todos los presentes.

_ **¿Qué clase de broma es esta Sakura?** _ Pregunto Itachi frunciendo el entrecejo.

_ **Ninguna** _ Respondió seriamente _ **Solo estaba pensando que una semana ya fue bastante vacaciones, inicialmente fui yo la que propuso venir a Konoha, pero admito que fue un error, creí que aliándonos con Konoha tendríamos más posibilidades de ganar, pero en estas condiciones, en las que no podemos entrenar, y que nos vigilan todo el día, claramente no nos sirve estar en Konoha** _

_ **¿De qué estás hablando?** _ Pregunto Sasuke molesto _¿ **A que te refieres con ganar?** _

_ **Todos fueron tan ingenuos al creer que todo había terminado al ganarle a Kabuto, no lo recuerdan, Obito aún está vivo y tiene en manos su plan Tsuki no me** _

_ **Tobi es solo uno, no podrá hacer nada** _ Comento Itachi.

_ **Te equivocas, Obito no es el verdadero problema** _ Dijo Sakura rascándose la nuca.

_ **Si sabemos que esta con Zetsu, pero no hay mucha diferencia, esos dos no llegaran muy lejos** _ Dijo Itachi seriamente.

_ **Hay una tercera persona… una que es un problema muy grande, aun no sé si está o no con Obito, pero sin duda no hay que bajar la guardia** _ Dijo Sakura frunciendo los labios, internamente aún estaba debatiendo en si contarles o no sobre Madara, y el hecho de que ella lo revivió al revivir a los Akatsuki.

_ **¿Quién es esa tercera persona?** _ Pregunto Sasuke fríamente.

_... **Uchiha Madara** _ Todos quedaron boquiabierta, nadie podía creerlo.

_ **Pero ese hombre murió hace años** _ Dijo Itachi.

_ **No, al parecer el cuerpo de Madara había sido sellado, y Kabuto también uso su cuerpo como marioneta, y yo al matar a Kabuto, también le regrese el pleno control de su cuerpo a él** _ Comento Sakura tocándose sus labios. _ **Volveré más tarde** _ Dijo Sakura para luego desaparecer.

La ojijade comenzó a caminar por las calles de la Aldea sin rumbo.

Flash Back.

Una vez que la pelirrosa luego de enfrentarse a Kabuto y haberlo matado, había regresado el control de sus cuerpos a todos, incluido Madara.

_ **Veo que has hecho lo correcto** _ Comento un hombre detrás de ella, la pelirrosa volteo al sentir un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo.

_ **Madara** _ Pronunció Sakura _ **¿Qué haces aquí?** _ Preguntó activando su Rinnegan y poniéndose en guardia.

_ **Lo siento, pero no eres tan fuerte** _ Dijo el hombre de cabello largo para luego a una velocidad mayor al de la pelirrosa tomarla del cuello de su blusa y levantarla por los aires. _ **Eres muy débil** _ La pelirrosa frunció el entrecejo.

_ **¿Y Obito?** _ Pregunto al no notar al enmascarado gris.

_ **Ya no tengo intensiones de seguirlo, soy el shinobi más fuerte de la historia, no necesito a personas insignificantes como él, pero** _

_¿ **Pero?** _

_ **Si necesitaría como tu** _

_ **¿De qué mierda me estás hablando?** _

_ **De que si te necesitaría** _

_ **Hace segundo dijiste que era débil** _

_ **Si, eres débil, pero lo que necesito es tu genética** _ La cara de la pelirrosa empalideció rápidamente, sabía exactamente a qué se refería ese hombre.

_ **Jamás** _ Exclamo molesta.

_ **El Clan Otsutsuki, una buena opción para tener descendentes** _

_ **Que idea más repugnante, eres un viejo con más de 100 años, jamás estaría contigo** _

El hombre sonrió de lado para luego besar bruscamente a la ojivioleta, la chica por un momento se mantuvo shockeada, luego empezó a forcejear hasta liberarse.

La ya libre ojivioleta comenzó a atacar a ese moreno con todo tipo de ataque, los más fuertes que tenía, con su máxima velocidad, pero aun así no pudo siquiera rosarlo, ese hombre era tan fuerte que esquivaba cada ataque de la chica sin el más mínimo esfuerzo.

La pelirrosa se empezó a sentir más frustrada cuando notó lo jadeante que estaba, sus musculo le quemaban como si se hubiese excedido con ellos, lo único que le importaba era tocar a ese hombre que hasta olvido que tenía que cuidar su propio cuerpo.

_ **¿Ya te cansaste?** _ Pregunto sarcástico. _ **Ni siquiera me has tocado_**

" _ **Maldición…. ¿Qué hare?"**_ Se preguntaba la pelirrosa sintiendo como su cuerpo pesaba.

_ **Seré compasivo con mi futura esposa** _ Comento ese hombre desactivando su rinnegan. _ **Por esta vez te dejare ir, pero espero que recuerdes que una vez que mantenga a todo el mundo bajo mi control ya no tendrás donde esconderte ni quien te proteja** _

El hombre se encamino hacia los árboles.

_ **Recuerda que en cualquier momento atacare_** Pronuncio el hombre desapareciendo entre los árboles.

Fin Flash Back.

_ **Maldición ¿Que hare?** _ Se preguntaba la pelirrosa pateando una lata, observo que ya estaba anocheciendo, y que un ANBU se encontraba detrás de ella.

_ **Ya está anocheciendo regresa a tu casa** _ La pelirrosa obedeció y se fue a su casa, al entrar se encontraban todo en una reunión, reunidos alrededor de la mesa.

Todos voltearon seriamente hacia la pelirrosa.

_ **Estuvimos hablando** _ Comento Itachi.

_ **¿De qué?_**

 **_De que si nos iremos de Konoha, pero tu iras a informarle a la Hokage del plan y le dirás sobre Madara, sabemos que si la Hokage no se opone podremos volver cuando todo termine** _ Comento Nagato parándose, este apoyo sus manos en los hombros de Sakura _ **Realmente paso algo importante halla, y quiero que me cuente que fue, si no quieres ahora no lo hagas, pero cuando estés lista dímelo** _

La pelirrosa se froto la frente con su palma, realmente no estaba lista para decir que ni siquiera había podido tocar a aquel hombre, que era ridículamente fuerte.

La chica fue a su recamara y se acostó bruscamente en su cama. Se mantuvo observando el techo de la habitación, a cada suspiro recordaba como ese hombre le había ganado muy fácilmente.

_ **Si tan solo ese hombre no estuviera en el camino, si tan solo fuese una pelea contra Tobi… todo es tan complicado_** Murmuro desganada, recordó por un instante cuando Obito había visto a través de ella, lo que realmente era, lo que realmente pensaba. Se tentó a reírse, realmente ese análisis que hizo Tobi sobre ella había sido tan increíble, pero se contuvo, no rio, tenía tantas cosas en que pensar, no podía distraerse.

Siguió pensando en aquel hombre moreno de cabellera larga, recordando cómo era tan fuerte y rápido.

_ **¿Cómo es posible que exista una persona así?_** Los ojos verdes se dirigieron a la ventana, se sorprendió, allí observo el Sol naciente en el horizonte. Con lentitud fue hasta el baño donde se dio una ducha fría, luego de vestirse con un kimono negro hasta las rodillas y unas sandalias ninja negras se encamino a la cocina.

Todo estaba increíblemente silencioso a comparación que en el día, donde se escuchaban a kilómetros los gritos de todos los Akatsuki.

_ **¿Porque no nos dices por qué?_** Preguntó una voz masculina.

_ **No insistas Sasuke_** Dijo la pelirrosa antes de ponerse en marcha. El moreno la sujeto del brazo y la jalo hacia él.

_ **Dímelo_** Hablo seriamente, la pelirrosa al tener a Sasuke tan cerca por un momento decayó un poco demostrándole al moreno una cara suplicante.

_ **Se los diré cuando regrese_** Decía mientras se soltaba del agarre, y rápidamente iba a la Torre del Hokage.

Respiro hondo y entro al despacho de la Hokage.

_ **¿Qué haces aquí?_** Preguntó Tsunade alzando una ceja.

La pelirrosa se sobo la nuca, realmente no sabía por dónde iniciar.

_ **Verá Hokage, yo... quería que me dejara… salir de la aldea_** La Hokage ensancho los ojos.

_ **¿Estas bromeando?_** Preguntó incrédula, la ojijade negó con la cabeza. Antes de que la Hokage iniciara con sus gritos la ojijade continuó.

_ **Hay un motivo, uno bueno, y me gustaría hablarlo con usted_** La ojimiel dejo que la pelirrosa hablara, realmente quería escuchar lo que la chica tenia por decir.

_ **Es la primera vez que… siento miedo_** Confesó la pelirrosa mirando hacia otro lado, la rubia ensancho los ojos sorprendida.

_ **¿De que estas hablando?_** Pregunto la rubia inmediatamente.

_ **Al revivir los cuerpos de los Akatsuki, también le regrese su control a alguien más… y ese fue Madara Uchiha_**

Por unos momento la habitación quedó en completo silencio, la Hokage no sabía que creer, ni que decir.

_ **Pelee contra ese hombre… no pude siquiera tocarlo_** El aliento de la Hokage se detuvo. _ **Lo hostil que es ese hombre, más que ni siquiera pude tocarlo causo que sintiera terror inimaginable por primera vez en mi vida. Quiero que usted nos deje a los Akatsuki salir de la Aldea para entrenar, como también le recomiendo que estén alerta por si ese hombre aparece_**

La ojimiel cerró los ojos, aun no podía creer lo que le acababan de contar, era algo muy alocado pero no podía ser tan incrédula, si realmente ese hombre estaba vivo debía hacer todo lo necesario como una Hokage.

 **_De acuerdo, dejare que ustedes salgan de la Aldea_** Dijo la Hokage en un suspiro.

La ojiverde asintió para luego irse, sin antes escuchar los gritos de la Hokage de que más le valía a la pelirrosa de que todo eso fuera verdad. 

Luego de recorrer la aldea lentamente regreso a la casa, estaba todo en silencio cuando ingreso, supuso que la esperaban para que hablara.

_ **Ya vas a hablar ¿No?_** Pregunto Itachi, que se encontraba junto al resto en la sala.

Luego de un largo suspiro se dignó a hablar.

_ **Quiero que no vayamos de la aldea porque… al regresarle el completo control de su cuerpo a Madara me enfrente a él, y ni siquiera lo pude tocar, sin exagerar, ni siquiera lo rose, y eso que yo acabe muyyyy cansada jajajaj ahora nuestras vidas cuelgan de hilos porque ese hombre nos va a matar a todos, por eso quiero entrenar_** Dijo aniñada rápidamente que ni siquiera dio tiempo de pestañar.

_ **Debiste habérnoslo dicho antes_** Comentó Itachi seriamente.

_ **No es tan grave, no entiendo porque no lo dijiste antes, sé que no eres orgullosa_** Dijo Nagato parándose.

 **_De hecho no lo dije antes porque ese hombre me declaro como su futura… esposa, y más que eso ese hombre me daba mucho mi.. mied.. miedo_** Todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, no sabían que era peor, que ese hombre se metiera con Sakura que como su hermanita, o que existiera una persona capaz de promover el miedo en ella.

_ **¿Miedo?_** Pregunto Nagato.

_ **Lo sentía muy hostil, y me dio… eso_**

Dejando los griteríos de todos de lado, Sakura estaba pendiente de la no-reacción que había tenido cierto moreno, estaba bastante decepcionada, más que nadie ella quería que Sasuke saltara a los gritos igual que el resto diciendo que iba a matar a aquel infeliz.

_ **Estaba pensando en que Itachi, tu podrías entrenarme a parte, mientras el resto entrena con Sakura_** Hablo cortante Sasuke, Itachi asintió.

La ojijiade ensancho los ojos, no se imaginaba que Sasuke decidiría irse por otro camino, pero igualmente no dijo nada.

Todos prepararon sus cosas, ya estaba anocheciendo, todos estaban en la puerta de la casa a excepción de Sasuke.

_ **Yo iré a buscarlo_** Se ofreció Sakura fríamente, al pasar a la habitación de Sasuke, lo observó recostado en su cama _ **Itachi te está esperando_** Dijo cortante antes de irse, el moreno a una velocidad increíble, se posiciono frente a la chica.

_¿ **Te molesto que prefiriera irme con Itachi?_** Preguntó de pronto, la pelirrosa miro hacia otro lado, el moreno tomo la barbilla de la chica para que mirara sus ojos _ **Responde_** Dijo pasivo, con una voz suave.

_ **Si, lo hizo, pero no puedo quejarme_**

 **_Si, es verdad, no puedes quejarte, tú siempre ocultándome cosas… tuviste miedo, un demente te declaro como su futura esposa, siempre que te pasa algo lo ocultas, lo guardas, no me cuentas nada_**

La pelirrosa frunció los labios, sabía hacia donde se dirigía todo eso.

_ **Yo…_** Sin siquiera darse cuenta las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos.

El moreno las limpio.

_ **Sé que no te merezco_** Se soltó del agarre del moreno y retrocedió unos pasos _ **Sé que te oculto muchas cosas, y lo siento, hay cosas de las que no puedo hablar, no puedo hablar de mis miedos, y de muchas cosas que me pasan, me hacen sentir débil_** La ojijade se tapó la cara con sus manos.

_ **Sé que no eres débil… yo solo te iba a decir que al parecer no tengo tu confianza aun, y que sin duda un día la tendré, por eso aunque nuestros caminos se separen volveremos a encontrarnos y sin duda yo te protegeré_** Dijo algo avergonzado abrazándola, la pelirrosa se sorprendió, observó al moreno sin creerlo unos segundos.

_ **Sasuke…_** El moreno la observo _ **Te amo_**

El moreno sonrió _ **También te amo_** Dijo para luego besarla.

Estos se dirigieron con el resto, luego de estar saltando los árboles en cierto punto Itachi y Sasuke se dirigieron por un camino mientras que el resto por el otro.

CONTINUARA… 


	16. Chapter 16

Aclaración Naruto así sus personajes no

me pertenecen, le pertenece a Kishimoto.

_ **Diálogos** _

 **"** _ **Pensamientos**_ **"**

xoxoxoxoxo Cambio De Escena

Aclaro que solo describiré cambios de ropa,

la que no será la misma que en el anime|manga.

Capítulo 16

.

.

.

Aquella mujer rubia ojimiela, quedo por unos instantes mirando la pared, recordando que minutos antes la ojijade le había informado sobre Uchiha Madara y lo catastrófico que sería cuando a este se le ocurrirá atacar.

La rubia observo el papel donde decía exactamente donde estarían los Akatsuki por si Madara comenzaba su ataque. Luego de un largo suspiro la rubia se dignó a pararse y dirigirse a la salida.

 **_Hatake_** Llamo la Hokage con voz firme, el peligris que se encontraba leyendo su pequeño libro sobre un árbol bajo inmediatamente.

_ **¿Que sucede Hokage?_** Preguntó el peligris seriamente.

_ **Avísales a los Anbu de maximizar los entrenamientos., y desde ahora hasta que regrese estas a cargo_** Kakashi ensancho los ojos sorprendido.

_ **¿Que sucede Hokage?¿A dónde ira?_**

 **_No es hora de preguntas, nos unimos a la alianza shinobi hace poco para enfrentarnos a un enemigo que es muy poderoso, y tampoco sabemos cuándo este atacara, así que mientras este fuera de la aldea tú estarás a cargo, y estarás pendiente de que todooos entrenen como es debido_** Ordeno seriamente a lo que el peligris asintió.

Tsunade recogió algunas de sus cosas y emprendió un viaje a un lugar específico.

Xoxooxoxoxoxox

La pelirrosa cayó al suelo rendida, luego de una brutal pelea con Deidara y Hidan.

_ **No hay tiempo de descanso párate_** Hablo Nagato, a la vez que el viento hacia mover los árboles.

_ **Unos segundos más_** Pidió la ojijaide exhausta.

_ **Ya levántate que hay mucho por hacer_** La pelirrosa rápidamente observó a la mujer que había hablado.

_ **Tsunade, ¿Qué haces aquí?_** Preguntó Sakura sorprendida.

_ **Ha venido a entrenarte también, lo que me parece buena idea_** Comentó Nagato inexpresivo.

_ **¿Y la aldea?_** Pregunto la ojiverde parándose.

_ **Deje que Kakashi se encargara_**

 **_Acá tengo los nuevos horarios de tus entrenamientos Sakura_** Mostró Sasori un papel lleno de entrenamientos y apenas unos descansos.

_ **Ehhh no resistiereee, moriréee_** Se quejó rápidamente.

_ **Esta lista está organizada para que cuando entrenes con Nagato uses tus ojos, luego con Deidara esquives, con Tsunade jutsus médicos, etc… no morirás, solos tendrás descansos para relajar los músculos y la mente y luego seguir_** Informo Sasori observando la lista.

La ojijade dio un largo suspiro cansador, para comenzar de nuevo su entrenamiento.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Por otra parte se encontraban dos hermanos peleando a grandes velocidades.

_ **Pareces muy motivado Ototo_** Comentó Itachi divertido _¿ **Estarás pensando en una chica de cabello rosa?_** Preguntó picaron.

_ **..._** El moreno se sentó en una roca a descansar, el moreno mayor se sorprendió al ver que su hermano no saltaba a golpearlo ni nada _ **¿Que tiene si estoy pensando en ella?_** Pregunto mirando al cielo.

El Uchiha mayor sonrió tras la pregunta.

_ **No tiene nada de malo pensar en la persona que amas_** Comentó sentándose junto a su hermano.

_ **Itachi… ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?_** Preguntó Sasuke observando a su hermano, el moreno mayor miro hacia el cielo.

_ **Claro que me eh enamorado, después de todo soy humano_** El moreno cerro los ojos recordando la escena donde mataba a todos los Uchiha, incluida a la mujer que amaba _ **Pero no es momento para estar hablando de amor, hay que entrenar_** Dijo parándose.

El moreno menor quedo pensando por unos segundos como había sido la mujer que había amado su hermano.

Xoxoxoxooxox

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que decidieron entrenar.

Obito finalmente decidió dar la cara y como no le habían entregado al Ocho y Nueve Colas este estaba furioso y decidió atacar. Naruto que se encontraba con Killer Bee decidió ir a batalla.

En ese momento en el campo de batalla eran la alianza Shinobi contra los clones de Zetsu negro, pero cuando apareció Obito en el campo de batalla este estaba junto a los cuerpos de los antiguos Jinchurioki que ahora eran sus nuevos seis caminos del dolor de su Rinnegan, se le hizo un problema a todos, con dificultad la alianza con la ayuda de Naruto y Bee se enfrentaron a esos cuerpos.

Luego de un rato finalmente había aparecido Akatsuki, a excepción de Itachi, Sasuke y Sakura, con la ayuda de estos se les hizo más fácil a la alianza pelear contra los cuerpos de Obito.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sasuke e Itachi se encontraban sentados descansando cuando apareció una pelirrosada saltando los árboles.

_ **Ya empezó_** Aviso la ojiverde que vestía una remera de manga larga negra, un short blanco corto y unas sandalias ninjas, llegando junto a los moreno, el moreno menor rápidamente salto a abrazar a la chica y decirle al oído lo tanto que la extrañaba, el moreno mayor decidió ponerse en marcha y adelantarse a los chicos, sin no antes mirarlos pícaramente avergonzando mucho a la pelirrosa.

_ **Realmente no sabes cuánto quería verte_** Dijo sin soltarla.

La pelirrosa correspondió el abrazó _ **Yo también te extrañe Sasuke_**

 **_Veo que has cortado tu cabello_** Comento el pelinegro, tomando un mechón del sedosos cabellos de la chica que llegaba hasta sus hombros.

_ **No creo que sea momento de hablar de mi cabello_** Decía mientras que delineaba con su lengua los labios del moreno, esta comenzó a besar y succionar los labios del moreno lentamente.

Sakura rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del pelinegro acariciando aquel cabello con sus manos, mientras que el seguía los cortos y suaves besos de la chica. El beso de ser lento y pausado paso a ser apasionado, en el momento que Sasuke adentro su lengua en la boca de la ojijade, ambos empezaron a jugar y a saborearse mutuamente. Se separaron levemente por falta de aire, pero Sasuke solo al recuperarse en un instante volvió a besar a Sakura más apasionado que antes.

Las manos del moreno que se encontraban en la cintura de la chica comenzaron a adentrarse en la blusa de Sakura acariciando su espalda suavemente. Sasuke bajo unas de sus manos, recorriendo las caderas, hasta llegar los muslos de la chica, el cual acaricio y apretó suavemente sacándole leves gemidos a Sakura que fueron encerrados en el beso que se daban.

Una de las manos del moreno se dirigió hacia el pecho de la pelirrosada, que al sentir la mano de Sasuke gimió suavemente, cuando Sasuke oyó el gemido de Sakura perdió el control y comenzó a besarle el cuello mordiéndolo y succionándolo.

Sakura gimió más y apretó los parpados al sentir el duro miembro aun aprisionado en el pantalón Sasuke, la ojiverde no pudo evitar soltar un gemido más fuerte y su respiración se agitaba cada vez más.

El Uchiha que se empezaba a sentir ya un poco desesperado detuvo de acariciar el seno de la pelirrosa, saco su mano de la blusa de la chica y se separó levemente de ella. Este de un movimiento hizo que ambos terminaran en el suelo, dejando a Sakura debajo de él y rápidamente le quitó la blusa dejando expuestos sus grandes, redondos y blancos senos cubiertos solo por un sostén.

El moreno de un rápido movimiento quitó el sostén ansioso, este contemplaba los seno de la chica deseoso, la ojijade por instinto rápidamente quiso taparse avergonzada, pero el pelinegro no le dejo, este llevo una de sus manos a uno de los pechos de la chica, mientras que comenzaba a besar y succionar el otro seno y con su mano libre acariciaba el vientre de la chica.

Sakura estaba disfrutando las caricias que el pelinegro le hacía, pero no se quiso quedar atrás, así que su mano bajo por el pantalón del chico rápidamente.

Sasuke soltó un ronco gemido al sentir la mano de la chica en su bóxer. El pelinegro no se había dado cuenta cuando la chica había metido su mano en su pantalón, y soltó otro ronco gemido al sentir como la ojijade tomaba su duro pene entre sus manos y comenzaba acariciarlo de arriba abajo.

El moreno recargo su frente en el pecho de la chica mientras su respiración se aceleraba.

La forma en la que la chica masturbaba su pene lo estaba volviendo loco y estaba a punto de venirse así que con mucho pesar metió su mano libre a su bóxer y tomo la mano de la chica.

_ **Ya no puedo aguantar más_** Soltó en un gruñido.

El moreno continuó por quitarle el short y las bragas a la chica, y luego se colocó entre las piernas de la pelirrosa, se bajó rápidamente el pantalón junto con su bóxer.

La pelirrosa observo sorprendida lo grande que era la erección de chico, el moreno al notar a la chica sorprendida sonrió arrogante, este se inclinó hasta que su rostro quedara muy cerca del de la pelirrosa mientras que esta rodeaba con sus brazos en cuello del pelinegro.

_ **¿Puedo?_** Preguntó mirando fijamente los ojos de la chica.

_ **Es estúpido preguntarlo ahora_** Respondió burlona, el moreno también hizo una sonrisa torcida mientras su mano derecha tomaba su pene erecto guiándolo hacia la entrada de la chica. Ambos gimieron despacio cuando el pene del Uchiha roso la intimidad de la chica sintiendo la humedad que había en ellos, haciéndolo enloquecer de placer.

Poco a poco Sasuke fue adentrando su miembro por lo que ambos apretaron sus parpados, la ojijade en forma de incomodidad y el pelinegro por placer.

Aun sin moverse el moreno abrió los ojos y observo en el rostro de la chica la molestia y dolor que le había causado su penetración.

_ **¿Estas bien?_** Preguntó rápidamente, la ojijade abrió los ojos y sonrió.

_ **Si_** Susurro asintiendo con la cabeza. El moreno comenzó a penetrarla, mientras que con sus besos fue bajando por el cuello de la chica hasta llegar a sus senos donde comenzó a besarlo y succionarlo mientras aumentaba la velocidad de sus estocadas. De los labios de la ojijade salían leves gemidos placenteros mientras que con sus manos acariciaba la nuca del chico en una placentera y suave caricia.

_ **Sa... Sasuke_** Gemía la pelirrosa enloqueciendo cada vez más al moreno.

Al llegar ambos al orgasmo el moreno se derramo dentro de la pelirrosa causando que ambos gritaran con un más placer, cuando se dieron cuenta ambos tenían tanto el sharingan como el Rinnegan activados por causa del placer. El Uchiha se dejo caer a un lado del cuerpo de la pelirrosa exhausto.

_ **Tuvimos que hacerlo antes de una batalla decisiva... jajaj_** Se rio la pelirrosa exhausta.

El moreno que se encontraba igual de agotado también rio _ **No sabemos lo que nos espera en esa batallas, pero sin importar que yo te protegeré, porque eres mía y de nadie más_** La pelirrosa sonrió feliz, por el comentario del chico, y se acercó a él a besarlo.

Luego de un rato mirando el cielo, y hablando de lo duro y difícil que fueron sus entrenamientos y de cuanto se extrañaban decidieron ponerse en marcha.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Cuando Sakura y Sasuke llegaron al campo de batalla, se encontraron con el peor escenario posible, Obito había creado a Jubi el diez Colas, Naruto se estaba muriendo y estaban en presencia de algunos Kages revividos, que nadie tenía idea de por quién.

_ **Yo me encargo de Naruto, tu ve a ayudar al resto a enfrentarse al Jubi_** Dijo Sakura corriendo hacia Naruto, Sasuke asintió y fue con el resto de los Akatsuki.

La pelirrosada llego hasta el rubio, apoyo sus manos en el pecho del rubio para darle charkra para mantenerlo con vida un poco más _**"Debieron haberle quitado el Kyubi para completar al Jubi"**_.

_ **Tenemos que ir con un tal Minato, él sabe que hacer_** Sakura volteo a ver a Gaara y asintió rápidamente, el pelirrojo con su arena llevo a Naruto y Sakura hasta donde se encontraban los Kages.

_ **Naruto se está muriendo_** Exclamo la ojijade observando a un rubio con el cabello muy similar a Naruto.

El hombre observo a Sakura por unos segundos y asintió, este le entrego a Naruto la mitad del Kyubi que el tenia sellado.

El rubio fue abriendo los ojos, y al ver a Minato sonrió.

_ **Otosan_** Dijo sonriendo feliz, la pelirrosa abrió grandemente los ojos al escuchar.

" **¿** _ **Otosan?, así que él es el padre de Naruto**_ " La ojijade sonrió al ver a su amigo feliz y apoyo una mano en la cabeza de este.

_ **Sakura-Chan, ¿Eres ninja medico?_** Preguntó al ver la mano de Sakura en su pecho dándole chakra.

_ **Sip, la Hokage me enseño_**

 **_¿Qué relación tienen ustedes?_** Preguntó el antiguo Hokage.

_ **Es mi novia_** Dijo el rubio sin basilar. La ojijade se echó a reír.

_ **Naruto mejor cuida los que dices, sé quién te gusta, y sé que Hinata está por aquí también, no queras que te escuche_** El rubio se avergonzó rápidamente y miro hacia otro lado.

_ **¿Hinata?_** Pregunto Minato.

_ **Jajaj Hinata es su verdadera novia jajaj_** Se reía la pelirrosa divertida _ **Si Sasuke hubiese escuchado cuando dijiste que era tu novia te hubiese matado_**

 **_Lo sé, el teme no dudaría en matarme jajaj_** Rio Naruto imaginando la situación _ **Sakura-Chan es mi compañera de equipo_** Minato asintió entendiendo porque se llevaban tan bien.

En ese momento aparecieron los otros Kages revividos.

_ **¿Saben quién los revivió?_** Preguntó Sakura seriamente, los Kages les devolvieron la mirada.

_ **No, solo despertamos y aparecimos aquí_** Respondió Minato.

_ **¿Que ocurre Sakura-Chan?_**

 **_Yo acabe con la única persona capaz de revivir, entonces ¿Quién pudo haber sido?_** En ese momento llego Nagato.

_ **Vamos Sakura_** La pelirrosa asintió cerrando los ojos y abriéndolos con su Rin'negan.

CONTINUARA…. 


	17. Chapter 17

Aclaración Naruto así sus personajes no

me pertenecen, le pertenece a Kishimoto.

_ **Diálogos** _

 **"** _ **Pensamientos**_ **"**

xoxoxoxoxo Cambio De Escena

Aclaro que solo describiré cambios de ropa,

la que no será la misma que en el anime|manga.

Capítulo 17

.

.

.

La ojijade abrió sus ojos, estos eran violetas con líneas circulares, se veían poderosos. El rubio sonrió al sentir el chakra que Sakura emanaba, definitivamente ya no era la misma Sakura de antes, esta Sakura parecía decidida y confiada.

La pelirrosa volteó hacia los antiguos Kages, y al observar las miradas crédulas de los sujetos la pelirrosa mostro una sonrisa arrogante. La pelirrosa luego le dirigió esa sonrisa a su amigo.

_¡ **El equipo más fuerte está de vuelta!_** Exclamó la chica sonriente, pero ya no más arrogante, sino satisfecha, el rubio rápidamente de levanto del suelo con un puño en alto.

_ **¡Dattebayo!_** Exclamo el ojiazul posicionándose a un lado de la pelirrosa, este observó a su padre y luego de mostrarle el pulgar arriba se fue junto a su compañera al frente de la batalla.

Ya cuando llegaron se encontraban combatiendo, los Akatsuki y algunos shinobi más, contra Jubi y Obito el cual tenía planeado convertirse en el Jinchuriki del jubi lo que empeoraría las cosas.

Con el equipo 7 por delante de todos, inicialmente lucharon sorprendentemente contras los mini-jubis, impresionando a todos, luego estos usaron la invocación, Naruto invoco al Sapo, Sasuke la serpiente y Sakura, que principalmente usaría un ave del camino animal del rin'negan decidió invocar a la babosa, lo que los asemejo a sus maestros, convirtiéndolos en los nuevos Sannin.

Sasuke, Naruto, Akatsuki, trataban de hacerse paso para llegar junto a Jubi, mientras que Sakura y sus babosas ayudaban a los ninjas heridos.

La situación estaba bastante densa, Obito amenazaba que en cualquier momento se convertiría en el Jinchuriki del biju y si eso ocurría todo habría acabado.

Sakura llego junto a Hinata y Naruto, pero la actitud extraña del rubio la preocupó.

_ **¿Que sucede Naruto?_** Preguntó observando como el rubio miraba a lo lejos los tentáculos del jubi que atacaban a los shinobis.

_ **Sakura-Chan necesito tu ayuda_** Dijo señalando a Hinata que se encontraba llorando, y abrazaba a Neji. La ojivioleta inmediatamente se acercó al castaño, al parecer se estaba muriendo.

_ **Ne- Neji-san se está muriendo, por favor ayúdalo_** Pidió la ojiperla llorando a mares.

La pelirrosa inmediatamente asintió mientras posicionaba sus manos en el cuerpo del pelimarron. Este estaba muy pálido y perdía mucha sangre.

_ **Llévenlo con los heridos, Shizune se encargara de cuidarlo_** Dijo Sakura al notar que el color del chico estaba regresando y su pulso se estabilizaba. La peliazul, asintió rápidamente algo aliviada de que su primo no se moriría, el rubio ojiazul hizo un clon el cual cargó a Neji y con Hinata se lo llevaron.

Sakura se puso en marcha con Naruto a donde estaban los demás, la pelirrosa frunció los labios al notar como muchos estaban muriendo, Obito y el jubi estaban matando a muchos ninja de la alianza, ninja que tendrían familia, ninjas de todas las aldeas.

_ **Si el mal no existiera_** Murmuro observando a Obito sobre el jubi.

_ **Más hallas de las muertes, y de la tristeza, el mal al menos te da desafíos que enfrentar, ese sería su lado positivo, no digo que está bien, solo creo que no puede existir un mundo sin mal, porque mientras exista poder siempre va a existir la avaricia y esas cosas, por eso lo mejor es no pensar muchos en esos temas, porque simplemente te deprimirás y no veras las cosas buenas que tiene el mundo Sakura-chan, sé que es confuso_** La pelirrosa sonrió, tenía razón lo mejor era no pensar en eso.

 **_Tienes razón_** Dijo sonriendo mientras que el rubio le devolvía la sonrisa.

Todos los presentes estaban únicamente pendientes de Obito y el jubi, todos estaban asustados de cuando a Obito se le ocurriría dejar de jugar y se pondría serio, en el momento en el que Obito comenzó a hacer sellos con la mano que indicaban que planeaba sellar al jubi en él, los rostros se llenaron de terror, algunos intentaron detenerlo con medidas desesperadas, pero no funciono, para cuando creyeron que todo había acabado, Obito cayó en picada, sin ningún motivo aparente, nadie entendía, hasta que notaron a un hombre de melena larga tomar el lugar del Obito.

_ **Madara_** Exclamaron los Akatsukis desesperados, si Obito hubiese sellado al jubi en él hubiese sido un serio problema, pero que Madara lo hiciera sin duda estaban perdidos.

_ **Ya no te necesito idiota_** Comento aquel hombre mirando con desprecio a Obito.

Al final Madara rápidamente tomo el control del jubi, convirtiéndose en su Jinchuriki.

El jubi se mantenía constantemente evolucionando y volviéndose cada vez más fuerte, y no solo eso era el problema sino que Madara en su frente había activado el progenitor de los do-jutsu, el Rinne Sharingan lo que había convertido a ese hombre prácticamente invencible.

Los Kages revividos, junto a la alianza shinobi se encargaban de detener al jubi, con jutsus y gen-jutsus, mientras los Akatsuki se encargaban como podían de Madara.

Cuando Madara activo el Tsukuyomi infinito para así controlar las mentes de todos, alguien apareció, alguien que sorprendió a los pocos que aún no caían sobre el control de Madara.

En ese momento apareció el Sabio de los caminos, este le entrego de su chackra a Naruto y a Sasuke, en este despertando el Rinnegan en su ojo izquierdo.

_ **Las cosas pueden cambiar a nuestro favor_** Comentó Itachi, llegando junto al resto de los Akatsuki a donde se encontraban Naruto y Sasuke, mientras que Sakura se encontraba junto a Obito.

_ **Mira cómo te desecharon como basura_** Comento la pelirrosa observando al hombre con la cara cicatrizada.

_ **Si vas a matarme hazlo de una vez_**

 **_... ya no tienes a nadie en quien apoyarte, no te matare, sino quieres vivir más matate a ti mismo, yo no pienso hacerte ningún favor_**

 **_Sakura, el resto está reunido, vamos_** Dijo Kakashi llevando junto a ella, e ignorando completamente a Obito _ **El poder de Madara cada vez es más fuerte, si sigue así nos controlara también a nosotros, ¿Tu Rinnegan no puede hacer algo?_**

 **_No, lamentablemente el Rinne Sharingan en la frente de Madara es mucho más avanzado que mi Rinnegan, no puedo competir contra eso_** Dijo mientras se dirigía con Kakashi junto a los otros.

Al llegar con los otros, el Sabio de los seis caminos se sorprendió, ya que Sakura también poseía el Rinnegan al igual que Nagato.

_¿ **Acaso tú también eres Otsutsuki?_** Preguntó ese hombre sorprendido, la ojijaide asintió " _ **No creí que alguno de mis descendiente pudiera activarlo**_ "

Sasuke aprovechando de su nueva habilidad, Sakura se sorprendió al ver el Rinnegan izquierdo de Sasuke y antes de que Madara tomara control de sus mentes, los trasporto a otra dimensión.

En ese lugar podrían pensar una forma de vencer a Madara. Cuando Marada completo el Tsukuyomi infinito, todos volvieron a enfrentar a Madara, y acabaron sellándolo en la espada de Sasuke.

Cuando creyeron que todo había terminado apareció zetsu, quien aclaro que nada había terminado, al contrario, que todo había empezado, en ese momento apareció una mujer de cabellera larga y blanca, piel clara, y en sus ojos el byakugan.

Frente a ellos estaba Otsutsuki Kaguya, la madre del sabio de los seis caminos, la primera persona en poseer chackra, tras una pelea donde iban cambiando de dimensión, Sakura se separó del resto para distraer a Kaguya mientras ellos trataban de cortar al jubi y salvar a las personas atrapadas anteriormente bajo el control del Tsukuyomi infinito e detener a zetsu negro.

Cuando Sakura se dirigía a la dimensión donde se encontraba kaguya, se volvió a cruzar nuevamente con el Sabio de los caminos.

_ **Ella no siempre fue así_** Dijo ese hombre seriamente, la pelirrosa lo observo con atención _ **El poder la corrompió_**

_ **Siempre es lo mismo, el poder siempre corrompe_** Dijo la pelirrosa con ironía.

_¿ **Y entonces crees que tus amigos se corromperán**?_ Preguntó refiriéndose a Sasuke y Naruto _ **Ellos superaron el nivel de unos shinobi ordinarios, ¿Crees que se corromperán también?_**

_ **Por supuesto que no lo harán, Naruto es un idiota de buen corazón, y con Sasuke estamos yo he Itachi para controlarlo_** El hombre sonrio satisfecho.

 **_Kaguya no es nada fácil ten cuidado_** Dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Sakura y también le daba parte de su chackra, la chica sintió un gran poder y sonrió al sentir como sus ojos se volvían a un más poderosos y en las tres orbitas circulares de su rinnegan sus aparecían tomoe, los mismos puntitos negros del sharingan, aunque aún era un poco inferior al rinne sharingan de Kaguya, la pelirrosa le agradeció al sabio antes de ir junto a Kaguya.

Tras llegar junto esta y enfrentarse con increíbles habilidades y velocidades Sakura logro vencer a Kaguya, y el resto lograron acabar con jubi, zetsu y liberar a las personas, Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto sellaron definitivamente a la mujer.

Ya todo había terminado, todos estaban descansando y atendiendo a los heridos, el sabio ya se había ido, y los kages revividos decidieron irse nuevamente, Minato luego de despedirse de su hijo también se fue.

" _ **Aun me sigo preguntando ¿Quién revivió a los kages?"**_ Se preguntaba la pelirrosa, en ese momento observo a una serpiente blanca frente a ella, la chica se asombró al ver como esa serpiente de ojos amarillos le guiñaba un ojo " _ **Orochimaru**_ " Pensó sorprendida, decidió simplemente olvidarlo, sería lo mejor.

El problema ahora era que, ¿Qué sucedería con el diez Colas?, el lugar estaba lleno de ninja de diferentes países, aldeas, regiones, definitivamente el que tomara al jubi sería el que tendría más poder, el lugar se tensó. Por el momento el diez colas se encontraba débil, y cualquiera podría tomar su poder.

Todos empezaron a balbucear entre sí de quien obtendría al jubi, muchos empezaron a decir que sería Konoha ya que fueron ellos quien lo venció.

_ **¡Ya cállense de una vez idiotas!_** Grito la Hokage atrayendo la atención de todos _ **El jubi también será sellado, nadie lo tendrá_**

 **_Vieja aún está viva_** Exclamo Naruto, la Hokage iba a golpearlo pero se abstuvo, en ese momento no lo haría.

_ **¿Que haremos con él?_** Preguntó Kakashi señalando a Obito que se encontraba sentado contra una roca.

_ **Matarlo_** Dijo Nagato mientras que una varilla metálica aparecía en su mano derecha _ **Ese imbécil asesino a Konan_**

 **_Eso lo decidiré yo cuando regresemos a la aldea_** Dijo Tsunade interponiéndose en el camino de Nagato. El pelirrojo observo a Sakura y esta le asintió, el chico se calmó.

Todos decidieron regresar a sus aldeas, Akatsuki podría descansar tranquilamente en Konoha.

Cuando llegaron a Konoha, inmediatamente Sasuke le pidió matrimonio a Sakura frente a todos los Akatsuki, Sakura acepto encantada, aunque Sasuke tuvo muchos problemas con Nagato porque este no tenía intenciones de entregarle a Sakura.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Las semanas pasaron y llegó la boda de Sakura y Sasuke, Sakura pasó a ser una Uchiha, estos construyeron una enorme casa estilo tradicional en el clan Uchiha, y se mudaron a ella. Itachi también decidió mudarse al clan Uchiha, demolió la casa donde asesino a sus padres y construyó otra por arriba, y cuando se mudó a esa se propuso conseguir una novia.

Mientras tanto Nagato decidió salir de viaje, prometió que regresaría y que enviaría cartas con frecuencia, Kakuzu decidió regresar a su aldea con permiso de la Hokage, mientras que Deidara, Sasori y Hidan se quedaron para ellos la enorme casa en el centro de Konoha.

Por otro lado, unos meses después del casamiento de Sasuke y Sakura llego el aviso del casamiento de Hinata y Naruto.

Luego de su casamiento todo estuvo tranquilo, Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke volvieron a salir de misiones. Mientras que Naruto esperaba a que Tsunade le cediera el puesto de Hokage, este y Sasuke trabajaron de Ambus, mientras que Sakura se convirtió en una ninja médico.

En uno de los berrinches de Sakura porque las otras mujeres miraban a SU esposo, estos decidieron regresar a la aldea de la cascada para relajarse y estar juntos y solos.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_ **Sasuke_** Llamo Sakura saliendo, observo al moreno recostado sobre el tronco de un árbol _ **Ya prepare el almuerzo cariño_** Dijo arrodillándose frente al moreno.

El moreno observo penetrantemente a la pelirrosa, e inmediatamente la abrazo.

_ **Esto realmente es increíble, nunca pensé que me sentiría tan en paz como ahora, realmente te amo Sakura_**

 **_Yo a ti también, luego recortare tu flequillo, sé que quieres tapar el rinnegan, pero a mí no me gusta, mantendrás el estilo de siempre, o igualmente te lo cortare cuando duermas_** Dijo la pelirrosa con unas tijeras en sus manos mirando tétrica al moreno.

_ **Bien, bien. El tuyo también ha crecido_** Comento agarrando un mechón que a la chica le llegaba por la mitad de la espalda.

 **_Si, hace algunos meses que estamos aquí, ya es hora de regresar_** Dijo la pelirrosa sonriendo, el moreno también sonrió para luego acariciar el vientre de Sakura, este estaba bastante redondo.

_ **Seis meses… en un par de meses_** Dijo besando el vientre de Sakura, la chica sonrió.

_ **Tendremos a Sarada en Konoha así que lo mejor será regresa pronto_**

 **_Si_**

Xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoox

Luego de su llegada a Konoha, Sasuke y Sakura sorprendieron a todos con la espera de Sarada, Sakura y Sasuke que fueron a saludar a Naruto se enteraron que Hinata igualmente estaba embarazada y tendrían con Naruto a un niño.

Luego de la visita a Itachi y enterarse que el moreno mayor tenía una novia, era ayame, la chica que trabajaba en el puesto de ramen, luego de frecuentar ese lugar se empezó a interesar por esa chica y empezó a salir con ella más tarde. El Uchiha mayor se sorprendió al ver que Sakura estaba embarazada.

El moreno les conto también que en su ausencia, Obito fue perdonado, pero estará siempre bajo estricta vigilancia.

Luego de recorrer todos los lugares, y regresar a su casa Sakura se encontró con varias cartas de su hermano, que avisaba que estaría de visita en algunos meses, lo que puso feliz a la chica.

Xoxocoxoxoxoxo

En los Uchiha primero nació Sarada, una niña talentosa e brillante, aunque era fría como Sasuke, era tan inteligente como Sakura, está a la edad de 5 años pudo despertar su Sharingan, aunque más tarde necesito lentes no le afecto en nada.

En la familia Uchiha 3 años después del nacimiento de Sarada nacieron Yahiko e Itachi, estos dos gemelos de cabellos y ojos oscuros eran tan traviesos y talentosos que con 4 años habían despertado el Sharingan.

Cuando Sarada tenía 7, 4 años después del nacimiento de los gemelos, y 3 años de diferencia con Himawari, nació el menor de los Uchiha, Saizo Uchiha, él era diferente a sus hermanos, él había nacido físicamente igual a Sasuke de niño, pero su cabello era de color durazno o piel, y con ojos jades al igual que su madre. Saizo a sus 5 años no había podido despertar aun su sharingan, y lo peor era que él era el centro de burlas por su color de pelo.

En el mismo año que Sarada nació Boruto, este era hijo de Hinata y Naruto, era un niño enérgico, aunque llorón, este nacido con los ojos de Naruto no obtuvo el Byakugan, pero nació con un potencial que podría hacerlo llegar muy lejos.

4 años después del nacimiento de Boruto, y uno después de los gemelos Uchiha, llego Himawari, de apariencia igual a su madre Hinata, dulce y amable, aunque algo tímida.

Y por último con 6 años de diferencia con Himawari estaba neji, era igual a su tio y también había nacido con sus ojos perlas, por lo que podría en un futuro utilizar el byakugan y sus técnicas, este sin duda seria el sucesor del clan Hyuga e un futuro.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sarada había llegado de una misión con Boruto, luego de despedirse dejando a un embobado chico se dirigió a su casa, al abrir su puerta se encontró con dos chicos de 9 años jugando a unos videojuegos con su consola, ambos se encontraban gritando emocionados, y diciéndole al otro que iba a ganar.

_ **Nee_** Dijo una voz que rápidamente llamo la atención de Sarada.

_ **Saizo_** Exclamó Sarada corriendo a abrazar a su hermanito de 5 años, Sarada podía ser muy fría y calculadora, pero a pesar de eso amaba profundamente a su familia, en especial a su hermanito menor ya que él era molestado por otros niños por el color de su cabello.

_ **Nee, hoy acompañe a mamá al médico_** Dijo sonriente _ **Himawari-Chan estaba allí y jugamos_**

 **_Himawari ya tiene 8, no le molestes con que juegue contigo ni nada_** Dijo la moreno despeinando a su hermanito. El menor asintió.

Sarada pasó a la cosina donde su madre se encontraba cosinando.

_ **¿Y papá?_** Preguntó Sarada al no verlo allí, siempre se encontraba con su madre en todo momento.

_ **Esta con Naruto_** Dijo sirviendo la comida _ **Lo que sucede es que llega la fecha de aniversario de Hinata y Naruto, como Naruto es el Hokage no tiene mucho tiempo libre y como también es muy idiota, de seguro le pedirá a tu padre un consejo_** Dijo la pelirrosa burlona _ **Jah si tu padre supiera de regalos de aniversario, no tendría que decirle yo lo que tiene que regalarme_** A Sarada se le resbalo una gota de sudor _ **Avísales a tus hermanos, la cena está servida_** La chica asintió.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, Sarada sonrió al ver a su padre.

_ **Llegas a tiempo para la cena_** Aviso Sakura. Entrando por la puerta se encontraba Sasuke, con el tiempo se había dejado crecer el cabello, pero Sakura se lo cortaba, por lo que lo tenía igual que siempre.

Todos se sentaron en la mesa a cenar.

_ **Y cuenta, cuenta, ¿Qué le aconsejaste a Naruto?_** Pregunto Sakura burlona.

El moreno se avergonzó **_No preguntes_**

En la mesa se rieron, de alguna manera la imagen de hombre imponente de Sasuke siempre era rota por Sakura, que de alguna manera avergonzaba al moreno.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Ya había pasado un año, era el cumpleaños número 6 de Saizo, aunque a él no le gustase, Sakura había invitado a compañerito de la academia. Allí estaban también Nagato, Itachi, la familia Uzumaki.

Era una gran reunión familiar.

_ **Enserio mamá_** Se quejó Sarada _ **Sabes que esos niños son los que molestan a Saizo en la academia y los invitas_**

 **_Tranquila, yo llego a ver que molestan a mi hijo y…_** La sien de Sakura se hincho.

_ **Esos mocosos que se meten con un Uchiha lloraran sangre, yo me uno_** Dijo Sasuke parándose a su lado.

_ **No deberían hacerlo_** Ambas miradas desafiantes fueron hacia Naruto _ **Ya saben, él debe enfrentar sus problemas_**

 **_Nosotros les hemos dicho-**

 **_Desde hace tiempo, que lo-**

 **_Ignoren, Saizo no es débil_**

Ambos gemelos que se encontraban jugando juegos en sus celulares terminaban la frase del otro.

_ **Ustedes que les he dicho sobre los aparatos electrónicos_** Exclamó Sakura, ambos chico salieron corriendo siendo perseguidos por Sakura.

" _ **Igual que siempre**_ " Apareció en las mentes de todos.

En ese momento todos se percataron de los que ocurría con Saizo.

_ **Míralo, del famoso clan Uchiha y tiene color de nena en el pelo_** Se burló uno de los mocoso que lo rodeaban, eran 3.

_ **No es de nena_** Exclamó molesto.

_ **Me estas llamando ciego_** Dijo aquel niño peliazul frunciendo el entrecejo, el Uchiha menor no respondía, _ **Te comió la lengua el ratón_** Nadie esperaba que lo hiciera, de hecho siempre lloraba cuando lo molestaban y Sarada que siempre estaba con su hermano lo defendía.

_ **Tch, acaso eres sordo o idiota, no entendiste lo que te dije_** Dijo molesto el ojiverde. Todos quedaron boquiabiertos nadie esperaba que el chico dijera eso.

_ **Saizo no es débil, se lo dijimos_** Comentaron a la vez los gemelos.

_¿ **Quieres pelea? Pelo de nena_** Preguntó furioso el otro niño peliazul.

_ **No voy a pelear contra unos monos, es muy cumpleaños y si quieren hacer otra cosa que no sea celebrar conmigo, mejor váyanse_** Dijo el pequeño mirando su hermana mayor con una sonrisa.

_ **Te ves orgullosa_** Comentó Boruto parado junto a Sarada, la chica lo observo por unos momentos y se sonrojo.

_ **Por supuesto, es mi hermano_**

 **_Pues te odio sabandija_** Grito ese niño llamando la atención de todos mientras que con los otros niños lanzaban al suelo el pastel que había preparado Sakura con ayuda de Hinata.

_ **Ustedes_** Susurro Saizo agachando la mirada _ **Ustedes_**

 **_Ven, ahora si quieres pelear_** Provocaron aquellos niños.

_ **Ustedes… yo_** Dijo mientras apretaba los dientes y los puños.

_ **Malditos mocoso_** Exclamo Boruto furioso, y cuando iba a moverse Sarada sostuvo su mano.

_ **No, todos están enojado, pero nadie se mueve, esperan a que Saizo reaccione_**

 **_Tch_**

 **_¿Nosotros que?_**

 **_Los matare_** Finalmente dijo Saizo levantando la cabeza, todos se paralizaron, los ojos de aquel niño no eran ni el Sharingan ni el rinnegan, era algo superior a ambos.

_ **Pero que mierda, el Rinne Sharingan_** Comento Sasuke sorprendido.

_ **¿Qué es eso papá?_** Preguntó Sarada.

_ **Es el do-jutsu definitivo, el más poderoso de todos, más poderoso que el Sharingan, o rinnegan_** Comentó Sakura seriamente _ **El chackra que nos dio el Sabio debe ser el responsable de esto_** Sasuke asintió.

_ **Esto esta feo, hay que detenerlo_** Dijo Itachi observando como Saizo avanzaba hacia los otros niños que se encontraban paralizados por el poder de esos ojos.

_ **Los matare_** Dijo tétricamente mientras una pequeña sonrisa aparecía.

_ **Ya veo a quien se parece_** Comento Nagato observando a Sakura, todos asintieron.

_ **Veo que no solo saco tus ojos, sino que también tu lado retorcido Sakura-Chan_** Comento Naruto con una gota de sudor.

_ **Ya detente Saizo_** Hablo Sarada seriamente.

_ **¿Porque había de hacerlo?_** Preguntó el menor observando a su hermana, sin duda la pelinegra se paralizo ante esos ojos.

_ **Porque no debes matarlos_**

 **_... ¿Entonces si lo hiciera en otro lado podría?, entiendo tu lógica de no debes matar a alguien frente a los invitados de tu cumpleaños, entonces ¿En otro lado si?_** Todos quedaron nuevamente sorprendidos Saizo realmente era inteligente.

_ **Veo que Saizo es muy inteligente también_** Comento Itachi.

_ **Si tío Itachi él es enfermamente-**

 **_Más inteligente que nosotros_**

 **_Más inteligente que ustedes porque esos aparatos queman sus cerebros_** Dijo Boruto

 **_Nosotros mismos creamos nuestras-**

 **_Consolas y nuestros juegos para-**

 **_Perfecciona el funcionamiento de-**

 **_Nuestro cerebro pero Saizo-**

 **_nos supera por mucho_**

 **_Es solo un niño_** Protesto Sarada, ambos gemelos separaron su vista de su videojuego y luego de hacerle una mueca desaprobatoria a Sarada siguieron con sus juegos.

_ **Creímos que eras inteligente, y entendías que Saizo lloraba solamente para tener atención, ya que él fácilmente podría vencer a los chicos que lo molestaban_** Dijeron a la vez los gemelos.

La ojinegra suspiro y camino hacia su hermano _ **Ya deja que se vayan_**

 **_¿Porque debería de hacerlo?_** Dijo mientras fruncía los labios **_Ellos arruinaron el pastel que mamá y Hinata-san habían hecho_** Dijo llorando, Sarada sonrió ya que su hermano estaba molesto por eso, la chica les envió una mirada amenazante a los mocosos, y estos rápidamente se fueron corriendo.

_ **Tranquilo Saizo-chan, haremos otro pastel no te preocupes_** Dijo Hinata acariciando sus cabeza, el chico se calmó un poco.

_ **Ya deja de llorar_** Dijo Itachi mientras cargaba al niño en sus brazos _ **Me recuerdas a Sasuke de niño, se la pasaba chillando y llorando_**

 **_Mentira_** Rápidamente salto a defenderse Sasuke, la reacción de Sasuke causo la risa de todos.

_ **Esta vez no tuve que ser yo la que te pusiera en vergüenza cariño_** Comentó Sakura sujetando su brazo.

Mientras que Sakura y Hinata iban a hornear otro pastel, llegaron a la fiesta Tsunade y Shizune, que traían botellas de Sake, y el resto de los Akatsuki.

La fiesta termino con muchos borrachos, mucho baile y gritos, todos con la sorpresa que Itachi que se iba a casar con ayame iba a ser padre. Y al final de la noche cuando se despidieron de todos Sasuke vio la cara de preocupación de Sakura.

_ **Entiendo, cuando creímos que no lo volveríamos a ver, nuestro hijo resulta tener esos ojos_** Comento Sasuke abrazando por la cintura a Sakura.

_ **Eso no_** Dijo Sakura _ **El problema es que, no conocíamos a nuestro hijo, yo creí que lo hacía fácilmente llorar, y que quizás en algunos años despertaría el Rinenegan o el Sharingan, pero no sabía nada de que él era más inteligente que los gemelos o poseía gran talento o habilidades sorprendentes_** Dijo algo triste.

 **_Él fue tan inteligente que logro ocultarlo, por mucho tiempo, hasta con nuestra inteligencia tardamos en darnos cuenta que algo no era normal con Saizo, él lo quiso así, él quería que lo trataran como un chico normal, no como otro genio Uchiha_** Comento Yahiko

 **_Así que no te preocupes madre y sigue tratando a Saizo de la misma manera que hasta ahora_** Dijo Itachi, ambos gemelo regresaron a adentro de la casa.

Sakura y Sasuke quedaron igual de sorprendidos, los gemelos eran tan unidos que ni siquiera decían una oración sin que él otro la terminase.

_ **Realmente esta familia está loca_** Rio Sakura _ **Sarada será la única normal_**

 **_Jajaja quien sabe_** Rio Sasuke para luego besar la frente de Sakura _ **Está pesando, ¿Cuál será el próximo nombre?_**

Sakura rápidamente hizo una mueca _ **Con cuatro hijos ya es suficiente, y ya quieres un quinto, dame un descanso_** Dijo Sakura caminado hacia dentro, el moreno sonrió divertido.

_ **Por supuesto que no_** Comentó para luego abrazar a la pelirrosa.

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo Fin xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

 _ **BUENO ESTE ES EL FINAL : ( , ESTABA PENSANDO EN SI QUIEREN QUE CONTINUE LA HISTORIA DE LA NUEVA GENERACIÓN CON LA PAREJA BORUSARA, PÓNGANLO EN LOS REVIEWS, Y EN QUIEN QUIEREN QUE SE CENTRE LA HISTORIA, EN SAIZO O EN SARADA. Sayonara (~°u°)~**_


	18. Chapter 18

Aclaración Naruto así sus personajes no

me pertenecen, le pertenece a Kishimoto.

_ **Diálogos** _

 **"** _ **Pensamientos**_ **"**

xoxoxoxoxo Cambio De Escena

Aclaro que solo describiré cambios de ropa,

la que no será la misma que en el anime|manga.

ESTA ES LA CONTINUACIÓN DE LA HISTORIA DE LA NUEVA GENERACIÓN.

Capítulo 18

.

.

.

Saizo llego a clases esa mañana, unos días después de su cumpleaños, sabía que aquellos niños no habían dicho ninguna sola palabra sobre lo que vieron en su cumpleaños, entró como de costumbre a su salón de clases con una sonrisa, y saludo a Iruka su maestro.

_ **Buenos días, Iruka-sensei** _ Saludo tiernamente aquel pequeño de remera con negra y short grises. Aquel hombre bastante mayor le devolvió la sonrisa.

_ **Buenos días, Saizo-chan_** El niño se dirigió a su asiento y saco algunos libros.

La clase empezó, Iruka enseñaba sobre el manejo del chackra y los jutsus.

" _ **Como siempre**_ " Suspiro Saizo tratando de no ser muy evidente. Al pequeño Uchiha le resultaba molesto ya saber de memoria todo lo que hablaba ese hombre, era algo tan aburrido, ya que Iruka siempre repetía lo mismo para que los niño lo memorizaran, pero él siendo inteligente con solo leerlo una vez ya le bastaba para entenderlo y memorizarlo " _ **Si solo explicara algo nuevo**_ ".

El timbre sonó, era hora de almorzar.

El chico de cabello color durazno fue hasta su sensei, allí con una sonrisa le agradeció la clase y le comento lo divertida que estuvo. Aquel hombre sonrió por aquello.

Saizo anteriormente había observado que otros chicos le agradecían al maestro por lo que habían aprendido, y el también comenzó a hacerlo, aunque no sentía en lo más mínimo aquel sentimiento, pero no podía quejarse, era él mismo el que se mantenía hay, sin querer que lo aumentaran de curso, como a los gemelos, que con 10 años ya eran gennin.

El pequeño Saizo salió hacia el patio, allí se sentó en una banca y abrió aquella caja de bento, su madre había preparado arroz, pulpitos y otras cosas. Comenzó a comer lentamente, le molesto que repentinamente el ambiente se volviera hostil, notó como todos lo observaban y murmuraba.

_¿ **Porque está aquí?, no debería simplemente desaparecer_**

 **_Otro prodigio más, que irritante_**

 **_Solo viene a refregarnos lo inteligente que es_**

Saizo sintió nacer un gran enojo de él, solo apretó los dientes y los puños y simplemente perdió el hambre.

" _ **Maldición, ¿Por qué son así?**_ " Se preguntaba molesto, cuando se proponía cerrar su caja de bento notó que los palillos metálicos que usaba para su almuerzo estaban doblados por la fuerza que aplico su puño " _ **Papá siempre me ha dicho que mamá posee una gran fuerzo bruta…**_ "

El chico solo guardo los palillos y regreso a clases, luego del sonar nuevamente la campaña inicio nuevamente las clases.

Todo transcurría igual, los alumnos en silencio mientras que Iruka enseñaba algo ya dado. Pero en ese momento entro un hombre, un hombre que llamo la atención de todos.

_ **Uchiha Saizo_** Llamo con su voz prepotente.

_ **Hai_** Dijo el chico parándose vagamente.

_ **Yo soy el encargado de la educación en Konoha, y no pienso permitir que un chico prodigio desperdicie su tiempo aquí_** Dijo aquel hombre y sacó una banda ninja _ **Desde hoy dejaras la Academia y serás un gennin_**

_ **¿De qué habla?, yo no soy un prodigio_** Dijo el ojiverde tranquilizándose.

_ **Hay fuentes de información que dicen lo contrario_**

 **_¿Fuentes de información? ¿y que le hace confiar en esas fuentes? es simplemente un error_** Dijo apretando sus puños " _ **De esta forma está bien, de esta forma estoy bien, porque me quieres obligar a dejarlo**_ "

_ **No hay dicho error, procedes de un linaje asombroso, tus hermanos son unos genios, obviamente no tengo ni qué dudar de la información para saber que si eres otro prodigio_**

 **_¡Me niego a aceptar volverme gennin solo por teorías sin confirmar de un idiota!, usted solo quiere hacer destacar a los Uchiha, no, a Konoha diciendo que con solo 6 años un niño de la aldea se volvió gennin, y no les daré ese honor_**

 **_Inicialmente cuando llegaron esos niños gritando que eras un monstruo, no les creí, solo pensé lo asombroso que sería para la aldea que poseyéramos a un niño que con talento nato a los 6 años se convirtió en gennin, y solo en gennin porque el mismo tendría que hacer exámenes para evolucionar a chunnin porque si fuese por nosotros, nosotros mismo lo convertiríamos en chunnin, algo increíble seria_**

 **_Pero no tiene forma de confirmarlo, así que ya váyase_** Intervino Iruka molesto.

 **_De hecho ya lo confirme, como es posible que un simple niño de 6 años pudiese descubrir mi plan mucho antes de que yo lo contara, Saizo ¿Cómo descubriste que yo solo quería utilizarte para destacar a Konoha, si solo eres un niño común?_** Aquel hombre rio arrogante.

" _ **Maldición, maldición, maldición… me atrapo**_ "el ojiverde golpeo tan fuerte el banco con sus puños que acabo partiéndolo en dos.

_ **¿Porque no quieres venir? Sé que debe ser aburrido venir a clases de algo que ya entiendes hace mucho_**

" _ **¿Porque?, es algo simple solo quiero jugar como un chico común con otros chicos comunes. Actualmente si tienes talento eres alguien, si no lo tienes eres basura, esas palabras describen a este mundo. En este tiempo eh entendido lo asqueroso que es el mundo, que mientras haya poder todos querrán más y más. Todo este tiempo viví como un ser "sin talento" solo porque quería jugar al escondite con otros niños, divertirme, y entonces observe como otros comenzaron a tratarme como basura, ellos solo quería sentirse superiores, todo este tiempo me eh preguntado ¿Cuál es el motivo por el que una persona tiene que sentirse superior a la otra? Este mundo es tan molesto, puede que no sepa mucho de él, pero odio como se mueve, hay cosas que nunca van a cambiar, y es que el poder es lo que más importa, pero a mí no me interesa eso"**_

_ **Tch_** Pronunció el menor caminado hacia la salida _ **Iruka-sen…_** El menor frunció los labios al ver como iruka lo miraba fríamente, como si dijese "solo estabas jugando", el chico tomó con molestia la banda de Konoha y se fue a su casa.

El chico caminaba sin pensar en nada, solo quería golpear a esos chicos que lo habían delatado. Ya llegando al barrio Uchiha…

_ **Saizo_** El pequeño levanto la mirada y se encontró con un hombre con una máscara anbu.

_ **Obito-san, ¿Regresas de una misión?_** Pregunto sin interés_

_ **Si_**

 **_Sales bastante seguido a hacer el trabajo sucio de Konoha_** Comentó el niño sin importancia, aquel hombre se sorprendió.

_ **¿Que sucede Saizo?_**

 **_¿Porque el poder es lo único que importa en este mundo?_**

 **_Veo que no tienes mucho interés en el poder, me recuerdas a Sakura_**

El niño observo al hombre con atención.

 **_¿A mi madre?_**

 **_Si, eres la viva imagen de ella, ella tenía más interés de jugar a las cartas conmigo que entrenar para volverse más fuerte, luego le peso cuando nos volvimos enemigos_** El joven no entendía _ **Como sea, cada uno tiene su propia ideología, solo sigue la tuya hasta el final_** Dijo el hombre siguiendo su camino.

El chico se dirigió a su casa y entro sin ánimos.

_ **Ya llegaste Saizo, ¿Pero no sales más tarde?_** Preguntó Sarada.

_ **Ya no voy a ir_** Dijo el pequeño agachando la cabeza.

_ **¿Como que no vas a ir? Todos los pequeños tienen que ir a la academia_** Comento Sakura entrando con Sasuke a la casa.

_ **Dile eso a ellos, yo solo quería jugar con otros niños, ¿Es muy difícil eso?, pero ¿Por qué seguía yendo cuando los otros niños no jugaban conmigo?, ¿Por qué simplemente me encapriche con estar allí y seguir el curso académico de un chico normal?, ¿Por qué esto me frustra tanto cuando hace tiempo me irrita ir a ese lugar donde solo escucho las burlas de otros niños?, ¿Porque ya a esta edad tendría que arriesgar mi vida en misiones?, ¿Porque tendría que ser el menor del equipo?, Aun siendo un genio realmente no me entiendo, odio el poder aunque lo tengo, yo tengo mi propia ideología de la igualdad pero no sé qué debería hacer, hace tiempo también pensé en esto, pero simplemente tenia le mismo resultado que ahora en donde solo quería ser alguien normal porque las millones de ideas dentro de mi cabeza me aturden, no puedo pensar en claro, solo veo números, odio ser un genio…_** Saizo que sujetaba su cabeza fuertemente y se analizaba a sí mismo a una velocidad sorprendente se detuvo _P **or eso empecé a querer ser normal… solo envidiaba a los chicos que no tenían nada en que pensar, que tenían la cabeza vacía, yo solo quería estar cerca de ellos, estúpidamente pensando que el estar cerca de ellos me convertiría en uno de ello, ya entiendo porque me frustra, al final simplemente no pude ser como ellos, asimile todo con el poder, creyendo que a lo que odiaba era el poder, cree una ideología a base de eso cuando simplemente no me interesan esas cosas, todo solamente se trataba de mi cabeza, todo era porque odio ser un genio_**

 **_¿Que sucedió Saizo?_** Preguntó Sakura agachándose frente a su hijo, pero este seguía sin reacción _ **Los gemelos dijeron que lo tratáramos igual que siempre y así lo hicimos ¿Por qué esto entonces?_** Se preguntaba Sakura preocupada.

Los presentes solo escucharon un suspiro proveniente del menor.

_ **Está bien, no tienen que preocuparse_** Dijo el menor mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una banda ninja de Konoha _ **Soy gennin_** Dijo ya más calmado, todos se sorprendieron " _ **No puedo odiar al mundo, solo porque odio una parte de mí**_ "

_ **Saizo_** Dijo Sakura sin saber que decir.

_ **Está bien mamá, felicítame, soy gennin_** Dijo sonriendo.

_ **Bien hecho entonces_** Dijo Sakura acariciando la cabeza de Saizo.

_ **Felicitaciones otooto_** Dijo Sarada abrazándolo fuertemente _ **Yo ya me iré a una misión_** Aviso Sarada retirándose.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Ya llegando a donde iban a reunirse se encontraba Boruto.

_ **Buenas_** Saludó Boruto. La pelinegra solo levanto su mano _ **¿Estas de mal humar?_** Pregunto el rubio irritado.

_ **Mi hermano…_** Dijo seriamente, el ojiazul la observo con atención _ **Mi hermano se convirtió en gennin_** Boruto abrió los ojos como platos.

_ **En el caso de los gemelos ellos tienen 10 pero Saizo solo tiene 6_**

 **_A ellos no les importa con total decir que en la aldea ay prodigios_**

 **_Pero un niño saliendo a misiones peligrosas, que complicado_**

 **_Yo estaba pensando en eso, aunque Saizo sea inteligente no tiene ninguna experiencia en misiones, será muy arriesgado_**

Un suspiro salió de ambos, ambos se observaron incrédulos y luego se echaron a reír.

_ **Supongo que no tenemos que pensar mucho en eso, no es que vaya solo, va a tener un equipo y un jounnin, así que no habrá problema_** Dijo la ojinegra

 **_Si, tienes razón, así que no te preocupes tanto que del estrés quedaras canosa_**

 **_Idiota_** Ambos siguieron riendo.

_¿ **Me pregunto cuando llegaran los otros?, bueno no es que quiera que lleguen, digo no era eso, no quise decir eso_** Boruto empezó a ponerse nervioso.

_¿ **Porque estas tan nervioso?_** Pregunto Sarada acercándosele, y el rubio se ponía cada vez más rojo.

En ese momento llegaron Konohamaru su sensei y Mitsuki su compañero de equipo, Sarada se separó de Boruto con un pequeño sonrojo que notó Mitsuki.

Xoxoxoxoxxooxox

Sasuke se encontraba en la cocina junto a Sakura, ambos se encontraban tomando una taza de café.

_ **AL final no pudimos darles la noticia_** Comentó Sakura algo desanimada.

_ **Aunque tendrían que estar los gemelos presentes para darla_**

 **_Si, pero están de misión, regresan mañana, no puedo aguantar hasta mañana_** Dijo Sakura algo emocionada.

_ **Que haremos con el tema de Saizo, podríamos pedirle a Naruto que desmienta que Saizo es un prodigio y lo regrese a la academia_** Comento Sasuke.

_ **No, creo que Saizo ya no necesita ir a ese lugar, lo escuchaste ¿no?, solo iba a ese lugar porque quería ser como los otros niños solamente_**

 **_Ya gennin a los 6 años, nuestros hijos son totalmente talentosos, podríamos ser tratados como la familia de monstruos_**

 **_Jeh cierto, él realmente me recuerda a mí en los tiempo en el que no tenía interés en el poder_** Comento Sakura para luego beber un sorbo del café.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Saizo se encontraba recostado en su cama, no se podía dormir, pero tampoco quería ponerse a pensar **.**

Solamente se levantó y comenzó a caminar por toda la casa, y fue cuando vio una habitación en donde nunca había entrado.

_ **La habitación que papá nos prohibió entrar_** Murmuro caminando hacia ella. Al pasar se encontró estantes llenos de pergaminos. El niño tomo uno y observo escrito "Clan Otsutsuki" _ **Es un pergamino de mamá_** Dijo volviéndolo a dejar donde estaba, también encontró pergaminos con técnicas Uchihas. Cuando creyó que en esa habitación no había nada interesante notó una espada, se acercó a ella, observó lo filosa que era y la escritura que tenía en el filo.

_¿ **Un sello?, sellaron a alguien aquí?_** Se preguntaba mientras tomaba la espada entre sus manos.

CONTINUARA…


	19. Chapter 19

Aclaración Naruto así sus personajes no

me pertenecen, le pertenece a Kishimoto.

_ **Diálogos** _

 **"** _ **Pensamientos**_ **"**

xoxoxoxoxo Cambio De Escena

Perdón por la demora, acá el siguiente cap!.

Capítulo 19

.

.

.

La catana que tomo en sus manos era tan fina y filosa que el simple roce de esta había herido uno de sus dedos.

_ **Le preguntare a mamá que esto_** Comentó el pequeño caminando hacia la cocina con la catana en sus manos.

_ **¿Qué es en lo que piensas Sasuke?_** Saizo escucho la voz de su madre al otro lado de la puerta.

_ **Me estaba preguntando ¿Qué consecuencias futuras habrá?, ya sabes que Saizo tenga el Rinne Sharingan_**

 **_¿Lo dices por todo lo que podría causar si se descontrola?_**

 **_No, en el caso de Madara o Kaguya el Rinne Sharingan apareció en medio de sus frentes, pero en Saizo apareció en sus ojos_** Dijo Sasuke.

 **_¿Crees que no es el mismo que ellos poseían?, quizás el de Saizo es una incompleta mescla del Rinnegan y el Sharingan_**

 **_No lo sé, eso es lo que quiero averiguar, y también quiero saber si Saizo podrá utilizar sus ojos sin ningún problema o si perderá la visión con el tiempo_**

 **_Este tema es muy delicado, no debemos dejar que nadie se entere sobre el do-jutsu de nuestro hijo o traerá problemas_** Comento Sakura.

 **_Supongo que habrá que prestar más atención a los exámenes chuunin de Sarada en estos momentos_**

 **_Verdad, me sorprendió que los gemelos se negaran a hacer los exámenes chuunin_**

 **_Quien sabe que habrá dentro de la cabeza de alguno de esos niños_** Comento Sasuke.

 **_Mmm, ahora que Saizo es un Gennin, ¿Existe la posibilidad de que haga los exámenes chunnin?_**

 **_No lo creo, es un grupo recién formado, a menos que sus compañeros sean unos genios también dudo que los hagan pasar por algo tan peligroso_**

El pequeño ojijade se dirigió a su habitación, supo que no podía preguntarle sobre la catana a su madre si estaba su padre cerca, ya que este se la quitaría.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

El pequeño abrió sus ojos, el sol aún no había aparecido, todavía era de noche. Agarro nuevamente esa espada prohibida y salió con ella de la casa. Se dirigió hacia una de las casas vecinas y golpeo la puerta.

_ **Saizo ¿Sabes qué hora es?_** Preguntó aquel hombre en tono molesto abriendo la puerta.

_ **Obito-San le tengo una pregunta_** Dijo el pequeño mostrándole la catana _ **¿Sabes de que es este sello?_** Pregunto pasando su dedo por el filo de la espada.

_ **No entiendo cómo puedes tener esa cosa tan peligrosa en la mano, mejor déjala de donde la agarraste y olvídate de ella_** Aquel hombre se disponía a cerrar la puerta.

_ **Espera quiero saber, dímelo o lo averiguare yo solo_**

 **_No hay forma que alguien cuerdo te diga a quien tienes en tus manos_**

 **_¿Quien?_** Pregunto el pequeño con un brillo en los ojos, un brillo por saber algo nuevo, algo que no sabía, ni estaba cerca de saber.

_ **Tsk, pregúntaselo a tus padres, y será mejor que guardes eso, realmente no sabe lo que tienes en tus manos_** El hombre finalmente cerró la puerta.

_ **Realmente quiero saber, ¿Cómo hare para saber?_** El pequeño se dirigió al bosque cercano, allí comenzó a agitar la espada y a cortar los árboles. El filo que poseía esa catana era realmente sorprendente.

" _Libérame_ ".

El pequeño Uchiha se detuvo cuando escucho una voz, le era extraño, no sabía de donde provenía la voz, solo la escucho.

_ **Hola, ¿Quién anda ahí?_** Preguntó mirando hacia todos lados, por un momento creyó que había sido su imaginación, ya que nadie se metía al poderío Uchiha, nadie cuerdo.

" _Libérame_ ".

La segunda vez que creyó escuchar una voz, un susurro sin dirección el chico se asustó. Y comenzó a atacar bruscamente con la espada hacia todas direcciones. Para asustar al invasor.

Cuando diviso pequeños animales en la oscuridad respiro profundo, solo había sido su imaginación.

" _ **Libérame**_ ". Ya esta vez la voz era más clara, se entendía y se escuchaba, Saizo entendió que no era su imaginación. El chico soltó la espada y salió corriendo hacia su casa, allí se filtró por una ventana a su habitación e inmediatamente se acostó a dormir.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A la mañana siguiente la mesa estaba llena, los gemelos había llegado de su misión gennin a la aldea del sonido, y estaban todos desayunando.

_ **Okaasan_** Llamó Saizo, todo lo observaron _ **¿Otoosan y tu saben técnicas de espadas?_** Preguntó desinteresadamente.

Sasuke y Sakura asintieron.

_ **¿Quién de ustedes es mejor?** _ Preguntó el ojiverde.

_ **Tu padre, creo_** Comentó Sakura pensativa.

_¿ **Y alguno de los dos tiene alguna espada? ¿O quien tiene la mejor espada?_** Preguntó comiendo sus cereales.

_ **Tu padre tiene la mejor, bueno tenía, ya no es una espada que se pueda usar, ya ni se puede sacar de la casa o sino bueno el…-**

 **_Sakura no sigas hablando_** Interrumpió Sasuke.

 **_Cierto, cierto_**

 **_Es- espera Okaasan ¿Qué... ocurre si-si se saca la espada de la casa? ¿Se romperá?_** Saizo comenzó a ponerse nervioso, recordó donde había dejado la catana y las ansias por ir a buscarla lo invadieron.

_ **Algo así, en un futuro te contaré, mientras tanto no preguntes_** Dijo Sakura parándose _ **Bueno cambiando de tema hay algo que hemos querido decirles con su padre_**

" _ **Mierda no cambies de tema**_ "

Todos observaron a Sakura con atención.

_ **Vamos Sasuke, digámoselo_**

 **_Bueno, Sakura, su madre, esta… nuevamente embarazada_**

La cara de todos los niños se sonrojaron " _ **Enserio, otra vez**_ " __Fue lo que atravesó la mente de todos.

_ **Que bien mamá_** Dijo Sarada abrazando a Sakura, luego los gemelos lo hicieron.

" _ **Maldición al final mamá no me dijo nada de lo que hay sellando en la espada, y encima tengo que regresar la espada**_ " Pensó el menor Uchiha saliendo corriendo.

_ **Saizo_** Llamó Sarada al verlo irse.

_ **Déjalo Sarada al parecer no le agrado el tener otro hermano_** Comentó Sakura con tristeza.

_ **Te equivocas, sabes que Saizo es especial, no huiría solo por esto_** Dijo Sarada molesta.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_ **Maldición, maldición, ¿Dónde está esa mierda?_** Pronunció el chico molesto, ya se encontraba donde anduvo la noche anterior pero la espada no estaba. Fue cuando a los lejos escucho árboles caer.

El chico se adentró en el bosque y comenzó a buscar, quizás alguien había tomado la espada, alguien lo suficientemente idiota se habría adentrado al territorio Uchiha y tomado algo que no debería.

El chico diviso la catana, pero esta no estaba sola, un hombre la tenía en sus manos.

_ **Oye acaso ¿No sabes en que territorio estas?_** Preguntó el niño molesto caminando hacia aquel hombre _ **Esa espada devuélvemela_** Dijo el niño molesto.

_ **..._** Al ver que no recibía respuesta de aquel hombre el pequeño Uchiha corrió hacia el a arrebatarle la espada.

Pero cuando iba a tomar la espada de un rápido movimiento el hombre esquivo al pequeño.

_ **Piérdete mocoso_** Fue lo que dicto esa prepotente voz.

_ **Devuélveme mi espada ladrón_** Dijo Saizo estirando la palma de su mano para que el hombre le entregara la espada.

_ **No lo haré_** Respondió el hombre continuando cortando los árboles.

_ **Tsk_** El pequeño se sentó en un tronco cortado y observó al hombre fijamente. Aquel hombre tenía una extraña presencia, era como muy diluida, muy débil, no se sentía en su totalidad, pero lo poco que se podía sentir era una presencia dominadora y aterradora " _ **Me preguntó que aterrador será este hombre con todo su poder**_ "

_ **Ya vete mocoso_** Dijo aquel hombre observando al niño con molestia.

_ **Devuélvame mi espada_** El hombre continuó con la tala de árboles.

El niño finalmente observo con atención los movimientos que el hombre hacía para cortar los árboles, estos movimientos era movimientos que solo un experto haría.

" _ **¿Qué pasa con este hombre? Sus movimientos son lentos y pesados, pero sus técnicas son de alto nivel ¿Estará herido? Parece que se moviera para ahorrar energía. Realmente no entiendo a este hombre, talando los árboles del barrio Uchiha sin permiso y con una espada que recogió del suelo además que nunca le eh visto por la aldea… ¿Será un fugitivo?"**_

El niño en un lento movimiento del hombre noto el filo de la espada.

_ **¿Blanco?_** Susurro con los ojos como platos. El hombre observo al niño alzando una ceja _ **Viejo esa espada… esa espada tenía un sello, ¡ESA ESPADA YA NO TIENE EL SELLO!_** Grito el niño halando sus cabellos de modo desesperado. _ **Me mataran, me mataran, me mataran, ¿Cómo haré para mirar a la cara nuevamente a mi familia? MALDICIÓN_** El chico pasó su mano por su cabello y se tranquilizó.

_ **¿Qué te pasa mocoso?_** Preguntó aquel hombre acercándose al niño.

_ **Esa espada tenía un sello, y estaba en mi casa bajo otro sello al parecer, y al sacar esa espada de mi casa eh liberado a algo, y no sé qué realmente_** Dijo parándose.

_ **Mmh ¿Y que harás ahora?_** Preguntó el hombre mientras que la espada apuntaba hacia Saizo.

_ **¿Que haré?, ¿Qué crees que haré?..._** De un segundo a otro el filo de la espada amenazaba sobre el cuello de Saizo.

_ **Iras a contar que sucedió y todos vendrán por mí, así que te callaré_** Amenazó aquel hombre activando su Rinnegan.

" _ **No es que sepa la cantidad de personas que posean el Rinnengan, pero este hombre tiene algo extraño, ¿Qué haré?...**_ " _ **Acaso crees ¿Que soy estúpido?_** Hablo Saizo fríamente sorprendiendo a aquel hombre **_Ni que fuera tan idiota como para ir a decirle a mi familia que los desobedecí y la termine cagando_** Dijo mientras tomaba la espada que estaba presionada contra su cuello y la alejaba causando que sus dedos sangraran.

" _ **¿Qué sucede con este mocoso?**_ " Atravesó la mente de aquel hombre.

_ **Como sea ya tengo que irme, hoy comienzo como gennin_** Dijo atándose su banda ninja nagra a su brazo izquierdo.

_ **¿Cuántos años tienes?_** Pregunto aquel hombre sorprendido.

_ **6_**

 **_Acaso ¿A esta edad los niños se vuelven Gennin?, ¿Cuántos años han pasado desde la Cuarta Guerra Ninja?_**

 **_¿Mnh? La Cuarta Guerra Ninja, eso fue hace 13 o 14 años, creo, no es algo que me interese_**

 **_Solo eso, entonces ¿Porque tú ya eres Gennin?_** Preguntó el hombre curioso.

_¿ **Crees que me hubiese quedado esperando a que un desconocidos con una débil pero notable presencia prepotente y aterradora me regresara mi espada si fuera un chico normal de 6 años?_**

 **_Si no eres un chico normal de 6 años ¿Por qué no huiste si sabes lo peligroso que soy?_**

 **_Por supuesto que hubiese huido como cualquier persona si la espada no fuese importante o si usted no estuviese en mal estado, si me hubiese quedado en cualquiera de esos casos sería un idiota_**

 **_Uhm_** El hombre regreso a cortar los árboles.

_ **¿Usted corta árboles por diversión o planea construir algo?_** Preguntó Saizo retrocediendo algunos pasos.

_ **Solo vete mocoso_**

 **_Luego regresaré por mi espada_** Dijo antes de irse corriendo.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

El menor Uchiha se dirigió a la academia ninja donde conocería a su equipo.

_ **Maldición será un niño de 6 años lo entiendes Yato, Yusuke fue herido y su remplazo es un niño_** Saizo se paró detrás de la puerta del aula.

_ **Cálmate Akame_** Dijo el otro chico.

Saizo entreabrió la puerta y observo a sus nuevos compañeros, una chica pelirroja, con ojos violetas, y un chico pelimarrón y ojos perlas.

" _ **Sé que el chico es Hyuuga Yato, el hijo de Hyuuga Neji y Ten-Ten, y la chica es Akame Uzumaki, sé que tiene el nombre del clan de su madre porque sus padre, Karin y Suigetsu lo amigos de mis padres, no se casaron, y del chico que remplazo no sé nada**_ "

_ **¿Es divertido espiar?_** Preguntó una voz masculina atrás del pequeño. El pequeño volteo encontrándose con Kakashi.

_ **Ah Obito, ¿Usted será mi sensei?** _ Preguntó el chico abriendo la puerta y pasando.

_ **Así es, el equipo 3 está bajo mi cargo, como sea, no hay necesidad de presentaciones, iremos directamente al campo de entrenamiento numero 20_** Los chicos asintieron.

Ya en el campo número 20, este era un campo totalmente vacío, era todo tierra seca, no había ni árboles, solo algunas rocas había.

 **_Ustedes se enfrentaran en un todos contra todos_** Dijo Obito sentándose en una roca. El Uchiha miro al hombre con aburrimiento.

De un segundo a otro la chica pelirroja corrió hasta Saizo y quiso propinarle un golpe, el chico de pelo color durazno esquivó rápidamente.

" _ **Que mierda le pasa a esa loca**_ " Se preguntaba Saizo mientras comenzaba a correr alejándose de la chica, esta comenzó a seguirlo y él sonrió complacido " _ **Idiota, te mostrare la técnica que vi hacer a papá**_ ".

El chico hizo unos sellos con sus manos y cuando paró en seco, la chica también se detuvo a unos metros de él, incrédula, el grito _ **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Elemento fuego: Gran bola de fuego)** _ De la boca del Uchiha salió una cantidad de fuego y fue formándose así una inmensa y gigantesca bola de fuego que fue dirigida hacia la Uzumaki.

En ese momento el Hyuuga salvó a su compañera que se había paralizado frente a la bola de fuego.

_ **Saizo eso fue peligroso, no exageres, acaso ¿Quieres matarla?_** Dijo Obito mirando con atención al pequeño " _ **Eso fue realmente increíble, la cantidad de chakra que posee ese niño es anormal**_ "

_ **Acaso quieres matarme bastardo_** Grito molesta Akame.

_ **No sabía que cantidad de chakra usar, pensé que serias lo suficientemente rápida como para esquivar_** Comento Saizo seriamente.

_ **¿Y qué te hizo creer eso imbécil?_**

 **_Es golpee que intentaste darme fue bastante ágil y rápido, creí que tu fuerza de brazos era proporcional a la fuerza de tus piernas, por lo que serias capas de esquivar el ataque_**

 **_Ella hubiese podido esquivar si no se hubiese paralizado, pero la magnitud de tu ataque la paralizo_** Comento Yato acercándose a Saizo activando su Byakugan.

El Uchiha conociendo las técnicas Hyuuga, se alejó lo suficiente del chico ojiperla.

" _ **Si entro en su área me golpeara sin descanso, no creo ser lo suficiente mente rápido para esquivar la palma suave de un Hyuuga**_ "

La pelea continuo por toda la tarde, Saizo intentando intercambiar golpes con Yato y esquivar los repentinos ataques de Akame.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

En un campo de entrenamiento muy cerca de allí se encontraba una morena y su equipo.

Allí se encontraban Sarada y Boruto contra Mitsuki y Konohamaru.

Sarada con el Sharingan esquivaba los ataques de Mitsuki mientras que Boruto con una gran combinación atacaba, y Mitsuki con sus movimientos agiles y veloces atacaba a Boruto intentando atravesar la defensa de Sarada, mientras que Konohamaru lo ayudaba.

Luego de un pequeño descanso.

_ **Supongo que a este nivel están más que preparado para los exámenes Chunnin_** Comentó Konohamaru orgulloso.

_ **Claro que si_** Dijo Boruto animado mientras caminaba delante de todos.

_ **¿Porque estas tan animado?_** Pregunto Sarada caminando a su lado.

_ **Finalmente le demostraré a mi viejo que se equivoca conmigo, lo venceré y le obligaré a que me miré, definitivamente los superare_**

 **_Yo también tendré que superarlo para convertirme en la próxima Hokage, me pregunto quién lo vencerá primero_** El rubio entrecerró los ojos molesto _ **Bromeo idiota_** Dijo sonriendo, el rubio se sonrojo un poco y desvió la mirada.

_¿ **Boruto te gusta Sarada?_** Preguntó el peliblanco directamente, el rubio y la morena quedaron totalmente rojos.

_ **Ca-cállate idiota_** Grito Boruto sonrojado apresurando el paso y dejando al resto atrás.

Xoxooxoxoxoxoxox

Ya era el anochecer, cuando Saizo regresaba a casa.

_ **Llegue_** Dijo entrando, inmediatamente se encontró con Sakura y Sasuke.

_ **¿No te agrado la idea de tener un nuevo hermano?_** Pregunto Sasuke seriamente.

_ **¿Qué?, ¿De qué están hablando?** _Preguntó incrédulo.

_ **En la mañana dije que tendría un hermanito y te fuiste corriendo_**

 **_Eh, no te había escuchado, me fui porque tenía que reunirme con mi nuevo equipo Gennin_**

 **_Entonces no te molesta que tendrás un hermano más_** Pregunto Sakura abrazando a Saizo.

_ **No me molesta, y ¿Cómo le llamaran?_**

 **_No sabes si es niño o niña… así que no hemos pensado nombres_** Dijo Sasuke cargando al pequeño en sus brazos _ **¿Y cuéntanos como te fue hoy?_**

 **_Jejeje mis compañeros son, el primo de Himawari y Boruto, Hyuuga Yato, y Uzumaki Akame_**

 **_Estas en el mismo equipo que la hija de Karin_** Comento Sasuke sorprendido **_Sin duda son un increíble equipo_**

Sakura asintió dándole la razón.

Xoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxox

El pequeño Uchiha salió por la noche en dirección al bosque. Trato de encontrar al hombre de la mañana.

_ **Viejo ¿Dónde estás?** _ Llamo el ojiverde llegando a donde anteriormente el hombre cortaba los árboles. Con el reflejo de la Luna pudo ver la espada clavada en el suelo _¿ **Se fue?_** Se preguntó mientras se acercaba a la espada.

 **_No lo hice_** El niño diviso al hombre recostado sobre el tronco de un árbol.

_¿ **No planeaba construir una cabaña?_** Preguntó acercándose a aquel hombre.

_ **Eso no se hace de un día para el otro_**

 **_Pero con clones si_** Dijo el niño poniéndose de cuclillas frente al hombre.

_ **No puedo estar desperdiciando el poco chakra que me queda en estupideces_**

 **_Yo podría ayudarte_** Dijo el pequeño esturando su mano hacia el hombre _ **Si te ayudo a construir lo que quieres hacer me devolverás la espada, ¿Trato?_** El hombre observo al pequeño por unos instantes, y luego de un momento tomo la mano de pequeño.

_ **Por cierto yo soy Uchiha Saizo, ¿Quién eres tú?_** El hombre ensancho los ojos.

_¿ **Eres un Uchiha?_** El menor asintió _ **Lo que me hace pensar que aquellos dos se casaron, te pareces mucho a ella_** El chico miro incrédulo al hombre _ **No importa, también soy un Uchiha, soy Uchiha Madara_**


	20. Chapter 20

Aclaración Naruto así sus personajes no

me pertenecen, le pertenece a Kishimoto.

_ **Diálogos** _

 **"** _ **Pensamientos**_ **"**

xoxoxoxoxo Cambio De Escena

Capítulo 20

.

.

.

_ **¿Uchiha Madara?, nunca había escuchado un nombre así_** Dijo el pequeño _ **Y supongo que lo que quieres construir es una cabaña, ¿No es así?_**

 **_Una pequeña cabaña estaría bien, me quedare acá mientras me recupero_**

 **_Ya habían notado lo débil que está tu energía, ¿Cuándo tardara en recuperarse?_** Preguntó el pequeño interesado.

_ **Algunas semanas_**

 **_Bien entonces le ayudare_** Dijo el pequeño para luego hacer el jutsu clones de sombras y con 10 copias de él cortar los tronco de los árboles _ **De esta forma en unos días ya tendrá su cabaña_**

 **_Hm_** Pronuncio el hombre sin ganas _ **No le has dicho a nadie que estoy aquí, ¿No?_**

 **_Nope, usted se ve bastante macabro, no pienso hacerle enojar_**

El hombre observo al pequeño ojijade con atención, y por un momento recordó a su hermano menor.

_ **Eh echo mucho mal_** Soltó repentinamente el hombre observando la luna.

_ **Supongo si hace algún bien igualado al mal que ha hecho entonces podrá morir en paz_** Dijo el pequeño parado frente al hombre.

_¿ **Tú lo crees así realmente?_**

 **_Me da igual_**

El hombre abrió los ojos como platos ante la solitaria mirada del pequeño _**"¿Realmente es un niño?, ¿Cómo es posible que haga esa expresión?"**_

_ **Cada persona tiene su ideología, algunos se guía por una igualdad humana, otros por la ley del más fuerte, supongo que me da igual lo que haga o piense cada persona mientras no me involucren_**

 **_¿Y sí si te hubiesen involucrado? ¿O a tu familia?_** Pregunto ese hombre atento al pequeño.

_¿ **Acabar con ellos?_** Dijo el pequeño de forma sombría que hasta impresiono a aquel hombre adulto _ **Bromeo_** Sonrió el pequeño de forma inocente _Qu **ien sabe de lo que uno es realmente capaz_**

 **_Eres espeluznante niño, te aprovechas de tu lindo disfraz de oveja cuando en realidad eres un lobo siniestro_**

 **_Un lobo siniestro ¿Eh?, quien sabe_** Dijo el pequeño mirando la luna _ **Madara-san ¿Qué clase de ideología tiene usted?_**

 **_¿Uhm?_**

 **_Usted dijo que ha hecho mucho mal, ¿De qué forma?_**

 **_Quería el mundo a mis pies, quería mantener todo bajo mi control_**

El pequeño observo al hombre con atención _ **Inicialmente creí que eras alguien del que tenía que tener cuidado, pero ¿Es extraño que ahora sienta que usted es increíble?_**

 **_Hum_** El hombre solo cerró los ojos ignorando al pequeño.

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

La luz del sol golpeo en su rostro despertándolo, el hombre vagamente se levantó y observo a su alrededor, el pequeño había hecho un gran trabajo, había arrancado las raíces de los árboles talados y apilado en una sola montaña los arboles ya cortados.

_¿ **Ya se ha ido el mocoso?_** Se preguntó Madara buscándolo con la mirada.

_E **stoy aquí_** El pequeño se encontraba con un tazón de ramen en la mano _ **Le traje esto_**

_ **¿Porque?_** Pregunto incrédulo aquel hombre.

_ **Porque de seguro tendría hambre_**

 **_...Fácilmente pudiste tomar la espada y huir por la noche, ¿Por qué aun estas aquí?_**

 **_Eso no sería divertido_** Comento el pequeño dejando el tazón de ramen sobre un tronco talado _ **Yo iré con mi equipo Gennin _** Aviso el pequeño mientras se iba.

El pequeño se dirigió al punto de encuentro de su equipo, en una plaza central de Konoha.

_ **Buenas_** Saludo a sus compañeros, la pelirroja le miro con fastidio mientras que el Hyuuga le devolvía el saludo.

_ **Haremos una misión rango C_** Informo Obito seriamente llegando con ellos.

_ **¿Que haremos?_** Pregunto la femenina del equipo curiosa.

_ **Iremos a la aldea del sonido a llevar algunos pergaminos, supongo que el Hokage quiere una adaptación del equipo con el nuevo miembro_** Dijo mirando al menor.

_ **No veo necesaria una adaptación, yo estoy bien_** Comento Saizo frunciendo los labios.

_ **Una misión es muy distinta de un entrenamiento no te confíes pequeño prodigio_** Hablo con molestia Akame.

El pequeño ojiverde solo la ignoro.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

El pequeño de cabello naranja palido y ojos jades se dirigía a su casa a juntar sus cosas para partir en esa misión.

_ **Hola Saizo-chan_** Saludo una voz familiar.

_ **Uhm, buenas Himawari_** Saludo el pequeño con una sonrisa, la pequeña Uzumaki que tenía el cabello pasando los hombros y unos grandes ojos azules le devolvió la sonrisa.

_ **Me entere que te volviste Gennin_** Dijo la chica dejando de sonreír _ **Sé que es lo que menos querías_**

 **_Está bien Himawari, no tienes que preocupes, tarde o temprano sucedería_** Dijo el ojiverde sonriendo. La chica le devolvió la sonrisa.

_... **Yo también…** _ La chica detuvo lo que iba a decir_ **Luego cuéntame qué clase de cosas hacen_** Dijo la peliazul retrocediendo.

 **_Si_** El chico se despidió con la mano y siguió su camino. Al llegar a su casa el pequeño se encontró con su tío Nagato.

_ **Hola Saizo_** Saludo alborotando los cabellos del menor con su mano _ **Me entere que ya eres Gennin, eres muy famoso en otras aldeas_**

 **_¿Famoso?¿Yo?_**

 **_A si es, eres el prodigio Uchiha, todos están esperando a saber si participaras en los exámenes chunnin, el estadio se llenara de personas de otras aldeas que vendrán solo a verte a ti_**

 **_No sé si estaré en los exámenes Chunnin, ya sabes si mi sensei no nos inscribe no podremos hacer nada_**

 **_Bueno es solo un rumor que el genio Uchiha estará en los exámenes chunnin, pero todo el mundo está ansioso por verte_**

 **_Solo soy su payaso_** Susurro el pequeño molesto, el pequeño se dirigió a su cuarto, allí recogió en una mochila lo necesario para el viaje. Luego de avisarle a sus padres partió a la misión.

El viaje fue bastante cansador para el pequeño Uchiha, solo saltaban árboles, por la noche se les ocurrió acampar y por la mañana volver a saltar arboles hasta llegar a la aldea del sonido.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_ **¿Qué haces Boruto?_** Pregunto Sarada llegando junto a él rubio que observaba las nubes.

_ **¿Sarada que harías si Saizo participara de los exámenes Chunnin y fuese tu oponente?** _

_ **... Pelearía contra el ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_**

 **_Es que…**

La pelinegra se sorprendió por la noticia.

Xoxoxoxoxoxxoxo

Inmediatamente después de haber terminado su misión, el equipo 3 regresaba a la villa. Obito se desvió y fue hacia la torre del Hokage.

El Hokage tras estar todos los presentes hablo.

_ **Sabrán porque están aquí, elegiremos a los equipos que participaran en los exámenes chunnin** _ Naruto observo a Obito por un instante _ **Sé que hay muchos equipos autosuficientes que no tendrán ningún problema, pero hay algunos equipos que quiero que reconsideren el inscribirlos_**

 **_Sé que es muy dudoso mi equipo 3, pero si ellos aceptan no me negare_** Comento óbito seriamente.

_ **Reconsidéralo Obito, preferiría que no los inscribieses, sé que es un equipo muy poderoso, y que todas las personas que vendrías solo para ver al prodigio Uchiha beneficiaria a Konoha, pero ellos no tienen la suficiente experiencia como un equipo_**

 **_Me tendré que negar a su oferta Hokage, creo que ellos ya tienen la suficiente experiencia les ira bien_** Naruto suspiro ante la decisión del Uchiha.

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

Mientras que los primeros rayos del sol pegaban en su rostro el pequeño Uchiha se adentraba en el bosque en busca del hombre misterioso.

El pequeño se maravilló observando como aquel hombre cortaba el viento con la katana.

_ **Eso fue increíble viejo_** Comento el menor Uchiha impresionado.

_ **Ya estás aquí_** Se quejó el hombre con molestia.

_ **Si ya regrese de mi misión no fue nada importante_**

 **_Uhm_** Pronuncia sin importancia.

_ **Enséñame eso_**

 **_¿Eso qué?_**

 **_Eso con la espada, fue increíble_**

 **_Solo la agité_**

 **_Enséñame a manejar la espada, eres un experto con ella ¿Ciento?_**

 **_Eres irritante_**

 **_No te volveré a molestar si me enseñas, aprendo rápido, cuando te des cuenta ya te habré superado_** Comento energético en chico.

_ **Que confianza la tuya_**

 **_Por supuesto soy un prodigio Uchiha_**

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Ya habían pasado algunos días desde que Madara había comenzado a enseñarle el manejo de la espada a Saizo y este ya lo había superado.

_ **No sé si decir que me sorprende_** Comento aquel hombre observando como el menor manejaba la espada ya como un experto.

_ **Ya te había avisado de que te superaría_**

 **_¿Y cuándo te iras?_** Pregunto Madara caminando hacia su cabaña ya construida.

_¿ **Me estas echando?_** Pregunto el chico divertido.

_ **Si, ya vete con tus amigos_**

 **_No quiero_**

 **_..._**

 **_¿No me preguntaras porque?_**

 **_No me interesa_**

 **_Es porque hoy Obito-sensei nos dirá si participaremos de los exámenes Chunnin o no_**

 **_No me interesa_**

 **_Y yo prefiero no saberlo_**

 **_Estas huyendo_** El menor observo al hombre mayor seriamente.

_ **Está bien, no me importa huir_**

 **_Cobarde_**

 **_¿Y que si soy un cobarde?_**

 **_Escucha mocoso no existe ningún miembro del clan Uchiha que sea un cobarde así que iras a ese lugar te guste o no te guste_** Hablo aquel hombre de forma prepotente.

El menor estaba a punto de hacer un comentario contradictorio cuando sintió el aura aterradora de aquel hombre _ **Como ordene_** Dijo para salir corriendo _ **Madara-san cada día está más fuerte_** Murmuro observando como aquel hombre lo observaba a lo lejos.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

El menor Uchiha se encontraba de regreso a su casa luego de reunirse con sus compañeros de equipo y enterarse que si participarían de los exámenes chunnin.

_ **Estoy de regreso_** Aviso el menor entrando a la casa, el chico observo a sus hermanos gemelos sentados en el sofa con sus aparatos electrónicos como siempre _ **¿Y dónde está el resto?** _ Preguntó ante la ausencia de sus padre y su hermana.

_ **Fueron a festejar a la casa de los Uzumaki's-**

 **_Eso de los exámenes chunnin, tu sabes-** Dijeron los gemelos sin importancia.

El menor recordó que Sarada y Boruto estaban en el mismo equipo por lo que sería normal que los Uzumaki hicieran una celebración todos juntos con los Uchihas por los exámenes chunnin.

El ojijade sin nada que hacer entro a esa habitación prohibida, aún no había regresado la espada ya que la utilizaba para entrenar. El chico comenzó a leer los pergaminos del clan Otsutsuki y Uchiha sin interés.

_ **Con esto que soy un genio con solo una lectura ya me lo aprendo, que aburrido_**

El Uchiha recordó por un momento como Madara lo había obligado a ir. " _ **Realmente no creía que ese hombre fuera un Uchiha ya que no tenía ni el Sharingan, pero ese comentario de que no existen Uchiha's cobardes me hace dudar si realmente no es un Uchiha"**_

Saizo continúo leyendo los pergaminos hasta quedar dormido. A la mañana al despertar se dirigió a ver a aquel hombre que se acostumbró a frecuentar.

_ **Madara-San_** Llamo el pequeño, pero no hubo respuesta ninguna. " _ **¿Y si ya se fue?, él dijo que cuando se mejorara se iría"**_ El ojijade empezó a jalar sus cabellos de formas desesperada " _ **y también se llevó la espada"**_

 _ **_**_ **¿Qué haces mocoso?_** Pregunto el pelinegro sin expresión.

_ **Regresaste_** Exclamo el pequeño abrazando la pierna del mayor _ **Creí que te había perdido, eres lo más entretenido que tengo en este lugar, no me vuelvas a dejar_**

 **_¿Acaso soy tu muñeca?_** Pregunto el mayor mientras que sujetaba al menor por la espalda y lo levantaba a su altura.

_ **Aunque si te hubieses ido yo podría haber ido en tu búsqueda y escapar de los exámenes chunnin_** Comento el chico elogiando su propia inteligencia. Madara solo lo ignoro y lo soltó _ **¿Y a donde había ido… Madara-sensei?_**

El hombre pelinegro observo al niño por un momento y cuando el menor creyó que el hombre le diría algo importante **_No te importa_**

El menor se disponía a irse cuando _ **Toma_**

 **_¿Eh?_**

El ojinegro le entrego al menor su espada _ **Eh remarcado el sello que tenía ya déjala en donde estaba** _

_¿ **Pero cuál usare?_** Madara desfundo una katana, era muy similar a la otra y con un gran filo. Saizo abrió los ojos sorprendido, aquel hombre le estaba haciendo un regalo, nunca creyó que algo así pasaría.

_ **Úsala bien_**

 **_¿Pero porque?_**

 **_Tu siempre me traes comida o mantas y estas pendiente de mí, creo que está bien que le hiciese un regalo a mi estudiante_** El pequeño sonrió.

_ **Gracias sensei_** Dijo el pequeño para luego regresar a casa con las espadas y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

CONTINUARA…


	21. Chapter 21

Aclaración Naruto así sus personajes no

me pertenecen, le pertenece a Kishimoto.

_ **Diálogos** _

 **"** _ **Pensamientos**_ **"**

xoxoxoxoxo Cambio De Escena

Capítulo 21

.

.

.

El menor llego a su casa, luego de dejar la espada en la habitación prohibida, como si nunca la hubiese tocado, fue a enseñarles a sus padres su nueva espada.

Tanto Sasuke como Sakura se sorprendieron al ver que el pequeño Saizo manejaba la espada.

_ **Etto.. Saizo ¿Dónde aprendiste el manejo de la espada?_** Pregunto Sakura interesada.

 **_Un hombre que conocí hace poco, y ahora es mi maestro** _ Comento el pequeño recordando que le prometió a Madara no decirle a nadie sobre él.

_¿ **Un hombre? ¿Y cómo se llama?_** Pregunto Sarada desconfiada.

_ **...Ma, él es Ma-sensei_**

 **_Pero porque tienes otro maestro, con Obito debe ser más que suficiente_** Comento Sasuke dudoso.

_¿ **O es que no te gusta como enseña Obito?_** Dijo Sakura.

_ **No, no, Obito-sensei enseña bien, pero no puede negar la oferte de Ma-sensei_** Dijo el menor tranquilamente, mientras que por dentro deseaba que ellos olvidaran ya el tema.

El pequeño observo a sus hermanos gemelos y noto como estos lo observaban silenciosamente, lo analizaban.

" _ **Maldición se habrán dado cuenta de que algo está mal… pero realmente ahora no está mal, al inicio Madara-sensei me amenazaba, pero ya no, al contrario yo voy a él por voluntad propia, prácticamente no eh mentido"**_

_ **Bueno ya deseamos conocer a Ma-sensei_** Comentaron los gemelos al unísono.

_ **Claro…_** El pequeño respondió recordando que su maestro podría ser un fugitivo, y que probablemente su familia jamás conocerá.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

No se tardó mucho en saber que el menor Uchiha, Saizo, con su equipo quedo selecto en los exámenes Chunin. En todos lados de Konoha se hablaba del pequeño prodigio.

El pequeño pelinaranja-pálido del tono durazno que se encontraba camino a reunirse con su equipo frunció el entrecejo al oír a un montón de viejas hablar de lo irresponsable que eran sus padres al permitir que un niño de 6 años participara de ese evento tan peligroso.

_ **Tsk_** fue lo único que pronuncio el pequeño. Este saludo con su mano al encontrarse con sus compañeros de equipo.

_ **Eres una sensación prodigio Uchiha_** Comento molesta Akame.

_ **¿Celosa?_** Comento Saizo. La chica inflo los cachetes aguantando golpear al pequeño.

_ **Imbécil doblo tu edad deberías respetarme_** Dijo la ojivioleta furiosa.

El menor solo le saco la lengua, enojando aún más a la chica.

En ese momento apareció Obito donde les entrego a sus alumnos un formulario a llenar para participar en los exámenes chunnin.

Los chico iban de regreso cuando inesperadamente una piedra fue dirigida hacia Saizo, Yato la detuvo antes de que llegara a golpear al menor.

_ **¿Quién son ustedes?_** Pregunto el Hyuuga rompiendo la piedra con su fuerza.

En ese momento aparecieron 3 ninjas de la aldea del sonido.

_ **Veo que eres muy bueno chico_** Dijo el que aparentemente arrojo la piedra al Hyuuga que la atrapo.

" _ **Hacía rato había notado su presencia, pero no me percate que me habían arrojado una piedra, tendré que estar más atento**_ " Pensó Saizo entrecerrando los ojos.

_ **Así que ese pequeño mocoso es el prodigio del que se habla tanto_** Comento uno de los ninja del sonido.

_ **Mira mira lo adorable que es_** Comento burlona la femenina del equipo del sonido.

_ **Oiga yo soy la única que puede molestar al mocoso así que ustedes sigan su camino_** Hablo Akame molesta.

El ojijade se asombró de que la pelirroja lo defendiera. La pelirrosa al notar la expresión del menor se avergonzó.

_ **No me mires así, no te estoy defendiendo, como dije yo soy la que puede molestarte_** La chica miro hacia otro lado avergonzada.

"¿ _ **Acaso eres una tsundere?"**_ Fue lo que atravesó la mente de Yato y Saizo.

_ **Como sea, no eres gran cosa enano, creí que eras más fuerte o algo_** Hablo el chico moreno que arrojo la piedra anteriormente.

" _ **Podría intentar golpearlo o algo, pero no serviría de nada"**_ Saizo solo de volteo y empezó a caminar _ **No perderé mi tiempo con ustedes_**

 **_Eres solo un cobarde_** Se burló aquel equipo del sonido a carcajadas.

El menor se detuvo recordando las anteriores palabras de Madara-sensei " _ **No existe Uchiha cobarde"**_.

Este regreso hacia los ninjas del sonido parándose frente a frente con ellos.

_ **Repite lo que dijiste_** Dijo mientras que sus cabellos ocultaban su rostro.

_ **Que eres un co-bar-de_** Pronuncio la femenina de aquel equipo.

_ **..._** El menor quedo unos segundos cabizbaja antes de dirigirle a ese equipo una mirada siniestra _ **Les reto a repetirlo una vez más_** Amenazo el menor de una forma muy aterradora.

" _ **¿Qué es esto?"**_ Se preguntaron todos al sentir que el ambiente se convertía en uno tenso.

Los ninjas del sonido tragaron saliva fuertemente. Les era inevitable no sentir miedo, un niño con la mitad de su edad tenía una mirada espeluznante, ni siquiera ellos podrían hacer esa clase de miradas.

El pequeño Uchiha mantenía una mirada siniestra, sus ojos jades estaban tan apagados que parecían negros, su chakra a su alrededor aumentaba a cada segundos causando que los ninjas del sonido sintieran que Saizo era aún más alto que ellos, el chackra de Saizo no simplemente aumentaba, sino que también se volvía siniestro a juego con sus ojos.

" _ **¿Qué demonios…?**_ No solo los ninjas del sonido se encontraban asustados, sino que Yato y Akame también sientan un gran temor, era la primera vez que veían ese lado de Saizo.

_ **Saizo calmate_** Se oyó una voz femenina, inmediatamente todos observaron a aquella peliazul.

El menor al escuchar la voz de Himawari se detuvo.

" _ **Recuerdo que Saizo había actuado así en su fiesta de cumpleaños, no creí que volviera a verlo de esta forma"**_ Pensó Himawari caminando hacia Saizo, esta se detuvo a un lado de Saizo, la chica era una cabeza y media más alta que el menor, vestia una blusa lila, y una bermuda blanca y las típicas sandalias ninjas aules. __

_ **Ustedes ya piérdanse_** Hablo la menor de los Hyuuga, al ver que los ninjas del sonidos permanecían inmóviles está activo su Byakugan _ **Lárguense o yo seré que los haga puré_** Inmediatamente los ninjas reaccionaron y se fueron rápidamente.

_ **Himawari_** Pronuncio Yato al ver el Byakugan en su prima _ **¿Cuándo lo has despertado?_** Pregunto sorprendido.

_ **Hace unas semanas_** Respondió Himawari, Saizo observo a Himawari por unos segundo sorprendido al ver que en muslo derecho se hallaba una banda de Konoha.

_ **Es genial Himawari, ¿Ya eres una gennin?, ¿Cuándo te graduaste de la academia?_** Pregunto Saizo contento por la ojiazul.

_ **Me gradue cuando active el Byakugan_** Respondió rascándose la nuca.

_ **¿Y porque no me lo dijiste antes?_** Pregunto Saizo.

_ **Porque en comparación a el prodigio Uchiha esto no es nada_** Respondió con una triste sonrisa Himawari. Saizo frunció los labios ante la respuesta de la chica.

_ **Por supuesto que es importante Himawari_** Respondió Saizo seriamente.

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

El pequeño Uchiha se dirigía por el bosque a ver a su maestro. Y a lo lejos visualizo a su maestro, pero se encontraba hablando con un hombre de piel pálida y cabellos negros.

Cuando el menor entendió que no era oportuno ir y decidió regresar a su casa era demasiado tarde, aquel moreno ya lo había visto.

_ **Hace tiempo que quiero conocerte pequeño_** Escucho una voz masculina a sus espaldas, el ojijade volteo y se encontró con aquel hombre moreno.

" _ **Rápido"**_ Fue lo que atravesó la mente del menor _ **¿Porque querías conocerme?** _ Pregunto el menor retrocediendo mientras aquel hombre se le acercaba.

_ **Quien no querría conocerte prodigio Uchiha_** Comento aquel hombre ojiamarillo con una sonrisa socarrona _ **Yo me llamo Orochimaru, y fui un gran amigo de tus padres_**

 **_¿Mis padres?_**

 **_Si, yo entrene a tu padre y con tu madre siempre nos entendimos_** Dijo aquel hombre con confianza.

" _ **No sé mucho de la vida de mis padres… definitivamente no confiare en este tipo"**_ _ **Debes saber que si soy un prodigio no sería tan estúpido como para confiar en ti_**

 **_¿Uhn?, confías es aquel hombre que es muy aterrador y no confías en mí_** En ese momento apareció Madara atrás de Orochimaru.

_ **Deja de molestar y vete_** Pronuncio aquel hombre amenazador.

_ **Bien, bien, no me meteré con este niño… por el momento, pero recuerda pequeño, cuando sientas que este mundo te está comiendo ven a verme, yo te daré un regalo_** Y luego de sus palabras el hombre se convirtió en serpiente y se perdió en el bosque.

" _ **Orochimaru… buscare en los libros acerca de él"**_ El menor observo como su maestro lo observaba _¿ **Qué sucede?_** Pregunto el menor.

_ **... ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?_** Pregunto el mayor con su típica voz prepotente.

El menor no pudo evitar echar unas carcajadas _ **Madara-sensei ¿Acaso creyó que porque me devolvió la espada yo no volvería aquí?_** El hombre le dirigió una mirada molesta al menor.

_ **Ya vete_** Ordeno aquel hombre peliazul, el menor se aferró a la pierna del mayor.

_ **No me eche~, jamás me iré, usted es lo único entretenido que tengo_** Dijo el menor melodramático.

_ **Ya te eh dicho que no soy tu muñeca_** El hombre desengancho al niño de su pierna y camino hasta la cabaña.

El menor se encontraba caminando atrás del hombre cuando observo que ese hombre se detuvo.

" _ **Apuesto que está molesto porque lo estoy siguiendo"**_ Cuando el menor creyó que el hombre lo volvería a echar.

_ **Siempre anda con cuidado cuando este ese hombre cerca… tiende a actuar de una forma muy molesta_** Comento Madara sorprendiendo a Saizo.

_ **Si_** Dijo el pequeño feliz.

" _ **Esto es un problema, este niño es obvio objetivo de ese hombre, no bastara que le diga que ande con cuidado"**_

El ojijade observo por unos segundos a su maestro _ **... No tienes que preocuparte, no soy un idiota, andaré con cuidado_** Comento el menor seriamente, el hombre observo al menor sorprendido, y cuando estaba a punto de acariciar el cabello del menor se detuvo.

_ **Mn_** Pronuncio el hombre alejándose del menor.

Saizo observo a Madara por unos segundos " _ **¿En que estará pensando?**_ _"_

Luego de estar un rato molestando a su maestro Saizo deicidio regresar a su casa.

Xoxoxoxoxox

_ **Estoy de regreso_** Aviso entrando. Al ir a la cocina se encontró a su familia en la mesa.

_ **Saizo justo a tiempo para la cena_** Dijo Sakura sirviendo la comida, el menor tomo asiento y empezó a comer con el resto.

_ **Mama ¿Quién es Orochimaru?_** Pregunto Saizo, este observo como sus padres lo observaban seriamente.

_ **¿Dónde escuchaste ese nombre Saizo?_** Pregunto Sakura molesta.

_ **Escuche a unos… ninjas, ¿Y quién es él?_**

 **_Es uno de los Sannin Leyendarios, es un hombre malvado y peligroso, te recomiendo que solo olvides su nombre_** Contó Sasuke, Saizo notó que sus padre estaban ocultando algo.

_ **Como sea, saben la noticia de que Himawari ya es gennin_** Comento Saizo cambiando de tema.

_ **Que genial, cuando vaya a visitar a Hinata los felicitare_** Dijo Sakura contenta.

_ **Veo que los Uzumaki también tienen un genio en la familia_** Comento Sasuke interesado. Saizo frunció los labios recordando las palabras de Himawari " _ **Porque en comparación al prodigio Uchiha esto no es nada**_ "

_ **Boruto ya me había contado sobre eso, creo que Himawari no está muy contenta con lo que paso, Boruto no me detallo_** Comento Sarada para luego seguir comiendo.

_ **Hay que recordar que Saizo tampoco lo llevo bien al inicio_** Comento Sakura.

_ **Esto es-**

 **_Diferente_** Hablaron los gemelos.

_ **¿Uh? ¿A qué se refieren?_** Pregunto Saizo inmediatamente.

_ **Si realmente te importara este tema creo que ya te habrías dado cuenta de lo que pasa_** Comento Yahiko.

 **_¿Porque estas ignorando este tema Saizo?_** Pregunto Itachi inexpresivamente.

"¿ _ **Estoy ignorando este tema?..."**_ El menor volvió a recordar las amargas palabras de Himawari. " _ **Realmente hay algo más detrás de esa expresión"**_ El menor Uchiha luego de comer se dirigió a su recamara donde tomo su nueva catana.

_ **Maldición porque me siento bloqueado… cuando se trata de Himawari_** Pensó el pequeño mientras apretaba el filo de la catana lastimando sus dedos _¿ **Qué es lo que estoy ignorando?_**

Saizo observo su sangre deslizada por el filo de la espada, observo sus dedos, relamnete eran pequeño, luego observo la palma de su mano, también era pequeña, pequeña en comparación a sus compañeros de equipo, pequeña en comparación a las de sus padres, pequeñas en comparación a las de sus hermanos, pequeñas en comparación a las de Himawari…

_ **Quiero crecer…**

Fue lo que pronuncio antes de caer dormido.

CONTINUARA


	22. Chapter 22

Aclaración Naruto así sus personajes no

me pertenecen, le pertenece a Kishimoto.

_ **Diálogos** _

 **"** _ **Pensamientos**_ **"**

xoxoxoxoxo Cambio De Escena

Capítulo 22

.

.

.

Cuando los primeros rayos del sol lo despertaron, el pequeño Saizo decidió ir a bañarse, luego de vestirse con una remera azul, un short blanco, las sandalias ninjas negras y vendar su mano, se dirigió a ver a su maestro, antes fue para el mercado para comprarle comida caliente a su maestro.

" _ **Madara-sensei tendrá que reconocer lo bueno que soy por llevarle estas riquísimas cosas siempre"**_ Pensaba el menor cargando en sus brazos una bolsa de papel con dangos, el pequeño noto como esa bolsa de papel se le hacía inmensa mientras otros niños más grandes fácilmente llevaban el mismo tipo de bolsa.

" _ **Creo que el haberme hecho consiente de que el tamaño de mi cuerpo no está en sincronía con mi capacidad mental está causando que empiece a ver mis propios límites en cada cosa que haga… espero que esto no estorbe en batallas… que idiota soy por supuesto que molestara en batallas"**_

El ojijade siguió caminando de regreso al barrio Uchiha, al llegar a este de desvió hacia el bosque, allí llego junto a un hombre que se encontraba meditando.

_ **¿Eso no es aburrido?_** Pregunto el menor apoyando la bolsa de papel frente al hombre. Y al no recibir respuesta el menor observo con atención a su alrededor, la anterior pila de troncos apilados había desaparecido con la construcción de la cabaña, y en la creación de mesas, sillas y algunos muebles. Luego de arrancar las raíces de los árboles talados el lugar quedo muy espacioso para entrenar.

El pelinaranja-palido empezó a hacer uso de sus habilidades de memorización increíble, este comenzó imitar los movimientos de su compañero Hyuga, sus movimientos eran rápidos y suaves, un golpe con la derecha luego una patada, empezó a moverse como si hubiese un oponente imaginario. Instintivamente se movía como su esquivara muchos golpes.

Saizo en determinado momento sintió como si algo fuera hacia él, lo cual esquivo, y al abrir los ojos se encontró con el puño de su maestro.

" _ **Si no lo hubiese esquivado me hubiese golpeado enserio"**_ Pensó el ojiverde bajando la guardia. _ **¿Y dónde está mi felicitaciones por haber esquivado ese golpe?** _ Pregunto fingiendo arrogancia. El chico juro haber visto una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de su maestro.

_ **No digas estupideces, te felicitare el día que me logres asesinar_** Hablo ese hombre con su tono hostil habitual.

"¿ _ **Realmente habré visto mal?"**_ _ **Pero si lo asesino ya no podrá felicitarme_**

 **_Esa es la respuesta pequeño_**

 **_... ¿Así que nunca me felicitara?_** Pregunto mientras que este fruncía los labios, un brillo aparecía en sus ojos jades e inflaba sus cachete en forma de puchero.

El hombre observo al pequeño por unos segundos sin ninguna expresión como de costumbre.

_ **¿Acaso vas a llorar?_** Pregunto Madara acercándose al pequeño, este acerco su mano lentamente hacia Saizo, el menor se paralizo esperando un golpe, pero este solo apoyo su mano en la cabeza del menor por unos segundo.

"… _**¿Qué demonios?, no único que podía imaginar es que Madara me golpeara por llorar, pero esto…"**_ El ojijade no paraba de mirarlo de forma estupefacta. El hombre simplemente le dio la espalda al menor y se dirigió a recoger la bolsa del suelo.

_ **Gracias… por la comida_** Dijo ese hombre antes de alejarse del lugar dejando a Saizo pasmado.

Luego de eso el pequeño decidió irse a su casa.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxo

Aún era mediodía, luego del almuerzo en familia cada uno fue a hacer lo suyo, tanto Sarada como los gemelos fueron a encontrarse con su equipo, Sakura fue a trabajar al hospital y Sasuke fue a la torre del Hokage.

Saizo que no tenía nada que hacer decidió acompañar a su madre al hospital. Allí su madre lo sentó en un rincón donde no molestara mientras ella atendía a las personas, era increíble para el menor ver como entraban personas con todo tipo de problemas y su madre fácilmente lo solucionaba.

" _ **Eres genial mamá"**_

La tarde paso volando, el menor solo se dedicaba a observar como las personas se iban con una sonrisa luego de ser atendidas.

" _ **Jajajaja cuando pienso en el simple hecho de volverme ninja-médico me es inevitable imaginarme a Madara pateándome el trasero"**_ Saizo se reía mentalmente " _ **Supongo que podría practicar algo de esto solo para pasar el rato, pero algún como yo que no le importa mucho la vida dudo que pueda llegar tan lejos siendo ninja-medico"**_

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxxoo

Mientras tanto la nueva generación del equipo 7 se encontraba tratando de capturar a un gato rabioso.

_ **O vamos Konohamaru-sensei, así yo nunca superare mi padre_**

 **_Y yo nunca me volveré Hokage_**

 **_... Yo no tengo queja, no tengo una gran aspiración como las de ustedes_** Comento Mitsuki calmado como siempre.

El pelimarrón solo soltó un pequeño suspiro _ **Chico los exámenes Chunnin están a la vuelta de la esquina, lo menos que quiero es que generen estrés por los entrenamientos o misiones difíciles_**

Se escucharon los chasquidos tanto de Sarada como de Boruto, la pelinegra luego de un suspiro de relajo, pero Boruto seguía algo tensó y molesto.

_ **¿Que ocurre Boruto?_** Pregunto Sarada atenta al rubio. El ojiazul el ojiazul la observo por un momento y suspiro.

_ **Lo de siempre… no importa, creo que ya se convirtió en una rutina_** Comento el Uzumaki con amargura. La ojinegra no logro entender al rubio.

"¿ _ **Sera que tuvo una discusión con sus padres? Con el carácter de Boruto, no lo dudo si se sintió celoso, de que le dieran más atención a Neji su hermano pequeño que a él"**_ _ **Como sea el cumpleaños de Himawari es mañana debes estar contento de que cumple los 9_**

_ **Si_** Dijo el rubio más tranquilo.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Luego de pasar la tarde con su madre en el hospital estos estaban de regreso a su hogar, en el camino se cruzaron con Hinata que se encontraba de compras.

Luego de saludarse salió casualmente el tema del cumpleaños de Himawari, la ojiperla los invito a que mañana pasaran a festejar con ellos. Después de que el tema cambiara al menor de los Uzumaki, Neji, Sazio decidió dejar a su madre hablando con Hinata mientras que el regresaba a su casa por cuenta propia.

El ojijade comenzó a pensar que los exámenes serian el día después del cumpleaños de Himawari, y comenzó a inquietarse.

El menor se cruzó con su tío Itachi de camino a casa.

_ **Itachi-san tu que ya has dado el examen Chunnin ¿Es muy dificil?_** Pregunto él.

_ **... Recuerdo que en esos tiempos participe en los exámenes chunnin de forma individual, no creo que tú tengas problema alguno_** Comento el mayor acariciando la cabeza del menor.

_ **¿Individual? Que increíble_**

 **_Si, lo hice individual a los 9 años_**

Saizo no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso, él había superado a su tío que tanto respetaba.

_ **Debes estar pensando que me ganaste ¿No?_** Dijo Itachi riendo, el pequeño también rio ya que Itachi lo había atrapado.

_ **Sip te gane, yo llegue a los 6_**

 **_jajajaj si por eso eres mi sobrino favorito_** Contó el moreno divertido.

Luego de un rato de risas el ojiverde se despidió del moreno para luego seguir hacia su casa.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

A la mañana del día siguiente a excepción de los gemelos que estaban en una misión, todos fueron a saludar a la pequeña Uzumaki, luego de estar un rato todos entre risa, ya era hora de despedirse, cada uno tenía que trabajar y eso. El último en despedirse de la cumpleañera fue saizo.

_ **Gracias por venir_** Dijo Himawari feliz, el ojiverde le sonrió. _ **Por cierto Saizo como… ¿Cómo te llevas con tus compañeros de equipo?_** Pregunto la peliazul tratando de sonar casual.

_ **... Al inicio nos llevábamos mal, nos seguimos llevando mal con Akame, pero creo que está bien, ¿Por qué preguntas?_**

 **_Solo estaba curiosa._**

 **_¿Y a ti como te va con tu equipo?_** La ojiazul solo frunció los labios por un momento _¿ **Algo duro también?_** La chica asintió en respuesta.

Luego de irse el pequeño fue a visitar a su sensei.

_ **¿Acaso esto ya es acostumbre?** _ Pregunto Madara molesto cuando vio a Saizo llegar.

_ **No me voy a separar de usted jamás_** Dijo el pequeño burlón mientras corría lentamente hacia el mayor, el pequeño recibió una fuerte patada mandándolo a volar mientras que la cien hinchada de Madara se normalizaba.

_ **¿Porque es tan malo? Este joven aprendiz solo quiere mostrarle su aprecio_**

 **_Esa clase de aprecios no me interesa_**

 **_Entonces ¿qué clase de aprecio quiere?_** Pregunto curioso.

_ **Ninguno_**

 **_Algún día moriré y usted se sentirá mal por no aceptar mi aprecio_** Comento Saizo fingiendo tristeza.

_¿ **Acaso morirás antes que yo?_**

 **_Bueno podría decir que bromeaba, pero nunca se sabe lo que pasara_**

EL moreno sintió un poco de razón en esas palabras, nunca se sabe que podría pasar, Saizo podría ser asesinado en una misión y morir antes que él.

Por un momento unas imágenes del menor siendo asesinado aparecieron en la cabeza del moreno, este trato de no pensar en eso, no debía importarle. Pero ese pequeño de ahí no era un desconocido para él, ese mocoso era su alumno, ese hombre solo trataba de ignorar ese tema, pero la verdad era que ni siquiera quería imaginar que le pasara algo a ese niño.

Madara sintió nuevamente lo que sintió antes. Este recordó anteriormente cuando vio que Orochimaru observaba a Saizo como a una presa, una presa que estaba a instante de cazar, solo imaginar que con un sencillo golpe mataran al pequeño '¿lo asusto?', '¿lo enfureció?', '¿solo quería protegerlo?'.

"… _ **No debería acostumbrarme a ese mocoso, solo tengo que seguir con mis planes"**_

_ **A por cierto mañana realizo el examen chunnin por lo que podrás descansar de mí por unos días_** Comento el pequeño divertido.

_ **Hun_** Pronuncio el mayor demostrando cero interés.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Ese era el día tan esperado, el equipo 3 se encontraba parado frente a las puertas de la academia.

Estaban ansiosos, nerviosos, ya estaban a pasos de iniciar esas pruebas de la que tanto se escuchaban ser tan terroríficas.

Los menores llegaron al salón indicado, allí observaron a un montón de ninjas de distintas aldeas, todos con auras amenazadoras.

_ **¿Tienes miedo?** Pregunto el ojiverde a su compañera que se encontraba callada.

_ **P-por supu-puesto q-que no_** Dijo la chica mientras que sus piernas temblaban.

_ **Saizo no empieces_** Dijo Yato, pero ya era tarde, la risa burlona del menor había causado la ira de la pelirroja.

_ **Mocoso te matare_** Amenazó Akame furiosa.

_ **Sabes en que estaba pensando, en ¿Por qué te llamas Akame 'ojos rojos' si tus ojos son violetas?_** Pregunto el pelinaranja burlesco.

_ **Eso es porque mis padres al nacer vieron que era pelirroja y entonces creyeron que mis ojos eran rojos también, como los de mi madre, entonces me llamaron así_** Contó la chica algo avergonazada.

Tanto Saizo como Yato quedaron boquiabierta a la explicación de la chica, realmente no se lo esperaban, era más natural que la chica se pusiera estérica y comenzara a insultar.

_ **¿Acaso has madurado? De esta forma es aburrido_** Cometo Saizo despreocupado para luego recibir la mirada amenazante de la pelirroja. El pelimarrón del equipo solo observo con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

En el momento que la pelirroja y el Uchiha dejaron de discutir finalmente se dieron cuenta que tan silenciosa estaba la sala a comparación de cuando entraron.

Las miradas amenazante de la mayoría de los ninjas presentes de dirigía a Saizo. Entre los pocos murmullos que se sentían se podía oír hablar sobre el prodigio Uchiha.

El ojijade maldijo que ese prodigio Uchiha fuera el, estaba llamando demasiado la atención, en el futuro no lo beneficiaria en nada eso.

Luego de que entraran los encargados de la prueba y explicaran que era una prueba escrita y las reglas de esta, comenzó la primera parte de los exámenes Chunnin.

CONTINUARA…


	23. Chapter 23

Aclaración Naruto así sus personajes no

me pertenecen, le pertenece a Kishimoto.

_ **Diálogos** _

 **"** _ **Pensamientos**_ **"**

xoxoxoxoxo Cambio De Escena

Capítulo 23

.

.

.

Ya habían pasado poco menos de 5 minutos desde que empezó la prueba, muchos aún no habían ni ojeado las preguntas, mientras que otros inmediatamente habían entendido cual era el objetivo inicial de la prueba, el copiar.

Los examinadores de la prueba observaban como muchos sigilosamente copiaban, mientras que otros intentaban responder las preguntas por sí mismos.

Uno de los examinadores observo interesado al menor de todos los ninjas, ese chico luego de cinco minutos escribiendo rápidamente había dado vuelta su examen y en ese momento se encontraba demasiado relajado jugando con su lápiz.

 **_¿71 sucede algo**?_ Pregunto ese examinador al número correspondiente al de Saizo. El menor de los Uchiha suspiro con pesadez cuando sintió que todas las miradas se dirigían hacia él.

_ **No, no sucede nada_** Respondió el ojijade aburrido.

_ **¿Entonces porque no está haciendo el examen?** _Saizo se molestó, ya que por culpa del examinador todas las miradas se centraban en él.

_ **Tsk ya termine_** Dijo este sorprendiendo a muchos, realmente ese examen era demasiado difícil para un genin definitivamente era del nivel jounin, muy pocos podían entender siquiera a que se refería la pregunta. Y ese chico en cuestión de minutos lo había terminado.

" _ **Realmente es un genio"**_ Pensaron muchos seriamente.

Al menor solo le quedó ignorar la mirada del resto " _ **Me pregunto cómo le estará yendo a mi hermana y a Boruto en el otro salón"**_

En la otra clase la situación era similar, muchos habían descubierto ya que el objetivo de la prueba era copiar, Sarada usando su Sharingan fue capaz de copiar fácilmente, mientras tanto Boruto trataba de encontrar una forma de hacerlo.

Ya habían pasado 2 horas y en ambas clases quedaban mucho menos de la mitad, cuando se informó que la prueba había finalizado y que todos lo que quedaron en el salón habían aprobado.

Luego de que todos los genin aprobaran el examen escrito se reunieron afuera de la academia frente a un bosque extenso que muchos desconocían.

 **_Nee-san** _ Llamo Saizo divisando a su hermana junto a un rubio y un peliblanco.

_ **Saizo-chan veo que lograron pasar_** Comento Sarada llegando junto a su hermano y su equipo. La pelinegra observo al equipo del pequeño, era un chico del Clan Hyuuga, y una chica del Clan Uzumaki.

" _ **Pensándolo de cierta manera el equipo de Saizo es increíble… un equipo compuesto por ninja de los clanes más poderosos de la aldea, Uchiha, Uzumaki y Hyuuga en un mismo equipo… de seguro no soy la primera en pensar esto, quizás quien armo a este equipo lo hizo con segundas intenciones"**_ Pensó Sarada observando como Akame sin sentido trataba de golpear a Saizo mientras que Yato la detenía.

_ **¿Que sucede Sarada?_** Pregunto Boruto curioso. La kunoichi negó con la cabeza.

_ **No sucede nada_**

_ **Nii-san que bueno verte_** El ninja rubio volteo para encontrarse con una ojiazul, el ojiverde quedo en shock al ver parada detrás de Boruto a Himawari.

_ **¿Estas bromeando?** _ Dijo incrédulo Saizo mientras que la peliazul bajaba la mirada evitando el contacto visual.

_ **Siento no haberte contado_** Dijo Himawari apretando los puños.

_ **¿Pero porque no me lo contaste?, solo me dijiste que también eres una Genin, me hubieras dicho que también estabas para los exámenes chunnin_**

 **_...Pero mi talento no tiene comparación al maravilloso prodigio Uchiha, no serviría de nada contártelo_** Comento crudamente la ojiazul.

El ojijade al igual que el resto abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, Himawari siempre se llevó bien con Saizo, desde pequeños jugaban juntos, eran buenos amigos, y en todo ese tiempo la peliazul no le había hablado de ese modo a Saizo ni a nadie.

El pelinaranja quedo en shock, nunca se imaginó que Himawari le fuese a decir eso, era su amiga, puede que otros le dijesen eso mismo y no sentiría nada, pero que se lo diga su amiga fue un golpe bajo, el cual dolió mucho.

_ **¿Hace cuánto que piensas eso Himawari?_** Pregunto Saizo mientras que su cabello ocultaba sus ojos.

_ **Mucho…_** Pronuncio frágilmente mientras que sus ojos se cristalizaban. Todos quedaron en silencio, había una tensión en el aire, se le hacía incomoda a todos.

_ **Me molesta que no me lo hayas dicho antes, lo que sientes… pero al final me dijiste la verdad así que saca esa cara idiota._** Comento el menor tranquilamente, sacándole una sonrisa a Himawari y al resto.

La ojiazul se comenzó a limpiar las lágrimas.

_ **Ahora dime quien fue_** Todos observaron confusos a Saizo mientras que Himawari ensanchaba los ojos.

_ **¿A qué te refieres Saizo?_** Pregunto Yato entendiendo que algo andaba mal por la reacción de su prima Himawari.

_ **Los que conocemos a Himawari sabemos que ella jamás diría algo que pudiera dañar a alguien, y que ahora diga eso mientras llora es muy extraño._**

 **_Déjalo Saizo yo lo dije porque quise_**

 **_Realmente no quisiste decirlo aunque fuese verdad_** Comento Boruto enojado _ **¿Alguien te obligo?_** La ojiazul negó inmediatamente.

_ **El otro día me contaste que no te llevabas bien con tu equipo, ¿Acaso fueron ellos?_** Pregunto Saizo mientras divisaba sobre el hombro de Himawari a lo lejos dos genin observando a Himawari con unas sonrisitas estúpidas.

Himawari se mantuvo en silencio tras la pregunta.

_ **Voy a matar a esos bastardos_** Exclamo Boruto tronándose los dedos.

_ **No podemos, recuerda que este es un examen grupal, Himawari también depende de ellos, además si los golpeas aquí también nos expulsaran_** Comento Sarada deteniendo a Boruto _ **Mediante el examen podríamos mantenernos vigilándolos, y así evitaremos que le ocurra algo a Himawari_**

_ **Podríamos ir todos juntos, el equipo 3 y 7, ayudarnos mutuamente y proteger a Himawari_** Comento Yato, cuando la pelirroja del equipo 3 se iba a quejar _ **Hay demasiados ojos puestos sobre Saizo, realmente crees que no necesitamos ayuda_**

 **_Si sobre eso no puedo evitar preocuparme que le pase algo a mi ototo_** Comento Sarada acariciando la cabeza del ojijade.

_ **Pero mi equipo se dará cuenta si nos siguen_**

 **_Obviamente nos mantendremos distantes para que no se den cuenta, pero cuando necesites ayuda inmediatamente estaré contigo_**

 **_¿Cómo lo harás?, ¿Cómo llegaras tan rápido a mí?_** El menor Uchiha suspiro antes de activar su Rinne-Sharingan.

_ **Me teletrasportaré a donde estés_** Todos se sorprendieron por lo dicho por el pequeño.

_ **¿Saizo puedes usar la teletransportación?_** Pregunto Sarada en shock.

El menor suspiro pesadamente antes de responderle a su hermana.

_ **Si puedo, no es difícil_**

 **_Pero nunca me has dicho cuando lo has utilizado_**

 **_Porque nunca lo eh utilizado, nunca eh utilizado mi do-jutsu, pero se dé su funcionamientos y limites, como consecuencias, por eso evito usarlo, pero puedo_**

La pelinegra suspiro con cansancio _ **Aunque las posibilidades de que no puedas teletrasportarte o le falle a donde debas ir sean altas lo dejare en tus manos_** El pequeño asintió con la cabeza.

Luego de que los pergaminos del cielo y la tierra fueron entregados y haberse explicado las reglas los participantes entraron al bosque de la muerte con destino la torre.

A pesar de que le equip se encontraban bastante cerca del equipo de Himawari, estos no se dieron cuanta.

Era extraño, no se cruzaban con nadie, era de esperar que todos los equipos se encontraban cerca de la torre esperando la llegada de otros equipos, por lo que tendrían que apurarse en conseguir un pergamino cada equipo y llegar a la torre, pero si el equipo de Himawari no se apuraban ellos no podían hacer nada.

Al caer la noche estos decidieron acampar cerca del equipo 14 de Himawari. Se mantuvieron en árboles vigilando a los alrededores y se turnaban para dormir.

Cuando llego su turno de hacer guardia, Saizo, este decidió acercase aún más a donde estaba Himawari, este observo como esos genin trataban mal a Himawari, la llamaban estúpida, y la hacían cargar con todo y asistirlos como si fuera su sirvienta.

El pequeño apretó los dientes, no podía soportar que tratasen así a su amiga, pero no podía hacer nada, si intervenía esos chicos lo terminarían provocando, jugando con la expulsión de ese equipo y el los terminaría enviando a otra dimensión o incluso matándolos.

El pequeño regreso a hacer guardia donde se encontraban los otros equipos mientras que mentalmente aparecia la imagen anterior que Himawari llorando por culpa de esos cretinos.

_ **Me las pagaran_** Murmuro mientras que de la furia activaba el rinne-sharingan.

Xoxoxoxoxo

El sonido de los pájaros lo despertó, con lentitud salió fuera de su cabaña, pero una presencia extraña fue lo que lo despertó totalmente, algo había aparecido, no lo veía físicamente, pero sin duda estaba siendo observado.

" _ **¿Quién diablos es?"**_ Se preguntó observando a todos lados, hasta que la presencia desapareció " _ **No creo que sea la serpiente molesta, me pregunto quién será**_ " Madara maldijo lo débil que estaba y que le era difícil sentir una presencia.

En ese momento recordó que el pequeño no iría a visitarlo como siempre.

_ **¿Cómo le estará yendo al mocoso?_** Este sabía que el menor no debía fallar ya que era su discípulo.

Xoxoxoxoxo

En otro lado Sasuke había regresado de viajar por algunas dimensiones cuando sintió que lo observaban, este inmediatamente fue atacado por pequeños monstruos miniatura deformes, estos eran varios y todos coincidían en una cosa, todos tenían el rinnegan en sus ojos, el Uchiha llego a pensar en Nagato, pero era muy imposible que su cuñado intentara atacarlo.

EL moreno fácilmente los venció, y cuando estos se estaban derritiendo uno llego a pronunciar.

_... **Fruto..** _

_ **¿Fruto?** _ Se preguntó Sasuke seriamente, a que se referían con fruto, muchas variables venían a la mente del Uchiha, pero no sabría cuál era la respuesta.

Este solo regreso a su casa con la duda, de a que fruto se refería, y que eran esas criaturas con un ojo.

Xoxoxoxoxox

En la mañana, el equip fácilmente habían localizado a equipos novatos, a los que fácilmente vencieron y robaron sus pergaminos, a suerte de ellos eran los que necesitaban. Luego siguieron al equipo de Himawari por los restantes 2 días evitando que estos los descubrieran, mientras derrotaban también a todos los otros ninjas que iban tras de Saizo.

Ya al iniciar el tercer día el equipo de Himawari se encontraba abriendo las puertas de la torre mientras que los equipo se encontraban entrando por otras puertas.

Luego de entrar y descansar un raro, se informó que el siguiente examen sería un uno a uno y el que no quisiese participar levantase la mano, y así algunos equipos se fueron.

El presentador y árbitro de los combates Hatake Kakashi se presentó y dio inicio a los combates.

Boruto que estaba entre los participantes, notó a su padre el Hokage sentado quien observaría estas batallas, este observo a Sarada con entusiasmo y esta le asintió con la cabeza.

_ **Al fin le demostrare a mi padre quien soy_** Dijo apretando los puños, mientras Himawari a lo lejos lo observaba con una sonrisa.

El árbitro llamo a varios ninjas los cuales lucharon con todo tipo de técnicas y de formas increíbles.

Uno de los que llamo la atención fue Sora el hijo mayor de Gaara, que con unas habilidades increíbles sobre la arena rápidamente venció a su oponente.

Luego de esto llego el turno de Himawari.

A esta le toco luchar con un ninja del sonido, este era veloz, pero ella también era rápida, lograba levantarse rápidamente luego de que este la derribaba. Pero todo se empezó a poner feo cuando el ninja del sonido usaba sus frecuencias para herir a Himawari, esta no se iba a rendir pero ese ninja solo la estaba torturando.

Naruto frunció el entrecejo, no podía hacer nada, Boruto y el resto también estaban furiosos por la forma que tenía ese ninja del sonido para pelear.

" _ **Parece que solo quiere golpear a la hija del Hokage, frente al Hokage"**_ Pensó Shikadai, el hijo de Shikamaru, algo molesto.

Y lo que no pasó desapercibido por Saizo fue que los mismos compañeros de Himawari se reían de ella.

" _ **Solo esperen a que me toque uno de ustedes"**_ Pensó Saizo mientras se contenía de no activar su do-jutsu, descontrolarse y matarlos a todos.

Continuara…


	24. Chapter 24

Aclaración Naruto así sus personajes no

me pertenecen, le pertenece a Kishimoto.

_ **Diálogos** _

 **"** _ **Pensamientos**_ **"**

xoxoxoxoxo Cambio De Escena

Realmente siento haber tardado!

Capítulo 24

.

.

.

La desastrosa pelea de Himawari continuo hasta que ella no pudo volver a levantarse, donde Hatake Kakashi daba como ganador al chico del sonido.

Saizo se sentía tan furioso que bajaría solo para matar a aquel ninja del sonido, pero Yato apoyó su mano en su hombro en señal que se calmara.

Las siguientes peleas comenzaron en una de las primeras Boruto le dio una gran paliza a uno de los ninjas compañeros de Himawari la pelea fue rápida para Boruto, pero a este le molesto de que no fuese un desafío y pudiese demostrarle algo a su padre.

Luego llegó el turno de Sarada, está junto a su sharingan venció fácilmente a un ninja del sonido compañero del que lastimo a Himawari. Luego de otras peleas más llegó la pelea de Yato, donde este demostró sus grandes habilidades Hyuuga.

Para el turno de Akame, ella tenía que enfrentarse con Sora el hijo mayor de Gaara, este era igual que su padre, pero a diferencia que tenía rasgos de su madre, como el tono de su piel y la forma de sus ojos, la pelea se hizo larga, Akame era rápida y lograba esquivar los ataque de arena de Sora y además si este la hería ella podía curarse como su madre, pero al final este la atrapo en un ataúd de arena ganando. Y finalmente llego el turno de Saizo, por suerte le toco uno de los compañeros de Himawari.

_ **Parece ser mi día de suerte_** Comentó el compañero de HImawari.

_ **También el mío, pero ¿Porque es tu día?_** Pregunto Saizo de forma adorable.

_ **Porque me ha tocado pelear con un niño, ¿Y el tuyo?_**

 **_Porque quería pelear contigo_**

 **_¿Uhu?_**

 **_Para hacerte puré bastardo, vi como humillaban y molestaban a Himawari, realmente voy a disfrutar esto_** Saizo se tronó los dedos molesto.

_ **No te tengo miedo niño_**

 **_Deberías_**

 **_Empiecen_** Dijo Kakashi saltando hacia atrás dándoles espacio para luchar.

El ninja del equipo de Himawari, Daisuke, corrió rápidamente hacia Saizo con kunai es sus manos, el Uchiha menor se limitó a esquivar los ataques del oponente de forma rápida y precisa.

_ **Eres lento_** Se burló el menor, provocando la furia de Daisuke, aunque el oponente aumento la velocidad de sus ataques el pelinaranja seguía esquivándolos fácilmente.

De un movimiento el menor derribo al otro ninja y a gran velocidad tomo sus brazos y apoyando su pie en la espalda del oponente amenazo en rompérselos.

Los otros ninjas que observaban la pelea no pudieron evitar sorprenderse, un niño de 6 años fácilmente pudo derribar y someter a una persona mayor que él.

_ **Y ahora que hablamos tranquilamente podrías decirme como te sentías al tratar tan mal a Himawari_**

 **_No, no, no, yo no era, yo solo obedecía a mi compañero_**

 **_Realmente crees que me importa lo que tengas para decir_**

 **_En-entonces si rompes mis brazos obviamente el equipo se desintegraría, y esa chica se quedaría si equipo_**

 **_Está bien, en mi equipo yo solo soy un sustituto, yo formare un equipo con Himawari_** Tanto Yato y Akame como Sarada y Boruto se sorprendieron por las palabras de Saizo, realmente planeaba dejar al equipo solo por Himawari.

Muchos estaban concentrados en las palabras de Saizo que el grito devastador que soltó Daisuke cuando Saizo rompió sus brazos los tomo por sorpresa, algunos de los espectadores lo único que hicieron fue voltear sus cabezas para no observar esa escena.

Algunos de los espectadores quedaron atónitos, inclusive el Hokage, Saizo había roto los brazos de un ninja sin importarle, su rostro no tenía expresión alguna.

Entre gritos agonizantes Daisuke miro a Saizo _ **No me importa si él lo último que haga pero te matare, ¡Te matare!_**

El Uchiha menor dirigió su mano hasta su rostro y tapo su boca, muchos pensaron que talvez el menor quería vomitar, solo los jonnin y el Hokage entendieron que lo que estaba haciendo Saizo era cubrir la sonrisa que tenía en su cara.

_ **Está bien si quieres matarme, ven y mátame_** Dijo el pelinaranja fríamente, sacando la mano de su boca _ **Y lo próximo que te romperé serán tus piernas_** Decía mientras que el chackra siniestro comenzaba a emanar a su alrededor.

El menor pronto levanto la vista hacia cierto ninja _ **Tu, ninja del sonido_** Llamo fríamente.

_ **¿Me hablas a mí?_** Pregunto aquel ninja del sonido acercándose al pasamanos.

_ **Claro, espero que en las finales también tengas esos ánimos con los que trataste a mi amiga hoy_**

 **_Esa niña era tu amiga, veo que entre prodigios egocéntricos se entienden, no te imaginas cuanto disfrute el estiramiento, si solo me sirvió para eso, que inútil fue_**

 **_¡Bastardo te matare!_** Grito Boruto dirigiéndose hacia él, Sarada y Mitsuki lo detuvieron _ **Déjenme, solo quiero matarlo, te hare llorar_**

 **_Jajaja que divertidos son los debiluchos_**

 **_Me pregunto si eso es lo que dirás en las finales_** Dijo Saizo caminando lentamente hacia donde se encontraba ese ninja _ **De seguro disfrutare jugar contigo, así que mejor será que te disculpes con Himawari y quizás piense en no arrancarte la lengua_** Hablo el pequeño con una sonrisa sadica.

_ **¿Una amenaza?_** Pregunto con un tono amenazante aquel chico mirando desde 3 metros arriba a Saizo que se encontraba observándolo desde el suelo fijamente.

_ **Tómatelo como quieras_** Dijo el pequeño dulcemente _ **Pero te haré chillar como nena_**

 **_Seré yo quien te haga llorar como nena, eso de romperle los brazos no es nada yo puedo hacer cosas peores y te acabo de demostrar con esa niñ…_** El ninja del sonido no pudo terminar de hablar ya que tenía a Saizo frente suyo sujetándole la lengua.

El ninja no pudo evitar sudar frio, Saizo que se encontraba frente a él tenía un aura siniestra, acompañado de unos ojos tan oscuros que parecían negros y con una especie de sonrisa siniestramente traviesa, todos quedaron paralizados como mierda Saizo pudo llegar 3 metros a tan rápida velocidad.

_ **Sería malo si para las finales no pudiese escucha tus gritos porque no tienes lengua ¿No?_**

El ninja del sonido comenzó a asustarse, sentía que se había metido con la persona equivocada.

_ **Como sea espero que no te arrepientas, quiero pelear contigo en las finales_** Dijo el pequeño adorable _ **Y si no te apareces te destruiré a ti y a tu aldea_** Volvió a ponerse serio _ **jajaj bromeo_** Rio el pequeño _ **¿O no lo hago?_** Dijo fríamente mientras soltaba la lengua del ninja y por unos instantes observaba al hijo de Gaara, para luego observar a Kakashi, esté que se encontraba aun sorprendido tosió para llamar la atención de todos, luego de nombrar ganador a Saizo y que se llevaran a la enfermería al compañero de Himawari continuo las peleas.

Saizo se encontraba yendo cuando Sarada lo llamo.

_ **¿Que fue eso Saizo?, ¿Desde cuándo amenazas así a las personas?, no debes hacer eso_**

 **_Claro Nee, ya sabes era una broma yo solo lo estaba asustando_** Dijo el pequeño adorable.

_ **Lo ves Sarada, te dije que estaba fingiendo para asustar a ese bastardo_** Hablo Boruto caminando hasta Sarada, este luego choco puños con Saizo _ **Eso estuvo genial, como por poco ese bastardo se mea encima_**

Sarada miro desaprobatoriamente a Boruto _ **Como sea, ¿Ahora a dónde ibas?_**

 **_A donde este Himawari_** Respondió seriamente _ **Luego me dicen que sucederá con los exámenes_** Sarada y Boruto asintieron y Saizo se fue.

Mientras Saizo salía de la torre recordó en lo que le dijo a Sarada _**"Solo estaba bromeando eh"**_ Pensó mientras que en su rostro aparecía una expresión solitaria " _ **Ni yo sé cuándo estoy bromeando… debiera hablar con mamá, muchos dicen que me parezco a ella, quizás ella también tuvo esta crisis de identidad"**_

El menor fue entrando al bosque y cuando lo suficientemente lejos de la torre activo su rinne-sharingan, con este se trasporto al hospital de Konoha, camino hasta la recepción y pregunto por Himawari que alrededor de 1 hora la habrían de haber llevado hasta ahí.

_ **Lo siento pequeño, Uzumaki Himawari no está en condiciones de recibir visitas_** Le dijo la recepcionista, el pequeño puso mala cara por la respuesta de la mujer y activo su do-jutsu, con este entro en la mente de la mujer, vio muchas cosas de ella como parte de su niñez, o adolescencia, y se detuvo en el número de habitación de Himawari.

_ **Gracias_** Dijo Saizo adorable mientras que la mujer caía al piso inconsciente.

Saizo llego a la habitación de la peliazul, esta se encontraba profundamente dormida, este no pudo evitar sentirse mal por no haber hecho nada por ella.

Este se acercó hasta la chica y tomo su mano _ **Lo siento_** Se disculpó y luego se retiró.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_ **¿Otra vez acá?_** Preguntó Madara observando a Saizo que llegaba caminando lentamente hacia él.

_ **... Sip_** El menor solo se recostó contra un árbol y comenzó a mirar las nubes.

_ **¿Tengo que preguntar que te ocurre?_** Preguntó Madara molesto.

_ **...No es necesario_** Respondió el menor sin ganas, eso es solo no tenía ganas de nada, ver a su mejor amiga en ese estado le quito las ganas de todo.

El menor sintió como su rostro se empezaba a humedecer.

No le prestó atención solo siguió observando las nubes, hasta que su vista se puso borrosa. Este bajo la mirada y observo a su maestro frente a él, parecía 'preocupado'.

_ **Los Uchiha no lloramos_** El pequeño solo siguió tratando de ver las nubes.

Luego de un largo suspiro el moreno pregunto _ **¿Que te ocurre?_**

 **_...Un día largo… le rompí los brazos a un bastardo, amenace con arrancarle la lengua a otro y no pude ayudar a una amiga…_** El moreno quedo mudo, no sabía que decirle al pequeño, hasta que se sorprendió el pequeño estaba 'riendo'.

Tras la mirada interrogante de Madara Saizo comenzó a carcajear _ **Es que… desde que tengo memoria esta es la primera vez que lloro verdaderamente, antes solo lloraba falsamente solo para fingir ser un niño más, pero esta vez… ya entiendo que es ahogarte en tus propias lagrimas_** Dijo el pequeño secando su cara.

Luego de un suspiro el menor miro el bosque en dirección a su casa _ **Estaré en problemas, también entre en la mente de una persona para saber dónde estaba Himawari, mi madre me matara_** El hombre apoyo su mano en la cabeza del menor y despeino su cabello.

_ **Solo finge ser el niño bonito de siempre y todo estará bien_**

 **_Eso supongo_** El pequeño comenzó a saltar los árboles con dirección a su casa.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Cuando Saizo abrió la puerta se encontró con una Sakura muy enojada.

_ **Saizo puedes explicarme ¿Que sucedió en el hospital?_** Pregunto mientras fruncía su entrecejo.

 **_Ella no me quiso decir donde estaba Himawari_** Decía Saizo poniendo ojos de cachorrito.

_ **Ese no el problema más grande, lo peor es que usaste ese do-jutsu, ya lo sabes hijo, eso es peligroso, no debes utilizarlo_**

 **_...Lo entiendo, no lo usare_** Saizo volvía a poner cara de cachorrito _ **No le cuentes a papá_**

 **_Lo pensaré_**

El pequeño ojijade se dirigió a su habitación y se hecho a dormir, estaba algo cansado, había sido un día muy largo.

A la mañana siguiente, los gritos molestos de su madre lo despertaron, Saizo observo como Sakura lo miraba molesto, ya que se había acostado con la ropa sucia, luego que con cansancio se dirigió a bañarse mientras Sakura cambiaba las sabanas sucias.

El pequeño pelinaranja luego de bañarse y ponerse una remera negra con el símbolo Uchiha en la espalda y unos shorts blancos camino a la cocina a desayunar.

_ **Te ves-**

 **_Cansado-_**

Hablaron los gemelos mientras jugaban con sus aparatos.

El menor solo siguió comiendo cereales.

_ **Oye no ignores a tus hermanos_** Hablo Sasuke mientras agarraba su vaso con jugo y luego lo tomaba.

_ **..._** El menor miro sin ninguna expresión a su padre, luego a sus hermanos y luego a su cereal _ **Mi alimentación es más importante que responder a una no pregunta_** Comento el menor para luego seguir comiendo.

_ **Saizo estas extraño_** Dijo Sarada dejando de comer.

_ **No, solo priorizo mi alimento ya que estoy en crecimiento_** Decía sin importarle mientras seguía comiendo más cereal.

Tras las miradas inquietantes de Sarada, Sakura y Sasuke, el menor observo a los gemelos en señal que ellos hablaran. Estos dos se miraron entre si y luego miraron a Saizo negando con la cabeza.

El ojijade frunció un poco su entrecejo y luego observo a Sakura _ **No hay más cereal_** Dijo sacudiendo la caja vacía.

_ **Luego compro más, pero ¿Estas bien cariño?_**

 **_Si, los raros son ustedes_**

 **_Pero siempre estas más ¿Feliz?_**

Inmediatamente se escuchó algunas risas de sus hermanos gemelos. " _ **Bastardos"**_ Pensó Saizo frunciendo los labios.

" _ **Enserio mamá que clase de niño estúpido siempre esta ¿Feliz?, si no fuese mi madre diría que es muy lenta, todos acá a excepción de los gemelos son muy lentos, saben que soy un genio, mi mente es tan madura como las de ellos, y aun no lo procesan, obviamente no dejaría de hacer muchas de las cosas que hacia como sonreí todo el tiempo de golpe para que no se asustaran y aunque hayan pasado semanas se asustaron igual, lentos, lentos, lentos, ni que me fuese a comportar como un estúpido niño sonriente para siempre"**_ _ **Lentos_** Murmuro Saizo mientras se levantaba y luego de ponerse sus sandalias ninjas él se fue, sin antes escuchar los gritos de su madre de '¿ A dónde vas?'

Continuara…


End file.
